Sang et cendres
by Arakasi
Summary: Une nuit glacée d'hiver, un étrange visiteur arrive au portes de Konoha. D'où vientil? Qui estil? Que désiretil? Il sourit beaucoup mais ne laisse rien paraître. Quelles que soient ses intentions, elles sont porteuses de destructions et de meurtres...
1. Un étrange visiteur

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages tirés du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche un certain nombre de nouveaux personnages tirés de mon imagination tortueuse auront un rôle important à jouer dans cette histoire.

Ceci est ma première fanfic, j'espère que vous serez indulgent en cas de petites incohérences. L'action commence juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha et ses trois années avec Jiraya. La mission "Sauver Gaara" n'a pas eu et n'aura pas lieu.

Histoire assez sombre et peut-être un peu de romances, mais elles seront loin d'être primordiales dans le récit... Les chapitres ont eu pas mal tendance à s'allonger avec le temps, j'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas trop... Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!

**Sang et cendres. **

**

* * *

****Un étrange visiteur. **

Un vent froid et coupant soufflait sur Konoha, glaçant les os des malchanceux qui avaient eu le malheur d'exciter l'hostilité de la très respectée et très redoutée 5éme, hostilité qui d'ailleurs n'était pas très difficile à éveiller : un mot malheureux, un commentaire mal placé, un retard injustifié et le pauvre shinobi se retrouvait bon pour la potence, ou du moins pour une garde solitaire aux portes de Konoha.

A l'heure la plus froide de la nuit, emmitouflé tant bien que mal dans un manteau blanchi par la neige, Hijo se sentait un âme de martyr.

Loin de lui l'idée de critiquer le sens de la justice de l'hokage, _personne ne s'y risquerait de toute façon, pour aller s'encastrer dans le mur ? Merci bien !_, mais sa faute était si minime, si légère… Jouer aux cartes pendant son service était certes formellement interdit et indigne d'un shinobi, mais le village n'avait jamais été aussi calme, leurs ennemis aussi discrets et Gemna avait été tellement insistant…

On avait plus d'une fois reprocher à Hijo son manque de vivacité, et bien qu'à contrecœur il devait avouer que ce n'était pas des reproches entièrement imméritées. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se rendre compte de la situation : Gemna avait lâchement filé, escamotant l'argent gagné au passage et abandonnant le pauvre chuunin face à une furie hurlante et tempêtant. Et bien entendu tout le monde en rirait… Hijo baka ! Incapable de se dépêtrer de ce genre situation, beaucoup trop lent, beaucoup trop bête !

Oui en vérité, Hijo était victime d'une honteuse injustice et il était, en plus de tout, fauché. Il était également de notoriété publique que Gemna trichait aux cartes.

Oh oui, on allait rire, on allait se moquer !

Chaque minute qui passait, à l'abris des portes sous le vent glacial, augmentait le ressentiment du ninja contre son hokage tyrannique et ses équipiers. Il était 3 heures du matin et il lui restait encore presque 1 heure à tuer avant la relève. _Comme si quelqu'un allait se présenter au village à une telle heure ! C'est idiot ! Et j'ai l'air d'un idiot, planté là à ne rien faire… Je ne suis pas stupide, quoi qu'ils en disent, juste un peu lent… _

Mais il était dit que ce jour là serait un jour de malchance. Hijo battit des paupières : à quelques mètres des portes, une silhouette humaine se dressait immobile. L'homme était arrivé aussi silencieusement qu'un chat et le chuunin n'aurais pu dire depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, à la limite de son champs de vision, à moitié dissimulé dans les ombres. Hijo était lent mais c'était un bon shinobi et il avait l'ouie fine, l'arrivée silencieuse du visiteur le troubla et l'inquiéta.

- Qui… Qui va là ? vous n'avez rien à faire par ici !

Un léger rire lui répondit et une voix s'éleva, rauque et un peu traînante :

- Hé bien, hé bien… Il semblerait que l'hospitalité envers les voyageurs ne soit plus une coutume de Konoha. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous montrez si agressif…

- L'hospitalité n'a jamais été une coutume de Konoha ! Vous êtes aux portes d'un village militaire caché, nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'accueillir les rôdeurs et personne ne voyage seul à cette heure de la nuit ! que faites-vous ici ?

Un soupir…

- Je viens en ami et en invité. J'ai passé commande d'une mission d'escorte et je viens comme on m'a prié de le faire pour que l'on se charge de ma personne. Cela suffit-il ? Le temps est effroyable, vous savez, j'aimerez rentrer et trouver un endroit où me réchauffer…

Il faisait froid ? Ben tiens ! Hijo était bien placé pour le savoir ! La voix était raisonnable et calme mais le ninja ne pouvais se débarrasser d'une sensation d'inquiétude et de malaise, l'homme n'avait toujours pas daigné s'avancer et s'exposer aux lumières des portes.

- Les amis ne restent pas cachés dans les ombres. Je dois vous fouillez avant de vous laisser pénétrer dans le village, veuillez approcher.

Quelques pas rapides et l'étranger baissait les yeux sur le garde. Le visiteur était habillé d'un ample kimono blanc et d'un manteau de couleur sombre couvert de neige, il ne portait ni bandeau de ninja, ni armes, juste deux sacoches de cuir qui lui battaient les flancs. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en partie sur ses épaules et étaient attachés en partie en une longue tresse qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos. Il souriait chaleureusement. Alors comment expliquer le malaise soudain qui submergea le ninja, accompagné d'une bouffée d'angoisse ? Peut-être était-ce du aux mouvements félins et gracieux de son interlocuteur, à l'impression de force brute qu'il dégageait, au regard glacé et scrutateur des yeux gris aux reflets d'acier qui l'observaient entre les mèches noires contrastant de façon frappante avec son sourire amical, ou peut-être tout simplement à l'aura meurtrière qui semblait l'entouré . Hijo sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale et sa gorge se dessécher légèrement. _Je ne suis pas aveugle, non plus ! Cet homme n'est peut-être pas un ninja mais il ressemble à un guerrier et il est… bizarre, même moi je peux m'en rendre compte. Il n'a pourtant pas l'air hostile. _

- Ah… Euh… Votre nom ?

- Meiyamoto Ohira.

Le nom ne lui disait rien, le visiteur ne devait pas habiter dans les environs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les sacoches de l'inconnu mais n'y trouva qu'un amoncellement de rouleaux de parchemins et quelques provisions. Celui-ci le laissa faire sans un mot puis repris la parole :

- Quand pourrai-je parler à votre hokage ? J'aimerais régler avec elle quelques points délicats de la mission dont je suis le commanditaire. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Il est 3 heures du matin et l'hokage est couchée depuis longtemps, vous allez devoir attendre 10 heures avant d'être reçu.

Son ton était plus sec et agressif qu'il n'aurait du l'être, mais il n'y pouvait rien si la présence de l'homme le rendait nerveux. L'autre arbora de nouveau un sourire aimable.

- J'en suis bien conscient, mais vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser geler sur place en attendant le matin. N'y a-t-il pas un endroit où je pourrait terminer ma nuit au chaud ?

- Euh… Bien sur, un quartier est réservé aux invités et aux clients, le reste du village vous est interdit.

_Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de me regarder comme ça… Et effacer ce foutu sourire de sa tronche ! _Le décalage entre le regard étrange, glacé et le sourire rayonnant était trop troublant ; plus vite Hijo en serait débarrassé, mieux cela vaudrait.

- Bon ben… Allons-y alors. Et… Et… _J'aurais l'air d'un paranoïaque et d'un imbécile à lui demander de passer devant, il n'a même pas d'arme… _Et suivez moi, je vais vous montrez le chemin.

L'homme lui emboîta le pas et ils traversèrent en silence le village endormi, le quartier des visiteurs était à 5 minutes de marche à peine mais Hijo trouva le trajet remarquablement long. L'autre ne faisait absolument aucun bruit mais le ninja sentait ses yeux fixés sur sa nuque. Il se retourna une première fois et croisa un regard railleur, il s'empressa de continuer sa route en rougissant de gêne. _Il a l'air de s'amuser le salaud…_ _Et moi, j'ai l'air ridicule et nerveux comme un môme. Il sourit, je sens qu'il sourit ! Non, ne te retournes pas ! Ne te retournes pas ! Mais quelle journée merdique ! Je n'ai pas méritais ça…_

Le chuunin ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement en arrivant au quartier réservé, il se retourna pour souhaiter le bonsoir à son compagnon et manqua de s'étrangler de stupeur. Meiyamoto Ohira avait disparu, aussi silencieux qu'un courant d'air.

Les visiteurs n'avaient pas le droit de se promener dans le village ! Et surtout pas en pleine nuit !

_Hijo espèce de baka ! Baka ! Baka ! _

_

* * *

_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Meiyamoto Ohira posait un regard songeur sur le village qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Il se tenait accroupi sur la tête sculptée du 4éme hokage, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Quelle tranquillité ! Quel calme ! Quelle imprudence ! Et quel ennui…

Ca ? Un village de ninjas ? De guerriers ? Il laissa échapper un ricanement bref, puis inspira profondément : odeurs de nourriture, de pain chaud, de poussière de roche, d'hommes endormis… Ce village puait à plein nez la paix, la sécurité, le bien-être et la confiance ! _Mais cela va changer, oh oui, cela va changer… J'y veillerai._

Il se redressa, rejetant la tête en arrière et la tournant vers l'horizon et du lointain lui parvinrent de bien plus douces senteurs : charognes, fumée, âcre et divin parfum des champs de batailles avant la venue des corbeaux. Meiyamoto ne pu retenir un rire de pure jouissance et d'anticipation.

- Sang et cendres…


	2. Rouge sur blanc

Les deux premiers chapitres étant les plus courts, je les poste le même jour, histoire de vous donner un meilleur avant-goût de la suite. Bonne lecture!

**CH2 : Rouge sur blanc

* * *

**

- Pas un geste ! Si tu bouges, bâtard de merde, tu seras mort avant même d'avoir pu te pisser dessus ! Alors tu te la fermes, tu nous donnes ton argent, ta jolie petite épée et ton manteau et p'têtre… p'têtre bien quand te laisseras partir en vie…

* * *

Le jour venait à peine de se lever sur le village mais déjà les rues s'animaient : les ninjas sont rarement des lève-tard car le sommeil est un luxe que le shinobi peut rarement s'offrir. Dés l'aube, les toits et les rues s'emplissaient de monde : commerçants, simples habitants ou ninjas vacants à leurs missions.

Dans une rue isolée, deux adolescents discutaient ou plutôt se disputaient ; appuyé contre un mur à l'abris des regards, quelqu'un les observait.

Sautillant sur place d'énervement, le garçon prenait à parti son amie, les bras battant l'air dans son excitation :

- Mais Sakura-chaaaannnn ! Arrêtes de lui chercher des fausses excuses ! On vient de se remettre en équipe : on n' est plus ses élèves, on est ses équipiers ! Il n'a pas le droit, il nous manque de respect, il …

_Incroyable…_

- Je ne le défends pas… Je t'en prie Naruto : laisse tomber ! Ca fait des années que ça dure, ne comptes pas sur moi pour me mettre à brailler avec toi ! J'ai un peu plus de dignité que ça…

_Des gamins, juste des gamins…_

- Bah… Tu ne disais pas ça il y a 3 ans. Et puis tu veux dire quoi par là ? Que moi j'en ai pas de dignité ! On a le même âge, je te rappelle, moi aussi je…

_Un gosse, rien qu'un gosse bruyant et tapageur…_

- Naruto ! Je t'ai dit d'ar…

- Mais Sakura-chan…

- Et ne me coupe pas la parole ! Ce n'est pas poli !

- Mais c'est toi qui…

_Alors, c'est CA ? C'est CA, le fameux démon-renard ?_

Meiyamoto Ohira secoua la tête avec un sourire incrédule. Cela faisait quinze ans maintenant, quinze ans que Kyuubi avait dévasté le village, massacré les habitants, semé la mort dans les rues et la terreur dans les cœurs. Et quinze ans après, un gosse hystérique tenait des propos puérils et se faisait mener à la baguette par une gamine qui faisait une tête de moins que lui… C'était à la fois risible et consternant. Qu'une telle puissance, une telle force destructrice est pu être réduite à… à CA. Mais il ne pouvait nier le frisson d'excitation qui lui traversait la nuque. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu à Konoha, loin de là même, ce village offrait des perspectives tellement fascinantes.

Le garçon continuait à geindre :

- Ca va faire presque une heure ! J'ai froid, moi ! J'ai froiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid !

La respiration de Meiyamoto s'accéléra brusquement, un frémissement le parcouru tout entier alors qu'une bouffée de haine et de rage folle venue de nulle part montait en lui. Le désir de tuer, de massacrer, de dépecer le submergea. _NON !_ _Non… Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment… Attends, il faut attendre encore un peu ! Plus tard, plus tard… Plus tard, ce sera bien plus intéressant… _

Debout sur un toit, deux rues plus loin, Kakashi Hatake se figea. _Bordel, qu'est ce qu.. !_

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se précipita dans la rue où discutaient les deux jeunes gens, fit volte-face sous leurs regards éberlués, avant de s'immobiliser devant une ruelle adjacente un kunai à la main.

- Naruto ! Sakura ! Mettez-vous à couverts !

Dieu merci, ses anciens élèves réagirent aussitôt et ne restèrent pas à le fixer bouche béante, comme ils l'auraient probablement fait trois ans plus tôt. _Merveilleux, on finira peut-être par en faire des ninjas. _En deux mouvements, ils encadrèrent l'entrée de la ruelle, prés au combat. Kakashi attendit quelques secondes, puis s'y engouffra prudemment, les nerfs tendus à se rompre.

Personne. Son regard parcourut en tout sens l'endroit, mais si quelqu'un s'était réellement tenu ici, il semblait s'être évaporé. _J'aurais pourtant juré... _Derrière lui, Naruto s'était mis à brailler quelque chose sur les gens sans-gêne, qui non seulement arrivaient en retard à leurs rendez-vous, mais s'amusaient aussi à foutre des peurs monstres à leurs équipiers en déboulant comme des dératés. Etait-ce lui qui s'était trompé ? Il n'avait tout de même pas pu inventer les ondes meurtrières qu'il avait ressenties à presque vingt mètres de distance : des ondes sanguinaires, d'une férocité terrifiante dirigées sur les deux adolescents qui n'avaient l'air de se douter de rien. _Est-ce que c'est moi qui devient complètement paranoïaque ?_

Il finit par se retourner vers ses deux nouveaux équipiers excédés et leur adressa son plus beau sourire :

- Ah… C'était un test ! Et je m'attendais à des réactions un peu plus rapides de votre part. Jiraya m'avait pourtant affirmé que tu avais fait de très grands progrès, Naruto. Je suis déçu.

Le jeune ninja blond se mit à hurler d'indignation et Sakura, jetant toute dignité aux oubliettes se joignit à lui ; mais Kakashi ne les écoutait déjà plus, son regard venait de s'arrêter sur deux empreintes de pas dans la neige vierge au pied du mur.

* * *

A prés d'une journée de course de Konoha, appuyé sous un arbre décharné, un homme regardait tomber la neige. Les flocons dansaient devant ses yeux, vision charmante et hypnotique. Il était las, si las… Mais il ne désirait pas dormir. Il y avait renoncé depuis longtemps, comme il avait renoncé à tant de choses déjà. Ses yeux vides suivaient la chute monotone de la neige, la regardant se déposer doucement au sol et recouvrir les cadavres qui gisaient là.

Rouge sur blanc. Le sang encore frais commençait à se diluer et devenait d'un rose délavée. Les corps avaient été hideusement massacrés : à ses pieds gisait une tête le visage encore figé dans un rictus d'horreur, plus loin un corps démembré, ici un bras abandonné par son propriétaire, là une jambe et du sang… Du sang partout, sur son visage et sur ses mains aussi, mais pas le sien. Sur cette scène flottait encore l'ombre d'une sauvagerie inhumaine… Il s'agenouilla sur le sol pour essuyer d'un air absent son épée rougie dans la neige. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait tué ces hommes ? Oui, il en gardait un souvenir un peu vague mais il ne se rappelait pas s'être autant acharné sur eux. Non pas que cela le dérangea, le dégoût, les remords ou l'horreur étaient des émotions qui l'avaient abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Il avait été un temps où les choses étaient différentes, mais ces souvenirs-là s'effaçaient déjà de sa mémoire.

Qui avaient été ces hommes ? Il ne s'en souciait pas, en vérité il ne se souciait de rien, ni des autres, ni de lui-même. Quelques ninjas renégats, reconvertis en voleurs de grands chemins, des voleurs malchanceux qui s'étaient attaqués à la mauvaise personne. En réunissant les morceaux éparpillés, il en comptait douze : douze contre un seul homme à l'air fatigué et malade, il avait été un temps où il s'en serait également indigné.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation apathique et plongeant ses mains dans la neige, lava de son mieux son visage, passant lentement ses doigts dans sa barbe et dans ses cheveux noirs, avant de se relever. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, son seigneur devait déjà être en train de l'attendre, impatient de savoir comment c'était déroulée sa mission. Etrange mission en vérité… Il avait fait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, il avait observé, espionné sans agir…

_« -Soyez discret et n'oubliez pas : je ne veux ni massacres, ni meurtres et si vous ne pouvez faire autrement et bien… agissez mais avec… discrétion. Je veux des renseignements sur le garçon, juste des renseignements, pour l'instant du moins…_

…

_-Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, mon ami, en cela comme en bien d'autres choses. Vous êtes un homme de valeur…_

…

_-Ah, j'oubliais… Le maître des lieux n'est pas très tolérant et il pourrait même être dangereux ;donc arrangez-vous pour revenir en vie, j'aurai besoin de vous pour la suite. »_

Mais les choses n'avaient pas été aussi simples, traverser les environs du village du son s'était révélé beaucoup plus dangereux que prévu : impossible de faire dix mètres sans trébucher sur un ninja embusqué. Deux fois, il avait été incapable d'éviter la confrontation. Les cadavres avaient été soigneusement dissimulés, on ne les retrouverait pas avant des jours et l'un dans l'autre, il avait l'impression d'avoir bien rempli sa mission. Il n'en tirais aucune satisfaction particulière, c'était un fait, voilà tout et c'était son devoir.

Il se détourna, abandonnant la place ensanglantée. Les loups n'allaient pas tarder à venir faire le ménage et tout redeviendrait bientôt aussi propre et blanc qu'avant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il courrait entre les arbres de la démarche souple et rapide des ninjas aguerris bien qu'il n'en porta pas le bandeau. Il se sentait légèrement troublé : cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé de curiosité pour quoi que ce fut, mais aujourd'hui il se sentait intrigué… Intrigué par ce gamin…

_Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ha oui… Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke._


	3. Retrouvaille entre vieux amis

Merci! Merci de tes reviews, tafolpamadlaine (euh... Ai bien écrit ton nom?)! Sincérement, ça fait bien plaisir! Surtout que j'ai conscience que sur ce site, il y a plutôt des amateurs de parodie ou de romances et pas trop de style noir.

T'inquiétes pas, de l'humour, j'essaie de m'arranger pour en inserrer pas mal dans ma fic. L'histoire risque d'aller en s'assombrissant, mais j'essaierai de garder cet humour toujours présent. Pour ce qui est de l'amour... Plus compliqué, et il y en aura peut-être, même sûrement, mais ça n'aura jamais une place prédomminante et je ne promet pas que ce soit trés gai, non plus... Enfin, l'histoire me plaît bien à moi ; j'espére que ce sera aussi votre cas.

Chapitre moitié drôle, moitié euh... voyez vous-même! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CH3 : Retrouvailles entre vieux amis.**

* * *

- Aaaaaah… Si je récapitule bien : tu as commencé par te faire surprendre par un intrus alors que tu étais censé monter une garde vigilante aux portes, puis tu as abandonné ton poste pour amener ledit intrus à l'intérieur du village et en chemin _tu l'as égaré _? 

La très redoutée 5éme hokage se laissa aller en arrière sur son fauteuil, le visage impassible. Sa voix était anormalement douce, bien qu'animée d'un léger tremblement sur les derniers mots. Hijo, au garde à vous devant le bureau massif, sentit son dos se couvrir de sueurs froides : ce n'était pas une réaction normale ! En théorie, elle aurait du se mettre à hurler, à rugir et à cracher des flammes, pourtant aucune fumée ne lui sortait des oreilles et elle restait d'un calme déconcertant. Hijo n'aimait pas cela, vraiment pas : il avait l'habitude de se faire crier dessus et traiter de tous les noms, un nombre incroyable de personnes semblait le considérer comme un abruti sympathique et parfaitement incompétent et les hurlements et réprimandes faisaient plus ou moins partie de son quotidien.

Mais la retenue de Tsunade, surtout venant de la kage la plus caractérielle et la plus violente de la région, et son regard un peu trop fixe le déroutaient. Il avait expliqué en détails l'incident de la nuit en essayant de ne pas montrer la panique qui menaçait de le submerger ; un silence pesant avait suivi et s'était prolongé jusqu'à que l'atmosphère dans le petit bureau des hokages devienne étouffante et qu'il se sentit lui-même au bord de la crise de nerfs. Avec un temps de retard, il réalisa qu'il était peut-être censé répondre quelque chose :

- Euh… Je ne l'ai pas exactement « égaré », hokage-sama, je crois qu'il est parti volontairement, euh… hum…

_Ah, c'était peut-être pas très brillant comme remarque ça…_

- Je, je veux dire, je ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait s'en aller comme ça…

_Baka ! Tu t'enfonces ! Tu t'enfonces !_

- Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu bizarre mais il a parlé d'une mission…

_Elle ne dit toujours rien, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas fâchée ?_

- Euh… Ce n'est sûrement pas très grave, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose de mal de toute façon et il n'était pas armé ; il va sûrement revenir tout seul.

Hijo remarqua enfin la veine qui battait violemment sur la tempe de l'hokage et la crispation des mains croisées sur la table. Mais il était malheureusement un peu trop tard. Il se recroquevilla d'instinct lorsque Tsunade vira à l'écarlate et ouvrit la bouche :

- HIJO, MISERABLE CRETIN ! SOMBRE ANDOUILLE ! ESPECE DE VER DE TERRE DECEREBRE !

De toute évidence les choses revenaient à la normale ; d'une certaine façon c'était assez rassurant.

La cinquième levait les mains au ciel en éructant, prenant à témoin les dieux, les anges et les démons de l'incompétence désastreuse de tout les imbéciles qu'elle avait le malheur d'avoir à commander.

- Mais COMMENT ? COMMENT un ahuri pareil a-t-il réussi à passer l'examen des chuunins ?

L'ahuri en question décida sagement de la fermer, l'orage finirait bien par passer, il suffisait d'attendre et de baisser la tête. Quand son hokage serait à bout de souffle, il arriverait peut-être à s'éclipser discrètement.

- Et POURQUOI ? POURQUOI, au nom du ciel, ai-je accepté de devenir le kage du village rassemblant la plus grande bande d'imbéciles de toute la région ? hurlait celle-ci.

Hijo fut sauvé miraculeusement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner la réponse qui lui venait spontanément à l'esprit, à savoir _« Parce que vous nous aimez bien quand même ? »_ et qui lui aurait valu une mort aussi rapide que douloureuse. On frappa à la porte du bureau et une voix un peu hésitante se fit entendre :

- Hokage-sama ? Quelqu'un désire s'entretenir avec vous ; il dit que c'est urgent.

Tsunade respira profondément et foudroya sa victime du regard :

- Qu'est ce que tu attends, toi ? Va m'ouvrir cette fichue porte ! Et n'en profites pas pour prendre la clef des champs, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, gronda-elle.

- Euh… Oui ! Bien sur, hokage-sama !

Le ninja battit en retraite vers la porte, l'ouvrit et manqua de percuter le visiteur dans sa hâte de sortir. Il leva les yeux pour s'excuser et poussa un petit glapissement suraigu de stupeur. Meiyamoto Ohira lui dédia un regard froidement moqueur, puis l'écarta sans ménagement pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Il fit quelques pas dans le bureau avant de s'incliner gracieusement devant la kage.

- Ah justement… C'est l'homme dont je vous parlais, crut bon de préciser le chuunin, il se nomme…

- Meiyamoto Ohira, le coupa l'intéressé en se redressant avec un large sourire les yeux fixés avec un plaisir évident sur l'expression qu'avait pris le visage de son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci était devenue livide et ses yeux semblaient sur le point de lui jaillir des orbites. Les secondes qui suivirent semblèrent durer une éternité, puis Tsunade se leva brutalement manquant de renverser chaise et table.

- VOUS ! rugit-elle, ESPECE D'ENFOIRE, que ce soit QUE VOUS VENEZ FAIRE DANS _MON _VILLAGE ?

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous revoir Tsunade ! Mais nous devrions peut-être continuer ses chaleureuses retrouvailles sans témoin, non ?

La femme prit une inspiration sifflante dans un violent effort pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Hijo, fiche moi le camps d'ici !

Complètement abasourdi, le ninja s'exécuta, non sans un coup d'œil plein de curiosité au dessus de son épaule.

* * *

La gorge nouée par un mélange de fureur, de consternation et par quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'horreur, même si elle ne se l'aurait jamais avoué, Tsunade regardait l'homme à l'air jovial qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était une des rares personnes à savoir ce que cachait ce masque de sociabilité, elle avait même entrevu à une reprise ce qu'était réellement cet… cet homme puisqu'il fallait bien l'appeler comme cela, mais d'autres termes auraient peut-être mieux convenu. Absolument pas embarrassé par cet examen, il traversa tranquillement la pièce pour se placer prés de la fenêtre et s'appuyer avec nonchalance contre le mur, promenant son regard sur le village avant de le ramener sur la kage : 

- Magnifique village ! On peut y voir tout de suite la compétence de ses dirigeants ! Une telle paix, une telle tranquillité, je ne peux que vous féliciter.

- C'est une plaisanterie… La voix de la cinquième grinçait et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion de la voir dans un telle état de rage, _A quoi joue cette ordure ? Il est là pour une bonne raison…_

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Et depuis quand portez-vous ce nom : Meiyamoto Ohira ? Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Qu'est ce que vous voulez à mon village ?

L'autre secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Ah, Tsunade, Tsunade… Vous avez toujours un caractère aussi épouvantable. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on accueille un vieil ami en visite. D'habitude on commence à saluer les gens et on ne les injurie pas d'entrée… Il ajouta avec une affabilité désarmante : Ne pouvez-vous envisager qu'il s'agisse d'une simple visite de courtoisie, histoire de nous remémorer ensemble le bon vieux temps autour d'une tasse de saké, Tsunade-_chan _?

Le poing de la femme la plus forte de Konoha rentra violemment en collision avec la surface du bureau et des échardes et des copeaux de bois traversèrent en sifflant la pièce et ricochèrent sur les parois.

- NOUS NE SOMMES PAS AMIS ! Et je vous interdis de m'appeler comme cela ! Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

La voix de l'homme était toujours aussi calme, mais une note tranchante et glacée s'y était introduite. Elle croisa son regard, un regard qui n'avait pas changé en dix ans, dur comme l'acier dont il avait la couleur, scrutateur, froid, empli d'une intelligence féroce et dépourvue d'états d'âme. Et tout au fond de ces yeux-là, dissimulé à quiconque ne savait pas sa présence… Tsunade fronça les sourcils, refusant de se laisser déconcentrer. Le défi informulé des derniers mots ne lui avait pas échappé, elle devait lui montrer sans ambiguïté qu'elle ne le craignait pas et qu'elle ne tolérerait aucune menace. _Mais c'est faux et il le sait aussi bien que toi… Il sait que tu as peur… Que tu le redoutes… Que tu ne souhaites pas le combattre car tu ne peux être sure de l'issue d'un tel affrontement. Tu pourrais gagner, mais rien n'est moins certain… Et il jouit de cette position : il a toujours aimé joué au chat et à la souris._

- Tsunade, Tsunade… Je ne cherche pas la querelle, vous savez, continua Meiyamoto. Je n'ai jamais compris l'antipathie que vous avez à mon égard, alors que j'ai tant de respect pour vous.

- Cherchez bien, Meiyamoto puisque c'est le nom que vous avez décidé d'arborer, cherchez bien ! Et vous finirez probablement par trouver !

- Oh allez, parce que j'ai du sang sur les mains ? Il secoua de nouveau la tête avec un petit rire, n'est-ce pas le cas de tout vos chers ninjas ? Et de vous-même ? N'avez-vous jamais pensé que vous étiez mal placée pour juger mes actes ?

- MES ninjas, comme vous dites, n'ont rien à voir avec vous, cracha-elle. Ils tuent pour défendre leur village, pour défendre leurs vies ! Ils ne massacrent pas des familles, des hameaux entiers de sang-froid et si ils le font, c'est le cœur déchiré ; ils ne prennent pas de… plaisir à ce genre de tâche ! Mes ninjas ne sont pas des _monstres _!

Pour la première fois, il réagit et elle le vit serrer les mâchoires en rejetant brusquement la tête en arrière comme si elle l'avait frappé. Et un bref instant, si bref qu'elle aurait pu croire à une illusion due à la lumière, les yeux qui la foudroyaient entre les mèches sombres ne furent plus gris mais rouges. Elle sentit son cœur se pétrifier dans sa poitrine et le souffle lui manquer. Ce n'était pas tant la couleur, mais ce que contenait ce regard : deux puits de rage, de haine où régnait une démence terrifiante par tout ce qu'elle avait d'inhumain , deux foyers sanglants où flambaient une folie sans âge. _Alors tu ne te contrôles pas si bien que ça, hein ? Tu peux contrôler ta voix, tes gestes, tu peux arriver à paraître presque humain ; mais tu ne peux pas complètement cacher ta vraie nature… _Mais, elle n'était pas sure que ce soit vraiment une bonne chose à ce moment précis et elle du lutter pour ne pas reculer.

- Un battement de cils, l'homme sembla se raidir légèrement et cligna de nouveau des yeux : quand il les reposa sur la femme, ils étaient redevenus gris et lucides. Le silence régna pendant quelques instants dans la salle.

Tsunade reprit la parole d'une voix plus basse :

- Je sais ce que vous êtes, Meiyamoto. J'ai vu ce dont vous étiez capable, il y a dix ans. Vous êtes un dément, un dément dangereux. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter avec vous, alors dites ce que vous désirez et partez de ce village.

- Bien… Il semblerait que vous refusiez de me traiter en ami, mais vous pourriez avoir l'amabilité de me traiter au moins en client…

- En client ?

_C'est une plaisanterie, il n'aurait pas le culot…_

- Eh bien oui, pourquoi pas ? Malgré tout le plaisir que j'ai à vous revoir, je suis venu pour une bonne raison : je suis client de Konoha et commanditaire d'une mission. Je l'ai dit au brillant ninja qui gardait les portes cette nuit, il ne vous l'a pas répété ?

Les pires pressentiments la traversèrent aussitôt :

- Et quelle genre de mission ? lâcha-elle.

- Une mission d'escorte de rang B jusqu'au village d'Iwa.

Le sourire satisfait était revenu et l'autre paraissait à nouveau bien s'amuser ; mais elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, il s'était oublié un instant devant elle et elle ne se laisserait jamais plus tromper par cette comédie.

- Et qui doit être escorté ?

- Quelle question ! Moi ,bien entendu ! Les routes sont si peu sûres ces temps-ci, un voyageur isolé court toujours de grands risques et la prudence n'a jamais nuit à personne…

Tsunade manqua à nouveau de s'étrangler de colère. _Ne t'énerves pas, ne t'énerves pas… Il s'amuse, il adore ce genre de discutions._

- VOUS, vous avez besoin d'une protection ? VOUS, vous ne vous sentez pas un sécurité ? Vous vous foutez de moi !

- Je plaisantais… Mais j'ai effectivement quelques petits problèmes avec certains groupes de shinobis errants. Les gens sont parfois si rancuniers… Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

_Menteur… Et en plus de tout, il me prend pour une imbécile…_

- Je ne souhaites pas vous accordé « un peu d'aide », Meiyamoto : je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre demande de mission, grinça-elle, et de vous demander de quitter ce village dans l'heure.

Mais celui-ci n'avait aucune envie d'être congédié ainsi. En quelques pas rapides, il se posta devant le bureau et se pencha en avant les mains posées sur la table. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix sérieuse et insistante :

- Jouons cartes sur table puisque vous y tenez absolument. Tsunade, je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance ; mais si vous souhaitez vous débarrassez de moi, mieux vaut m'accorder ce que je demande. Confiez-moi à une de vos meilleures équipes si vous y tenez… Je ne suis pas votre ennemi mais j'ai besoin de cette escorte. Je partirai avec l'escorte et vous ne me verrez plus dans ce village, c'est bien ce que vous désirez, non ?

La cinquième lui rendit son regard pendant un moment avant de capituler :

- Vous serez confié à l'équipe de Sarito et vous partirez demain à l'aube, que cela vous convienne ou pas.

- Mais cela me convient !

Meiyamoto s'écarta de la table en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre et se dirigea vers la porte. _Il est ravi… Ou est-ce qu'il se joue encore de moi ? Il pense avoir gagné, mais quelle erreur ai-je commise ? Il ne peut pas prendre réellement au sérieux cette histoire de mission !_

Meiyamoto s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte :

- Ah Tsunade, j'oubliais… J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami ce soir, je ne souhaite pas déranger et je compte le rencontrer à l'extérieur du mur du village. J'imagine que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

- Un ami « comme vous » ? demanda-elle sans essayer de réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

Un sourire :

- Oui, en quelque sorte… comme moi.

- Je suis forcée de tolérer votre présence mais cet homme ne fera pas un pas à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Et vous, vous resterez dans le quartier des invités jusqu'à ce soir. Au moindre écart, j'annule votre mission. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, je vous souhaites une bonne journée, Tsunade.

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée que Tsunade bondit hors de se chaise en déversant un torrent de jurons et de blasphèmes variés. Pour qui se prenait-il? A quel jeu croyait-il jouer ? Que voulait-il de son village ? _Mais, je ne vais pas le laisser faire ! Je suis HOKAGE ! Défendre ce village est MA responsabilité ! Et ni moi, ni ses habitants ne seront tes jouets, Ohira…_

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte qui s'arracha de ses gonds sous la force de sa colère, et chercha du regard une victime. Pétrifié dans un coin de la pièce, Hijo tentait désespérément de ne pas se faire remarquer, à défaut de pouvoir traverser les murs ou devenir invisible.

- Toi, cours immédiatement me chercher Gemna et Raidou ! J'ai dit IMMEDIATEMMENT !

* * *

Quelques rues plus loin, Meiyamoto se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers le quartier des invités : inutile de contrarier Tsunade plus que de raison. Qu'elle annule la mission ne serait pas désastreux mais il serait forcé de revoir une grande partie de ses plans. Il lâcha un petit gloussement d'hilarité en repensant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, dommage de n'avoir pas pu la faire durer un peu plus… Mais il devait continuer à ménager la kage, tant qu'il en avait encore besoin en tout cas. 

Une journée qui commençait très bien en somme, si on excluait le petit incident qui avait eu lieu durant sa visite. _Tsunade… Elle en sait bien peu sur moi, mais peut-être est-ce déjà trop… Peut-être faudrait-il envisager de la… Mais cela peut attendre et ce serait vraiment dommage : une femme si admirable…_

_Enfin, Teshiro sera là ce soir, et nous pourrons enfin passer aux choses sérieuses._


	4. Au clair de lune

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir cette fic apréciée par quelques personnes et ça me motive pour écrire la suite (qui est bien avancée pour l'instant, mais une panne d'inspiration peut toujours arriver...).

Tant mieux si vous apréciez les nouveaux personnages,ils ont été le point de démarrage de cette fic particuliérement les "méchants"et ils me tiennent beaucoup à coeur, surtout Ohira et un autre perso qui apparaitra par la suite. Hijo ne devait avoir à l'origine qu'un rôle trés secondaire, mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à mettre en scéne ce personnage et il a rapidement pris plus de place dans la fic. Rassurez vous, je n'élimine pas pour autant les persos d'origine du manga et ils auront une place plus importante dans la suite de l'histoire. J'ai plutôt tendance à mettre en scéne les POV des persos qui me plaisent beaucoup comme Kakashi, Tsunade et d'autres(C'est ma fic, tout de même!) mais ,scénario oblige, je me suis aussi attardée un peu sur certains autresqui ne m'intéressaient pas trop . Les contraintes de l'écriture... Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus: D

"Masturbateurs de l'esprit", tafolpamadlaine? Euh... J'ai comme une inquiétude là... tu veux dire quoi par là?

**

* * *

**

**CH4 : Au clair de lune.**

**

* * *

**

- WAHAHA ! regardez-moi ce trouillard ! T'as peur du loup, mon petit Kato-kun ?

- Ferme la, Kaneda ! Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai juste dit que c'était pas cool de rentrer au village durant la nuit, je n'ai pas…

- Peur de te perdre, alors ?

Kaneda ricana en flanquant un coup de coude à son gringalet de coéquipier qui s'écarta avec une grimace. Shishui qui marchait quelques mètres derrière eux, poussa un soupir consterné. Pourquoi les garçons se sentaient-ils obligés de jouer à ce genre de jeux idiots ? En fait de garçons, tous les deux étaient majeurs depuis deux mois et donc théoriquement des hommes mûrs, mais le comportement mature et responsable qui aurait du aller de pair, du moins aux yeux de Shishui, semblait complètement au-dessus de leur portée. Le voyage jusqu'à Konoha allait être long, très long même…

La jeune fille jeta un regard rancunier à leur chef d'équipe qui ne fit pas mine de le remarquer. Depuis peu, Sarito-sensei avait élaboré une nouvelle stratégie face aux querelles incessantes de ses élèves ; il résolvait le problème en l'ignorant tout simplement et en devenant sourd et aveugle dés que Kaneda et Kato commençaient une de leurs stupides disputes. Il abordait avec la même indifférence obstinée l'irritation croissante de sa seule élève féminine. Qui ne voit rien et n'entend rien, n'a pas besoin d'intervenir et tant que le travail d'équipe ne s'en ressentait pas, tout le monde était à peu prés satisfait de la situation. Sauf Shishui bien entendu, mais elle avait rapidement appris que, dans une équipe constituée aux trois quarts d'éléments masculins, son opinion sur la question n'avait que très peu d'importance. Kaneda, Kato et Sarito-sensei étaient peut-être des ninjas doués et appartenant aux forces d'élites de Konoha, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins et avant tout un groupe de machos bornés et bourrés de préjugés.

- Béh quoi ? Faut le dire si t'as peur, petit chou ! continuait à persifler Kaneda. Moi et Shishui, on te protégera, pas vrai Shishui ? Dis lui que…

- Vos gueules, aboya brusquement leur chef d'équipe s'attirant les regards stupéfaits des trois jeunes gens devant cette manifestation d'autorité pour le moins inhabituelle. Nous avons encore prés de quatre heures devant nous avant d'arriver au village, alors un peu de calme ne serait pas de trop. Tsunade-sama a demandé notre retour pour une mission qui doit débuter demain à l'aube ; alors si vous souhaitez avoir quelques heures devant vous pour dormir à l'arrivée au village, marchez ! Et marchez vite et en silence !

- Sensei… tenta Shishui.

- Hum… Ouais ?

- J'aimerais savoir : pourquoi nous ? Il doit bien y avoir au moins une équipe de libre à Konoha… Pourquoi avoir rappeler un groupe qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du village ?

Pendant quelque instants, son sensei laissa lui aussi paraître un peu de perplexité, puis haussa les épaules :

- En fait, je l'ignore. Je croyais pourtant avoir entendu dire que l'équipe de Kakashi Hatake s'était reformée et qu'elle était actuellement sans mission ; mais nul n'a le droit de contester les décisions de l'hokage et elle doit sûrement avoir ses raisons. Ceci dit, trêve de bavardages, et bougez vos fesses avant de geler sur place ! Nous ne sommes pas en avance.

Shishui était tout sauf satisfaite par cette explication, mais Sarito-sensei semblait décidé à s'en tenir là et elle fut forcée de lui emboîter le pas. Les deux garçons continuaient à se disputer mais un ton plus bas. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme : Oui, le voyage promettait d'être bien long…

* * *

A des dizaines de kilomètres de là, sous un froid tout aussi coupant, deux jounins partageaient amplement son avis : la nuit promettait d'être longue, bien longue… 

Gemna changea légèrement de place avec une grimace ; cela allait faire prés d'une heure qu'il était accroupi dans les buissons, une crampe commençait à se réveiller dans sa jambe gauche et la neige humide s'infiltrait dans ses habits. Encore une demi-heure dans cette position et il serait bon pour une crève qui lui durerait toute la semaine. Son seul réconfort était la certitude de savoir que Raidou était dans la même situation que lui, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit le seul à pâtir des délires de la cinquième.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon dissimulé à quelques mètres à sa gauche, presque invisible dans la pénombre même aux yeux de son ami. Il ne pouvait voir son visage mais pouvait deviner son malaise croissant à sa position tendue.

Gemna, lui hésitait entre un ennui profond et une nervosité dont il n'arrivait pas très bien à saisir la cause. Il n'était pas d'un naturel impatient ,loin de là en vérité, mais le temps passait et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le pourquoi de cette mission. Si seulement la kage s'était montrée plus explicite…

* * *

_Tout commença quand un Hijo débraillé et l'œil halluciné déboula en criant dans le bar, où Gemna et son meilleur ami tuaient confortablement le temps en profitant d'une miraculeuse journée de congé. Entre autres choses, Tsunade était incroyablement avare dés qu'il s'agissait d'octroyer un ou deux jours de vacances à ses subordonnés. _

_Gemna commençait donc sa journée dans les meilleures conditions possibles en plumant sans aucun remord un jeune fils de marchand. Le gamin, flatté de l'attention que lui portait un célèbre jounin de Konoha, avait accepté naïvement de disputer avec lui une partie de cartes. De fil en aiguille, ils en étaient à leur dixième partie et Gemna n'avait pas cessé un instant de gagner. Raidou accoudé au comptoir, suivait vaguement le jeu, regardant avec intérêt le visage du jeune homme se décomposer au fur et à mesure que les poches du jounin s'arrondissaient et que les siennes se vidaient._

_Le pauvre gamin aurait bien aimé hurler à la tricherie mais le kunai que le ninja avait négligemment posé sur la table en début de jeu était un élément très dissuasif. Certes, Raidou savait que le kunai était une plaisanterie tout au plus, mais il trouvait tout de même le procédé hautement immoral. Il ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer à plusieurs reprises, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil désinvolte de la part du ninja au sembon et un regard désespéré du gosse._

_Puis, Hijo arriva, tremblant de tous ses membres et se lança dans un discours embrouillé où il était vaguement question d'une crise de folie furieuse de l'hokage, de son désir de les voir tout les deux, là, maintenant, tout de suite et du fait que, bordel, ce n'était pas ça faute, qu'il n'avait pas mérité ça et que… Gemna le prit solidement par le coude et le tira à l'extérieur pour le faire taire. Raidou les suivit avec un regard amusé pour le jeune pigeon qui, profitant de l'inattention du jounin, courait ventre à terre se réfugier chez son père.

* * *

_

_Ils s'étaient attendus à beaucoup de choses mais vraiment pas au spectacle qui s'offrit à eux une fois franchi le seuil du bureau de la kage. _

_Raidou resta bouche béante sur le seuil de la porte regardant le désastre qui s'étalait devant lui, tandis que Gemna manquait d'en avaler tout net son précieux sembon. Le flegmatique ninja déglutit difficilement en regardant l'étendu des dégâts._ Oh merde… Euh, elle n'est tout de même pas aussi remontée pour quelques petites arnaques au jeu ? Si?

_Ce n'était plus un bureau mais un véritable champ de bataille. _

_La porte avait été arrachée de ses gonds et traînait brisée en deux dans un coin de la petite pièce. Les trois chaises destinées aux visiteurs étaient à présent éparpillées aux quatre coins du bureau ; elles avaient été systématiquement massacrées et réduites à l'état de bois d'allumettes. Le regard du jounin se posa sur le respectable bureau des hokages qui avait de toute évidence servi d'instrument contondant pour démolir les murs de la salle, sur lesquels on pouvait voir d'énormes trous là où le plâtre, et même la pierre, avaient été arrachés. _Oh merde…

_Et au milieu de cette énorme foutoir, trônait Tsunade, écumante et l'œil injecté de sang. Gemna commençait à comprendre l'air traumatisé de Hijo._

_- GEMNA ! RAIDOU ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas là quand on a besoin de vous ? Depuis quand traînez-vous dans les bars alors que vous êtes censés être des ninjas en mission ?_

_- En fait, hokage-sama, nous sommes censés être des ninjas en congé, commença placidement Gemna sans prêtait attention au regards horrifiés que lui lançaient Raidou et Hijo. Je crois bien que c'est vous qui…_

_- Peu importe ! coupa la kage. Votre congé vient de se terminer, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous et elle commence dés maintenant._

_Le jounin observa un instant le visage écarlate de son hokage et décida qu'il serait toujours temps d'argumenter pour rattraper ses jours de congés plus tard. L'insolence est une très bonne chose, cela vous donne un style et tout, et tout ; mais il y a quand même certaines limites que seul un crétin fini armé de pulsions suicidaires penserait à dépasser._

_- Hum… Nous sommes à vos ordres, hokage-sama._

_- J'espère bien !_

_Le visage de Tsunade se figea tout à coup, se vidant de toute émotion, sa colère elle-même semblant s'évaporer pour laisser place à expression résolue qui inquiéta profondément le jounin. Il n'en laissa rien paraître attendant calmement les instructions qui allaient suivre. La kage se rassit dans le seul fauteuil intact de la pièce et croisa les mains sur le bureau à moitié fracassé. Le regard qu'elle posa sur les deux hommes était devenu grave et sérieux :_

_- Un homme vient de sortir d'ici, il y a cinq ou dix minutes, commença-elle de la voix sèche et professionnelle qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre dés qu'une nouvelle mission commençait._

_Les deux ninjas supérieurs devinrent aussitôt attentifs. Plus question de gruger, de tricher aux cartes ou de plaisanter gaiement autour d'une tasse de saké ; la vie reprenait son cours, on ne riait plus, on ne se vantait plus, on agissait._

_- J'ai obtenu sa parole de ne se livrer à aucun acte pouvant être considéré comme suspect durant la durée de son séjour au village. Il doit également rester consigné dans le quartier des visiteurs pendant toute cette durée. La kage prit une rapide inspiration avant d'ajouter : Je n'ai absolument aucune confiance ni en cet homme, ni en sa parole. Votre mission est très simple. Je vais vous indiquer où le trouver et vous allez le suivre pendant cette journée et durant la nuit qui va suivre sans vous faire repérer. Je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve un seul instant sans surveillance dans l'enceinte du village !_

_Son regard foudroyant glissa de Gemna à Raidou, puis inversement :_

_- Si par malheur cela arrivait, je vous en tiendrai tout les deux pour personnellement responsables. Et, faites moi confiance, vous regretterez amèrement votre incompétence. Suis-je clair ?_

_Ils acquiescèrent en silence._

_- Autre chose, il sortira à la tombée de la nuit pour aller rencontrer un… ami, vous le suivrez à distance et me ferez un rapport complet de cette rencontre à cinq heures le lendemain matin._

_Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête mais ne firent pas mine de se retirer malgré le regard insistant qu'elle leur lança._

_- Tsunade-sama, commença Gemna. Sauf votre respect, vous n'êtes pas très clair et cela ne facilitera pas cette mission. Qui est cet homme ? Pourquoi permettre sa présence au village, si vous lui accordez si peu de confiance ? Et à quoi devons-nous nous attendre précisément de lui ?_

_Le regard de la kage prit alors une expression étrange, une expression que les trois ninjas n'avaient jamais cru lui voir prendre un jour : un mélange confus d'inquiétude et d'un peu d'angoisse. Elle les regarda un moment sans un mot, puis secoua lentement la tête._

_- Je n'ai pas de réponses à vous fournir. Je ne puis vous dire qu'une chose, il se fait appeler Meiyamoto Ohira et il est… dangereux. Obéissez et soyez vigilant. _

_Enfin au bout de quelques secondes, elle ajouta, à la grande surprise des trois hommes :_

_- Prenez garde à vous…

* * *

_

Prés de douze heures plus tard, recroquevillé sous les branches basses d'un arbre touffu, Gemna sentait son pantalon se détremper progressivement, alors que son irritation grandissait en proportion.

Ils avaient exécuté fidèlement leur mission qui s'était révélée d'un ennui mortel : leur cible n'avait quitté la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée que deux fois dans la journée. La première, il s'était poliment enquis de l'équipe qui lui avait été assignée comme escorte auprès d'un jounin responsable. _Si ça, c'est un comportement suspect ; alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à attraper tout nos clients un peu maniaques et à les traîner à la salle de torture pour leur faire avouer qu'ils veulent assassiner l'hokage ou que sais-je moi encore… Alala… Ca promet bien du plaisir. _La seconde, il avait quitté comme prévu le village à la tombée de la nuit et s'était dirigé vers les bois. Les deux jounins qui avaient passé une journée à vous donner des envies de suicide, l'un sous la fenêtre de Meiyamoto Ohira, l'autre guettant sa porte, avaient été presque heureux de cette distraction bienvenue.

Gemna posa un regard blasé que la silhouette immobile qui se dessinait au clair de lune. L'étranger avait marché une dizaine de minutes, s'enfonçant dans les bois, les deux ninjas à sa suite, avant de s'arrêter au milieu d'une petite clairière illuminée par la lumière bleutée de la lune. La clairière était vide, si l'on exceptait un tronc de bois mort qui gisait en son milieu et où l'homme s'était commodément assis. Et le temps avait passé…

_Une heure ! Ca va faire au moins une heure, maintenant. Il n'a tout de même pas l'intention de rester là à poireauter toute la nuit ? _Mais l'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni montré aucun signe d'irritation. Le froid semblait le laisser indifférent, ce qui n'était le cas ni de Gemna, ni de son compagnon. Il était maintenant évident que personne ne viendrait à cette rencontre et il était absurde de rester plus longtemps ; mais leur cible ne montrait aucune intention de s'en aller. Penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, il semblait presque somnoler malgré la neige et le vent.

Gemna se raidit soudain. Au même moment, alerté lui aussi par un sixième sens, Raidou se retourna prudemment pour scruter les ombres derrière leur cache. Il s'agissait en vérité plus d'une impression que d'un véritable son : la sensation d'être observé, de deux yeux hostiles posés sur leurs dos…

Les shinobis échangèrent un regard. Gemna hocha la tête. Son ami se redressa en silence et disparut entre les branchages. Dans le cas d'un ninja, il est déconseillé d'ignorer certaines sensations qu'amènent une vie de combat et de risques constants ; et il n'est jamais bon d'avoir un ennemi dans son dos, même inconnu, voir imaginaire.

Le jounin au sembon ramena son regard sur la clairière et reteint de justesse un brusque juron, ses mains crispées agrippant déjà un kunai accroché à sa ceinture. Quelqu'un était apparu entre les arbres de l'autre côté de la clairière, à moitié caché dans la pénombre. Meiyamoto lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Le visiteur attendu était enfin là. _Et ce n'est pas trop tôt. _

Ou peut-être pas finalement…

Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, Meiyamoto bondit de sa position assise et fit volte-face. Un claquement sec : six kunais se plantèrent là où il s'était tenu une demie seconde auparavant.

D'un seul bond, il traversa toute la moitié de la clairière et atterrit avec la grâce d'un fauve auprès de son adversaire. L'autre réagit aussitôt et avec un cri rauque se lança à l'attaque. En quelques secondes, la clairière si silencieuse s'emplit du fracas du métal résonnant contre du métal. Ohira semblait avoir arraché un des kunai destinés à le tuer, et les deux hommes dansaient l'un face à l'autre, leurs silhouettes noires se confondant, trop prés l'un de l'autre pour utiliser une technique.

Gemna, figé sur place, se trouva incapable de réagir. La scène avait été tellement rapide, tellement inattendue… Pendant deux ou trois secondes angoissantes, le ninja surentraîné ne put que regarder d'un œil hagard le drame qui se jouait sous ses yeux. En toute logique, il aurait du venir à l'aide de Meiyamoto, quitte à révéler sa position, l'homme restait tout de même un client de Konoha ; mais le temps qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses membres, le combat s'était terminé aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé.

Un cri étranglé. Une des deux ombres se recula en titubant jusqu'à être éclairée par la lumière de la lune, portant les mains à sa gorge. Meiyamoto se jeta sur le ninja inconnu sans lui laisser le temps de s'effondrer et frappa à nouveau, vif comme un serpent. Deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Au quatrième coup, il visa les yeux, déchirant le visage de son adversaire. Le sang noir jaillit à flots du cou tranché, du ventre et du visage sauvagement balafré du ninja. Il s'écroula à terre, mort avant d'avoir pu toucher le sol. Une nausée envahie le jounin embusqué, en voyant comment son corps avait été lardé de coups. Tuer était une chose naturelle pour un ninja, mais cet acharnement, cette cruauté…

Ohira n'en avait pas fini, il joignit les mains et murmura quelques mots que Gemna ne put saisir. Un éclair rouge éblouissant illumina violemment la scène, le jounin ferma les yeux par réflexe pour éviter d'être ébloui. _Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'un moment, sa vision nocturne revint. Battant des paupières, il regarda à nouveau la clairière : Meiyamoto se tenait debout en bordure des arbres, à ses pieds gisait la forme sombre du shinobi tué. Il resta un moment immobile comme plongé dans ses pensées, avant de relever la tête. Gemna vit brièvement deux étincelles rouges brillaient dans les ténèbres, puis plus rien. L'homme poussa du pied le cadavre et quitta la clairière d'un pas tranquille, prenant la direction du village.

Le shinobi de Konoha hésita un instant entre le suivre ou examiner le cadavre. Mais l'autre s'éloignait déjà, le corps ne s'en irait pas et il était seul. Cette pensée en fit surgir une autre : _Raidou ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien être en train de faire ? Pas le temps de l'attendre de toute façon…_

Il emboîta le pas à l'ombre de Meiyamoto, encore secoué par ce qu'il avait vu. _Eh bien, une chose est sure, Tsunade n'a pas tord sur ce point : on ne doit pas laisser un type pareil rôder seul dans le village…

* * *

_

La neige recommença à tomber.

Dans la clairière déserte depuis maintenant quelques minutes, un rire bas et grave s'éleva brisant le silence. Nul être vivant sous la lumière de la lune, le son macabre provenait du cadavre abandonné sur le sol. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva, accompagné d'un bruit sec et le corps s'évanouit. Meiyamoto se releva d'un seul mouvement souple, sans cesser de ricaner, secouant la tête du mouvement qui lui était familier.

- Aaaah… Pas mauvais ces jounins de Konoha, plutôt doués même… Mais pas si brillants que ça, semblerait-il, murmura-il.

Tournant la tête en direction des bois sombres, il sourit, ses dents blanches brillants dans la nuit.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Teshiro ?

Au bout d'un instant, une voix morne s'éleva des ombres :

- Pas grand-chose, Monseigneur, sauf que nous prenons ce soir beaucoup de risques.

Le rire de Meiyamoto retentit à nouveau.

- Vraiment ? Et depuis quand vous souciez-vous des risques ?

- Je ne m'en soucie pas…

- L'autre jounin ?

Un homme émergea des fourrées, s'inclina avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Il ne nous dérangera pas. Je m'en suis chargé.


	5. Maître et serviteur

Msieurs dames! Nouveau chapitre! Toujours pas trop de reviews mais grand merci pour ceux qui ont la gentillesse de m'en laisser.

Maetelgalaxy: Meiyamoto et co. appartenir à l'Aka? Tsss... Tu souestimes mon imagination et puis l'ami Ohira est un individualiste, il lui faudrait _obéir aux ordres... _Et quoi encore? Absolument inimaginable.

Tafolpamadlaine: Merci de ta review et où vois-tu un fou sanguinaire, toi: )

Entrée en scène d'un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup pour diverses raisons, même s'il peut paraître assez... particulier. Arakasi vous salue bien!

* * *

**CH5 : Maître et serviteur.

* * *

**

Teshiro Nihame s'avança lentement dans la clairière, secouant des épaules ses habits couverts de neige. Il était enveloppé d'une manteau brun et délavé par les intempéries dont le large col protégeait le bas de son visage du froid, deux sabres de tailles différentes étaient fixés dans son dos par un entrecroisement complexe de lanières de cuir. Bien que d'allure banale une fois dégainés, ils étaient parfaitement entretenus, leur propriétaire prenant bien plus soin d'eux que de sa propre personne.

Quelques pas et son visage pâle fut éclairé par la lumière nocturne. Ohira le dévisagea avec curiosité, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son amusement cynique. L'autre n'en avait cure, rien n'importait à Teshiro, ni la peur, ni la haine, ni la pitié, pas même le mépris.

_Eh bien, eh bien… On ne peut pas dire que cela se soit amélioré depuis la dernière fois. _En fait, l'aspect de son vis-à-vis semblait s'être encore dégradé depuis leur dernière rencontre : la barbe et la chevelure noires paraissaient encore plus ébouriffées et peu soignées qu'auparavant, l'unique et épaisse mèche blanche qui la striait brillait dans la pénombre, le visage émacié semblait plus ravagé, et les cernes violettes qui lui soulignaient les yeux s'étaient agrandies et lui mangeaient la face. Ses yeux… Des yeux d'un bleu trop pâle qui à leur façon fascinaient Meiyamoto, des yeux effrayants, non pas qu'ils montrent une quelconque hostilité ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant, mais parce que justement ils ne reflétaient rien. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un masque mais du reflet même de l'âme de leur porteur, une âme où régnaient le vide, le désert, un désintérêt profond et complet pour tout ce qui l'entourait et par-dessous tout cela un désespoir silencieux et dévastateur qui lui rongeait impitoyablement l'esprit.

Meiyamoto savait que son serviteur ne souffrait d'aucune maladie, sauf si l'on considérait que le délabrement physique était lié à la pourriture de l'âme. A son regard ironique, il apparaissait comme un mort en sursis, mais un mort diablement efficace. Nul n'était plus rapide, plus habile, plus compétent. Nul n'était plus fidèle… Celui-là ne le trahirait pas, car Meiyamoto se savait être le seul élément tangible de sa vie.

_Mmmh… Le tout est d'espérer qu'il ne s'effondre pas avant la scène finale. Et qu'il ne commette pas d'erreurs également._

- Vous vous en êtes chargé. C'est-à-dire ? demanda-il en haussant un sourcil. Vous l'avez tué ? Ce n'est pas forcément ce qui aurait été le plus souhaitable.

Nouvel haussement d'épaules, le visage de son compagnon ne changea pas d'expression.

- J'ai pensé que le meurtre d'un jounin de Konoha à quelques kilomètres des murailles de village, alors que vous tentez de gagner la bienveillance de l'hokage, vous déplairait. J'ai donc réglé les choses de manière plus pacifique. Nous avons probablement dix à quinze minutes de tranquillité, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la supercherie et n'abandonne la poursuite de mon clone pour revenir sur ses pas . Celui-ci ne va pas tarder d'ailleurs à se désintégrer, je ne peux le contrôler longtemps sur une telle distance.

_Compétent ET intelligent._

- La bienveillance de l'hokage ? lâcha Meiyamoto avec un ricanement étouffé. Je ne peux, hélas, pas trop compter dessus. Tsunade ne m'apprécie pas, je le crains, en fait elle me considère comme un dangereux dément. Attristant, non ?

- Je ne saurais dire, monseigneur.

- Un dangereux dément... continua-il d'un ton léger. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'opinion qu'elle pourrait avoir sur vous ! Cette chère Tsunade ne nous aime guère, mon ami. Enfin, elle ne me fait pas confiance et elle a envoyé deux espions sur mes traces, ce qui nous a forcé à organiser toute cette ennuyeuse mise en scène.

Le regard mort de Teshiro sembla s'éclaircir un peu. On lui parlait stratégie et piége, un langage qu'il comprenait et le seul qui pouvait éveiller en lui une once d'intérêt.

- Une mise en scène dangereuse. Si ce jounin avait pris le temps d'examiner le cadavre…

Il fut coupé sèchement :

- Il ne l'a pas fait. Organiser ce faux combat était nécessaire pour que ce tête-à-tête est lieu en toute intimité, et vous vous en êtes très bien tiré, précisa Meiyamoto avec un sourire, passant sans effort apparent d'une réprimande glacée à un ton de franchise amical, qui n'avait de franc et amical que l'apparence. Les yeux gris restaient durs comme du silex.

- Créer deux clones et en métamorphoser un pour qu'il joue votre rôle et revienne sous vos traits au village n'a pas été chose facile. Mais je pense que vos espions n'y ont vu que du feu.

- Beau travail, je l'ai dit. Il gloussa doucement : et je donnerais cher pour voir Tsunade chercher une signification à cette pseudo agression. Mais nous avons peu de temps et cette mascarade ne tiendra pas longtemps. Reprenons nos affaires. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le jeune Uchiha ?

L'homme barbu resta muet pendant une ou deux secondes avant de commencer d'un ton neutre :

- Eh bien monseigneur, le garçon est surveillé en permanence, comme si le serpent et ses serviteurs craignaient qu'il ne leur fausse compagnie d'un moment à l'autre. Vos renseignements sur lui sont tout à fait exacts : il est… dévoré… rongé par son désir de force, par la haine, la violence, le désir aveugle de vengeance…

Il s'interrompit un instant sous le regard devenu étrangement insistant de son maître. Celui-ci n'était pas intrigué par le gamin Uchiha, rien de ce que lui annonçait l'autre ne le surprenait, mais par les hésitations qui résonnaient dans la voix de Teshiro. _Du dégoût ? de l'inquiétude ? De sa part, aucune chance. Mais qu'est ce alors ?_ Mais l'homme était redevenu parfaitement impassible et continuait de la voix morne qui lui était habituelle :

- Loin d'être stupide mais fier, obstiné, aveuglé au reste du monde par sa propre rage, aisément manipulable par bien des côtés. C'est un outil entre les mains du serpent, un outil puissant mais rien de plus…

- Sacrifiable ?

- Aux yeux d'Orochimaru ? J'en doute. Je n'ai pu voir et entendre que peu de choses, mais il semble qu'il mise tous ses espoirs sur ce jeune shinobi.

- Aaaah… Ce fou de reptile n'a pas changé, soupira Meiyamoto avec un mouvement fataliste. Toujours à mettre tout ses œufs dans le même panier. Nous devrons donc user de violence pour nous emparer du gamin. C'est regrettable, lui entre tous devrait savoir que les outils doivent toujours être sacrifiables. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi n'est-ce-pas, mon ami ?

La raillerie contenue dans les derniers mots ne suscita aucune réaction et son compagnon acquiesça en silence.

- Bien, très bien… Voici une pièce du puzzle qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à assembler et ce sera à vous de vous en charger, Teshiro-kun. Vous avez toute ma confiance.

Meiyamoto sourit largement en ajoutant avec une jubilation impatiente :

- Et moi, je me charge de Kyuubi.

Un silence hésitant.

- Alors, Kyuubi réside bel et bien dans ce village ?

- Oh oui. Du moins son réceptacle y réside-il et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il ne devrait pas être bien difficile non plus à… manipuler. Certains obstacles doivent être éliminés bien sur, mais je peux également m'en charger sans votre aide.

Teshiro battit des paupières, signe de surprise très rare, voir exceptionnel chez lui.

- Vous souhaitez que je retourne immédiatement à Oto ? demanda-il. Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir…

- Car j'avais d'autres instructions à vous donner, le coupa froidement son maître. Y voyez-vous une objection ?

- Non, monseigneur. Aucune. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Que vous me rameniez l'Uchiha.

Nouveau battement de cils. Etait-ce lui ou une légère expression de trouble avait-elle de nouveau traversé le visage de son compagnon ?

- Ici ? A Konoha ? Cela ne va pas être… aisé.

- Pas ici, je veux le garçon dans une semaine dans le village d'Hashika à cinquante kilomètres environ à l'Est d'Iwa. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile : pourquoi croyez-vous que je _vous_ y envoie ? Peu m'importe comment vous y parviendrez mais j'y serai. Avec Kyuubi, ajouta-il une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Meiyamoto leva le regard vers la nuit étoilée et grimaça :

- Le temps passe plus vite que je ne le pensais. Il est plus que temps de nous séparer. Où en sont vos clones ?

- Partis en fumée, je le crains. Les deux jounins de Konoha doivent être actuellement en train de s'arracher les cheveux et de vous chercher comme des fous dans la forêt.

L'homme à la barbe noire s'inclina profondément et fit mine de s'éloigner dans l'obscurité avec un adieu marmonné. Il fut arrêté d'un dernier geste autoritaire :

- Encore un détail dont je ne pourrai pas m'occuper moi-même. Tsunade a fait rappeler une équipe en mission pour qu'elle se charge de moi, elle doit arriver vers le milieu de la nuit : ces ninjas ne m'intéressent pas. Débarrassez m'en ! Si Tsunade désire tellement me voir déguerpir, il faudra qu'elle me confie à quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle n'aura guère le choix. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, mon ami ! Une nuit rouge…

Teshiro hocha la tête sans une parole et tourna le dos. En quelques secondes sa silhouette un peu voûtée s'évanouit parmi les branchages et son seigneur se retrouva de nouveau seul. L'homme aux cheveux sombres continua de fixer les bois noirs plusieurs minutes après sa disparition, une expression étrange flottant sur son visage, mélange de satisfaction, d'ironie et de mépris.

Il serait strictement obéi, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Cette nuit, quatre ninjas de Konoha diraient à jamais adieu à leur bien-aimé village. Il s'en serait bien occupé lui-même, cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas tué, combattre un clone ne comptait pas. Un certain temps… Presque quatre jours.

Il serait obéi car depuis bien longtemps Teshiro avait perdu tout libre-arbitre : le ninja avait été brisé définitivement, il y avait dix ans de cela. Meiyamoto avait assisté avec un voluptueux plaisir à la cassure de cette volonté de fer, de cet esprit assuré et fier, de cet homme brave et puissant qui était à peine à présent le fantôme blafard de ce qu'il avait été, ou de ce qui l'aurait pu être… Et quand tout avait été consommé, lui n'avait eu qu'à se pencher pour ramasser les restes et les utiliser comme bon lui semblait.

Certes, un outil devait toujours être sacrifiable, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de Tashiro, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

_Vous me parliez d'honneur, Tsunade ? De fierté ? d'amour ? D'HUMANITE ?_

_Mais que reste-il de l'honneur quand il a été foulé aux pieds et traîné dans la boue ?_

_Que_ _reste-il de la fierté quand le désespoir a tout englouti ne laissant que l'amertume et les ténèbres ?_

_Combien de temps dure l'amour dans un monde où seul le plus haineux et le plus impitoyable survit et règne ?_

_Et à quoi bon l'HUMANITE quand seules les ténèbres promettent la vraie puissance ?_

_Tant de mots vides de sens, inutiles que les hommes utilisent pour désigner leurs pitoyables faiblesses… Mais cela changera. Je vais rétablir un vieux règne, un règne bien plus ancien, bien plus légitime que celui des kages._

_Essayez de m'en empêcher, Tsunade, essayez ! Le jeu n'en sera que bien plus amusant…

* * *

_

Shishui courrait.

Sa gorge lui brûlait, des larmes de terreur lui inondaient les yeux et les violents sanglots qui la secouaient lui permettaient à peine de respirer, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : fuir. Fuir très loin, fuir très vite, fuir l'horreur qui s'était déchaînée devant ses yeux. Comme si en s'éloignant du lieu du massacre, elle avait la possibilité de changer la réalité, de revenir en arrière, non seulement avant cette nuit maudite, mais aussi au temps où elle était encore une petite fille protégée et aimée, au temps où elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'était un ninja. _Je ne veux plus être une shinobi ! Je veux vivre, je veux juste vivre ! Pitié ! Pitié…_

Tout c'était passé si vite…

Son équipe marchait dans la nuit, traversant les bois silencieux de Konoha. Kaneda ricanait, Kato gémissait, Shishui soupirait et Sarito-sensei jouait au sourd-muet. Tout semblait alors tellement habituel, tellement routinier. Soudain un craquement avait retenti quelque part sur leur droite dans les fourrés épais qui bordaient la route. Shishui avait pensé à quelque bête sauvage attirée par le froid et la faim, mais Sarito-sensei s'était arrêté en fronçant les sourcils. Il leur avait fait signe de l'attendre puis avait pénétré dans les buissons, un kunai à la main et l'œil aux aguets. De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées, l'homme ne revenait toujours pas et ses trois équipiers commençaient à s'inquiéter. Kaneda parlait de partir à sa recherche et Shishui protestait mollement arguant des instructions reçues. Un hurlement avait alors déchiré la nuit et s'était éteint brutalement comme coupé par un coup de couteau, laissant les ninjas pourtant aguerris glacés de frayeur.

Kaneda s'était précipité en avant à travers les fourrés, Kato sur ses talons. Shishui avait mis plus de temps à réagir et le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, ils avaient disparu eux aussi.

Elle avait pénétré à leur suite dans les buissons pestant mentalement contre les branches qui la fouettaient et contre l'imprudence de ses compagnons, tentant de se dissimuler sa propre inquiétude. Pas un bruit, pas un son, pas un appel. Au bout d'un instant l'angoisse avait commencé à la tenailler et elle avait pressé le pas avant de se mettre finalement à courir.

Une éclaircie entre les arbres.

Un ruisseau chantant.

Au bord de l'eau sombre, deux corps. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait : des formes grotesques, démantelées. Des visages hideusement déformés par la mort et la douleur. La lumière de la lune était vive cette nuit-là. Shishui aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement.

En quelques instants, elle avait tout oublié : son entraînement, ses devoirs de shinobi, son expérience. Ne restait plus que la terreur, une terreur animale qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir loin d'ici, loin des corps mutilés de Kaneda et Kato, ses compagnons, ses frères d'armes, ses amis. Kaneda le vantard qui parlait trop fort et trop souvent, Kato le timide qui n'osait même pas lui demander de l'aide pour apprendre un jutsu.

Morts. Morts tout les deux. Si vite. Si brutalement.

Elle fuyait et derrière elle ,silencieux telle une ombre et sans pitié, leur meurtrier la pourchassait.

A cours de souffle, elle s'arrêta, la poitrine déchirée.

Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et tomba à genoux, vomissant violemment.

Ses yeux en se relevant s'immobilisèrent sur une silhouette sombre appuyée contre un arbre à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, une silhouette familière.

- Sarito-sensei !

Elle tituba vers le jounin, le soulagement la faisant presque défaillir.

- Sarito-sensei ! Je croyais que vous étiez… que vous étiez… Kaneda… Kato… Tout les deux…

Les sanglots la secouaient à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas du… Mais c'était trop… trop… Sarito-sensei ?

Elle saisit la manche du ninja inerte, elle était poisseuse de sang. Ses doigts tâtonnants touchèrent le sabre qui lui transperçait la poitrine le clouant au bois. Elle recula en poussant un cri étranglé.

- Sarito-sensei … Non, pas vous aussi ! S'il vous plait… Pas vous…

Elle se sentit seule, incroyablement seule. Pourtant quelque chose se réveilla en elle. Elle étais une ninja de Konoha ! Comment avait-elle pu fuir ? Les abandonner tous ainsi ? Elle était une shinobi, et en tant que telle, elle ne se laisserait pas lâchement tuer, comme un animal que l'on mène à l'abattoir !

Elle se redressa scrutant la forêt , tremblante mais prête à la lutte.

Un doux bruissement se fit entendre, alors qu'une ombre se laissait souplement tomber à ses côtés du feuillage de l'arbre contre lequel était affalé son sensei. Dans les ténèbres qui semblaient se refermer autour d'elle, elle ne put rien distinguer, exceptés le lame brillante que le spectre tenait à la main et où venait se refléter un rayon de lune et deux yeux rouges brûlants qui flambaient dans la nuit pareils à ceux d'un chat ou d'un démon.

* * *

Haine. 

Rage.

Faim. Faim de sang, faim de meurtres, faim de peur.

Souffrance.

Nausées.

Teshiro Nihame agrippa la branche la plus proche, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui, alors que son estomac se soulevait et qu'une migraine atroce paralysait ses pensées encore floues. Pendant quelques secondes, il se crut sur le point de perdre connaissance et resta là, chancelant, paralysé. Puis cela passa : la migraine reflua, emportant avec elle la haine, la fureur et la folie, ne laissant que le vide qui lui était si familier. Il se redressa, hébété.

_L'autre_ était parti ayant partiellement apaisé sa soif de sang, il s'était à nouveau enfoui quelque part au fond de lui et il ne reviendrait que lorsque une nouvelle occasion de tuer se présenterait. Lui n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, en fait cela n'avait aucune d'importance, rien n'avait d'importance. le monde autour de lui n'était à ses yeux qu'une étendue désertique grise et vide peuplée de fantômes : quelle importance la mort d'une de ces ombres sans consistance pouvait-elle avoir ?

Il fit quelques pas dans l'intention de récupérer le sabre qu'il avait laissé transperçant le jounin de Konoha mais se prit les pieds dans un obstacle qui gisait à terre. Trop affaibli et ahuri pour réagir, il s'affala lourdement sur le ventre, enfonçant son visage et ses mains dans la neige. Il ne se redressa pas immédiatement : la neige était froide mais moelleuse ; comme il serait facile, tellement facile de rester allongé là, d'attendre que la mort glaciale vienne le chercher, tellement aisé… _Mais un pacte a été conclu. Tu n'en a pas le droit, pas maintenant, pas ici. Un pacte a été conclu._

Il se releva luttant contre sa faiblesse. Il n'avait pas le choix, ne désirait pas l'avoir vraiment. Sa main hésitante effleura l'obstacle qui l'avait fait s'effondrer : des cheveux longs doux au toucher, une peau lisse qui se refroidissait déjà. Il avait trébuché sur le cadavre de la jeune fille. Quel âge avait-elle bien pu avoir ? 17, 18 ans ? Teshiro se figea.

Tout au fond de sa mémoire, enfouie sous des années d'obscurité et de sang, une femme se tordait les mains, une voix gémissait, l'appelait :

_« Teshiro ! Teshiro ! Qu'es-tu devenu… Oh mon amour, qu'es-tu devenu ? »_

Il frémit, fermant étroitement les yeux tentant désespérément de la chasser de son esprit. _Pas cela ! Non, pas cela… _Il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait oublier, y avait presque réussi après toutes ces longues années. Une vague de souffrance le submergea, une douleur ancienne, horrible qu'il avait cru pourtant éteinte ou du moins endormie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle resurgisse maintenant ? _Pars ! Pars, _

_laisse moi en paix ! Le vide est plus facile, moins douloureux._

_Cela va passer ! Cela passe déjà. Voilà, c'est passé…_

Les yeux bleus qui se levaient vers le ciel étaient à nouveau calmes et mornes, dénués de toute émotion ou douleur. Il récupéra calmement le sabre qu'il avait laissé tombé dans sa chute, puis arracha le second du cadavre du ninja avant de diriger ses pas vers le nord, vers Oto où une mission l'attendait.


	6. Espoir et désillusions

Bon, on est vendredi donc nouveau chapitre.

Un chapitre plutôt psychologique où le scénario n'avance pas des masses, il est vrai. Par contre, vous allez enfin retrouver de vieilles connaissances qui vous avaient peut-être manqué!

Et moi je peux enfin mettre en scène mon très cher Kakashi que j'aime. Le comportements et le moral des personnages ne sont pas vraiment identiques à ceux qu'ils ont dans next-gen où tout le monde semble péter la forme malgré la disparition de Sasuke et tout le reste, ce que je ne comprends pas mais bon…

Merci aux rewievers, ravie de voir le fan-club d'Ohira s'agrandir!

Arakasi vous salue bien!

**

* * *

CH6 : Espoir et désillusions.

* * *

**

L'ombre fit place à la lumière, alors qu'un soleil radieux, ignorant des drames qui avaient ensanglanté la nuit, illuminait les environs. La blancheur de la neige resplendissait, depuis longtemps les ninjas de Konoha n'avaient pas joui d'un temps aussi magnifique. Un temps absolument parfait pour s'entraîner. C'est du moins ce qu'avait décidé le leader de l'équipe sept qui avait traîné avec un enthousiasme inquiétant ses deux partenaires et élèves jusqu'à la rivière qui traversait le village.

Ceux-ci avaient bien tenté de protester faiblement, faisant remarquer qu'ils n'avaient plus officiellement le statut d'élèves de Kakashi et que…

Le jounin aux cheveux gris avait haussé son sourcil visible, avant de les interrompre doucement : Oh, ils avaient tout à fait raison, mais ils n'allaient tout de même pas négliger leur entraînement parce que personne n'était là pour les y pousser, mmmh ? D'ailleurs, tout cela lui rappelait que Gai lui avait proposé hier un échange d'élèves pour quelques jours, histoire de démontrer la supériorité écrasante de ses méthodes sur celles de Kakashi. Ils n'étaient pas intéressés ? Vraiment ? Dommage…

Les deux adolescents avaient abandonné toute résistance et avaient suivi leur sensei avec des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Celui-ci les avait mené au bord de la rivière recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace à cette période de l'année et avait annoncé que l'entraînement se ferait sur l'eau gelée. Naruto et Sakura avaient jeté le même regard accablé à la surface lisse et blanche qui paraissait aussi dure qu'atrocement glissante. Leur sensei s'était fendu d'un sourire sous son masque, puis s'était éloigné, cherchant un arbre confortable pour passer tranquillement le temps pendant que les gamins travailleraient.

Une heure douloureuse s'était écoulée, le jounin détachait de temps en temps un regard paresseux de son livre de prédilection pour admirer une chute particulièrement réussie d'un de ses élèves avant de camoufler son ricanement en replongeant le nez dans le dernier tome de Paradis du batifolage. Malgré cela, il devait s'avouer un peu à contrecœur qu'ils avaient progressé : Sakura surtout semblait avoir plus que profitée des leçons de Tsunade, il avait toujours su qu'elle avait le potentiel d'une grande shinobi. Et Naruto…

Il ne savait toujours pas trop que penser de Naruto. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment su. En apparence, il semblait ne pas beaucoup avoir changé en trois ans, mais pourtant Kakashi savait qu'il n'était plus le même, qu'il ne le serait plus jamais. C'était également le cas de Sakura. Contrairement à Naruto, il l'avait croisée un certain nombre de fois durant les années qui venaient de s'écouler, mais ces rencontres ne duraient pas longtemps et il n'avait jamais tenté de les prolonger. Pour une raison qu'il n'aimait pas s'avouer la présence de la jeune fille le mettait mal-à-l'aise, elle était toujours aimable, souriante, affectueuse même d'une certaine façon ; mais chaque fois que les yeux clairs se détournaient peut-être embrumés par des larmes, chaque fois que le sourire se teintait de tristesse, que la voix de la kunoichi tremblait légèrement, la vieille culpabilité remontait à la surface. _Si seulement j'avais été là pour eux… Si seulement j'avais pu… Si seulement ... Si seulement…_

Il était heureux de revoir ses élèves, vraiment heureux. Mais il avaient changé.

_Et moi aussi j'ai changé._

Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir de telles pensées, ne pas avoir l'impression que chaque rire joyeux, chaque cri indigné qui arrivait jusqu'à lui de la rivière était chargé d'hypocrisie. Il avait vaguement souri, avait plaisanté et s'était gentiment moqué des deux adolescents, mais son comportement lui-même lui semblait une comédie qui le rabaissait à ses propres yeux : faire semblant que tout était redevenu comme avant, que ces trois années n'avaient rien changé, que l'équipe sept était à nouveau reconstruite. Une hypocrisie… Encore une de plus.

Le froissement du papier le tira de sa rêverie, avec un temps de retard, il se rendit compte qu'il regardait fixement la même page depuis déjà plusieurs longues minutes. La couverture se tordait entre ses mains et ses doigts inconsciemment crispés commençaient à déchirer le papier fragile. Il se contrôla, bridant la montée de colère et d'amertume qui s'agitait en lui. Colère et amertume contre son hypocrisie et son découragement présents, comme contre son incompétence et sa bêtise passés. Ce jour-là, il avait été incapable de voir venir le coup, incapable de s'y opposer le moment venu. Il avait été d'une naïveté ridicule, tragique, avait refusé de croire qu'ils en arriveraient jusqu'à là, qu'ils tenteraient de s'entretuer. Il soupira, refermant le livre sur ses genoux. A quoi bon tenter de donner le change ?

_J'aurais pourtant voulu… J'aurais tellement voulu être capable…_

_Sasuke…

* * *

_

Sakura poussa un cri étranglé, battit follement des bras dans un effort désespéré pour garder l'équilibre et s'écroula sur la glace s'écorchant les mains et les coudes à travers le tissu de sa tenue. La rivière était effectivement aussi froide et dure que prévue. Elle tenta de se relever, glissa à nouveau en lâchant un chapelet de jurons.

- WAHAHA ! T'es restée trop longtemps en compagnie de la vieille, elle commence à déteindre sur toi ! Bientôt tu vas avoir une réputation aussi effroyable qu'elle et les gens vont te fuir dans les rues !

Les fesses sur la surface gelée, elle foudroya du regard l'abruti qui lui était étalé de tout son long à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Il avait eu l'idée géniale de tenter un rasengan en équilibre précaire et avait traversé la moitié de la rivière sur le dos, suite au recul du à la technique, avant de percuter sa coéquipière de plein fouet. L'idiot aggravait son cas en lui souriant béatement.

Sakura gronda, rougit, le langage qu'elle avait employé n'était certes pas digne d'une jeune fille. Elle jeta un regard embarrassé à son professeur vautré un peu plus loin mais celui-ci n'avait rien entendu, ni remarqué ; elle constata avec un peu de surprise qu'il ne lisait pas non plus : son livre posé sur les genoux, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, Kakashi Hatake regardait d'un œil vide le paysage, sans prêter aucune attention aux chamailleries des adolescents. Le jounin avait de toute évidence l'esprit ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas rare mais Sakura se doutait des raisons de sa distraction.

Quelque chose se tordit dans sa poitrine et elle serra les dents alors qu'elle regardait le ninja supérieur. L'idée de reprendre les missions aux côtés de Naruto et de leur sensei lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir bien sur, mais se retrouver en leur compagnie mettait encore plus en évidence une absence qui l'avait hanté depuis trois ans, réveillait en elle la douleur de la perte et de l'abandon. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, elle savait qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire mais d'anciennes paroles, d'anciennes promesses lui revenaient en mémoire : _« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura ! Ils redeviendront amis comme avant ! » Un sourire chaleureux alors que l'homme se penchait pour mettre son visage à sa hauteur, tendant la main pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux._

Un sourire ironique et douloureux passa sur ses lèvres. _Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que vous en saviez ? _Non, elle n'en voulait à personne, mais Sakura avait toujours été intelligente, son plus grand atout dans sa vie de ninja et elle savait quand on lui mentait. A l'époque, elle avait cru en l'encouragement et aux paroles de son maître qui peut-être les pensait vraiment. Mais, tout cela avait changé : elle ne reprochait pas à Kakashi-sensei d'avoir tenté de lui remonter le moral mais lors de leurs rencontres suivantes quand le sujet avait été abordé, il s'était contenté de quelques déclarations optimistes et évasives.

Elle n'était pas une petit fille naïve qui demandait à être rassurée.

Elle n'était pas stupide non plus.

Et elle savait bien la vérité : il n'y croyait plus, il avait perdu l'espoir de voir jamais revenir son ancien élève, il portait déjà le deuil du disparu.

Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir le lui cacher ?

Mais s'il perdait l'espoir, si tous renonçaient, que lui resterait-il à elle pour continuer à croire ? Des larmes absurdes lui montèrent aux paupières et elle du lutter pour ne pas les laisser couler.

- Tu vas finir par prendre froid à rester immobile comme ça, Sakura-chan.

Elle leva les yeux, réalisant qu'elle était restée prostrée sur la glace. Il se tenait devant elle, souriant, la main tendu pour l'aider à se relever, les cheveux blonds brillants insolemment au soleil et dans ses yeux bleus lumineux, il n'y avait ni désillusion, ni découragement, seulement une tranquille assurance et une confiance inébranlable.

Elle sourit faiblement et pris la main tendue.

_Peut-être, peut-être…_

_Sasuke…

* * *

_

Il aida la jeune fille à se relever d'un geste ample, la reteint alors qu'elle cherchait son équilibre, au risque de s'étaler à nouveau lui-même. Il avait remarqué le regard un peu trop brillant de la kunoichi, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Au lieu de cela, Naruto avait entamé une suite de pitreries d'un bout à l'autre de l'eau gelée, il voulait qu'elle se mette à rire à nouveau, quitte à que ce soit à ses dépens.

Lui ne doutait pas.

Lui n'éprouvait ni angoisse, ni peur du lendemain.

Il avait eu peur sur cette falaise isolée, il avait été profondément blessé, et pas seulement physiquement.

Mais le passé était le passé, il était plus fort maintenant et surtout il n'était pas mort ce jour-là car l'autre n'avait pas pu ou pas voulu le tuer. Tant qu'il garderait cette certitude au fond de lui, l'espoir perdurerait.

_Sasuke.

* * *

_

- Kakashi-san ! Kakashi-san !

L'intéressé s'arracha à ses sombres pensées et regarda d'un air interrogatif, le chuunin essoufflé qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

- Enfin, je vous trouve. La cinquième désire vous voir immédiatement, avec toute votre équipe.

- Nouvelle mission ? devina le copy ninja.

- Ca m'a l'air d'être fort probable.

Le chuunin resta immobile, attendant une réaction appropriée. Le célèbre jounin le visage songeur, ne montrant toujours aucune velléité de se relever, il tenta sans grand espoir :

- Euh… Elle a dit « immédiatement », Kakashi-san.

Il reteint un gémissement devant le regard d'incompréhension polie qui lui fut renvoyé.

- Je veux dire « là », « tout de suite », « maintenant », quoi !

Son interlocuteur conserva l'expression vaguement intéressé de qui considère le fait « d'arriver à l'heure » comme un concept aussi fascinant qu'abstrait, s'appliquant bien entendu uniquement à autrui. Le ninja changea de tactique :

- Elle a précisé que si vous aviez le malheur d'arriver plus de une ou deux minutes en retard, elle vous ferait écorché vif, et utiliserait votre peau pour s'en faire un manteau cette hiver.

- …

- Ou elle vous mettrait en équipe fixe avec Mitarashi Anko pour les deux années suivantes.

Kakashi pesa gravement le pour et le contre, avant de se remettre sur pieds. Il tenait à sa réputation de tire-au-flanc mais il y avait des limites à tout et une bonne mission aurait peut-être l'avantage de lui changer les idées. Il se dirigea vers le bord de la rivière d'un pas lent, _Il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne vais pas me « presser », tout de même ! _et lança à l'intention des deux silhouettes qui semblaient se poursuivre mutuellement :

- Allez les petits ! On cesse de s'amuser et on revient tout de suite ! Nous sommes convoqués au bureau de l'hokage !

* * *

Le copy ninja parcourut d'un regard assez perplexe les lieux : un ouragan semblait avoir traversé le petit bureau détruisant tout sur son passage. On voyait ça et là les effort qui avaient été faits pour rendre la pièce plus présentable, mais personnellement, Kakashi trouvait le tas de chaises fracassées amassé dans un coin du mur tout sauf réconfortant. La kage paraissait relativement calme, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle colère. Tsunade leva de ses papiers un visage sinistre et chargé de soucis. 

- Tiens, marmonna-elle en guise de salutations, les miracles existent. Vous avez à peine cinq minutes de retard. Si vous continuez dans cette voie, vous réussirez peut-être dans cinq ou dix ans à arriver à l'heure.

Le jounin s'abstint de tout commentaire et ignora le ricanement vengeur que Naruto laissait entendre dans son dos. La kage semblait avoir, de toute façon, d'autres problèmes en tête.

- Vous avez été convoqués pour une nouvelle mission et…

- On s'en doutait un peu, la vieille, grommela une voix derrière Kakashi qui retint une légère grimace.

Tsunade eu un froncement de sourcils convulsif.

- Il faudrait que vous appreniez à contrôler vos coéquipiers un de ces jours, Kakashi et qu'ils montrent un peu plus de respect envers l'autorité, murmura-elle avec une douceur dangereuse. Une nouvelle mission, disais-je, avant d'être interrompue grossièrement…

Le jounin n'eut pas à se retourner pour deviner le sourire rayonnant et absolument dépourvu de remords de son élève.

- Elle n'aurait pas du vous être confiée à la base, mais l'équipe convoquée n'est pas arrivée au village, comme cela aurait du être le cas. Une ombre traversa brièvement son visage, il s'en demanda la raison. Pour diverses raisons, cette mission ne doit souffrir aucun retard, vous la prenez donc en charge à partir de maintenant.

- Quelle genre de mission, hokage-sama ?

- Une mission de rang B, vous allez devoir escorter quelqu'un jusqu'au village d'Iwa, elle débute dans l'heure. Je souhaiterais que cette histoire soit rapidement réglée.

- Une mission de rang B ? Le leader de l'équipe sept haussa les sourcils un peu étonné : Les missions de ce rang n'ont jamais été considérées comme prioritaires au point que quelques heures de retard mettent leur réussite en danger…

- Eh bien c'est le cas aujourd'hui, répondit d'un ton tranchant la kage, elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous de quelques détails avant que vous ne rencontriez notre employeur. Faites sortir vos coéquipiers.

Naruto lâcha un glapissement indigné :

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes plus des gosses et …

- Kakashi… dit la Kage d'un ton épuisé.

- Naruto, sors s'il te plaît.

- Mais je…

- Naruto ! Je t'ai dis de sortir ! C'est un ordre !

La voix du jounin avait claqué comme un coup de fouet, réduisant l'adolescent au silence. Sakura le prit par le bras, l'entraînant vers la porte mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil lui bloquant le passage et tournant ses yeux bleus vers les deux adultes, la voix soudain étrangement grave :

- Hokage-sama, et l'autre mission ?

- Quelle autre mission ?

- L'_autre_ mission. Quand avez-vous l'intention d'envoyer une équipe au village du son pour ramener Sasuke ?

Un silence lourd comme le plomb tomba sur la salle. Les mâchoires de Kakashi se bloquèrent sous le masque, les doigts de Sakura se crispèrent sur le coude de son ami, Tsunade se raidit sur son siége.

- Trois ans sont passé. Vous aviez dit qu'après ces trois ans, Orochimaru tenterait de prendre le corps de Sasuke ! Vous l'aviez dit ! Que comptez-vous faire pour empêcher ça ?

Dans un bel ensemble, les deux shinobis plus âgés détournèrent les yeux, refusant d'affronter le regard étincelant de jeune homme. Celui-ci le remarqua et se redressa, fixant alternativement son sensei et l'hokage. Elle se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer doucement :

- Naruto… Tu es parti tout ce temps, tu dois savoir qu'il est très possible qu'Orochimaru ai déjà mis ses plans à exécution, qu'il soit déjà trop tard…

- Mais il ne l'a peut-être pas fait. Vous ne pouvez pas en être sure. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, alors ?

Kakashi ne disait rien, parler l'aurait forcé à énoncer à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas, la pensée qui s'était insidieusement glissée dans son esprit durant les années passées : Sasuke avait fait son choix, et rien, rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais le ramener. _« Tout ce que tu fais est tellement inutile. Il viendra à moi, quoi qu'il advienne. » Un rire sifflant, et lui, pétrifié de peur, pétrifié comme un imbécile… Inutile… _Orochimaru avait eu raison ce soir-là, et c'était lui qui, tout compte fait, avait commis une erreur de jugement. Mais il se tu, pourquoi déraciner le reste d'espoir dans le cœur du garçon ? C'était peut-être une nouvelle erreur mais il n'en était plus à une prés.

- Une mission sera organisée, Naruto. Je ne peux rien promettre mais j'essaierai de mettre cela en branle à votre retour, mais elle n'aura pas lieu immédiatement.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

- Ne me parles pas comme ça ; je suis l'hokage et vous obéirez aux ordres. Je ferai ce qui sera en mon pouvoir. Mais maintenant, retirez-vous , je dois parler à Kakashi.

Le garçon aux cheveux bond ne semblait pas prés à se contenter de cette ombre de promesse mais il hocha la tête et consentit enfin à suivre Sakura. Il reviendrait à la charge dés que l'occasion s'en présenterait.

* * *

Tsunade soupira de nouveau profondément et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. 

- Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça…

Elle regarda le copy ninja qui lui fixait dans un silence sombre la porte par où avaient disparu ses deux élèves.

- Kakashi…

- Mmmh… Oui, hokage-sama ? Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

- Je n'ai pas dis toute la vérité sur cette mission, il y a certaines choses que vous devez savoir. Je ne voulez pas en arriver là, murmura-elle comme pour elle-même.

Le jounin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'appuya de l'épaule contre le mur le plus proche et se prépara à écouter attentivement.


	7. Départ

Vendredi! Et un nouveau chapitre pour lequel je suis assez partagée, il y a des moments que j'aime beaucoup d'autre moins… Enfin à vous de juger.

J'ai déjà remercié les courageux qui continuent à me suivre par réponse privée (à moins que j'aille fait une erreur quelque part, ce qui est toujours possible, le temps que je réalise déjà que je _pouvais _répondre directement… Je sais, je sais je suis très douée…). J'espère qu'ils ne se sentent pas trop seuls.

Bonne lecture!

Arakasi vous salue bien!

**

* * *

CH7 : Départ.** **

* * *

**

- Cette mission pourrait se révéler plus _compliquée_ que prévu….

La kage s'interrompit, scrutant le visage calme et attentif du ninja qui lui faisait face, semblant hésitante sur la conduite à tenir. Malgré la sortie plutôt tapageuse de ses anciens élèves, il s'était rapidement repris : il devrait régler le problème que posait Naruto tôt ou tard, il le savait, plus tôt que tard d'ailleurs, si il ne voulait pas que l'atmosphère de l'équipe devienne carrément invivable ; mais cela pouvait attendre.

Tsunade n'avait toujours pas repris la parole. Il la considéra avec un peu d'étonnement : s'il y avait une chose à laquelle la cinquième n'avait pas habituée ses subordonnés c'était sans contexte les démonstrations de doute ou d'hésitation. En fait, la kage avait jusqu'à là montré une tendance marquée à prendre la plupart de ses décisions à l'emporte-pièce, sans souffrir le moindre commentaire. Kakashi, en bon ninja et en bon fainéant, ne prenait pas la peine de juger cette façon de faire : les résultats étaient là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais ce matin, la voix habituellement forte et assurée de l'hokage semblait hésiter, une étrange lueur de doute s'était glissée dans les yeux autoritaires. L'œil exercé du copy ninja remarqua également les rides qui marquaient les coins de la bouche de la femme et les cernes violettes qui lui soulignaient les yeux. Ses traits tirés la vieillissaient, faisant transparaître son âge véritable. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le copy ninja en éprouva un profond malaise. L'épuisement et la nervosité de la shinobi la plus puissante de Konoha ne pouvaient tout de même pas être liés à un simple retard dans une mission de rang inférieur ?

Il ne comprenait pas et détestait ne pas comprendre.

Tsunade se racla la gorge bruyamment comme pour conjurer son propre malaise :

- L'homme que vous allez devoir escorter a pour nom Meiyamoto Ohira. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, il y a un certain temps… dix ans environ.

Elle se tu à nouveau et son visage s'assombrit.

- La situation était alors « particulière » et elle l'est à nouveau. Cette mission est officiellement classée B mais j'aimeriez que vous la considériez comme de rang A, voire S.

L'œil visible de jounin s'écarquilla, semblant un instant prés à lui jaillir de l'orbite sous l'effet de la stupeur.

- HEIN ? Mais je… Hokage-sama, vous n'y songez pas ! Naruto et Sakura ne sont absolument pas qualifiés pour ce genre de mission ! Et…

- KAKASHI ! Vous vous oubliez ! Tsunade se redressa brutalement frappant du poing le bureau déjà en pitoyable état. Je commence à trouver votre attitude et celle de vos équipiers franchement déplacée ! Depuis quand les ninjas de Konoha discutent-ils les ordres donnés pas l'hokage ?

Les mâchoires du l'homme frémirent visiblement sous la reproche, mais il fronça les sourcils et rendit regard noir pour regard de même, grognant sourdement entre ses dents :

- Mouais… J'imagine qu'il existe sûrement de bonnes raisons pour expliquer l'envoi d'une chuunin débutante et d'un simple genin dans une mission de cette importance…

La kage sembla sur le point de répliquer violemment à cette marque d'insolence, mais s'adoucit soudain et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

- J'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas souhaité en arriver là. Si il y avait eu une autre solution, je l'aurais adopté, soyez en sur, Kakashi. Mais il se trouve qu'il n'y en a pas. Vous êtes la seule équipe libre et cette mission ne doit pas souffrir de retard. Et puis… Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimez ainsi les niveaux de vos équipiers, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir à quel point ils ont augmenté.

Le jounin surpris de l'attitude conciliante de la kage avait retrouvé ses esprits, et se sentait à présent assez embarrassé de se propre conduite. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre son calme et avait horreur de le faire en public. Un peu déconcerté par les brusques changements d'humeur de l'hokage _elle a toujours été lunatique mais il ne faut pas exagérer_, il reprit :

- Je comprends… Hum… Veuillez m'excuser… Mais une mission classée B… ? Notre client souhaiterait-il une discrétion particulière ?

- Il s'agit bien de notre client ! s'écria la kage, s'accompagnant d'un geste irrité. Il se prétend menacé pas un groupe de ninjas « rancuniers », mais ce n'est pas de ces ninjas dont je veux que vous vous souciez, mais du client lui-même.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Surveillez-le, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche. Ne le lâchez pas d'une semelle. Ne l'abandonnez pas tant que vous ne serez pas au moins à des dizaines de kilomètres de Konoha. Et surtout, surtout, vous m'entendez bien ? Ne lui faites jamais confiance sur quoi que ce soit et en aucun cas, quelle que puisse être son attitude. Suis-je claire ?

- Vous l'êtes. Mais qu'ai-je à redouter exactement de cet homme ? Qui est-il ? Que désire-il ?

La kage poussa un profond soupir et appuya son front sur ses deux mains.

- Si seulement je le savais, Kakashi, souffla-t-elle. Si seulement je le savais… Mais il est dangereux extrêmement dangereux, n'en doutez pas instant. Et quelles que soient ses intentions, elles sont tout sauf favorables à Konoha. Et si la chose devenait nécessaire, vous ne devrez pas hésiter, ni faire preuve de compassion : tuez-le. Car lui n'hésitera pas et ne montrera aucune pitié. Peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être qu'il ne se passera absolument rien. Je l'espère…

- Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Est-ce vraiment tout ce que vous pouvez me dire ?

- C'est tout. J'essaierai d'en découvrir davantage mais pour l'instant vous devez vous fier à vos propres réflexions. Je vous fais confiance et vous êtes un homme intelligent, affirma-t-elle plantant son regard dans celui du jounin. Vous ferez au mieux.

Il ne partageait pas vraiment les certitudes de la kage sur sa propre compétence, mais ne releva pas.

- Hokage-sama, excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais il n'empêche que seulement trois personnes pour une mission de ce rang c'est peu, et ce n'est pas conforme à la procédure.

- Vous avez effectivement raison, mais je manque de shinobis et je peux difficilement vous fournir du renfort. Mais il se trouve que j'ai peut-être la solution à notre problème.

La tension s'effaça un instant du visage de Tsunade, alors qu'un léger sourire glissait sur ses lèvres et qu'une lueur inquiétante s'allumait dans son regard. Une angoisse sourde submergea aussitôt Kakashi. _Oh bon Dieu… Dans quel coup tordu me suis-je encore fourré ?_

La kage se tourna vers la mur et brailla un nom.

Le copy ninja avala sa salive de travers et retint un gémissement en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant qui passait la porte.

_Dites-moi que je rêve…

* * *

_

La journée avait commencé de manière catastrophique et semblait bien partie pour se finir de même.

Il avait cherché désespérément une explication à cette désastreuse suite de malheurs : avait-il offensé tel ou tel dieu en faisant mal ses prières ? Un esprit malin à l'humour pervers s'était-il attaché à ses pas ? Les esprits de ses ancêtres s'étaient-ils mise en tête de châtier leur descendant indigne ? Ou peut-être tout à la fois ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une conspiration générale de tout le village, femmes, enfants, cochons, poulets y compris contre sa pauvre personne…

Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne ! Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu c'est qu'on lui foute la paix, qu'on le laisse dormir, se saouler, jouer dans son coin bien tranquillement. Mais le destin s'acharnait sur lui, et l'hokage lui prêtait allégrement main forte. Il avait passé une nuit épouvantable à imaginer les horribles tortures qu'on lui ferait sûrement subir au matin pour sa pitoyable incompétence, et n'avait quasiment pas fermer l'œil jusqu'au matin. Il venait enfin de s'assoupir quand un chuunin non invité était apparu dans une explosion retentissante presque sur son ventre. Encore sous le choc des terreurs de la nuit, il avait poussé un hurlement suraigu. L'autre avait rigolé, avait affirmé qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une vierge effarouchée, puis sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, lui avait annoncé sa convocation immédiate chez la kage.

Il avait prié sur tout le chemin pour qu'une tuile mal ajustée glisse sous son pied, qu'une cheminée lui tombe sur la tête, ou n'importe quoi qui puisse le mettre dans l'incapacité de se présenter devant l'abominable bonne femme. Mais quand la poisse s'est mis en tête de vous coller aux fesses, vous pouvez toujours courir pour vous en dépêtrer et il était arrivé en un seul morceau devant le bureau de la kage.

Juste à temps. A peine avait-il pénétré dans le bâtiment qu'une voix se mit à rugir :

- HIJO ! BOUGRE DE CRETIN ! DANS MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMMENT !

_Ah, ça doit être pour moi ça… Mais pourquoi est ça qu'elle me traite comme ça ? Je n'ai encore eu le temps de rien faire, moi !_

Il se glissa dans le petit bureau, la queue entre les pattes, en prévision de l'engueulade qui allait sûrement suivre. Pour ce qu'il en savait, on ne l'avait jamais convoqué seul dans le bureau de l'hokage pour autre chose qu'un tirage d'oreilles en règle. Mais aujourd'hui justement, il n'était pas seul.

Le ninja qui écoutait l'hokage avait décollé son épaule de la cloison contre laquelle il était appuyé pour pivoter vers le chuunin et le regardait à présent d'un air profondément consterné.

_Oh meeeeeeeeeerde… Dite-moi que je rêve !_

- Il vous manque un équipier ? Et bien il se trouve que j'ai justement ce qu'il vous faut sous la main ! Hijo est chuunin, il servira de renfort à votre équipe durant tout le long de cette mission.

- …

_niargh !_

- C'est un garçon un peu particulier mais je suis sure que vous pourrez vous en accommoder !

- …

_argh !_

- Vous pouvez dire « merci », Kakashi, ajouta Tsunade arborant un sourire qu'Hijo trouva absolument cruel.

_Pourquoi moi ?_

- Pourquoi lui ?

Le jounin semblait avoir enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole et de nouveau tourné vers la kage, cherchait en vain sur son visage un démenti. Hijo, pétrifié sur place, était trop ravagé par ses propres angoisses, pour s'indigner de l'attitude humiliante de son supérieur. Il n'ignorait pas l'opinion générale du village sur son cas et ne s'en formalisait plus vraiment, surtout quand cette opinion était aussi clairement sous-entendue par un des ninjas les plus talentueux de Konoha, l'élite de sa génération, qui était également par malheur celle de Hijo.

Le sourire narquois de Tsunade s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Un nuage passa sur son visage et l'inquiétude et l'obscurité revinrent dans ses yeux qui s'étaient un instant éclaircis.

- Pour plusieurs raisons, vous allez avoir besoin d'hommes Kakashi et dans certaines situation, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire les difficiles. Et ensuite… Hijo a déjà eu affaire à notre client. Je préférerais que le moins de personnes possibles soient mêlées à cette affaire. Et enfin, ajouta-elle avec un regard mauvais en direction du chuunin, il ne sera jamais capable de tenir sa langue.

Hijo ne tenta même pas de protester, essayant simplement d'intervenir faiblement :

- Mais euh… de quoi s'agit-il exacte…

- Kakashi t'expliquera, coupa la kage.

Le chuunin lança un regard traqué au copy ninja qui fixait un point non identifié sur le mur opposé d'un air morose.

- Je pense que vous pouvez laisser rentrer à présent vos…

- HEY ! On peut rentrer, maintenant ?

Une tête blonde apparaissait par l'entrebâillement de la porte, souriant insolemment. _Ce gamin… Ce gamin… Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…_

_Ah._

_Oh, BORDEL._

Hijo n'en menait déjà pas large, mais là il commençait à se sentir mal, vraiment très mal.

Les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans le bureau, la jeune fille arborait une impression légèrement gênée mais n'arrivait pas à cacher entièrement sa curiosité. Le garçon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, levant haut son regard clair, claironna :

- Ben, vous avez terminé vos messes basses ? Qui c'est lui ? ajouta-il remarquant avec un temps de retard le chuunin qui le lorgnait les yeux exorbités. Et cette miss…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, palissant sans raison apparente. Les autres occupants de la pièce surpris s'immobilisèrent le regard fixé sur le jeune ninja muet. Dans le silence soudain, quelqu'un laissa entendre un gloussement étouffé.

- Et bien, et bien… Je dois m'avouer flatté. Tant de puissants shinobis pour un pauvre voyageur, c'est bien trop de bonté, Tsunade-san…

* * *

Kakashi fit volte-face, imité par ses deux élèves, pendant que Tsunade soudain livide se levait de son bureau les deux mains appuyées sur la table. Un homme se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire jovial aux lèvres, paraissant extrêmement satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de produire. 

L'hokage laissa lentement échapper son souffle, luttant de toute évidence pour réfréner une montée de colère.

- Ohira… Que faites-vous ici ? grinça-elle.

L'inconnu haussa les sourcils :

- Vous me le demandez ? Une escorte devait m'accompagner ce matin et vous sembliez pressée de régler cette mission. Je vous facilite la tâche, tiens !

Et sur ces paroles avec un sans-gêne parfait, il pénétra dans la salle, vint se planter devant Kakashi et lui tendit vivement la main, enchaînant sans attendre la réponse de la kage :

- Kakashi-no-sharingan… Le célébre copy ninja !. Me faire escorter par un ninja de votre renommé est un honneur.

Le jounin serra la main tendue, non sans quelques secondes d'hésitation, troublé par le ton amical et direct. Se faisant il croisa le regard de Meiyamoto, un regard assuré et tranquille mais où brillait une froide lueur de raillerie. Certains sympathies et antipathies naissent en moins d'une seconde : Meiyamoto Ohira déplut souverainement à Kakashi Hatake. Impossible de deviner au visage souriant de l'autre, si la chose était réciproque.

- Je vous en prie, c'est moi qui suis honoré, rétorqua-il froidement.

Leur client recula, nullement froissé, jeta un regard indifférent à Hijo qui semblait chercher un trou où se cacher et à Sakura ; les yeux gris s'immobilisèrent une demie seconde sur le quatrième membre de l'équipe, un si bref instant que Kakashi le remarqua à peine, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'hokage.

- Aaaah… Et bien, j'imagine que personne ici ne souhaite perdre plus de temps. J'attendrai dehors que votre équipe soit prête à partir.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte quand la voix de l'hokage l'arrêta :

- Ohira !

L'homme s'immobilisa sans se retourner.

- Oui, Tsunade ?

- L'équipe qui était censée vous prendre en charge devait arriver au village dans la nuit, or cela fait des heures qu'elle devrait être ici et toujours aucune nouvelle. Ne trouvez-vous pas ça étrange ?

La voix de la kage, tout comme son attitude était glacée.

Meiyamoto à moitié sorti du bureau, tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

- Très étrange en effet. Mais que voulez-vous ? Les bois sont de moins en moins surs de nos jours …

* * *

L'équipe sept venait de sortir du bureau de la kage, Kakashi un peu inquiet se tourna vers ses deux anciens élèves, ignorant Hijo qui se traînait déprimé à leur suite. 

- Naruto ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son nom et leva les yeux vers son chef d'équipe, celui-ci sourit refusant comme d'habitude de laisser transparaître n'importe quelle émotion. Si il était inquiet, empli de doute, ou d'angoisse, il ne le montrait jamais, à personne, et surtout pas à ses élèves. Un ninja se doit de rester toujours impassible, un leader ne doit jamais montrer aucune inquiétude, un sensei ne doit jamais montrer trop ouvertement son affection pour un élève. Selon Gai, il s'agissait surtout d'un beau « ramassis de conneries », qu'il utilisait pour se donner bonne conscience ; mais Gai n'était pas là et en ce qui concernait Kakashi, il pouvait aller se faire voir.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de Meiyamoto la conduite du garçon avait été étrange, il n'avait pas émis un seul son, n'avait pas dit une seule absurdité, mais était resté muet et pâle. Ce comportement était si inattendu venant du ninja le plus remuant et le plus bruyant du village, que Kakashi jeta pour une fois ses préceptes aux oubliettes.

- Naruto, ça ne va pas ? Il se racla la gorge : S'il s'agit de… la mission dont nous parlions tout à l'heure, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter, elles sera organisée. Et nous y participerons tous, n'est-ce-pas Sakura ?

Il mit dans son ton toute la conviction dont il était capable et le résultat n'était pas trop mauvais.

Le garçon acquiesça, l'air absent, sans répondre.

Kakashi fit un effort sur lui-même, ne sachant trop comment réconforter le jeune homme. _C'est Iruka qui sait comment gérer ce genre de situation ! Comment serais-je capable de réconforter qui que ce soit, moi ?_ Enfin, il étendit la main avec un sourire s'apprêtant à ébouriffer les cheveux blonds. Il n'avait jamais été démonstratif et l'être avec ses élèves s'avérait encore plus difficile ; mais il avait trouvé dans ce geste un bon compromis, moitié affectueux, moitié moqueur, qui ne l'engageait pas à grand-chose.

- Oh, c'est bon ! Arrêtez avec ça, vous !

Naruto se déroba et foudroya son sensei du regard :

- Je ne suis plus un gosse ! Arrêtez de me traiter comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur vers la sortie du bâtiment où devait les attendre Ohira, laissant sur place Kakashi et Sakura stupéfaits.

- Naruto, attends ! s'écria la jeune fille se lançant à sa poursuite avec un regard désolé pour le jounin.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, comme si le chose n'avait pas d'importance. Les enfants grandissent que voulez-vous ? Il était blessé pourtant, mais ne l'aurait montré pour rien au monde. C'était peut-être de sa faute après tout : les gens changent.

_Mais je n'aurais pas pensé que Naruto puisse changer à se point…

* * *

_

Seule dans son bureau, Tsunade se massa le visage, tentant de chasser ses mauvais pressentiments. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir une mission commencer dans une atmosphère aussi morose et sombre : Kakashi impassible n'avait presque pas parlé avant le départ, Naruto lui n'avait pas dit un mot, semblant de façon stupéfiante morne et sombre, Sakura lançait des regards désespérés à ses deux coéquipiers, et Hijo arborait un air constamment traumatisé et semblait frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que le regard de Meiyamoto ou de Kakashi passait sur lui.

Ohira quant à lui était, bien entendu, d'excellente humeur.

Un lourd silence pesait sur l'équipe quand elle avait quitté le village prés d'une heure auparavant. Elle soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Si les choses tournaient mal, l'équipe devrait être soudée pour faire face au danger. Elle aurait voulu se convaincre que tout se passerait bien, que la mission se déroulerait sans incident mais ne pouvait y arriver.

Elle avait peu dormi cette nuit, à chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient et même maintenant assise à son bureau, deux yeux rouges brûlants flottaient dans l'obscurité de ses paupières. _Que cet homme soit maudit…_ Elle frissonna car si la folie s'éveillait encore chez Meiyamoto, rien ne garantissait vraiment que quatre ninjas seraient capables de s'y opposer…

Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Mais tout au fond elle, elle le sentait : le destin s'était mis en marche.

* * *

_Neverwhere._

Il existe un lieu qui n'en est pas réellement un.

Un lieu où le temps et l'espace n'ont plus cours.

Un lieu où une seconde dure un siècle et un siècle une seconde.

Un lieu où _jamais_ se confond avec _toujours_, où ici et nulle part n'ont plus aucun sens.

Un lieu à la limite de la réalité et du rêve ou plutôt du cauchemar.

Un lieu où il n'y a ni vie, ni futur, ni passé, mais qui n'est pas pour autant vide…

Ils n'existent pas vraiment mais pensent.

Ils ne respirent pas mais rêvent.

Ils n'ont ni griffes pour déchirer, ni dents pour arracher, ni bras pour broyer mais ils peuvent haïr. Et ils ne s'en privent pas.

Eux, qui eurent tout, puissance, force, richesse et pouvoir, tout leur a été enlevé et seule rescapée de cette chute vertigineuse ne leur reste plus que leur haine. Leur haine et l'attente.

Ils ont été bannis, chassés, rejetés dans le néant mais ils se sont refusés à mourir, pas complètement. Ils se sont cramponnés désespérément à un semblant de vie, au souvenir de la gloire passée, à une ombre de conscience et d'une manière ou d'une autre quelque chose a survécu.

Au tout début, ils ont rugi de rage et de souffrance, ont déchiré le vide de leurs ongles inexistants et de leurs hurlements muets. Puis, la compréhension est venue et avec elle la patience. Le temps ne compte pas et l'attente, dans cet endroit sans heures, ni secondes, est insupportable ; mais ils attendent tout de même. Leur haine et leur rancœur sont toujours là mais se sont solidifiées, compactées en un noyau brûlant, emmagasinées jusqu'au jour où… jusqu'au jour où…

Leurs yeux disparus mais encore brûlants de fureur impuissante fixés sur le monde qui les a renié, ils espèrent…

Et enfin ! Enfin leur espoir et leur obstination sont récompensés.

_**- Orahime...**_

Ce n'est pas une parole, à peine une pensée qui flotte un instant dans le vide sans recevoir de réponse.

_**- Orahime ! M'écoutes-tu ? Réveille-toi, le temps du sommeil est passé.**_

_**- Que veux tu dire par là ? Point de temps ici… Rien… Rien… **_

Un long gémissement silencieux qui vibre avant de s'éteindre absorbé par le néant.

Mais la première pensée reprend avec ce qui pourrait être un début d'irritation, si son émetteur avait plus de consistance qu'une brise.

**_- Pas ici, non._** **_Mais regarde. Regarde ! Tout commence._**

**_- Aaaah…_** exalte l'autre et nul ne pourrait prétendre décrire le mélange d'avidité, de rage et d'espérance folle que renferme ce fantôme de soupir.

**_- Bientôt… Bientôt… _**murmure le premier comme une prière.

Le destin est en marche et ils le sentent, ils le savent, la délivrance est proche et avec elle, la vengeance.

S'ils avaient eu des lèvres, ils auraient souri.

S'ils avaient eu du souffle, ils auraient haleté et soupiré de désir et d'exaltation.

S'ils avaient eu un cœur, les battement de celui-ci auraient triplés.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, de cœur ils n'ont en jamais eu, ni au présent, ni au passé, ni même au futur.

Des noms par contre, ils ont en eu de nombreux, presque tous tombés dans l'oubli en même temps que leurs propriétaires.

Mais il en est un qui n'a pas été entièrement oublié : le plus significatif et le plus étrange peut-être.

On les nomme…


	8. Sasuke Uchiha

Salut à tous!

Pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est qu'il a été énormément intéressant à écrire et qu'on y voit apparaître quelques vieilles connaissances. Devinez qui? Tsss, tsss trop facile… Vous avez du lire le titre… Je me permet de rendre hommage pour toute la première partie à mon cher homonyme Arakasi des Acomas (comprenne qui pourra. Pas grand monde sûrement mais peu importe XD). Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture!

**

* * *

CH8 : Sasuke Uchiha.**

* * *

La douleur lui ravageait les entrailles, déchirante, acérée, avalanche destructrice pulvérisant toutes choses sur son passage, sentiments, intelligence, humanité. Elle semblait vibrer dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un corps humain puisse contenir tant de souffrance. 

Au tout début il s'était promis que, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il aille à endurer, il ne hurlerait pas. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Il garderait sa fierté intacte.

A présent il rugissait, gémissait comme une bête, se tordait en tout sens sans obtenir aucun soulagement.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir le tuer.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir se tuer.

N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour abréger cette agonie.

La douleur diminua brusquement, moins vive mais toujours présente, sourde et vibrante. Il ferma les paupières, tentant désespérément d'échapper quelques instants à la réalité. Il avait envie de vomir, avait envie de pleurer, mais ne pouvait faire ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il avait toujours méprisé les faibles, indignes de vivre, indignes de servir, mais ne prenait conscience qu'aujourd'hui de sa propre misérable et pitoyable faiblesse.

- Vous avez tort…

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, découvrant à quelques centimètres de son visage, ceux bleus et pâles de son bourreau. Un regard calme, dépourvu de pitié, dépourvu de haine ou de plaisir, vide, effrayant…

L'homme répéta de la même voix à la fois douce et insensible :

- Vous avez tort… La fidélité est une belle chose et j'admire la votre mais vous ne gagnerez rien à tout ceci. Vous êtes déjà presque à bout.

Au prix d'un effort qui lui arracha un gémissement, il réussit à se redresser et à fixer son tourmenteur, il prit une inspiration semblable à un râle et cracha. Le jet écarlate s'écrasa sur la joue de l'autre.

- Va… Va crever, réussit-il à émettre.

Aucun signe de déception, d'impatience ou d'irritation, pas un battement de paupière, alors que l'homme levait une main machinale pour essuyer son visage.

- Vous avez tort, murmura-il pour la troisième fois, puis il ajouta d'une voix encore plus douce : sachez que je ne prends aucun plaisir à cela.

Il tendit le bras et, sans un tressaillement, l'enfonça jusqu'au poignet dans la large entaille qu'il avait ouverte dans le ventre du ninja, saisit à pleine main son sanglant travail et tordit.

La souffrance explosa à nouveau et il hurla, hurla à son déchirer les poumons. Et au milieu de cette tornade de douleur, presque miraculeusement il entendit murmurer à son oreille la même question inlassable, impitoyable :

- Où puis-je trouver Sasuke Uchiha ?

* * *

Il était fier de ce qu'il était, fier d'être un ninja, un jounin du puissant village du son devant lequel tous les autres s'écrasaient comme les misérables ramassis de colportes qu'ils étaient, fier d'être un homme de confiance, un homme fort et brave. 

C'était du moins le cas ce matin, alors qu'il sillonnait les environs du village, inspectant les troupes de surveillance qui parsemaient tout le pays. Il mettait à sa tâche un soin presque maniaque qui le faisait redouter de ses subordonnés. Il n'était pas naturellement cruel, pas vraiment, bien que de nombreuses rumeurs courussent sur certains de ses actes, mais le devoir était le devoir et il devait se rendre digne de la confiance placée en lui par Orochimaru-sama.

Un homme fort, un homme brave… Comme les illusions sont faciles à dissiper !

Alors qu'il traversait les bois gelés, la foudre s'était déchaînée et l'avait frappé. Un bruit étouffé, une ombre floue, suivis d'une douleur éclatante et puis plus rien. Il n'avait rien vu venir, rien entendu.

Quand il avait repris connaissance, il pendait à un arbre les mains liées au dessus de la tête, les pieds effleurant le sol et la première chose qu'il avait vu était ces yeux, des yeux tranquilles, placides plantés dans les siens, alors que son agresseur debout devant lui attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne connaissance.

- Où puis-je trouver Sasuke Uchiha ?

La question avait été posée sans colère, sans rage ; il était à présent incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu répondre, une insulte probablement, mais il se rappelait le léger haussement d'épaule qu'il avait reçu en réponse accompagné d'un regard étrangement lasse _Pourquoi m'obliger à faire cela ?_

Et l'autre s'était mis au travail, accomplissant chaque tâche avec une efficacité mécanique, indifférente.

Jamais il n'avait cru connaître une telle souffrance.

… _Je n'y prends aucun plaisir…_

… _Où puis-je trouver Sasuke Uchiha ? …_

… _Personne ne vous entendra hurler…_

… _Où puis-je trouver Sasuke Uchiha ?..._

… _Vous avez tort de vous obstiner…_

… _Où puis-je trouver Sasuke Uchiha ?..._

… _Je peux encore vous faire longtemps souffrir, vous savez ? Je peux encore empirer la douleur, encore…_

… _Où puis je trouver…_

… _Où puis-je…_

… _Où…

* * *

_

- Où puis-je trouver Sasuke Uchiha ?

La douleur reflua alors que son bourreau reculait de deux pas, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle, toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse. Un geignement aigué, bestial lui vrillait les oreilles, il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser qu'il en était lui-même la source. Il tenta de parler, mais ne put qu'émettre un râle étranglé.

- Oui ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas…

- Vous ne pouvez pas ? L'autre soupira et secoua la tête : Je ne le pense pas. Vous n'avez rien à espérer, aucun secours, aucune aide, rien… Un sort de genjutsu nous entoure, absorbant tous les sons, personne n'entendra vos cris, personne sauf moi. Si vous refusez de parler, je vais encore vous faire souffrir, longtemps, beaucoup, jusqu'à que toute raison vous ait quitté…

Un violent tremblement parcourut le jounin, au bord des larmes pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait dépassé ses dix ans.

- Vous savez que l'on peut devenir fou de douleur ? Quand la souffrance devient si atroce, si inhumaine que toutes choses s'effondrent sur son passage, alors la raison s'enfuit, cherchant un refuge dans les abîmes de la folie… Vous croyez souffrir ? Vous croyez réellement souffrir ?

La voix de l'homme s'était faite de plus en plus basse, réduite presque à un souffle :

- Vous vous trompez. Ce que vous avez ressenti jusqu'à maintenant n'est rien. Il existe des douleurs tellement plus horribles, tellement plus insupportables… Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que la douleur.

Le ninja gémit et détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard mort et froid qui ne le lâchait pas.

- Je ne peux pas. Il… Il me tuera ! Les ordres… Personne… Personne ne doit savoir. Il me tuera si je parles !

- Un raisonnement absurde. Vous n'avez peut-être pas encore compris, mais votre mort n'est plus sujet à caution. Vous m'avez vu, je vais vous tuer quoi qu'il arrive ; mais vous avez la possibilité de choisir votre mort, ne la laissez pas vous échapper.

Il avait été fier, avait été brave, mais tout passe et tout se brise. Il arrive un moment où tout ce que l'on ose encore espérer est une mort clémente.

- Au sud du repaire du maître… cinq minutes environs de marche… Vous… Vous trouverez une clairière… Le gamin va s'entraîner là de six à sept heures… Tous les matins… Kabuto-sama le surveille…

- C'est bien.

L'homme abaissa la main vers sa ceinture avant de la relever armée d'un kunai.

- Et je vous remercie.

Un geste vif, l'éclat du métal.

- Je suis…

Un éclair rouge.

- vraiment…

La douleur, le goût du sang jaillissant de sa gorge.

- désolé.

La mort miséricordieuse, l'oubli, le néant.

_

* * *

Sale gosse arrogant et prétentieux ! _

Kabuto retint un grincement de dents rageur : au nom du ciel et de l'enfer, pour qui donc le prenait Orochimaru-sama ? Un baby-sitter ? Si encore il ne s'agissait que de garder l'œil sur le gamin, mais celui-ci s'était rapidement révélé insupportable à vivre.

_Enfoirés d'Uchihas avec leur saloperie de fierté !_

Les consignes avaient été plus que strictes, ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, l'accompagner partout, superviser tous les entraînements que le sanin ne désirait pas diriger lui-même. En quelques jours, Kabuto était devenu le garde du corps attitré et le geôlier du nouvel et irascible élève d'Orochimaru, ce qui lui déplaisait terriblement. Le garçon ne se contentait pas d'être indocile, caractériel, il fallait aussi qu'il aborde en permanence un air supérieur, mêlé de froid mépris face au bras droit de son sensei. Et cet état des choses durait maintenant depuis plus de trois ans.

Il était puissant, il fallait le reconnaître et possédait un potentiel qui lui permettrait d'arriver à des sommets que lui, Kabuto n'avait jamais espéré atteindre. Mais il n'était en tout et pour tout qu'un futur réceptacle ambulant, un cadavre en puissance qui n'aurait pas du montrer une telle arrogance.

Il aurait du être humble, rampant, reconnaissant de l'attention qu'on lui portait… C'était sans compter la force de caractère du jeune homme et son obstination stupéfiante. Kabuto ne l'aimait pas et était même bien prés de le haïr, mais quelque chose dans le caractère têtu et intraitable du jeune ninja forçait le respect. Si celui-ci avait été capable de réguler sa propre haine, sa propre colère, il aurait probablement pu monter haut, très haut même.

Un sourire mauvais glissa sur les lèvres du jounin. _Trop tard. Trop tard maintenant. Certaines routes ne peuvent être prises à contresens et tu seras bien forcé de l'apprendre, jeune crétin d'Uchiha… _Kabuto haïssait Sasuke Uchiha pour la supériorité écrasante qu'il aurait un jour sur lui, comme pour l'intérêt que lui portait Orochimaru-sama, mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que le gamin n'ait jamais l'occasion d'atteindre cette supériorité. Il rongeait donc son frein et patientait, pour l'instant…

Son œil entraîné capta un mouvement flou quelque part sur sa droite. Avec un grognement, il leva vivement le bras, arrêtant presque en catastrophe un kunai jailli de nulle part qui avait bien failli lui transpercer la poitrine.

- Vous rêvassez, Kabuto ?

Pas de « Kabuto-san » ou « Kabuto-sama », son nom lâché d'un ton froid, dépourvu de respect. Il foudroya du regard l'adolescent qui se dressait à présent devant lui, bras croisés sur la poitrine, visage de glace, les yeux sombres impassibles et durs. _Petit salopard orgueilleux…_ Bien que sa puissance éxéde encore celle de l'Uchiha, du moins l'espérait-il, celui-ci le considérait toujours comme un sous-fifre.

- Je ne t'avais pas demandé de m'attaquer, mais de t'entraîner sur les deniers jutsus d'invocation ! cracha-il.

- J'ai déjà terminé, répondit froidement le garçon sans cacher son dédain. Si il ne s'agissait que de ça, vous auriez aussi bien pu ne pas venir et me laisser en paix, pour une fois…

La garde rapprochée dont il était l'objet irritait l'Uchiha, autant qu'elle énervait Kabuto. C'était d'ailleurs la seule consolation de celui-ci.

Le ninja aux cheveux gris décocha un sourire ironique à son cadet :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Orochimaru-sama a décidé du programme de ton entraînement, si tu as des réclamations à faire, vas le voir ! Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de t'écouter.

L'Uchiha serra les dents, pâlit un peu et n'ajouta aucun commentaire avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers le centre de la clairière, le dos raide. _Petit con, vas… Toujours à faire le fier sauf quand il s'agit de se retrouver face au maître, hein ?_ Malgré son caractère particulièrement rebelle et obstiné, le gamin n'avait tenté qu'une seule fois de se révolter contre son nouveau maître, une occasion qui était resté gravée dans la mémoire de Kabuto. A ce souvenir, un nouveau sourire encore plus malveillant que le précédent illumina son visage.

Et disparut aussitôt.

Le jounin bondit sur ses pieds, tournant la tête vers l'Est et vers la forêt qui s'étendait autour d'eux.

Un certain nombre de piéges parsemaient les alentours destinés à prévenir les occupants de la clairière d'une intrusion dans le périmètre sécurisé qui servait de centre d'entraînement au jeune élève du sanin. Il n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se déclencher jusqu'à maintenant, personne au village du son ou ailleurs n'étant assez fou pour s'approcher si prés du repère du redoutable maître des serpents.

Les clochettes pendues à l'arbre dressé au centre de la clairière teintaient follement, emplissant le silence de leur bruit strident. _Im… Impossible ! Qui pourrait oser… ?_

- Que se passe t-il ?

Kabuto ne prêta aucune intention à l'interrogation du gosse, mais se dirigea rapidement vers les bois épais dans la direction où un piége avait été déclenché. Ce devait être une erreur, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela, une erreur, un ninja ou un jounin qui s'était égaré loin de son poste… Probablement…

* * *

Après deux ou trois minutes de marche et de recherches inutiles, le jounin du son s'apprêtait à retourner sur ses pas ; aucun ennemi n'était visible, tout ceci n'avait du être qu'une erreur, un malentendu. Il serait toujours temps de mettre la main sur le maladroit qui avait déclenché et probablement abîmé, les piéges qu'il avait si soigneusement dissimulé. 

Maladresse ou curiosité, ces deux défauts n'avaient pas leur place au sein des forces d'Orochimaru, et l'idiot qui s'était aventuré trop loin de son poste, regretterait fortement son erreur. Kabuto espérait bien que son maître le laisserait se charger personnellement de cette affaire…

Des craquements retentirent soudain dans son dos. Il fit volte-face, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Quelle que soit l'identité du visiteur, celui-ci ne tentait nullement de dissimuler son approche et Kabuto crut même un instant que le jeune Uchiha s'était lassé de l'attendre et lui avait emboîté la pas. Mais la silhouette qui apparut entre les arbres n'était pas celle de Sasuke. L'homme qui s'était immobilisé en rentrant dans le champ de vision du shinobi n'était plus un adolescent depuis longtemps et pouvait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans, mais ses traits creusés et tirés par l'épuisement ou peut-être maladie, le vieillissaient et rendaient toutes véritable approximation impossible. _C'est une plaisanterie ? Comment un type dans cet état a-t-il réussit à pénétrer à l'intérieur de nos frontières ?_ La réponse se trouvait peut-être dans les deux sabres fixés dans le dos du visiteur qui n'avait pourtant fait aucune tentative pour s'en emparer en apercevant Kabuto.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que croyez-vous faire par ici ? Vous vous trouvez aux abords de la demeure d'Orochimaru, le sanin le plus puissant de tous les villages cachés !

Mais cette déclaration pompeuse n'amena pas la réaction de terreur et d'angoisse attendue, juste un vague acquiescement de tête.

- Aaaah. Tout est pour le mieux alors, c'est justement ma destination. Peut-être pourriez-vous me renseigner…

Kabuto le fixa avec stupeur, comme il aurait regardé un fou ou un imbécile :

- Peut-être pourrais-je vous…, s'étrangla-t-il. Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je vous ai dit ? Celui qui pénètre dans ce domaine est puni de mort !

- Ah, je comprends. Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, vous m'en voyez sincèrement navré, répondit l'autre gravement. J'ai reçu des ordres très strictes et entre autres, l'interdiction de me faire tuer tant que ma mission ne serait pas remplie.

Palissant de rage, le jounin se pencha en avant et deux kunais aiguisés comme des scalpels apparurent dans ses mains, alors qu'il sifflait :

- Vous vous foutez de moi !

- Absolument pas…

- Vous ignorez qui je suis ! Si vous le saviez, vous…

- Ne seriez vous pas celui que ces hommes appellent Kabuto-sama ?

Le ninja se redressa de toute sa hauteur, l'œil étincelant.

- Tout à fait ! Je suis le bras droit du maître de ces lieux et vous allez regretter amèrement cette rencontre.

Un lueur d'intérêt s'alluma en réponse dans le regard vague de son adversaire.

- Vraiment ? C'est donc vous qui avez la garde de Sasuke Uchiha. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me laisser l'emmener ?

- Vous… quoi ! Sasuke est l'élève d'Orochimaru-sama, qu'est ce que…

L'autre lâcha un soupir.

- Je m'en doutais… C'est dommage, mais dans ce cas, vous me faites obstacle et je vais être forcé de vous tuer.

Avec un cri de colère, le jounin bondit en avant, les deux kunais tranchant l'air devant lui. L'intrus bondit sur le côté avec une vivacité inattendue chez un homme de toute évidence amoindri et fatigué, évitant sans difficulté les deux armes et présentant dans le même mouvement son dos découvert au clone du son embusqué dans les fourrés. Trois scalpels sifflèrent, et s'enfoncèrent dans son bras relevé alors qu'il pivotait au dernier moment, alerté par le bruit.

Une demi seconde plus tard, Kabuto était sur lui. Ou aurait du l'être. Le ninja leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir son adversaire s'envoler d'un seul bond au-dessus de sa tête, pirouetter dans les air, dégainant les deux sabres fixés dans son dos. _L'enfoiré ! Il est rapide ! _Il se jeta en arrière, tentant de se mettre hors de portée, mais aussi excellents que fussent ses réflexes, ils se révélèrent insuffisants. Les deux sabres s'abattirent simultanément, et une douleur violente lui déchira l'épaule, alors que le sang jaillissait éclaboussant ses habits et le sol. _Trop rapide…_ Kabuto réussit à éviter le coup suivant, et refit face à l'ennemi.

Il avait encore plus d'un coup en réserve et le combat venait à peine de commencer, il avait toutes ses chances de l'emporter, malgré la rapidité et l'agilité monstrueuses de l'autre shinobi.

Il croisa le regard de celui-ci et avec une exclamation étouffée recula en chancelant, un regard qui n'était plus celui d'un bleu de glace qui l'avait jauger avec indifférence au début de leur rencontre, mais rouge, brûlant, aussi débordant de haine, de rage et de folie qu'il avait été calme et vide, un regard qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

* * *

Que diable pouvait bien faire ce maudit binoclard ? 

Sasuke Uchiha serra les dents, résistant à la tentation qui montait en lui de pénétrer dans les fourrés, pour voir ce qui avait bien pu attirer Kabuto. Il ne se souciait pas de lui outre mesure, mais pour que le bras droit d'Orochimaru se décide à le laisser seul un instant et parte lui-même en reconnaissance, la chose devait être grave. Personne ne lui disait jamais rien, et toute interrogation était inutile, Kabuto ne répondait jamais à aucune question et Orochimaru…

Un frisson proche du tremblement le traversa, il se contrôla avec un mouvement de rage impuissante. Le nom de son nouveau maître éveillait comme d'habitude en lui un mélange de haine, d'admiration mêlée de dégoût et de répugnance, et surtout le rappel humiliant de son écrasante infériorité. Pour cette puissance démesurée dont jouissait le serpent, il aurait donné sans hésiter vingt ans de sa vie, mais ne pouvant les offrir, il avait sacrifié son âme.

A cette pensée, un nouveau frisson courut le long de son dos. Il ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur ce genre de pensées, inutiles et déstabilisantes. Il avait un but, sa vie n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul but et tous les moyens étaient bons pour y parvenir. _Tous ? Il y en a pourtant un autre. Un autre que tu as refusé, tu ne te rappelle pas ? Tu aurais pu le tuer, tout simplement le tuer, alors que tu en avais l'occasion…_

Dans un mouvement inconscient il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas cela, pas cela du tout ! Il n'avait pas épargné l'idiot parce qu'il s'était rendu compte au dernier moment qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il en était incapable, que même à cet instant suprême, même pour la vengeance, même pour sa haine, il était incapable de tuer un am.. Non, il ne pouvait s'agir de cela ! C'était juste que, juste que…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à cela maintenant ? Pourquoi le passé ne pouvait-il s'effacer ?

Il en aurait hurler de frustration.

Il n'éprouvait pas de remords, un Uchiha ne revient pas sur ses décisions, n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments, mais à cet instant précis et pour une fois, il aurait aimé que Kabuto revienne. Le bon côté de la présence constante du toutou d'Orochimaru était qu'elle l'irritait assez pour tenir à l'écart les pensées qui l'assaillaient dés qu'il se retrouvait seul. Des pensées inutiles, sans importance, inutiles, inutiles, inutiles…

Il s'arracha en sursaut à ses réflexions, alors qu'un homme émergeait soudain des arbres. Ce n'était pas Kabuto. Plus par réflexe que pour autre chose, Sasuke adopta aussitôt une position de défense. Le nouveau venu ne montrait pourtant aucune agressivité, à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre des arbres, il fixait en silence le jeune ninja. Sasuke ne pouvait distinguer de lui que la forme de ce qui devaient être deux sabres ou katanas fixés dans son dos, l'homme tenait également quelque chose de la main gauche qui pendait le long de sa jambe.

- Sasuke Uchiha ?

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et abaissa une main jusqu'à sa hanche où étaient fixés plusieurs kunais d'entraînement.

- C'est bien moi, qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

A sa grande satisfaction, sa voix était ferme et assurée, ne montrant ni peur, ni inquiétude.

L'autre ne répondit immédiatement mais, balançant le bras, lança au milieu de la clairière l'objet que le jeune ninja n'avait pu identifier. Malgré, toute sa maîtrise de soi, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur la tête de Kabuto qui roula sur la neige immaculée laissant derrière elle un filet sanglant avant de s'arrêter à ses pieds.

- Je me nomme Teshiro Nihame et je souhaite que vous me suiviez.


	9. Tensions

Nouveau chapitre où l'on retrouve l'équipe sept, très agréable à écrire. A noter que les chapitres se sont beaucoup rallongés depuis le début de cette fic, mais que cela ne vous fasse pas fuir pour autant!

Koneko: je pensais que Meiyamoto pouvait susciter beaucoup de réactions diverses et variées, mais des «petits cœurs et un sourire niais», ça sincèrement, je ne l'avais pas envisagé :)

Arakasi vous salue bien et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**

* * *

CH9 : Tensions.**

* * *

A environ trois jours de marche de Konoha, un groupe de cinq personnes avançait dans la neige, laissant derrière eux une traînée de blanc sali, là où les pas faisaient fondre la fine couche de poudre. 

_Le temps s'adoucit, _nota distraitement Sakura, avec un peu de chance, d'ici leur retour la neige aurait entièrement fondu et le voyage ne serait pas si désagréable que cela. Mais le ciel restait d'un gris sale et morne et le vent froid ne montrait aucune amélioration. Un temps triste, déprimant, bien en harmonie avec son état d'esprit, et avec celui de l'ensemble du groupe.

Elle ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une illusion due à sa propre fatigue, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé Kakashi-sensei aussi silencieux. Le jounin n'avait jamais été très bavard, mais elle l'avait toujours connu dégageant , du moins en compagnie de ses élèves, une aura de chaleur et de bienveillance au prés de laquelle il était bon de se réchauffer. Mais en ce moment, cette aura semblait s'être volatilisée. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Durant ces trois ans où elle avait si peu eu l'occasion de le voir ? Au début de cette étrange mission ? Elle n'aurait su le dire et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. La part compréhensive et maternelle qui avait toujours existé en elle la poussait à faire un geste vers son professeur, lui prendre la main, lui serrer l'épaule…

Mais elle n'osait pas. Une jeune femme, à peine sortie de l'adolescence pouvait-elle prétendre réconforter un homme adulte, de plus son professeur ? Elle y voyait une étrange inversion des rôles.

Si elle ne savait pas comment s'adresser au jounin, le cas de Naruto l'embarrassait et l'inquiétait encore plus. Le mutisme n'était pas chose si étonnante chez Kakashi, mais chez le genin cela tenait du miracle ou plutôt de la catastrophe.

Naruto muet et grave, c'était le monde à l'envers ! Le sol au plafond, et la terre au ciel !

Or, le jeune homme n'avait pas prononcé plus de cinq phrases construites depuis le début de la mission, elle se rappelait aussi avec malaise la manière dont il avait rabroué leur professeur quand celui-ci s'était inquiété de lui. Il paraissait à la fois nerveux et de mauvaise humeur, lui qu'elle avait toujours connu optimiste et enthousiaste.

De temps en temps, lorsqu'il ne se savait pas observé, elle avait pu remarquer des tics nerveux qui lui déformaient le visage : froncements spasmodiques de sourcils, frémissements, tremblements, grincements de dents vite étouffés, une veine bleutée battant sur sa tempe. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué ni envisagé que Naruto puisse souffrir de ce genre de tics.

Elle avait bien tenté à quelques reprises de s'enquérir doucement de son état, mais n'avait reçu en réponse que des marmonnés : « Je vais bien », « laisse tomber » ou un simple son inarticulé. Elle avait posé une fois une main amicale sur l'avant-bras de son ami, celui-ci avait alors poussé un grognement étouffé et s'était dégagé de quelques pas sur le côté. Il s'était repris aussitôt et avait paru embarrassé et l'avait laissé se rapprocher mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce premier mouvement de recul.

Quelqu'un poussa un gémissement à ses côtés, elle se tourna à temps pour voir Hijo manquait de s'étaler en se prenant les pieds dans une branche morte. Elle détourna vivement la tête pour cacher son sourire. A tout prendre elle aimait bien le calamiteux chuunin qui les accompagnait, bien qu'elle se demanda souvent l'utilité de sa présence.

Quelqu'un de gentil et probablement le seul de l'expédition qui ne semblait pas trop touché par l'atmosphère lugubre.

Un pas ferme se fit entendre derrière elle. Non, en fait il n'était pas le seul.

L'homme la dépassa sans un regard et accéléra sa marche pour se diriger vers le chef de l'expédition qui marchait à la tête du groupe. Alors que le manteau sombre la frôlait au passage, elle retint un frisson, le même frisson qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pénétré pour la première fois dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama, le même frisson qui la reprenait dés qu'il s'approchait d'elle, même alors qu'il était évident qu'elle ne lui inspirait qu'indifférence.

Elle n'aimait pas cet homme.

Et du plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait peur de lui.

_

* * *

- Apathique ? _

_Clignant des yeux, il abaissa le rempart de son livre pour jeter un regard surpris par-dessus la couverture. Il avait décroché de la conversation depuis un certain temps déjà, mais le mot lâché sans prévenir par son ami l'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité. Il battit des paupières, se redressant un peu de sa pose affalée sur le divan de la salle réservée aux jounins de Konoha, tentant vainement de se rappeler sur quoi avait bien pu porté les propos de l'autre, pour en arriver à cette déclaration._

_- Moi, je suis apathique ? Comment ça, apathique ? répéta-il, sentant un début d'irritation montait en lui._

_Gai sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, précisant d'un ton joyeux :_

_- Hé bien oui, apathique ! Déprimé, mou, lymphatique… Une vraie larve, conclut-il aimablement._

_Les mâchoires Kakashi se crispèrent un peu et son sourcil invisible se fronça. Ce qui le gêna un peu : depuis des années, Gai le sermonnait sur son indifférence apparente, son flegme irritant, et sa capacité à flemmarder de longues heures sans la moindre petite pensée pour un entraînement. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à ignorer les remarques incessantes de celui qui s'était autoproclamé « son meilleur rival ». _

_Gai aimait s'entendre parler et n'accordait la plupart du temps pas beaucoup d'importance au degré d'attention de son interlocuteur, il parlait donc. Kakashi avait également depuis longtemps acquis la capacité d'ignorer tout ce qui dans une conversation ne l'intéressait pas, il hochait vaguement la tête, quand son attention était de toute évidence sollicitée et attendait patiemment la fin du monologue en cours. Tout le monde était très content comme cela._

_Alors pourquoi cette brusque poussée d'agacement ? « Apathique » était loin d'être le nom le plus vexant dont l'avait affublé Gai, durant toutes ces longues années passées ensemble. Alors pourquoi s'en irriter maintenant ? Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la petite voix qui murmurait au fond de son esprit que son énervement était probablement du au fait que, pour une fois, il savait la reproche de Gai parfaitement justifiée… Il sourit, haussa les épaules, marmonnant en replongeant le nez dans son livre :_

_- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, on pourrait peut-être remettre ça à plus tard. _

_Le livre lui fut ôté prestement des mains et avant qu'il ai pu protester, Gai l'avait glissé dans son dos._

_- Gai… S'il te plait, on n'est plus des gosses, soupira-t-il._

_- Tout à fait d'accord, répondit tranquillement le ninja brun. Mais toi, tu as toujours tendance à te conduire comme un môme._

_Cette fois, la copy ninja sursauta bel et bien légèrement, levant les yeux une seconde fois sur le visage inhabituellement grave et calme de son rival :_

_- Ca te va bien de me dire ça…_

_- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle, répondit le ninja, son visage bronzé prenant une impression particulièrement butée et obstinée._

_Kakashi secoua à nouveau les épaules en signe d'ignorance._

_- Bon ben, de quoi tu parles, Gai ? finit-il par demander, voyant clairement qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas y couper._

_- Et si tu arrêtais un peu de jouer les imbéciles, Kakashi ?_

_Nouveau tressaillement. _Mais de quoi…

_- Depuis trois ans, tu n'est plus même. Si tu pense que personne ne s'en ai aperçu, tu es un idiot._

… Il se mêle ?

_- Tu parles de moins en moins, tu te forces à sourire, à rire et à plaisanter. Tu ne fais quasiment plus rien en dehors des missions ; quand tu n'es pas au combat, tu es ou isolé dans ton coin ou avec nous, mais isolé dans tes pensées, continua gravement le jounin sans réagir au regard vaguement indigné de son ami. Depuis le départ de Sasuke, tu…_

_Il s'interrompit brusquement devant l'éclair menaçant qui avait traversé soudain l'œil visible de copy ninja, plus parlant que n'importe quelle exclamation, mais repris avec une certaine douceur :_

_- Depuis le départ de Sasuke et la disparition de l'équipe sept, tu à l'air… perdu. Comme si tu ne savais plus trop ce que tu fais ici et pourquoi tu le fais. Tu es de plus en plus apathique, passif. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter pour toi, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais ton comportement commence à devenir… malsain._

_- Depuis quand… La voix du jounin aux cheveux gris grinça étrangement et Gai hésita. Depuis quand te mêles-tu de MES AFFAIRES ?_

_Sa voix avait brutalement monté sur les derniers mots et il se fit violence, la réduisant à un murmure rageur :_

_- Quand t'ai-je demandé de te soucier de moi ? Pourquoi tu ne me traites pas de cinglé, tout simplement, tant que tu y est ? Si j'avais besoin d'un « psychologue » ou de quelqu'un de sensé à qui m'adresser, tu peux être sur que ce n'est pas à toi que j'irai me confier, à personne d'ailleurs._

_Gai n'avait rien dit mais une étrange expression avait glissé sur son visage et sans ajouter un mot, il s'était détourné et s'était éloigné. Les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche que Kakashi les regrettaient déjà, mais il ne réagit pas. _

_Se penchant en avant, il ramassa le livre que l'autre avait laissé tombé à terre en s'en allant. Dans le même mouvement, son regard croisa celui de Kurenaï appuyée au bras d'un Asuma assez embarrassé à l'autre bout de la salle. La kunoichi brune entraîna son compagnon dehors, lâchant au passage un glacial :_

_- Tu sais que tu deviens de plus en plus chiant, toi ? On ne parle pas comme ça à son meilleur ami._

_

* * *

Apathique… _

_Mou…_

_Déprimé…_

_Passif…_

_Perdu…_

_De plus en plus chiant…_

Le jounin soupira en esquissant pour lui-même une petite grimace ironique d'autodérision, il passa d'un mouvement machinal sa main dans ses cheveux gris, accomplissant le petit exploit de les ébouriffer encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Eh bien, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils l'avaient épargné, mais ils n'avaient probablement pas eu tord non plus.

Il avait réussi à blesser Gai et il était bien placé pour savoir que la chose relevait presque du miracle, peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir réussi à seulement égratigner l'armure de bonne humeur et d'optimisme inusable du jounin le plus expansif de tout Konoha. Lui, Kakashi avait le triste honneur d'en faire partie.

_Par conséquent, je ne me suis pas contenté d'être dur et froid, mais tout simplement… exécrable ? Oh merde… Quel salopard je fais. Et quel crétin… Brillant, Kakashi Hatake ! Vraiment brillant ! Continue sur cette voie et les rares personnes encore capables de t'encadrer, vont tous foutre le camp !_

_« Et voilà ! C'est reparti pour un tour ! Quand je te dis que tu commences à devenir malsain ! » _se mità brailler sous son crâne une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il manqua de s'étaler en trébuchant sur une racine.

_« Reprends-toi, andouille, la flamme de la jeunesse est en toi ! »_

Kakashi fit de beaux efforts pour rester impassible et se persuader qu'entendre Gai beugler et l'insulter à l'intérieur de sa tête était une chose tout à fait normale. Malgré tout, un demi-sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, fichu Gai ! Pas capable de le laisser déprimer en paix, même à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. Au fond, peut-être que cette séance de gifles verbales, conclue par le magnifique direct de Kurenaï, était nécessaire : il était peut-être plus que temps de se reprendre en mains. Plus que temps d'enterrer la passé…

Et la première action qu'il devrait envisager était d'aller s'excuser de son mieux au prés de Gai, dés la fin de cette mission. Une action dont il n'avait guère l'habitude et Gai n'avait jamais été rancunier, il semblait oublier les affronts du jour au lendemain. Mais Kakashi n'avait pas cette heureuse faculté, il s'en voulait et si il comptait vraiment reprendre du poil de la bête, autant éviter de remâcher éternellement un nouveau sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami.

- Plongé dans vos pensées, Hatake-san ?

Kakashi se retourna avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable. _En plein dans mon angle mort encore une fois. Si c'est une coïncidence, moi, je suis la grand-mère du chef de l'Akatsuki ! _

Le copy ninja se força à poser un regard neutre sur celui qui avait interrompu ses pensées. Meiyamoto Ohira souriait, il semblait au shinobi qu'il n'avait presque jamais cessé de sourire depuis le début de la mission et son sourire n'avait rien de réellement réconfortant et sympathique. En fait, la bonne humeur de leur client semblait augmenter en proportion de la dégradation de l'atmosphère du groupe et n'était certes pas pour rien dans l'état de tension et de nervosité qui régnait dans l'équipe.

Outre cette bonne humeur constante, le désir évident qu'avait l'homme d'entamer la conversation et son sans-gêne, un autre détail commençait à vraiment porter sur les nerfs du chef de l'expédition : depuis trois jours de voyage, leur client avait pris l'habitude et le plaisir pervers de se positionner à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion _dans l'angle mort_ du copy ninja. La chose avait pu passer pour une simple coïncidence, les premières fois mais Kakashi avait rapidement du se rendre à l'évidence, Meiyamoto ne se contentait pas de participer inconsciemment au climat de tension, il s'en réjouissait et s'amusait même à aggraver les choses.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre pour votre sécurité, nous sommes vigilants, dit-il sans répondre à la question, quel droit cet homme avait-il de toute façon de la poser ?

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Hatake-san. Puis enchaînant s'un ton léger : L'atmosphère de ce voyage est plutôt lugubre, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai cru remarquer une certaine… nervosité au sein de votre groupe, mais peut-être il y a-il une… ?

Il laissa durer sa phrase, invitant son voisin à continuer la conversation. Sans résultat.

- Mmmh…

- … une explication ? s'obstina-t-il.

- Mmmh. Possible.

Le désir du jounin d'abandonner la discussion était plus qu'évident mais semblait se heurter à la plus parfaite incompréhension. Il était chargé de l'escorte de Ohira, mais rien ne le forçait à répondre à toutes les remarques de celui-ci, remarques qui ressemblaient bien souvent à des provocations. L'autre le considéra un instant, avant de demander, sautant allégrement du coq à l'âne :

- Vous ne m'aimez pas, hein ?

Kakashi lui rendit froidement son regard et lâchant le bride à son agacement :

- En effet, je ne vous aime pas et je n'apprécie pas non plus de discuter avec vous.

- Ah, je m'en doutais, dit Meiyamoto ignorant la dernière partie de la réponse du copy ninja. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'apprécie votre attitude, parce que je n'aime pas que l'on se foute de moi, ni que l'on me prenne pour un imbécile, parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance, parce que cette mission est tout sauf normale, et enfin parce que vous nous mentez.

- Je vous mens ? En quoi…

- Vous mentez en affirmant tout d'abord que vous n'êtes ni un ninja, ni un combattant…

- Je vous arrêtes tout de suite, l'interrompit Meiyamoto secouant la tête, effectivement je ne suis pas un ninja, je ne mens pas sur ce point.

_Ce qui signifie qu'il le fait sur d'autres points ?_ Le jounin fronça les sourcils :

- Je crois vous avoir signaler que j'avais horreur que l'on me prenne pour un imbécile, nous nous sommes serrés la main à Konoha, vous rappelez-vous ? Votre main porte des cals, des cals formés par l'utilisation d'un sabre, d'un katana ou d'une autre arme de ce genre, des cals qu'un paisible voyageur n'aurait aucune raison d'avoir.

Ohira écarquilla les yeux, l'air pour une fois sincèrement surpris :

- Vous avez remarqué cela ? Pas mal ! Mais ces cals n'ont pas été forcément causés par une arme. Un paysan en magnant sa fourche ou sa faux peut…

- Oh, bien entendu ! Suis-je idiot ! rétorqua du tac au tac le ninja : vous êtes un pauvre paysan, gagnant difficilement votre vie dans les champs avec votre faux et votre fourche, et ayant réussi pour quelque obscure raison à exciter à la fois la « rancune » de tout un groupe de ninja et accessoirement celle d'une des kages les plus puissant du pays et de sûrement beaucoup d'autre monde ! Tout s'explique !

Cette fois, l'autre s'immobilisa presque et le regarda quelques instants fixement avant de rejeter la tête en arrière avec un bruyant éclat de rire

- Haahahaha ! Elle n'est pas mauvaise… Ahaha, peu probable, hein ?

Une fois son rire éteint, il regarda à nouveau le copy ninja :

- Peu probable, hein? Mais je vous jure que je ne suis affilié à aucun village, par conséquent je ne suis pas ninja.

Devant le regard du jounin, il ajouta :

- Et je ne suis pas un déserteur, non plus. Je n'ai jamais été affilié à quoi que ce soit. Mais vous parliez de la mission… ?

- Vous avez demander une escorte pour Iwa, nous y seront dans moins de deux jours et aucune agression n'a eu lieu, comment cela se fait-il ? Etes-vous vraiment menacé ?

- Je vous assure que oui.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

Ohira se remit à rire, mais moins fort que la dernière fois :

- Libre à vous, j'imagine. Mais je n'ai pas menti non plus sur ce point. En parlant d'Iwa, je souhaiterais que nous nous arrêtions et que vous me laissiez dans un village de ses environs…

- Quel village ?

- Hashika à l'Est d'Iwa, un endroit tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille.

- Alors pourquoi souhaitez-vous y aller ?

Un haussement d'épaules désinvolte fut sa seule réponse, alors que l'homme accélérer le pas, mettant fin à la conversation, au grand plaisir de Kakashi.

_« Vigilance et méfiance, mon cher rival ! Ce type pu les ennuis à trois cent kilomètres à la ronde ! » _Kakashi était tout à fait d'accord, mais il songea également qu'au moment de présenter ses excuses à Gai, il devrait également se rappeler de lui demander d'être assez aimable pour foutre le camp de son crâne.

* * *

Meiyamoto sentit sans déplaisir le regard méfiant du copy ninja sur sa nuque. Un homme intelligent, un homme intéressant, il en avait rencontré si peu qui vaillent le coup d'œil. 

Il avait toujours admiré avec sincérité certaines qualités chez les autres, la force, le courage, la perspicacité, la fermeté… Tsunade en aurait été la première surprise mais le respect moqueur qu'il lui témoignait n'était pas entièrement joué . Meiyamoto avait un respect un peu particulier pour les hommes ou les femmes pourvus de ces capacités : les hommes forts l'intéressaient car toute force se brise, les hommes braves le fascinaient car le bravoure s'use, les perspicaces se font un bandeau de leur propre lucidité, et la fermeté s'émousse.

Le groupe qui l'accompagnait montrait d'assez beaux spécimens, si on oubliait l'ahuri à l'air traqué que la kage avait cru bon d'envoyer en renfort.

La jeune fille ne manquait pas de potentiel, intelligente, vive , plutôt obstinée, elle lui faisait penser à Tsunade dans sa jeunesse. Le gamin… En fait peu lui importait le gamin, le seul intérêt qu'il présentait à son regard était ce qu'il cachait au fond de ses entrailles. Il l'avait observé tout de même, pour deviner par quels côtés il serait le plus facile à manipuler et son œil exercé avait noté un certain nombre de faits intéressants : de la générosité et de la bonté, allant parfois jusqu'à la niaiserie, mais aussi pas mal de colère, d'amertume, d'impuissance, d'ambition, de … jalousie.

Des sentiments enfouis, bien enfouis, mais qui ne seraient pas bien difficiles à débusquer pour un chasseur aussi aguerri que Ohira, sa seule présence semblant déjà les agiter. Des sentiments qui auraient leur importance dans la suite des événements et qui en de nombreux points étaient liés au jeune Uchiha.

_L'Uchiha… Un gosse qui aurait pu être intéressant, si j'avais eu l'occasion de m'occuper de lui. Dommage, dommage… _Il fallait bien faire des choix, il se serait penché avec intérêt sur les cas de Sasuke Uchiha et de Kakashi Hatake mais il devait se tourner entièrement vers le démon-renard, certaines distractions ne lui étaient donc pas permises. L'Uchiha était d'hors et déjà condamné, quant au copy ninja… L'équipe qui l'accompagnait comptait quatre personnes, c'est-à-dire trois de plus qu'il n'était nécessaire : quand ils quitteraient le village d'Hashika, ce problème devrait être régler.

Mais parce qu'il était dans sa nature profonde de se poser ce genre de question, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle fente dans la cuirasse et quel levier pourraient permettre de briser Kakashi Hatake. Tous les hommes ont des faiblesses, tous les hommes se brisent et le regard froid et noir de défi du copy ninja lui avait de façon surprenante rappelait celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

_Amusant, vraiment amusant…_

_

* * *

10 ans plutôt. _

_Deux hommes étaient assis face à face, leurs regards se croisaient au dessus des flammes dansantes d'un feu de camp. Le silence était tombé depuis quelques minutes déjà et aucun des deux n'avait tenté de le rompre, plongés chacun dans ses propres réflexions. _

_Le dernier à s'être tu, avait longuement parlé. Lorsqu'il avait élevé la voix, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel d'automne. Il avait parlé longtemps de nombreuses choses : de destinée, de secrets enfouis, d'ambition, de pouvoir et de puissance. Il avait parlé de mort, de sang et de meurtres et ses yeux brillaient, reflétant la lueur rouge des flammes alors qu'il évoquait les massacres passés et à venir, et sa voix enjôleuse vibrait presque caressante._

_Le soir était tombé, les heures s'étaient écoulées, mais il ne s'était pas tu pour autant. Au contraire, comme s'enivrant de ses propres paroles et des bruissements lugubres de la nuit, il avait parlé et parlé encore._

_Mais au bout d'un long moment, il n'avait plus rien eu à dire, il avait alors souri de son sourire étrange, indéchiffrable et dans un murmure, avait fait une proposition. Il attendait à présent, un demi-sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, les yeux fixés sur son compagnon._

_Depuis le début de l'entrevue, celui-ci n'avait presque rien dit, seulement écoutait en silence, sans un signe, sans un mot, ne montrant ni approbation, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même maintenant, il restait silencieux, impassible sous le regard un peu railleur, le visage détourné, contemplant le feu. _

_Enfin il se redressa, releva la tête et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le visage attentif de son interlocuteur, emplis d'un dégoût glacé._

_- Allez vous faire foutre, Ohira._

_L'homme insulté, loin de se formaliser de l'injure, haussa un sourcil amusé et se rejetant en arrière, le dos confortablement appuyé contre un arbre tombé, commenta avec douceur :_

_- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une réponse très explicite… Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ?_

_L'autre se leva, laissant tomber pour toute réponse eu regard encore plus froid et dur que le précédent et se détourna. Le voyant s'éloigner, le nommé Ohira éleva la voix, sans quitter pour autant sa position à moitié couchée sur le sol _

_- Vous faites une erreur…_

_- Une erreur ? interrogea sèchement l'homme qui s'était immobilisé, pivotant pour faire face une dernière fois. _

_Ohira admira en connaisseur les gestes assurés, l'œil clair et intelligent, le sourire où se mêlaient mépris et défi et répondit, sa voix tranquille et amicale contrastant avec celle presque agressive de son compagnon :_

_- Que croyez-vous donc être ? Un ninja ? Un homme ? Un être humain ? Si vous pensez vous illusionner longtemps, vous vous trompez. Tôt ou tard, votre nature vous rattrapera. Vous ne pourrez pas échapper éternellement à ce que vous êtes… Ce que je vous propose…_

_- Non, l'interrompit calmement l'autre et cette fois, il s'exprimait d'une voix grave et ferme. Non, c'est vous qui faites erreur. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne serai jamais comme vous, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Vous vous trompez sur moi._

_- Vraiment ? répéta Ohira. Il me semble pourtant que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, tel que vous êtes né…_

_- Vous vous trompez encore. On ne naît pas monstre, on le devient par ses actes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un monstre, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir ce que vous êtes. Cette discussion s'arrête là. Adieu._

_Et joignant le geste à la parole, il s'éloigna du cercle du feu, le dos droit et disparut dans les ombres. Les yeux de l'autre homme le suivirent un long moment, bien après qu'il soit devenu invisible dans l'obscurité au regard de tout autre personne. Il se demanda si il allait se retourner, jeter un regard en arrière, un doute ? Une hésitation ? Mais non, rien de tel. Ohira secoua la tête, amusé et un peu admiratif malgré lui, puis se laissant aller en arrière, allongé de tout son long sur le sol, les bras repliés derrière la nuque, adressa un sourire aux étoiles et murmura comme pour lui-même : _

_- « Adieu » ? Dites plutôt « Au revoir », Teshiro-san…_


	10. Rôdeurs

Wow… trois critiques pour un seul chapitre mais je bas tous mes records! XD Merci à tous les revieweurs, vous soutenez mon moral chancelant (n'importe quoi, vraiment…) Assez long flash-back dans ce chapitre, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de l'ami Ohira.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

CH10 : Rôdeurs.**

* * *

Tsunade avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter de prés ou de loin à de la paperrasse et ses nouvelles fonctions n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Devenir Hokage avait été une décision difficile mais si Jiraya ou le conseil avait fait ne serait-ce qu'une allusion à la montagne de formulaires, de demandes et de contrats auxquels elle aurait à faire face ; elle serait probablement partie vivre en ermite dans la montagne, les laissant se débrouiller tout seuls, eux et leurs formulaires en trois exemplaires. Elle jeta un regard consterné à l'amoncellement de parchemins plus ou moins anciens qui couvrait tout son bureau, ne laissant presque aucune surface libre. 

Salopard de pervers… Elle commençait à comprendre son refus obstiné de prendre les rênes du pouvoir.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas aujourd'hui de papiers ordinaires. Depuis six heures du matin, elle épluchait sans conviction des vieux parchemins et des livres de diverses époques, cherchant des renseignements, n'importe quels renseignements pouvant être mis en rapport avec un homme étrange aux yeux sanglants.

En vain, elle ne savait où commençer, n'avait aucune envie de mêler quelqu'un d'autre à ce qui pourrait passer pour un délire paranoïaque aux yeux de ses subordonnées. Elle avait lu et relu elle-ne-savait combien de lignes dépourvues d'intérêt et n'en avait retiré qu'une solide migraine et de violentes envies de meurtre contre le monde entier et particulièrement contre la personne de Meiyamoto Ohira.

Se laissant aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, elle ferma les yeux tentant d'apaiser son mal de tête. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, de bien vieux souvenirs mais qui lui paraissaient dater seulement de quelques jours.

De vieux souvenirs…

« _Vous n'avez rien pu faire aujourd'hui,… »_

_« … vous ne pourrez jamais rien faire contre moi… »_

* * *

11 ans plus tôt. 

Un autre hiver, un autre matin tout aussi clair et froid, un autre temps.

La jeune femme foulait d'un pied léger, la route rendue glissante par le verglas. Elle avançait du pas rapide et assuré de qui se sait à la fois belle, sensuelle, intelligente et compétente, quatre qualités qui ouvrent comme chacun le sait toutes les portes de la vie, une vie qui s'étendait devant elle à présent pleine de promesses et libérée du passé. Peut-être quelques remords pesaient-ils sur sa conscience, peut-on vraiment tout abandonner, amour, famille, amis, patrie sans en éprouver de la douleur et un peu de honte ? Famille, amis… Son visage s'assombrit. Le soleil et l'ambiance lumineuse de ce début de journée lui avaient presque fait oublier : plus d'amour et plus de famille depuis longtemps déjà et probablement plus de patrie, ni d'amis d'ailleurs après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Mais elle ne voulait pas y songer, pas maintenant. Les amis abandonnés, la patrie désertée, tout cela faisait partie de passé et la journée était trop belle pour s'appesantir sur d'inutiles souvenirs. Aujourd'hui elle marchait vers l'avenir. Cette résolution prise, elle releva la tête d'un mouvement impatient et accéléra l'allure.

Elle avait marché presque toute le nuit et espérait pouvoir enfin se restaurer dans les environs. Deux jours auparavant, un paysan lui avait signalé un village à quelques kilomètres de la grande route, tout en faisant remarquer qu'une si charmante jeune femme ne trouverait jamais à se loger dans un trou perdu pareil. Il avait commencé à lorgner d'un œil ouvertement appréciateur la poitrine plus qu'abondante de sa visiteuse et avait proposé de… Elle fronça les sourcils en y repensant.

Après mure réflexion, sa réaction avait peut-être été un peu trop expéditive. Le bonhomme avait été grossier et insultant mais lui enfoncer la tête dans un fourré d'orties en le menaçant de lui enfoncer sa fourche dans divers orifices avait peut-être était un peu disproportionné. Elle grimaça et grogna un peu en pensant au flot de moqueries qu'aurait sûrement lâché l'autre imbécile, si il avait assisté à la scène et eu un nouveau rictus et un geste agacé en se rappelant que « l'autre imbécile » faisait justement partie des détails auxquels elle ne voulait pas penser. Même après cinq ans d'errance, fuir le passé est toujours difficile et certains souvenirs semblaient s'obstiner à rester accrochés à elle, comme des berniques à leur rocher ou Jiraya à ses sales bouquins de pervers.

_RHAAAAAA ! Mais c'est pas possible ! _

Quelqu'un éclata de rire, figeant la kunoichi sur place. Elle fit volte-face, foudroyant du regard l'insolent suicidaire qui avait osé se moquer d'elle et n'allait pas tarder à le regretter amèrement.

Sa fureur était attisée par sa propre inattention : trop absorbée dans ses pensée, elle n'avait même pas noté la présence d'un autre voyageur sur la route. Entre autres choses, elle avait horreur qu'on la mette en face de ses erreurs, y compris de façon accidentelle. Elle avait continué à avancer sans se douter de rien, ce qui avait donné à l'autre tout loisir d'observer ses gesticulations et ses marmonnements, jusqu'à se trouver incapable de contenir son fou rire devant les dernières mimiques de la shinobi.

- VOUS ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS FAIT RIRE ?

L'interpellé baissa les yeux avec amusement vers la petite femme féroce qui s'était plantée devant lui, blanche de rage. De grande taille, il mesurait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, ce qu'elle trouvait toujours extrêmement agaçant, en de telles circonstances. Il souriait et ses yeux gris acier brillaient entre les mèches sombres qui lui barraient le front.

- Aaaah… Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle. Je ne voulais pas interrompre vos réflexions qui semblaient si fascinantes mais hum.. à l'avenir il serait peut-être préférable que vous arrêtiez de penser à voix haute, si vous ne souhaitais pas…

- Je ne divaguais pas à voix haute ! cracha-elle automatiquement. Je ne divague jamais à voix haute !

L'homme se fendit d'un large sourire, et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement devant le l'étincelle flamboyante qui s'alluma aussitôt dans le regard de la jeune femme.

- Bien entendu ! Je n'ai pas dit cela ! Vous teniez sûrement des propos extrêmement raisonnés que je n'étais juste pas destiné à entendre. Il s'empressa d'ajouter : prenez tout ceci comme un regrettable malentendu, je vous en prie et acceptez mes excuses, ainsi que ma compagnie si elle ne vous est pas trop désagréable. Je me sentirai honoré de faire un brin de route à vos côtés.

Le visage chaleureux, le ton poli, bien que légèrement hilare lui firent prendre conscience qu'une fois de plus sa réaction avait peut-êtreété excessive. Elle s'efforça donc avec effort de prendre un ton plus modéré :

- Vos excuses sont acceptées, quant à savoir si vous aurez _l'honneur _de ma compagnie… Où allez-vous ?

Un vague rappel de Sarutobi-sensei tentant de lui expliquer une notion aussi étrange qu'absurde appelée « politesse » la fit ajouter avec un temps de retard :

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Oh… Par-ci, par-là… Je ne sais pas trop. Disons que j'aime à voir du pays, je suis d'un naturel curieux.

- Par-ci, par-là ? répéta-elle d'un ton septique. Et aujourd'hui où vous rendez vous ?

- Mon Dieu, l'homme lui sourit gaiement sans la moindre trace de gêne, j'imagine que je me rends où se dirige une charmante kunoichi que je viens de croiser à l'instant…

Elle le dévisagea fixement pendant quelques instants, deux choses semblaient possibles : ou il se payait ouvertement sa tête, ou elle était tombée sur un deuxième Jiraya. Dans les deux cas, deux solutions évidentes se présentaient à elle : elle pouvait d'une part le planter là et continuer son chemin dans un silence digne et réservé, ou d'autre part adopter l'attitude inverse, celle qu'elle avait toujours privilégié à l'égard du pervers aux cheveux blancs, à savoir lui flanquer son poing dans la figure et démolir méthodiquement son sourire épanoui.

- Vous pouvez envisager également d'accepter ma proposition.

Elle battit des cils, il dissimula son amusement.

- Vous êtes une jeune femme étonnamment expressive. Je vous assure que je ne demande que les honneurs de votre conversation et une aimable compagnie pour passer le temps. Cela fait un certain temps que je marche seul. Mon dernier compagnon était un estimé marchand, un individu très sociable, vraiment… très sociable...

Il esquissa une grimace, avant d'ajouter d'un ton exagérément dramatique :

- Hélas cet excellent homme, suite à un malheureux incident, n'a pas pu finir de me raconter la tragique histoire de la tante de la belle-mère de la chèvre de la sœur de son beau-frère qui, voyez-vous, n'a jamais eu de chance et qui…

Malgré son irritation, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression douloureuse affichée par son compagnon.

- Pauvre de vous ! Et que lui est-il arrivé ? ne pu-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- A la tante de la belle-mère de la chèvre… ? Je suis navré mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'entendre la fin de cette passionnante histoire…

- A votre marchand ! répondit-elle en riant.

Le sourire de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs s'élargit lui fendant le visage presque d'une oreille à l'autre, alors qu'il répondait avec légèreté :

- Oh, je crois bien l'avoir laissé planté sur un arbre.

Quelque chose dans la formulation de cette réponse, dans les yeux brillants et dans le large sourire, peut-être un peu trop brillants et un peu trop large, de son interlocuteur la fit hésiter. Elle lutta contre une étrange vague de malaise et haussa les épaules, tendant la main :

- Koichi Tsunade.

_« La politesse est la vertu de la noblesse, elle différencie l'homme honorable du vulgaire. Elle est l'apanage… »_ marmonna une voix nasillarde quelque part au fond de sa mémoire :

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, ajouta-elle avec mauvaise grâce.

L'homme saisit la main tendue, quand la paume musclée effleura la sienne un étrange frisson la parcourut. Pressentiment ? Méfiance instinctive ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais une choses était certaine, elle dut faire violence sur elle-même pour ne pas retirer aussitôt sa main, comme si un fer brûlant y avait été appliqué. _Ridicule, vraiment ridicule._

- Heishi Yamate, moi de même.

* * *

Le voyage fut bien plus agréable que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu prévoir. Son nouveau compagnon prenait de tout évidence beaucoup de plaisir à discuter de tout et de rien, il souriait beaucoup, riait souvent et semblait enchanté de la ballade. Il fournissait à lui seul et sans efforts apparents les trois quarts de la conversation. Et si parfois son rire sonnait un peu étrangement, trop fort ou trop moqueur, si parfois son sourire constant semblait un peu tordu et avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable, à la fois d'inquiétant et d'un peu déplaisant, elle mettait cela sur le compte de sa propre fatigue ou d'une nervosité sans véritables causes. _Oui, c'est ça, tu es fatigué… Il est charmant et même plutôt bel homme, non ? Si on aime le genre je-m'en-foutiste._

Ils marchaient côte à côte sur la route baignée de soleil. Il parlait, plaisantait et l'interrogeait avec une curiosité aimable. Elle riait, répondait à ses questions les moins personnelles et commençait à détailler d'un œil plus complaisant la haute stature et les larges épaules de son compagnon.

Le jour avait filé à toute allure et la nuit tombé, ils n'avaient toujours pas vu trace du fameux village indiqué par le fermier. Elle avait juré, pesté à voix haute contre le butor, regrettant de ne pas lui avoir fait subir des sévices plus graves qu'une solide raclée qui lui vaudrait sûrement de ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir sans geindre comme le cochon qu'il était durant les trois semaines suivantes. Yamate avait de nouveau éclaté de rire, puis devant l'œil noir de la kunoichi, s'était empressé d'assuré qu'il connaissait un endroit où passer confortablement la nuit, enfin… dans un confort relatif.

Effectivement, il l'avait mené à une caverne proche de la route, abandonnée depuis longtemps par ses précédents occupants qui avait l'avantage malgré son exiguïté de protéger en partie les voyageurs des rigueurs de la nuit.

Ils avaient mangé, ri et bu dans la chaleur de feu. Tsunade partait du principe que l'absorption régulière d'une ou deux coupes de saké, ainsi que de n'importe quelle boisson alcoolisée, faisait partie des besoins naturels de tout être humain équilibré au même titre que manger, dormir et uriner. Elle avait donc en permanence une bouteille remplie dans ses sacoches.

Il avait pourtant à peine bu et elle n'était pas si ivre quand il glissa son bras autour de sa taille, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle de monde et l'attira tranquillement à lui. Elle aurait pu très facilement le repousser et tout aussi facilement l'envoyer valser à travers la grotte et s'écraser sur la paroi opposée. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, elle lui passa les bras autour de cou et le laissa l'embrasser.

Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais cela faisait longtemps, bien longtemps qu'aucun homme ne l'avait embrassé, qu'aucun l'homme ne l'avait caressé, n'avait promené ses mains sur elle.

Et pour une nuit, rien que pour une nuit, avec un parfait inconnu, est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l'importance ?

Elle le laissa la dévêtir, sans empressement, sans hâte, son étrange demi-sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce sourire trop froid qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait arboré jusqu'à là, ni la façon dont les yeux gris la détaillaient de la tête au pieds, s'attardant sur sa poitrine un peu haletante, mais surtout sur son visage avec une attention troublante. Mais les mains de Yamate étaient sans contexte habiles, et elle éprouva à peine un pincement de remord et de douleur en repensant à Dan, le dernier homme à l'avoir caressé ainsi. Un pincement de remord et le même étrange frisson, angoisse et malaise mêlés, quand la peau de son compagnon effleura la sienne pour la première fois.

Mais ces deux impressions disparurent vite. Il était habile, plus qu'habile.

Elle ferma les yeux, plongeant les mains dans les cheveux noirs, se dissimulant le sourire narquois qui ne s'était pas effacé du visage du voyageur, alors même qu'il roulait sur elle. Pendant tout le temps que cela dura, il ne cessa jamais de sourire, et ce sourire ne reflétait ni passion, ni tendresse, ni même une réelle excitation, juste une ironie amusée, distanciée. Mais elle ne le vit pas.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux au matin, il était déjà levé et habillé. Il lui avait sourit et l'avait salué de quelques paroles joviales, sans faire allusion à ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée. Ils avaient repris la route sans un mot sur la nuit et Yamate s'était remis à bavarder, peut-être un peu plus familièrement qu'avant. 

Elle n'avait presque rien dit.

La nuit avait été agréable, très agréable même, mais c'était bien cela qui la tourmentait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir pris autant de plaisir à ces quelques heures, s'en voulait d'avoir céder si facilement. Ils atteindraient sûrement le village dans deux ou trois heures à peine, ils se sépareraient là et ce serait une bonne chose. Une nuit sans lendemain, une erreur d'un soir dans les bras d'un inconnu qu'elle pourrait facilement effacer de sa mémoire.

Le malaise qui l'avait à peine effleurer le jour précédent ne la quittait plus. Elle avait hâte à présent de se séparer de son compagnon de voyage. Si celui-ci s'en rendait compte, il n'en montrait absolument rien.

Ils marchaient depuis prés de deux heures, quand elle s'immobilisa soudain.

- Attendez ! Vous ne sentez rien ?

L'homme s'arrêta pour humer l'air :

- Aaaah… Effectivement, il y a comme une odeur…

- J'ai déjà senti cette odeur, souffla la jeune femme, de la fumée, une odeur de brûlé, de pourriture, une odeur de mort. Qu'est ce que… !

Avant que son compagnon n'ai pu réagir, elle s'était précipitée, coupant à travers les bois et les buissons, guidée par l'odeur âcre du souffre et de la fumée. Elle courut peu de temps, dévorée par un horrible pressentiment avant de déboucher au milieu d'un petit village isolé de la route, le village dont on lui avait indiqué la position quelques jours auparavant.

Ce qu'il en restait du moins.

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus horrible et le plus révoltant dans l'affreuse scène de carnage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux : partout où le regard se portait, se dressaient des ruines fumantes, pas une pierre qui tienne encore debout, pas une porte qui ne soit éventrée.

Nul être vivant, pas même un chat, pas même un enfant, mais à chaque endroit où se posaient ses yeux, gisaient entassés, massacrés, déchirés les corps des habitants. Des corps à peine identifiable, asexués, formant des amas sanglants où l'on pouvait parfois identifier le cadavre d'un enfant reconnaissable seulement à sa petite taille. Les flammes s'étaient éteintes depuis longtemps et le silence régnait, écrasant.

Et par-dessus tout, il y avait la puanteur…

Une puanteur affreuse, qui vous prenait à la gorge, vous coupant presque la respiration, cette puanteur qu'elle avait pu sentir à plusieurs centaines de mètres mais qui maintenant la cernait de tout côtés.

Odeur de corps en décomposition à moitié brûlés par les flammes, odeur de sang entêtante et écoeurante, odeur de merde et d'urine, d'intestins vidés aux quatre vents.

Elle était ninja depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, elle avait vu plus d'un massacre, y avait parfois même participé, mais à ce moment, devant cette scène, le souffle lui manqua et ses jambes plièrent sous elle.

Elle avait envie de vomir, submergée par l'horreur et la nausée.

Envie de trouver ceux qui avaient commis cela.

De leur arracher les tripes.

De broyer leurs visages.

Les détruire, les tuer.

Pour les faire payer, leur faire payer ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais payer assez cher.

_Ce n'était que des civils ! _

_Des femmes ! Des enfants ! Des vieillards !_

_RIEN QUE DES CIVILS !_

- Qui…

Sa propre voix n'était plus qu'un souffle étranglé :

- Qui…

Sa gorge était sèche, l'air lui-même semblait avoir un goût de charogne :

- QUI A PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?

Un pas dans son dos, des bruissements de feuilles alors que Yamate émergeait des buissons et s'immobilisait derrière elle, contemplant la scène en silence. Elle entendait sa respiration calme mais ne pouvait voir son visage, l'odeur de pourriture ne semblait pas vraiment le gêner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour lui faire face, un gémissement rauque s'éleva des ruines fumantes. Oubliant son dégoût, elle se précipita dans les ruelles à la recherche d'un éventuel survivant. Son regard fut attirée par un faible mouvement quelque part sur sa droite.

- Yamate-san ! Il y a encore quelqu'un de vivant ! C'est une femme, venez m'aider ! s'écria-elle.

Elle entendit l'homme lui emboîter rapidement la pas, mais son attention fut détournée au dernier moment par un râle qui s'échappait de ce qui avait du être une demeure assez confortable. Elle obliqua immédiatement sa route, notant du coin de l'œil son compagnon qui se dirigeait toujours vers la femme gémissante et s'agenouillait souplement à ses côtés.

Elle trouva l'auteur du râle affalé contre un des murs à moitié écroulés. L'homme était dans un état pitoyable, couvert de sang séché et de ses propres excréments, une large blessure lui fendait la tête le défigurant à moitié. L'assassin l'avait sans doute considéré comme déjà mort et avait négligé de l'achever. Elle s'agenouilla auprès du mourant et rassemblant toutes ses forces, plaqua ses mains sur la poitrine qui ne se soulevait plus que faiblement. Il n'était pas encore mort et avait réussi à survivre malgré ses blessures jusqu'à leur arrivée : il y avait encore de l'espoir. Son propre chakra n'avait pas été sollicité depuis un bout de temps, elle pouvait le sauver !

Les yeux du blessé s'ouvrirent et il tenta avec effort de faire le point sur la kunoichi. Il voulut parler mais ne put produire qu'un nouveau râle, avant qu'elle ne le fasse taire d'un geste autoritaire.

- Qui a fait cela ? murmura-elle à moitié pour elle-même. Qui étaient-ils pour oser faire cela ?

A nouveau, un pas tranquille résonna dans son dos, elle sentit Yamate s'arrêter juste derrière elle.

- La femme ? interrogea-elle, se doutant déjà de la vérité.

- Morte.

La réponse tomba, froide et neutre. Elle ferma les yeux avec un soupir.

- La malheureuse… Mais celui-ci ne l'est pas encore tout à fait ! Je pense pouvoir le sauver, si vous m'aidez…

- Vraiment ?

Tout en parlant il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour dévisager le blessé. Celui-ci aperçut le nouveau venu par la même occasion. Son visage déjà livide se décomposa, une horreur et un terreur innommables passèrent dans ses yeux, il ouvrit la bouche pour se mettre à hurler…

Le sang jaillit, éclaboussant les mains de Tsunade toujours posées sur sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait eu le temps de rien voir, rien de plus qu'un mouvement vif et indistinct au niveau de son épaule avant que l'homme ne s'effondre en arrière, la gorge tranchée, crachant et s'étranglant dans son propre sang avant de rendre l'âme dans une ultime convulsion.

Elle fit volte-face dans un rugissement. Yamate avait prudemment reculé de quelques pas et la considérait, calme et détendu. Elle le dévisagea avec horreur et incrédulité, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Qu'est ce que… ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE FAIRE ?

Il haussa les épaules, sans perdre sa tranquillité :

- N'est-ce pas visible ? Je termine le travail.

- Vous… Vous avez participé à CA ?

Il ne répondit pas directement mais sourit gaiement. Ce sourire léger et cette gaieté lui semblaient maintenant monstrueuses, inhumaines, des injures à tous les morts massacrés sans une once de pitié qui gisaient là. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle haine, un tel dégoût pour qui que ce soit. Même l'attitude d'Orochimaru, même sa trahison envers elle, envers Jiraya, envers leur sensei ne lui avait pas paru aussi répugnante que cette indifférence joyeuse, que ce regard familier et direct.

La présence même de cet homme, dont les mains avaient parcouru à loisir son corps la veille, lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Qui… Qui vous a aidé… ?

- Je crois que vous faites erreur, l'interrompit-il.

- Je fais erreur ? Comment osez-vous dire cela alors que vous venez…

Il se mit à rire :

- Ce n'est pas cela, je veux juste dire que je n'ai pas de complices. C'est moi qui est détruit de ce village, moi qui les ai tous tué, tout seul comme un grand…

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'elle s'était déjà jetée sur lui avec un cri de rage incohérent. Lui arracher les tripes. Lui broyer le visage. Le détruire. Le tuer. Lui faire payer pas n'importe quel moyen. Il évita de justesse un coup qui lui aurait probablement arraché la tête si il avait atteint son but. Son rire ne cessait de résonner aux oreilles de la kunoichi. Le prochain coup fut paré avec aisance, ainsi que le suivant avant qu'il ne bondisse hors de portée, toujours hilare.

- La fureur vous aveugle, Tsunade-san. Je suis sur que vous êtes capable de faire bien mieux que cela.

Effectivement elle frappait trop vite, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, de peser ses coups, de former le moindre plan d'action. Mais elle n'était pas en état de le faire : elle voulait le tuer, pas seulement le tuer, le réduire en pièces.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ?

Elle chargea à nouveau, fut évitée d'un bond sur le côté.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ?

Elle s'arrêta enfin, tentant de reprendre son souffle, avant de se remettre à hurler :

- QUI ETES-VOUS POUR FAIRE CELA ?

A cette question, il s'immobilisa et la regarda sans mot dire quelques secondes. Puis lentement, une expression étrange naquit sur son visage : elle y distinguait toujours de l'amusement, mais aussi de la cruauté et autre chose… Les yeux de Yamate rougeoyèrent puis s'enflammèrent et cette fois ce fut lui qui marcha vers elle, bras ouverts, sourire aux lèvres, les flammes de l'enfer s'embrasant dans son regard.

Sa voix sonna à la fois railleuse et solennelle alors qu'ils répondait :

- Ce que je suis ? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir, Tsunade-san ? Le croirez-vous, je suis un serviteur, un simple serviteur. Mais je n'échangerais ma place contre celle de personne d'autre. Oh non, j'y prends bien trop de plaisir… Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des ténèbres, Tsunade ? Pas celles qui se cachent, qui se dissimulent, mais celles qui dominent, qui écrasent espoir et lumière, qui broient courage et force. Je suis le serviteur des ténèbres, de ceux qui rodent dans les ombres, dans l'obscurité des temples oubliés et des lieux abandonnés de tous, de ceux que l'on a oublié mais qui eux n'ont jamais oublié, de ceux qui furent bannis mais ne purent jamais être détruis. Pouvez-vous bannir les ténèbres, la haine, la peur et la souffrance des cœurs des hommes ? J'en doute et tant qu'il en sera ainsi, j'aurai toujours l'avantage sur vous et sur vos semblables. Et à la toute fin, je serais destiné à gagner et vous à perdre. Retenez bien cela, Tsunade. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Vous ne pourrez jamais vous opposer à moi et faire réellement obstacle à mes plans, comme vous n'avez pu vous opposer à ce massacre. Il était nécessaire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous expliquer précisément pourquoi : ces hommes avaient vu plus qu'il n'aurait fallu. Vous n'avez rien pu faire aujourd'hui, vous ne pourrez jamais rien faire contre moi.

* * *

Les poings de la l'Hokage se serrèrent froissant inconsciemment les feuilles de parchemins anciens qu'elle tenait, pendant que la rage et la fureur s'élevaient de nouveau en elle, malgré tout le temps écoulé. _Tu te trompes ! Tu te trompes, maudit chien, et je le prouverai ! _

Elle fit effort sur elle-même et réussit tant bien que mal à retrouver un certain calme. Elle avez espéré en désespoir de cause retrouver un indice quelconque dans ces vieux souvenirs, mais les réveiller n'avait servi à rien, à rien qu'à lui remettre en mémoire sa honte et son impuissance.

La nuit passée auprès de cet homme.

Le massacre qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher.

Ses mains caressant sa poitrine.

Les enfants décapités gisant dans les rues.

_Je te retrouverai Meiyamoto, Yamate, ou quelque que soit ton nom. Nous serons à nouveau face-à-face, je n'aurai plus de village à protéger, et je te ferai payer pour moi et pour les autres, je te tuerai. _

Une phrase lui revint soudain en mémoire, une phrase qui sur le moment n'avait pas attiré son attention :

_« Je suis le serviteur des ténèbres, de ceux qui rodent dans les ombres, dans l'obscurité des temples oubliés et des lieux abandonnés de tous »_

_« … ceux qui rodent dans les ombres… »_

Où avait-elle pu lire cela ? Ces mains se mirent à chercher frénétiquement dans l'amoncellement de papier qui couvrait son bureau.

_« … ceux qui rodent dans les ombres… »_

Un parchemin isolé, échappé d'un autre ouvrage.

_« … ceux qui rodent… »_

Un vieux nom, un nom oublié.

_Les Rôdeurs._

Elle se leva si violemment que son lourd fauteuil s'abattit avec fracas derrière elle. Mais elle n'y prit pas garde, se précipita vers la sortie de la pièce manquant de percuter Shizune qui avertie par le bruit retentissant s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Hokage-sama, qu'est-ce que…

- SILENCE ! REUNISSEZ UNE EQUIPE DE SECOURS SUR L'HEURE ! IL N'EST PEUT-ÊTRE PAS TROP TARD , CET ENFOIRE EN VEUT KYUBI !

* * *

Des noms, ils ont en eu de nombreux, presque tous tombés dans l'oubli en même temps que leurs propriétaires. 

Mais il en est un qui n'a pas été entièrement oublié : le plus significatif et le plus étrange peut-être.

On les nomme… _Rodeurs._

Dans le silence du néant, deux âmes, deux souffles, à peine deux idées continuent leur conversation muette. L'une geint :

_**- Isakara, Isakara… Cela sera-t-il encore bien long ? J'ai tant attendu… Tant attendu…**_

_**- Silence, Orahime ! Silence, t'ai-je dis. Ne peux-tu patienter encore un instant ? Quelques jours, quelques siécles, quel différence cela fera-t-il ?**_

_**- Mais peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance ?**_

Une ombre d'irritation résonne à nouveau quand l'autre répond dans un murmure inaudible :

_**- Nous ne lui faisons pas confiance, nous ne faisons confiance à personne, mais nous savons qu'ils arrivera à ses fins, qu'il nous ouvrira les portes du monde. Nous le savons.**_

_**- Mais n'est-il pas tout de même en partie humain ? N'est-il pas à craindre qu'il fasse preuve de…**_

**_- De pitié ?_** souffle en réponse Isakara, songeur. **_J'y ai réfléchi… Le fait qu'il soit en partie humain n'est pas au fond un danger mais plutôt un atout. Et il nous est trop semblable pour que ce que les vivants nomment « pitié » entre en jeu._**

**_- Je ne comprend pas,_** soupire l'autre.

_**- Cela ne m'étonne pas… Moi-même, je ne peux les comprendre, ni comprendre leur motivations, mais lui le peut. Et c'est parce qu'une partie de lui-même est et restera humaine qu'il est réellement dangereux. Il nous ouvrira les portes du monde. Je le sais, je le dis et cela sera. **_

_**- De la patience… Juste un peu de patience…**_


	11. Perdu entre les ombres

Ralala… J'aurais du me mettre à l'écriture plus tôt, plus cette histoire avance, plus je m'amuse (quitte à passer pour une cinglée, vu comment tout ça s'oriente…). Enfin bon, ce dernier chapitre peut paraître un peu particulier mais il a été passionnant à écrire, bien qu'un peu déprimant. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!

Après réflexion, j'ai préféré faire passer cette fic au stade T, pas vraiment pas de scènes de sexe, mais pas mal de scènes plutôt violentes et sanglantes dans les chapitres suivants, déjà que le massacre du précédent était assez moche… Y a d'la joie! comme dirais je-sais-plus-qui.

**Subakun-sensei:** Strictement aucun rapport avec Aragorn et co. Mais tout le monde y pense tout le temps, on peut voir qu'on a les même références Les «rôdeurs» ont pour moi un sens plus sombre: les loups, les vampires et les fauves rôdent dans la nuit…

**Tafolpamadlaine:** Meuh non, t'es pas sadique! Franchement si tu es une sadique, on peut se demander ce que je suis moi… Et pour Tsunade… En fait, à ma grande honte, j'avais complètement zappé sa phobie du sang. Ca aurait pourtant pu être intéressant, et merde à moi….

**Maetelgalaxy:** _"Ce chapitre résume "sang et cendres" qui obeit bien au titre de fiction. C'est une évidence."_ Et tu n'as encore rien vu… Ceci dit, merci à tous et très bonne lecture!

**

* * *

CH11 : Perdu entre les ombres.**

* * *

- J'ai l'étrange impression de vous avoir mal compris… J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à devenir dur d'oreille vers le fin de l'hiver, attristant, hein ? Peut-être pourriez-vous répéter ? 

Le jounin agenouillé fit des efforts héroïques pour conserver un minimum de sang-froid, concentrant son regard sur le sol poussiéreux et dallé qu'il distinguait entre ses genoux repliés. Ignorant de son mieux la sueur glacée qui lui coulait dans le dos, il s'inclina encore plus bas, le nez frôlant presque la pierre et réussit à marmonner d'un voix qui ne tremblait presque pas :

- Comme j'ai eu l'honneur de vous le dire nous… nous avons perdu la trace de Sasuke Uchiha.

Un silence.

Une goutte de sueur se détacha de son front et s'écrasa sur le pavage avec un bruit beaucoup trop sonore à son goût. L'écho dans cette maudite salle était bien trop important, avait-on idée de construire des salles d'une telle envergure ? Un frôlement soyeux lui indiqua que son interlocuteur s'était levé, il ne doutait pas instant que le bruit ait été intentionnel, si il le désirait il pouvait être aussi silencieux qu'un souffle d'air. Il rassembla tout son courage pour continuer lamentablement, le regard fixé sur une petite faille à proximité de son genou gauche :

- Mais nos patrouilles sont à sa recherche ! Si la chance est avec nous, nous l'aurons rejoint avant…

- La « chance » ? le coupa une voix sifflante tout prés de son oreille.

Il n'avait pas entendu le sanin se déplacer. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, happant l'air comme un poisson sans réussir à produire un son.

- Qui vous parle de « chance » ? Vous aviez pour mission de surveiller un genin de quinze ans à peine, un débutant. Etait-ce vraiment trop demander à un groupe de shinobis supérieurs, entraînés par mes propres soins ?

- N… Non, Orochimaru-sama.

La colère dans la voix suave du sanin n'était maintenant que trop visible, il ne s'agissait même plus de colère : il était fou de rage. Le jounin tremblait et avait à présent besoin de toutes ses ressources pour réussir à produire une réponse compréhensible.

- Pourtant quelqu'un a traversé nos frontières…

- Ou…Oui, Orochimaru-sama.

- Evité nos patrouilles…

- …

- A atteint ma demeure…

- …

- Et a enlevé l'Uchiha sous votre nez, sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté.

- Ou… Oui Orochimaru-sama, répondit bêtement le shinobi, mais aucune autre remarque sensée ne lui venait pour l'instant à l'esprit.

L'homme serpent poussa un soupir éxédé et le ninja reteint sa respiration dans l'attente d'une mort aussi rapide que cruel. Mais rien n'arriva. Il attendit, attendit jusqu'à que la situation devienne insupportable, il osa alors relever le nez du sol et jeter un coup d'œil craintif devant lui. Le sanin au longs cheveux noirs était vautré avec nonchalance dans son fauteuil à prés de vingt mètres de distance. Malgré son apparence détendue, ses yeux jaunes brûlaient de fureur.

- Une absence d'une semaine et regardez-moi le résultat ! Où se trouve Kabuto ?

Le jounin du son se courba à nouveau, à bien y réfléchir, il avait encore de fortes chances de se faire tuer.

- Kabuto-sama… J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Kabuto-sama est… mort.

- Mort ? s'étrangla le sanin. Qui… ? Il se reprit presque aussitôt et murmura : Konoha, hein ?

- Et bien justement, nous pensions qu'il y avait de fortes chances…

- Peut-être, le coupa la voix acérée, ou peut-être pas…

- Je… je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- Qui vous le demande ?

Mais le sanin ajouta après un temps d'un ton songeur :

- Envoyer un homme seul et isolé pour une mission de cette importance, cela ne ressemble pas aux méthodes de Konoha. Les missions-suicides n'ont jamais été leur fort et les hokages n'ont jamais juré que par leur fameux « travail d'équipe ».

Les derniers mots vibraient de mépris, puis le maître d'Oto lâcha un froid :

- Partez d'ici, j'ai à réfléchir. Et faites votre travail ! Ne laissez pas l'Uchiha quitter le territoire du village et ramenez son ravisseur. J'aurai probablement quelques questions à lui poser…

Le jounin fila sans demander son reste, courant exécuter sa mission, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il prit tout de même le temps de passer par ses quartiers pour changer son uniforme trempé d'urine.

_

* * *

Les ombres avaient envahi le monde. _

_Partout où se tournait son regard, dérivaient des lambeaux de brume et de brouillard. Plus de vie, pas un souffle d'air ou de vent pour agiter ces étendues grisâtres qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Rien. Le vide. Le néant, à la fois si familier et si étrange. Plus un son, plus un cri, pas même un murmure. Il abaissa les yeux et ne fut pas surpris de ne rien distinguer, le bas de son corps tout comme le reste de la scène se perdait dans les ombres. Il étendit sa main droite devant son visage, en agita les doigts, son œil fut incapable de repérer le moindre mouvement. _

_Il était seul, sourd et aveugle, perdu dans un nuage sans consistance. _

_L'air lui-même semblait amorphe, dépourvu de vie et de mouvement. Si c'était bien de l'air qu'il respirait… Respirait-il vraiment d'ailleurs ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il était mort. Il n'en éprouva ni terreur, ni angoisse, à peine une vague curiosité mêlée à un peu d'espoir._

_Etait-ce cela la mort ? L'Enfer ? Une étendue grisâtre, vide, sans fin, ni commencement où l'on restait seul, désespérément seul à jamais. Pourquoi pas, au fond ? Il y avait probablement pire châtiment, mais il n'en était pas sûr non plus. Il ne croyait pourtant pas être mort, il était quasiment sûr de ne pas avoir été tué, du moins il ne s'en souvenait pas. Se rappelle-t-on de sa mort, un fois seul dans les ténèbres de l'au-delà ?_

_Mais il n'était pas seul, il ne l'était plus._

_Autour de lui les ténèbres semblèrent prendre consistance, des formes dansantes et mouvantes s'y agitaient, virevoltaient en tout sens, devenant de plus en plus nettes, de plus en plus reconnaissables. Elles s'approchaient de lui, le frôlaient, le cernant de toutes parts. Leurs mains brumeuses effleuraient sa peau, ses habits et il sentit son dos et sa nuque se couvrir de sueur froide alors qu'il tentait de battre en retraite, d'échapper aux touchés glacials. Mais il n'avait nulle part où reculer. Il était cerné, paralysé._

_Certains spectres prenaient corps, éveillant dans son esprit de vagues souvenirs._

_Un homme vêtu comme un ninja passa en dansant devant ses yeux. Le signe qui ornait son bandeau était invisible, mais l'on pouvait clairement distinguer la blessure béante qui ornait sa gorge, donnant l'illusion d'un sinistre et écarlate double sourire. Tripes et boyaux pendaient d'une blessure au ventre. Un pan de l'accoutrement du spectre effleura sa main au passage avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, aspiré par le brouillard opaque._

Sa main s'enfonçant dans les chairs à vif, les tordant, les déchirant.

Un hurlement

_Il tressaillit, tenta à nouveau de reculer, de fuir. Mais les ombres l'assaillirent, poussant dans son dos, lui bloquant tout échappatoire._

_Un nouveau spectre apparut encore plus net que premier : une jeune fille, si jeune… à peine 17 ans peut-être, ses yeux affolés, agrandis par la terreur la faisant paraître encore plus jeune, presque une enfant… Du sang encore frais couvrait sa poitrine. Elle tendit le bras vers lui. Paralysé, il ne put éviter le contact._

Des sanglots dans la nuit.

Une peau douce et glacée sous ses doigts.

_Ses mains tremblaient à présent, un tremblement violent qu'il était incapable de contrôler. Et les spectres venaient, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus pressants…_

_Un homme vêtu de gris lui saisit la manche._

Du sang sur les murs. Crissement d'ongles labourant le sol.

_Un adolescent gémissant._

« Vous en supplie… Pas ma faute… supplie »

_Un vieillard dépenaillé._

Le fer tranchant le chair.

_Chaque effleurement lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard, la douleur lui transperçait le corps, comprimant sa respiration. Il étouffait, impuissant, incapable d'articuler une parole._

_Une petite silhouette pâle, si petite qu'elle atteignait à peine sa hanche, bondit brusquement hors de la brume_ _et s'éloigna presque aussitôt. Sa gorge se dessécha et il se tendit, soudain glacé de la tête aux pieds. _

_Non, pas cela ! Oh, s'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, pas cela !_

_Mais le silhouette enfantine était déjà sur le point de disparaître, il lutta avec l'énergie du désespoir et au prix d'un effort surhumain s'arracha à l'étreinte des ombres et se jeta à sa poursuite._

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. 

Des nuages gris défilaient devant son regard, il était couché sur le dos, bras étendus au dessus de sa tête jambes allongés au sol. Dans une grognement, il tenta de se relever mais échoua. En revanche, une douleur violente lui traversa aussitôt les bras et les mollets.

Il serra les dents à s'en briser les mâchoires. Plutôt crever que de lâcher un seul gémissement. Il était un Uchiha, et les Uchihas ne se plaignent jamais, il ne gémissent jamais. Dans un monde où le doute et la crainte régnaient en maîtres, il pouvait au moins garder cette unique certitude, un pilier auquel s'accrocher, une ancre à laquelle s'agripper au milieu de la tempête dévastatrice qu'était devenu sa vie : un Uchiha ne renonce jamais.

Et même couché au sol, ligoté comme un gibier, trempé à la fois par la boue et la neige, le corps parcouru de crampes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de déshonorer son clan.

_Vraiment ? Voilà qui est curieux… Parce que trahir ses frères d'arme, abandonner sa patrie, tenter de tuer son meilleur ami, tout cela n'a rien à voir avec le déshonneur ?_

Malgré sa résolution de ne pas produire un son qui pourrait être interprété comme une marque de faiblesse, le jeune ninja laissa échapper un nouveau grognement. Encore cette maudite voix ! Cette petite voix insistante, cynique et railleuse, cette petite voix qui semblait ressurgir de fin fond de son esprit aux moments les plus inattendus, dés qu'il se laissait aller… non pas à rêvasser ! Il ne rêvassait jamais, ça c'était bon pour les.. les… les insupportables rêveurs dans le genre de l'autre ahuri.

A qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir ? Ce n'était pas celle de Naruto, elle reflétait trop de dureté et de froide lucidité. Pas celle de son père non plus, trop familière et railleuse pour appartenir à l'austère patriarche dont il avait gardé le souvenir. Une autre hypothèse lui traversa l'esprit et un frémissement le parcourut. Mais non, impossible ! Ce ne pouvait être cela. Rien dans ces accents métalliques ne rappelait les chuintements d'Orochimaru et il en remerciait le ciel. L'idée que le serpent puisse ainsi se faufiler dans ses moindres pensées le révulsait à un point inimaginable.

_Va au diable, saleté de reptile, quoi que tu fasses tu n'auras jamais le contrôle de mon esprit !_

_Mais le contrôle de ton corps, en revanche tu le lui laisses ? Mmmh ? Comme c'est digne d'un élève attentionné !_

Sasuke aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir chasser cette maudite petite voix qui refusait de lui laisser vivre sa vengeance en paix, mais au fond de lui il se doutait bien que la chose était impossible, il se doutait bien de la vérité : cette voix n'appartenait à personne… à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Un Uchiha n'éprouve pas de remord, mais Sasuke était assez lucide et honnête avec lui-même pour reconnaître la vérité. Quelque part, quelque part tout au fond de son esprit, bien dissimulé sous les couches de haine et de rancœur, le doute s'était incrusté. Et chaque jour, chaque heure qui s'écoulait, il prenait un peu plus d'emprise sur sa volonté.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit jouer doucement ses muscles douloureux, tentant sans succès de ramener les bras le long de son corps. Une bonne chose que l'on pouvait noter à la décharge de la voix, c'est qu'elle lui apportait un peu de calme bien nécessaire dans certaine situations. Il considéra d'un œil plus clairvoyant sa position actuelle. Pas de quoi paniquer.

S'il ne pouvait bouger ni bras, ni jambes c'était parce que des cordes imbibées de chakra les entouraient solidement, fixées par une de leurs extrémités à trois arbres d'aspect imposant, le tenant ainsi paralysé et écartelé sur le sol.

Si des crampes atroces parcouraient tout son corps, c'était probablement du à la position extrêmement inconfortable dans laquelle il avait dormi.

Si sa mâchoire et sa tête étaient si douloureuses, cela pouvait s'expliquer par les quelques souvenirs très nets qu'il avait de la veille, à savoir et avant tout, le souvenir très… frappant d'un poing ganté fonçant à une vitesse phénoménale en direction de son visage, suivi d'un trou noir et à présent d'un réveil assez nauséeux.

Sasuke gronda tout bas et tournant prudemment la tête, sonda du regard les environs.

Personne de ce côté.

Il s'autorisa une grimace de douleur, vite réprimée. L'autre enfoiré ne devait pas être bien loin.

_

* * *

La brume s'était dissipée. _

_Mais l'enfant avait également disparu, évanoui entre les arbres noirs qui se dressaient maintenant là où seul le désert régnait quelques instants auparavant._

_Il avait couru._

_Couru comme un fou, appelant l'enfant, le suppliant d'attendre, de lui laisser un peu plus de temps… S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… Je n'en peux plus… Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie…_

_Et même après le disparition de la petite silhouette blanche qui n'avait peut-être jamais été réellement là, il avait continué à courir, ignorant les branches maigres qui le fouettaient jusqu'au sang, ignorant les ténèbres qui s'épaississaient, ignorant la pluie froide qui lui glaçait les os. Le peu de lucidité qui lui restait encore se doutait bien que rien de tout cela n'était réel, ne pouvait l'être, ni les branches acérées, ni le forêt surgie de nulle part, ni la pluie._

_Tu te rappelles ? Il ne pleut pas, il neige. Il neige…_

_Mais depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas joui de toute sa lucidité ? Il avait conscience d'une certaine façon d'avoir atteint à cet instant une frontière, le frontière fragile qui sépare la raison vacillante de la folie. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, vraiment aucune importance._

_En ce moment précis, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rattraper l'enfant en fuite. Mais le petit spectre courait bien trop vite et il avait beau appelé, supplié, il restait sourd à ses cris._

_Ne me laisse pas…_

_Une éclaircie entre les arbres. Une clairière. Une maison de bois._

_Une porte ouverte, grande ouverte, comme invitant les voyageurs à y entrer… Les assassins à y pénétrer._

_Il leva une main tremblante repoussant de son front les mèches trempées par la pluie, comme il l'avait fait il y avait dix ans._

_S'approcha de l'entrée d'un pas chancelant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la poitrine comprimée dans un étau d'acier, tout comme il l'avait fait il y avait dix ans._

_Tendit la main pour s'appuyer sur une des parois de chêne, remarqua la large tâche sombre et poisseuse qui couvrait le bois tout prés de ses doigts._

_Les mêmes gestes, la même peur, la même panique qui s'éveillait en lui se propageant tel un feu dévorant dans tout son corps, obscurcissant sa raison._

_Non, je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Pas cela, s'il vous plaît, pas cela !_

_Il ne voulait pas rentrer, il ne devait pas rentrer. S'il le faisait, il savait pertinemment qu'il deviendrait fou, complètement fou._

* * *

Sasuke avait eu droit à un réveil et à une raclée à peu prés comparables à ceux-ci, trois jours auparavant lors de sa première rencontre dans la clairière d'entraînement avec cet homme. 

La tête de Kabuto avait roulé à ses pieds et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, l'autre s'était présenté avec un calme parfait et lui avait froidement fait part de son intention de l'amener avec lui. De gré ou de force, avait-il précisé. Le jeune Uchiha était resté figé sur place, sans savoir quelle réaction adopter.

La présence de cet homme à quelques kilomètres à peine du repaire d'Orochimaru, son attitude assurée, ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qu'il venait de dire, tout cela paraissait tellement…_ énorme_. Tellement improbable. Mais la stupeur qui avait en premier lieu paralysé le jeune homme avait vite disparu ou plutôt avait été éclipsée par un tout autre sentiment, pour qui donc se prenait ce type ? Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer avec tant de tranquillité son intention de l'enlever, sans s'attendre de toute évidence à une quelconque réaction ? Pour qui le prenait-il ?

Il ne désirait pas spécialement jouir encore longtemps de la présence du serpent, mais n'avait pas l'intention non plus d'accéder docilement à ce genre de « requêtes ».

Grinçant des dents sous l'effet de le fureur, il avait retenu la réplique cinglante qui lui montait au lèvres, préférant garder un silence plus digne. Une telle réaction aurait été désespérément puérile, pourquoi passer par la parole quand on peut lui suppléer l'action ?

Il ne s'était pas jeté aveuglément en avant, comme il aurait pu le faire, il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Sasuke était fier mais loin d'être stupide.

Trois ans en compagnie du sanin et un certain nombre de raclées mémorables lui avait au moins appris une chose : la prudence. Son adversaire paraissait fatigué et peu motivé à l'idée d'un nouveau combat, il était déjà blessé, Sasuke pouvait voir le sang couler le long de son avant-bras, mais il venait d'assassiner Kabuto. Et il était bien placé pour connaître la force du jounin, dont la réputation aux alentours du village du son était sans pareille, si l'on exceptait bien entendu le maître du village lui-même. Malgré son apparence, le nouveau venu n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Il avait feinté à gauche, obliqué brusquement à droite.

Un bond léger, quatre kunais tranchant l'air, prendre appui de la main droite sur une branche d'arbre, se projeter en l'air plus vif qu'un chat sauvage, atterrir derrière l'advers…

Il se fit la réflexion après coup qu'il aurait du activer immédiatement son sharingan. Il l'aurait pourtant fait en temps normal, une manœuvre classique, il aurait du y penser ! Si projeter nonchalamment la tête de Kabuto d'un bout à l'autre de la clairière était une manœuvre de déstabilisation, il fallait croire qu'elle avait parfaitement réussie.

Il avait fait une erreur, l'avait réalisée au moment même où le pied du ninja ennemi l'avait percuté en pleine mâchoire, l'envoyant valdinguer en arrière. Le coup avait été rapide, vraiment rapide, mais s'il avait eu son œil activé, il aurait eu une chance de le voir venir, une chance de le parer. Peut-être… Un peu trop tard pour se faire ce genre de réflexion malheureusement…

Le combat avait été aussi rapide qu'humiliant, Sasuke avait rarement eu l'occasion de prendre aussi rudement conscience de sa jeunesse et de sa relative inexpérience face à un adversaire entraîné et dépourvu de scrupules. Humiliant… Et en matière d'humiliations, le fier Uchiha devait vite se rendre compte que son périple ne faisait que commencer.

Il avait repris connaissance, la vision floue et les oreilles bourdonnantes, avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre ses sens et de remarquer les cordes qui lui enserraient les poignets qu'une poigne de fer le hissait sur ses pieds et le faisait rudement pivoter sur lui-même. Il avait plongé son regard pour la première fois dans deux yeux bleus cernés et fatigués. L'autre l'avait considéré sans un mot pendant quelques secondes puis :

- Il est temps d'y aller, Uchiha.

Il avait ajouté de la même voix éraillée, bien qu'avec plus de douceur :

- Et ne joue plus à ce genre de jeu avec moi. La prochaine fois, je serai peut-être forcé de te faire vraiment du mal.

Sasuke lui avait renvoyé un regard étincelant de colère mais muet. Et il l'avait suivi, l'autre option clairement sous-entendue étant de se faire trimbaler sur l'épaule comme un sac à patates.

_

* * *

La plancher grinça sous ses pieds. _

_Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas !_

_Pourquoi était-il rentré ? Ses bras et ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, comme si une volonté supérieure à la sienne avait soudain pris leur contrôle, le forçant à continuer, à aller jusqu'au bout. Il aurait pourtant tout donné, donné sa vie elle-même pour le peu qu'elle lui importait, pour pouvoir repartir, pour fuir cet hideux cauchemar._

_Un cauchemar ? Je rêve. Je rêve !_

_Tout cela fait partie du passé, je dois pouvoir me réveiller. Je veux me réveiller !_

_Un bruissement s'éleva d'une pièce adjacente._

_Doucement, tout doucement quelqu'un se mit à rire, à rire, à rire, à rire de plus en plus fort._

_Il connaissait ce rire. Il tenta encore de lutter._

_Je rêve !_

_Tu ne peux pas y couper, il te faut aller jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au bout._

_Je rêve…_

_Pourquoi encore une fois ? Pourquoi de nouveau, à chaque fois ?_

_Je rêve…_

_Je r…_

* * *

Le voyage qui avait débuté il devait y avoir maintenant trois jours, avait lui aussi amené son lot d'humiliations et de vexations. Non pas que l'autre l'ait brutalisé plus que de raison, en fait il n'avait même pas pris la peine de secouer de temps en temps son prisonnier. Depuis ces premières paroles, il n'avait pas ajouté plus de deux ou trois mots par journée, traitant le jeune ninja avec la plus parfaite indifférence. 

Sasuke pouvait supporter la brutalité, la violence et la cruauté et garder en tout instants la tête haute, mais être complètement ignoré, c'était tout à fait autre chose ! Personne n'avait le droit de l'ignorer, de le traiter pas comme si il n'était qu'un simple poids mort dont il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite. En fait, son gardien ne semblait même pas le considérer comme un poids, il se contentait de ne pas le considérer du tout.

Depuis trois jours presque aucun mot n'avait été échangé. La première journée de marche, juste après avoir repris connaissance, Sasuke avait bien tenté de se renseigner sur leur destination mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, pas même un signe indiquant que la question avait atteint le cerveau de son interlocuteur et suscité une réaction intelligente. Il ne l'avait pas renouvelé, bien conscient qu'aucune réponse ne viendrait et trop fier pour s'obstiner en vain. Le voyage avait continué, dans un silence buté d'un côté et indifférent de l'autre.

A chaque fois que les yeux vides se posaient par hasard sur lui, ils se détournaient avant qu'il ait pu y lire quoi que ce soit.

L'homme semblait reprendre conscience de la présence de son jeune prisonnier à la tombée de la nuit, lui faisait signe de s'arrêter, l'immobilisait pour le nuit, lui jetait sans cérémonie une cape chauffante sur le corps et le réveillait au matin en lui secouant l'épaule sans brutalité puis il semblait l'effacer de son esprit pour le reste de la journée. Les nuits étaient courtes, à peine trois à quatre heures de sommeil pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger : les ninjas du son devaient être à leurs trousses et son ravisseur le savait. Ils se déplaçaient le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, et n'avaient affronté qu'à trois reprises des patrouilles d'Oto. En fait Sasuke s'était contenté d'observer le spectacle d'un œil impassible, ou du moins qu'il espérait tel. Il existait encore beaucoup de choses contre lesquelles il n'était pas encore tout à fait endurci.

A la troisième occasion, profitant de l'apparente distraction de son gardien, il avait tenté de s'enfuir.

Ce qui expliquait son réveil douloureux de ce matin et sa position extrêmement inconfortable.

Cette pensée en éveilla une autre. Les nuits étaient bien trop courtes et jusqu'à ce matin, il avait toujours été éveillé par le contact de la main du ninja sur son épaule. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il roula doucement la tête sur le côté gauche et se figea, surpris.

Assis sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui, les jambes étendues et le dos appuyé contre un arbre, le menton reposant sur la poitrine, Teshiro Nihame dormait.

_

* * *

Il y était. _

_Et rien n'avait changé. _

_Il savait, il savait bien avant de pénétrer dans cette salle, ce qu'il allait y trouver, ce qu'il avait tenté de fuir encore et encore durant toutes ses longues années. En vain._

_On en revenait toujours au même point, à ce soir de pluie et de vent, à cette maison isolée, beaucoup trop isolée, au sang. Au sang partout, sur la porte d'entrée, sur le seuil éclairé par les rayons de lune, sur les murs de cette petite salle, sur le sol, les nattes tissées, le kimono blanc comme neige. _

_Et là, gisants dans les ombres, gisants dans le sang…_

_Mais les choses étaient différentes ce soir là et ils se dressaient devant lui, tout les deux, elle, plus belle encore que dans ses plus doux souvenirs et lui, si petit, si fragile. Ils souriaient. Et c'était peut-être pire que tout._

_Alors même que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui, qu'il tombait à genoux, foudroyé, le rire continuait à résonner de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus fou, de plus en plus moqueur._

* * *

L'homme ne dormait pas. Du moins jamais Sasuke ne l'avait vu assoupi. Quand il fermait les yeux le soir, ou se faisait assommé, chose bien moins agréable mais qui lui était déjà arrivé deux fois en moins de quatre jours, le ninja à la barbe noire était éveillé et regardait la nuit d'un œil inexpressif. Quand il les ouvrait, c'était réveillé silencieusement par la main de son imperturbable ennemi. 

Les cernes sous les yeux de l'homme pouvaient témoigner du manque de sommeil et de repos mais Sasuke n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait d'une nécessité ou d'un refus délibéré de se laisser aller au sommeil ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

Mais il dormait maintenant. Il rêvait. Le jeune ninja pouvait voir ses mains se crisper convulsivement. Un pied racla le sol et l'homme laissa échapper un bruit étranglé proche du gémissement et du sanglot. Les mèches sombres qui lui tombaient sur le visage dérobaient celui-ci à la vue du jeune ninja.

Teshiro se tendit brutalement.

_

* * *

Ils souriaient et ce sourire le détruisait plus sûrement que n'importe quelle arme ou torture. _

_Ils souriaient et il aurait donné n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour pouvoir juste un instant, rien qu'un instant…_

_Et lui vrillant les nerfs, lui déchirant le cœur, Meiyamoto Ohira se tordait de rire._

_Mais les deux silhouettes, fantômes du passé, disparaissaient déjà, revenant au néant qui les avait laissées échapper un instant._

_Non… Pas maintenant… Ne me laissez pas encore une fois ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS !_

* * *

- KISURA ! 

Un hurlement déchirant. Un rugissement animal.

Un terreur et une horreur sans noms.

Réveillé en sursaut, à moitié prisonnier encore de son propre songe, l'homme se rejeta en arrière dans un mouvement de fuite, de refus désespéré. Sa tête heurta avec un bruit sourd le tronc contre lequel il s'appuyait et le sang coula, lui dégoulinant le long de la nuque, se mêlant aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

Le visage hagard, le regard fou, il fixa un instant encore le vide, hypnotisé par quelque vision insupportable invisible au reste du monde.

Il posa les yeux sur le garçon.

Pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques siècles, l'adulte et l'adolescent se dévisagèrent.

A visages découverts.

Sasuke déglutit difficilement, incapable de détourner les yeux, fasciné, terrifié et rempli d'un autre sentiment qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à éprouver, pas dans ces conditions, pas face à cet homme :

une pitié horrifiée.

Il n'avait jamais vu un visage comme celui-là.

Ne voulait plus jamais en revoir.

Il aurait voulu détourner le regard, savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de regarder une telle expression, chez un ennemi comme chez n'importe qui. Mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

* * *

Le gamin le regardait. 

Et il lui rendait son regard, pour la première fois le considérant tel qu'il était réellement, un gosse, juste un gosse. Jusqu'à ce moment, Sasuke Uchiha n'avait rien signifié pour lui, il se mêlait dans son esprit à la foule de fantômes sans consistance et sans importance qui semblaient peupler le monde autour de lui, un spectre au milieu d'un monde de brumes grises. Rien de plus qu'une ombre passagère qui disparaîtrait à la fois de sa mémoire et de sa vie dés que cette mission serait terminée.

Mais dans son monde de brouillard, tout semblait maintenant ressortir en couleurs éclatantes : le jeune Uchiha n'était plus un pâle fantôme, mais un adolescent au visage un peu trop dur, un peu trop pâle, aux yeux trop sombres, trop tristes pour son âge, un adolescent qui avait trop souffert et dont les souffrances n'étaient probablement pas terminées. Quinze ans. A quinze ans, on est encore un enfant.

_Et tu vas le livrer à Ohira. Et il va le tuer._

Il ferma les yeux, refusant d'affronter le regard du garçon mais les rouvrit aussitôt en retenant un cri, sous ses paupières closes d'autres visions se dessinaient : une nuit de pluie, une porte grande ouverte, une femme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle peur, une telle panique ? Il avait pourtant fait bien pire que condamner un innocent à mort.

_Parce qu'il n'a que quinze ans._

_Parce qu'il a l'âge qu'aurait eu ton fils._

Il tremblait et ne pouvait se maîtriser. Si seulement l'autre avait détourné le regard, juste une seconde, il aurait eu une chance d'y parvenir. Mais il ne baissait pas les yeux.

_Regarde ailleurs petit ! Au nom de ciel, REGARDE AILLEURS !

* * *

_

Prochain chapitre: début des ennuis pour l'équipe sept, les nerfs de Kakashi partent en vrille, Sakura s'énerve, Ohira s'amuse, Hijo touche le fond et continue à creuser, et Naruto euh… Surprise! XD

Arakasi vous salue bien!


	12. L'appel de la chasse

Bonjour à tous! Et un nouveau chapitre en ligne, un! Enfin un peu d'action pour l'équipe sept, ils finiraient par rouiller les pauvres gens. Si ça peut vous rassurer, ils ne vont pas vraiment avoir le temps de respirer dans les prochains chapitres:)

Sincèrement, j'aime bien ce chapitre, bien que je précise que j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec les combats, très durs à gérer et j'ai tendance à souvent m'ennuyer un peu durant les combats racontés dans une fanfic, donc en écrire un moi-même me fait stresser. M'enfin, j'ai essayé d'éviter ça et j'espère y avoir un peu réussi!

**Tafolpamadlaine:** Grand merci à toi aussi, un commentaire très agréable à lire (pour mon ego surtout, ralala écrire ne lui réussit pas…XD). J'aime beaucoup Sasuke, un personnage très complexe et complètement névrosé, j'aime bien écrire sur lui et j'aime les névrosés aussi (mais ça c'est mon côté tordu, je le crains bien…). Le passé de Teshiro n'a effectivement pas encore été complètement déballé et ce ne sera pas très… «gentil». Le pauvre type a le malheur de me plaire, or plus j'apprécie un personnage, plus j'ai une regrettable tendance à lui taper dessus… Ce qui explique que Kakashi et Sasuke s'en prennent plein à le tronche dans cette fic, jusqu'à craquage complet ou pétage de plombs final.

**Koneko:** Contente de te revoir! Sasuke et Teshiro ont effectivement quelques point communs, de quoi perturber encore plus ce dernier…

**Subakun-sensei:** WOW! Quel commentaire! J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, merci! Moi aussi, j'adore martyriser et voir martyriser Sasuke, quelqu'un me croira si j'affirme que c'est un signe d'affection? Il me plaît beaucoup de petit. Teshiro et Hijo vont continuer à vivre un certain temps car je les aiment bien tous les deux (pas envie de me débarrasser si vite de mes jouets favoris). Et au passage, merci beaucoup d'avoir laisser une review dans mon petit one-shot, un changement radical d'atmosphère c'est bien vrai et j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre du choc thermique. Mais tout compte fait, il a été très agréable à écrire et puis j'aime ce couple, moi (c'est bien le seul d'ailleurs…) :)

Arakasi vous salue bien et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**

* * *

CH12 : L'appel de la chasse. **

* * *

La chasse… 

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu l'occasion de chasser ? Un désir caché, refoulé mais qui réapparaissait à nouveau, rouge et flamboyant, embrasant son esprit, tendant ses muscles, hérissant sa fourrure.

Traquer. Avancer l'œil et l'odorat aux aguets, tendre l'oreille, sentir un frémissement de plaisir et d'excitation lui traverser la nuque quand une odeur douce, âcre, enivrante lui effleurerait les narines : l'odeur de la peur. Savoir la proie toute proche, si proche mais laisser durer le plaisir, lui laisser le temps de trembler, le temps d'espérer car sans l'espoir du salut, la traque n'est rien, à peine un vulgaire jeu de massacre. Puis, bondir.

Chasser. Courir après une proie terrifié, le vents sifflant à ses oreilles, le sol dansant sous ses pattes. Entendre ses halètements, ses cris, ses geignements, ses appels. Ne pas la rattraper tout de suite. Profiter pleinement du plaisir si rare de la course, de la montée du désir, retarder encore un peu la mise à mort qui n'en sera que plus délirante. Les proies savent très bien comment se finira la chasse, elles savent que le prédateur se révélera toujours plus rapide, plus fort, plus rusé qu'elles, elles savent qu'elles ne font que retarder l'échéance. Mais malgré tout, malgré la conscience de leur propre fin, les proies fuient toujours. Et cela pour le plus grand plaisir du prédateur, car que serait la chasse sans la fuite ?

Tuer. Déchirer à coups de crocs la nuque offerte, entendre s'élever les derniers hurlements, les derniers râles d'agonie. Sentir le sang chaud lui couler dans la gorge, prendre le temps de savourer ses premières lampées avant d'achever la proie, d'extirper de ses griffes la vie vacillante.

Dévorer. Le vrai prédateur ne chasse pas pour se nourrir, il chasse pour le plaisir mais c'est aussi un plaisir divin d'arracher à pleines dents la chair fraîche, vivante, gorgée de sang et d'adrénaline.

C'est dans l'ordre des choses, tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel : le plus fort gagne, le plus faible périt.

Rien de plus naturel.

Si on leur demandait leur avis les proies ne seraient peut-être pas tout à fait d'accord, mais justement on ne le leur demande pas. La chasse n'appartient qu'au prédateur. Rien ne peut l'égaler, ni le simple carnage, ni même sentir une femelle féroce entre ses cuisses.

Et en ce moment même le désir de la chasse vibre dans chaque fibre de son corps, il en tremble presque. Il sent l'odeur des proies, elle l'entoure de toutes parts. Elles sont au nombre de trois, toutes proches, presque à le frôler et la tentation d'entamer la course le ronge, l'enfièvre. A l'odeur et sans même un regard, il peut savoir leur position, leur force et leurs sentiments.

C'est justement ce qui le trouble, le contrarie un peu : nulle trace de peur dans l'air, un peu de fatigue, de l'inquiétude, de la nervosité, mais pas vraiment de peur.

Il n'aime pas cela, ce n'est pas une réaction normale.

Les proies doivent ressentir de la terreur, le contraire est contre-nature, inquiétant.

Autre chose le trouble un peu : il n'est pas seul. Se promenant entre les proies, se détachant parmi elles comme un éclair rouge sur un ciel de nuages, se dresse un autre prédateur. Il peut sentir chez l'autre la même soif de sang qui le ronge lui-même, mieux contrôlée mais identique. Il se sent à la fois intrigué et méfiant. Dans son esprit le monde s'est toujours divisé en deux : d'un côté les proies, de l'autres les chasseurs, mais il n'a eu que rarement l'occasion d'être confronté à un autre chasseur de cette envergure.

Une main se pose sur son bras.

Il fait volte-face, crocs découverts dans un grondement féroce. Qui a osé… ? Une des proie a tendu la main vers lui, c'est la femelle. Ses griffes fendent l'air et se referment sur le poignet fragile, le serrant à le broyer.

Elle pousse un cri de douleur étouffé.

Mais pas de peur. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas peur ?

Elle dit quelque chose dont il ne saisit pas le sens :

- Naruto ! Mais qu'est ce que tu f… ?

Les yeux fixés sur la gorge délicate, sur la veine jugulaire qu'il peut voir se gonfler doucement charriant du bon sang chaud et épais, il n'entend rien. Il ne peut plus se contrôler, l'odeur affole ses sens, d'ailleurs pourquoi a-t-il tenté de se contrôler ? Il prend un peu de recul pour pouvoir attaquer plus commodément, se penche en avant…

Une gifle magistrale l'envoie tituber en arrière.

- NARUTO ! BAKA ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Il bat des paupières, la regarde, la reconnaît.

- Sa… Sakura-chan…

- Quoi « Sakura-chan » ! rugit-elle, tu as manqué de me tordre le bras !

Elle se tait brusquement et tend de nouveau la main dans un geste hésitant cette fois pour la poser sur son épaule.

- Naruto ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu est livide… il y a un problème ? Tes yeux, il y a un instant…

Il doit lutter pour ne pas se dérober, pour ne pas fuir cette étreinte. Pas par hostilité cette fois, mais parce que la terreur est apparue, le mordant au ventre, un terreur et une horreur épouvantables. _A quoi ai-je pensé… ? Ce n'était pas moi ! Cela ne pouvait être moi ! Comment ai-je pu envisagé de…_

Elle a peur maintenant, peur pour lui.

Il se force à sourire, lève le bras et repousse gentiment mais fermement la main posée sur son épaule. Il espère de toutes ses forces qu'elle n'a pas senti ses doigts trembler.

- Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. C'est juste que tu m'as fait peur, c'est vrai ! Depuis que la vieille cinglée t'a prise pour élève, j'ai toujours la trouille que tu me casses un bras à la moindre connerie ! C'est que tu deviens de plus en plus violente…

Il rit, d'un rire qui sonne grinçant et faux. Il n'a jamais été un bon dissimulateur.

- Elle ne le croit pas, ouvre la bouche pour lui parler mais il ne la laisse pas continuer :

- Ca va, je t'assure. Ne… N'en parles pas à Kakashi-sensei. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Ce n'est rien. Vraiment. Ca va passer.

- Qu'est…

- Promet ! Promet que tu ne lui diras rien.

Elle fronce les sourcils, elle est furieuse mais pour l'instant c'est bien le dernier de ses soucis.

- C'est bon, c'est promis, répond-elle pourtant. Mais tu dois me donner des explications.

- Plus tard. Plus tard, je t'en donnerai, mais s'il te plait, maintenant…

Et il l'a plantée là, sans ajouter un mot, pour ne pas qu'elle le voit trembler, pour ne pas qu'elle voit la peur dans ses yeux.

Car il a peur, atrocement peur. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à là. Peur car pendant quelques minutes, le démon s'est réveillé en lui. Pire que cela : à penser à sa place. Pendant quelques minutes, Kyubi a contrôlé son corps et son esprit.

Jamais ce n'était arrivé. Jamais. Et la terreur le submerge, une terreur qui était restée cachée au fond de lui durant toutes ces années, depuis le jour où Mizuki lui a craché la vérité à la face.

_Démon._

_Mes amis… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal._

Mais Kyubi s'est éveillé et s'est mis à gronder tout au fond de lui, plus présent qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, depuis maintenant six jours, depuis le moment où des yeux gris et glacés se sont posés sur son dos dans le bureau de l'hokage.

* * *

Depuis sa toute petite enfance, depuis en fait qu'il avait compris que pour quelques obscures raisons les trois quarts de ses connaissances le considéraient comme un aimable crétin certes très sympathique mais d'une incompétence crasse, Hijo conservait une unique et sinistre certitude : cela ne pouvait aller que de pire en pire. 

Il était fermement persuadé qu'un de ces jours, quelque puissant ninja poserait les yeux sur lui, se demanderait ce qu'un ahuri pareil pouvait bien faire dans les rangs de Konoha et le renverrait dédaigneusement jouer le garçon de ferme et cultiver des choux dans la maison familiale. Cette seule pensée le faisait frissonner. Personne ne méritait un sort pareil ! Et surtout pas un pauvre chuunin innocent, seulement coupable de s'être trouvé de garde un nuit glacial d'hiver quand un souriant étranger s'était présenté aux portes de Konoha.

S'il fallait être tout à fait franc, c'était peut-être un tout petit peu sa faute…

S'il n'avait pas accepté de se laisser distraire par Gemna et ses cartes, s'il avait été assez vif pour s'éclipser avant l'arrivée de la kage, s'il avait réagi un tout petit peu plus vite, s'il avait été capable de trouver une excuse moins pitoyable qu'un glapissant « Ce… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! »… Il retint un gémissement : avec des « si », on mettrait Konoha en bouteille ! Avec des « si » Hinumara Hijo ne serait pas un misérable raté, forcé d'escorter un psychopathe en la compagnie du plus talentueux jounin du village, d'une jeune femme aussi autoritaire et violente que la kage elle-même et d'un démon sous forme humaine. Avec des « si », il serait, tant qu'on y était, l'hokage de Konoha, aurait son visage immortalisé dans la roche, un harem de jeunes filles à ses pieds et…

Il geignit à nouveau, mais pas trop fort tout de même. Aucune envie d'attirer l'attention : le bon côté de la médiocrité, c'est que la plupart du temps on n'exigeait pas grand-chose de vous. En temps normal en tout cas. Malheureusement, ces derniers jours avaient tout été sauf normaux et beaucoup trop de gens s'étaient intéressés de beaucoup trop prés à Hijo qui n'avait absolument rien demandé.

Tsunade avait de tout évidence complètement perdu la tête. En fait il se doutait depuis longtemps que la cinquième était une fêlée doublée d'un danger ambulant doté de tendances homicides, il en avait simplement acquis la certitude. Depuis six jours, six lamentables, épouvantables jours, il ne cessait de se poser et de se reposer la même question qui commençait à friser l'obsession :

_Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?_

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile. Le copy ninja, ainsi que leur client lui prêtaient tout deux à peu prés autant d'attention qu'à la boue qu'ils piétinaient. Ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Qu'on le méprise pourvu qu'on lui foute la paix ! Il ne tenait absolument pas à attirer l'oeil noir et indéchiffrable du jounin sur sa pauvre personne, et encore moins le regard hilare et moqueur d'Ohira.

La seule à lui avoir accordé un peu d'attention et un minimum de gentillesse était la jeune chuunin, l'élève de la cinglée susmentionnée.

Luttant contre une déprime grandissante, il la chercha des yeux.

La main posée familièrement sur son épaule, elle parlait avec le démon.

Le démon… Hijo détourna nerveusement les yeux. Encore une chose à laquelle il était incapable de s'adapter, comment les autres pouvaient-ils supporter avec tant de désinvolture la présence constante de ce garçon à moitié humain, à moitié… _monstre_ ? Hijo n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais et il détestait penser du mal de qui que ce soit, mais il avait été là le jour maudit où Konoha avait presque été entièrement détruit. Il avait fêté ses sept ans, cette année là, il était rentré à l'académie des ninjas.

Et il avait vu se déchaîner l'enfer.

Les flammes plus hautes que des murailles, les hurlements dans les rues, les cris d'agonie, ses propres pleurs de bambin terrifié. Et trônant au dessus de ce carnage, une forme monstrueuse dégageant une puissance et une rage défiants l'imagination, neuf queues gigantesques brassant l'air brûlant et fauchant bâtiments et vies humaines. Et deux yeux rouges, monstrueux qui semblaient à eux seuls remplir le monde.

Il n'oublierait jamais. Nul à Konoha n'oublierait jamais.

Comment pouvait-on mettre en rapport ce jour cauchemardesque et l'adolescent blond et braillard qui égayait les rues de Konoha par ses rires et ses cris ? Il n'en savait rien, mais à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le jeune homme, le souvenir du regard rouge et bestial lui revenait en mémoire. Comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi familier avec un tel être ?

Le démon était toujours là. Et il serait à jamais présent.

Le jeune ninja venait de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amie et s'éloignait pressant le pas pour la distancer. Hijo s'approcha et esquissa un sourire nerveux en direction de la chuunin qui ne le remarqua pas.

- Hum… Sakura-san ?

Elle tourna la tête et lui rendit faiblement son sourire. Hijo aurait été le premier à reconnaître qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement observateur si tant de gens n'avaient pas été déjà prés à le reconnaître pour lui, mais même lui remarqua la tension naissante qui marquait les traits de la shinobi.

Les yeux verts semblaient voilés par quelque sombre pensée et l'effort de la jeune fille pour paraître de bonne humeur se solda par un magnifique échec.

- Franchement Hijo-kun, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Nous sommes partenaires.

- Euh… Oui ! Tout à fait, Sakura-s… chan ! Est-ce que… Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien, quelque chose vous dérange ?

_Question idiote. Bien entendu qu'il y a un problème, bougre de crétin ! Tout le monde est d'une humeur de chien dans cette foutue mission. Et toi tu es incapable d'ouvrir la bouche sans sortir une stupidité ._

Mais elle ne se moqua pas de sa question étourdie et haussa les épaules avec un soupir.

- Rien de grave, j'imagine. C'est juste… Juste qu'il m'inquiète un peu. Il est si froid, si renfermé, cela ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Et il y a une minute, il…

Elle s'interrompit. Il sourit, ou tenta de sourire avant de répondre sans trop réfléchir :

- Oh ! Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter ainsi pour lui.

Elle pivota vers lui, le regard soudain étréci.

- Je ne devrais pas ?

Hijo continua avec une inconscience joyeusement suicidaire et l'aveuglement le plus parfait :

- Au fond, il n'est pas tout à fait comme nous. C'est peut-être quelque chose de normal, un truc mensuel comme pour les bonnes femmes, ah… euh… Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment important, hein ?

Un silence pesant lui répondit qui aurait du logiquement lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais Hijo appartenait à cette classe particulière d'individus qui, une fois engagés dans les sables mouvants, continuent à marcher droit devant eux jusqu'à que la boue leur soit arrivée jusqu'aux genoux…

- C'est vrai chacun sait qu'ils sont un peu instables !

Jusqu'au nombril…

- Pas qu'un peu même, hahaha.

Jusqu'au cou…

- Au fond, il n'a peut-être que ce qu'il mérite, ce n'est qu'un…

Le poing de Sakura entra violemment en contact avec son visage et il manqua de s'écrouler en arrière, les oreilles sonnantes. Une main le saisit au collet et la jeune femme se mit à lui hurler au visage :

- Qu'un orphelin, c'est ça ? Un orphelin, un cancre dont personne n'a rien à faire ? Que tout le monde méprise car il n'a jamais eu droit à une vraie famille ! C'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Sonné, il ouvrit machinalement la bouche pour souligner que ce n'était pas tout à fait un orphelin comme les autres, mais son cerveau rattrapa enfin ses paroles : elle ne savait pas, elle n'était pas censée savoir, ni pour le démon, ni pour son réceptacle. Comment avait-il pu oublié ? _Hijo baka ! BAKA ! _Il resta donc la bouche béante et faillit se trancher la langue d'un coup de dent quand elle se mit à le secouer comme un prunier :

- Dire que je vous prenez pour quelqu'un de bien ! Espèce de… de… de salopard ! Comment peut-on être aussi obtus !

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

Bras croisés, regard un peu lasse, le copy ninja les observait.

Sakura encore tremblante de fureur, tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Sensei ! C'est lui, il a parlé de Naruto d'une façon tellement… ignoble ! Comme s'il n'était pas un être humain, une sorte de bête de cirque…

- Aaaah… le jounin dévisagea tour à tour Hijo et la jeune fille mais son expression reflétait plus de fatigue et un peu de tristesse que de colère. Certaines personnes semblent incapables de se débarrasser de certains préjugés stupides. Je crains bien que ni toi, ni moi n'y puissions grand chose, Sakura.

Il déplia les bras et ajouta calmement :

- Ceci dit, étrangler un coéquipier est toujours contre-indiqué lors d'une mission en équipe. Les supérieurs apprécient rarement, ça fait désordre dans les rapports…

Le jounin fit mine de se retourner, se ravisa.

- Oh… Et lâche le gorge d'Hijo, tu veux ? Il commence à virer au violet, là.

Les doigts se décrispèrent enfin et Hijo recula en chancelant, les poumons au bord de l'explosion, rouge de gêne et de manque d'oxygène. Ils n'osait lever le regard vers aucun de ses deux partenaires.

- Alalala… Il semblerait que vous ayez un peu de mal à tenir vos coéquipiers, hein ? Hatake-san ?

Deux regards irrités, comprenant celui de Kakashi lui-même, pivotèrent dans le direction de Meiyamoto Ohira. Une lueur sombre, qui n'existait pas quelques secondes auparavant, s'était allumé dans l'œil de jounin. Depuis le début du voyage, Hijo avait à peine osé lever une ou deux fois le regard sur les deux hommes, mais il put sentir distinctement l'antipathie vibrer dans l'air. Kakashi ne se donnait même plus la peine de dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur.

- Tout se passe à merveille. Merci. Maintenant, si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de vous mêler de vos …

Il s'interrompit, écarquilla soudain son œil visible.

Ohira leva les yeux, sourit.

Un sifflement aigu retentit. Un éclair argentai à la limite du champ de vision d'Hijo.

Sakura laissa échapper un bruit étranglé.

Le copy ninja bondit en avant.

_Qu'est …_

Un kunai au poing.

_ce que c'est…_

Droit sur Ohira.

_que ce…_

Qui ne cessa pas de sourire.

_BORDEL !_

Le kunai s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de la gorge de leur client, déviant au dernier moment l'arme destinée à la perforer. Le shuriken, jailli des fourrés, s'envola dans les airs, scintilla dans la lumière sous le regard ébahi du chuunin avant d'atterrir avec sur la neige vierge creusant un petit cratère sombre. La scène n'avait du durer qu'une ou deux secondes.

Hijo déglutit, détacha avec difficulté son regard de la petite tache sombre et du bout de métal à présent inoffensif. Ses partenaires avaient déjà réagis, encadrants de part et d'autre leur client, prêts à l'action.

_Et voilà ! Encore une fois à la traîne, espèce de crétin, même dans un pareil moment tu n'arrives qu'à te ridiculiser…_

Le démon Renard n'était visible nul part.

Absolument pas perturbé pour quelqu'un qu'on avait tenté d'assassiner quelques secondes auparavant, Meiyamoto lâcha un de ses petits rires et adressa un clin d'œil à la nuque de Kakashi, immobile devant lui.

- Hééé, Hatake-san, je vous avais bien que l'on finirait par nous attaquer.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait débuté sa carrière de ninja, Sakura éprouva un certain soulagement à l'arrivée du combat. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'attendre le début des hostilités pouvait être aussi éprouvant pour les nerfs : rien ne justifiait cette maudite mission ! Pas une seule agression, pas même une petite embuscade ! Ce voyage prenait des allures de farce, une farce étrangement amère et assez sordide. A croire que leur client se payait leur tête depuis le début, une hypothèse qui en fait ne paraissait pas invraisemblable. 

L'humeur de ses coéquipiers reflétait à peu prés la sienne : Kakashi muet comme une tombe, ce _sale petit crétin_ d'Hijo et Naruto… Naruto devenu si étrangement silencieux, Naruto dont elle avait cru entendre trembler la voix alors qu'il s'adressait à elle d'un ton presque suppliant qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Naruto dont les yeux avaient brillé d'une lueur rouge quand il avait posé son regard sur elle. Des yeux rouges et fendus, à la manière de ceux d'un fauve. Elle aurait voulu croire à une illusion d'optique, un étrange reflet de lumière mais savait bien qu'il n'en était rien.

Il y avait quelque chose. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose. Elle se demanda furtivement si Sasuke l'avait su, mais repoussa aussitôt cette pensée. _Trop douloureux… N'y penses pas… Vraiment pas le moment…_ Kakashi-sensei savait lui et elle arriverait bien à lui tirer les vers du nez, quitte à que ce soit à coups de menaces ou de diverses tortures physiques et morales. Elle saurait, mais plus tard. Quand cette fichue mission serait terminé. Quand les kunais et autres projectiles auraient cessé de fendre les airs.

Le jounin s'était précipité en direction des bois, après avoir lancé quelques ordres par-dessus son épaule. Obéissant ou trop ébahi pour agir, ce _minable enfoiré _d'Hijo était resté planté sur place et elle s'était placée aux côtés de leur client.

Une suite d'explosions et des ninjas étaient apparus de toutes parts et sans une menace, sans un cri mais emplis d'une froide résolution s'étaient élancés à l'attaque.

Ils ne s'intéressaient pas le moins de monde aux ninjas de Konoha, ils se trouvaient entre eux et leur cible rien de plus. La cible en question arborait une expression de franche jubilation, comme si tout un groupe de assassins assoiffés de sang ne tentaient pas de l'écorcher vif. _Est-ce que ce type est complètement cinglé ? _Il ne fit en tout cas pas le moindre mouvement pour fuir ou se défendre.

Il était temps de mettre en pratique la force fabuleuse qu'elle avait acquise durant ses années d'entraînement.

Les premiers agresseurs, croyant naïvement s'attaquer à une frêle débutante, eurent droit à une des plus belles surprises de leur vie. Des éclats de terre, de boue et de roche volèrent en tous sens, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de ninjas ahuris qui allèrent s'écraser au sol ou contre les arbres les plus proches.

Mais les autres n'eurent pas un moment d'hésitation devant cette première démonstration.

Ils attaquaient avec une obstination fanatique presque suicidaire, entièrement centrés sur leur but : atteindre par tous les moyens l'homme au kimono blanc et au large sourire, toujours planté derrière la chuunin, le dos droit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme s'il invitait les agresseurs à venir tenter leur chance.

Sakura avait entendu quelques glapissements du côté de ce _misérable avorton apathique et geignard _d'Hijo, mais n'y avait guère prêté d'attention. Qu'il s'arrange tout seul, il était censé être chuunin, non ?

Elle devait protéger leur client. Une certitude rassurante, dans certaines circonstances le devoir avait son bon côté.

La chuunin s'immobilisa devant Ohira, posa un genoux à terre et frappa le sol du poing, dosant son coup du mieux qu'elle le put. La terre se fendit avec un craquement sinistre, et les douze ou treize ninjas adverses encore debouts bondirent en arrière dans un tonnerre de jurons quand tout un pan de roche et de terre bascula, créant un mur de quatre à cinq mètres de haut entre elle et leurs assaillants. Elle sourit dans un petit moment d'autosatisfaction : un peu brutal certes, mais leur client serait à l'abri des projectiles.

C'était sans compter les intentions de ledit client.

- Restez ici, je me charge de…

Un bond, l'homme prit appui des deux mains sur le sommet du mur improvisé et se projeta avec une élégance désinvolte de l'autre côté, sans un regard pour la jeune fille pétrifiée.

Un silence.

Puis le premier hurlement s'éleva.

_

* * *

Tsss, tsss… Des amateurs… _

Cela avait été sa première pensée quelques minutes après le début du combat.

Des amateurs.

Un second groupe d'assaut se dissimulait entres les arbres enneigés, prés à rejoindre leurs compagnons si le combat s'averrait trop difficile. Kakashi n'avait éprouvé aucune difficulté à les surprendre. Leur manque de discrétion frôlait le scandaleux pour des ninjas aguerris et il en aurait ricané s'il avait eu du temps à perdre à ce genre de puérilités. Ils parlaient fort, vite, juraient beaucoup.

Et ils puaient littéralement la peur.

Peur de qui ? Peur de quoi ? Une bande de brigands n'auraient pas montré un telle terreur, ni une telle haine… Ils étaient nombreux, mais mal entraînés, pour la plupart sous-alimentés, fatigués, voire déjà blessés, mais aucun n'avait fui, aucun n'avait reculé.

Quand le copy ninja s'était laissé tomber parmi eux, pareil à un tigre atterrissant au milieu d'un troupeau de moutons désorganisée et terrorisés, deux hommes gisaient déjà au sol l'un la gorge tranchée, l'autre le cœur transpercé. Morts tout deux. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire dans la dentelle, les agresseurs étaient bien trop nombreux et en vérité, ils ne lui laissaient guère le choix. Dominés par une rage et une haine aveugles, les assaillants le pressaient de tous côtés dans le chaos le plus total, manquant de s'éborgner eux-mêmes à coups de sabre dans leur hâte d'atteindre le jounin.

C'était facile, d'une facilité presque déconcertante.

Un jeu d'enfant.

Kakashi bondissait, virevoltait, tournoyait, dansait… Tuait.

Il sentait les os craquer sous ses pieds, le sang éclabousser ses mains et d'une certaine façon ce n'était pas… désagréable. Une idée dérangeante, un peu malsaine venue d'une partie de lui-même qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment mais qu'il ne pouvait totalement renier pour autant. Il n'aimait pas tuer. Mais quel ninja, quel guerrier aurait pu nié en toute franchise qu'il n'y avait pas un certain _plaisir _au combat, au sang versé, voire à certains moments au meurtre ? Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette part de lui-même qui avait une désagréable tendance à se réveiller quand il était sous pression.

Arraché de ses pensées par une brève douleur à l'avant-bras, il remarqua avec un peu de surprise que ses assaillants n'étaient plus que deux dont l'un assez agile pour lui avoir fait une assez jolie coupure au bras droit.

_« WHAHAHA ! Et ça se dit un génie ! Incapable de surveiller ses propres fesses ! Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je n'étais pas là, HEIN ? Je… »_

Kakashi intima mentalement à Gai de la fermer, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop perturbé. Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond, ces temps-ci. D'un autre côté, la voix tonitruante de son « meilleur rival » avait eu comme effet positif de chasser de son esprit la petite pensée pernicieuse et dérangeante qui regrettait un peu que le combat ait duré si peu de temps.

Il jaugea plus froidement ses deux derniers adversaires. Ils s'élancèrent simultanément à l'attaque, l'un se jetant sur son flanc gauche, l'autre sur le droit. _Pas idiot… _Le mouvement était bon, le timing acceptable, il ne leur manquait juste qu'un peu de rapidité.

Son pied rentra en contact avec la poitrine d'un des ninja, il sentit les côtes se broyer sous le choc alors que l'homme décollait du sol et s'écrasait sur le dos quelques mètres plus loin. Dans le même mouvement, il agrippa le poignet de l'assaillant de droite, le tordit, banda ses muscles. L'homme hurla quand son bras se cassa dans un bruit sec.

Une seconde plus tard, Kakashi était accroupi devant lui et lui appliquait une lame sur la gorge.

- Bon, assez plaisanté. Qui vous envoie ? Et quel était votre but ?

L'homme grogna de douleur mais leva un regard débordant de haine sur le visage du jounin :

- Personne ne nous envoie, espèce de foutu fils de pute ! gronda-t-il. Et nous voulons tuer cet enfoiré et tous les salopards qui l'aideront ! Il ne s'en tirera pas cette fois !

Le jounin battit des paupières, un doute désagréable s'infiltrant dans son esprit.

- Meiyamoto Ohira ? Que vous a-t-il fait pour que… ?

Un regard incrédule, puis l'autre laissa échapper un ricanement rauque :

- Quoi ? Vous ne savez même pas qui vous escortez ? Qui vous protégez ?

Kakashi le fixa en silence, attendant qu'il continue.

- Ce n'est pas seulement un bâtard d'assassin, marmonna l'homme, ce n'est même pas un homme, c'est un _démon_, un véritable _démon. _Et vous êtes tous foutus, si vous lui apportez votre aide parce que lui, il n'en a absolument rien à foutre. Il vous tuera dés qu'il n'aura plus besoin de vous. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a déjà fait ! Il s'est présenté un jour aux portes du villages et il…

Quelque chose frôla la joue du jounin, entaillant légèrement son masque.

Une gerbe de sang.

Une seule détente, à peine le temps d'un souffle et Meiyamoto fut projeté en arrière, percuté de plein fouet à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Il heurta violemment du dos le tronc d'un arbre, la poitrine écrasée par le bras gauche du copy ninja, l'autre bras lui appuyant un kunai sur la gorge. A quelques centimètres de son visage, l'œil noir et unique étincelait de fureur.

- Un peu excessive comme réaction, vous ne trouvez pas ? commenta-il calmement, haussant le sourcil. Je ne…

- Fermez la, Ohira. Pourquoi avez-vous tué cet homme ? Il était inoffensif !

- J'ai pensé qu'il s'apprêtait à vous attaquer. Vous êtes le chef d'équipe, cela aurait été plutôt embarrassant pour moi que vous mourriez maintenant. Je ne voulez que vous aid…

- Et arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, gronda le jounin.

La lame du kunai s'avança et un mince filet de sans coule le long de sa pointe aiguisée. Les yeux gris ne montraient qu'un amusement poli et un certain intérêt.

- Si j'étais vous, j'écarterais cette arme, Hatake-san. Vos supérieurs risquent de ne pas beaucoup apprécier que vous égorgiez un client. Cela ferait de la mauvaise publicité à Konoha.

- Vous jouez avec nous et je n'arrive pas à deviner à quel jeu mais je compte sur vous pour me renseigner, et maintenant !

- Aaaah… Cela, ça ne va pas être possible, répondit l'autre d'un ton faussement navré. Vous m'en voyez désolé.

La pression s'accentua et le filet de sang grossit sans amener de réaction notable.

- Nous n'irons nulle part, ni à Hashika, ni nulle part ailleurs, tant que je n'aurais pas eu d'explications.

Pour la première fois, Ohira fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Mauvaise idée, Hatake-san. Je dois être à Hashika demain…

Le sourire railleur avait disparu.

Kakashi serra les dents.

- Vous auriez tort de me sous-estimer, Ohira.

Un silence puis Meiyamoto laissa échapper un ricanement étouffé :

- Vraiment ? J'apprécie le soucis que vous vous faites pour moi. En remerciement, veuillez également accepter un conseil…

Le jounin se raidit et sa gorge se dessécha, le regard soudain plongé dans deux yeux rouges dépourvus de pupilles.

- Vous auriez tort de vous _surestimer_.

Son cœur se déchaîna, ses tripes se nouèrent et il dut lutter pour maîtriser un tremblement incontrôlable, absurde qui menaçait de l'envahir tout entier. La main, qui tenait le kunai rendu soudain glissant et traître par la sueur, eut un frémissement. Une chaleur brûlante semblait émaner par vagues de l'autre homme, s'il s'agissait réellement d'un homme… Il ne détourna pas le regard, se refusa à le faire, conscient de commettre peut-être une erreur mais persuadé que l'alternative serait pire.

_« Mais reprend toi, imbécile ! C'est toi qui tiens le kunai, cet enfoiré n'a même pas d'armes ! »_ mais même Gai s'époumonant à tue-tête ne put faire disparaître l'idée qui emplissait son esprit, le paralysant temporairement.

_Il va me tuer._

* * *

Ohira leva soudain les yeux, avec un feulement étouffé mi-homme, mi-animal. 

Kakashi en fit autant une demie seconde plus tard.

Six ninjas se laissèrent tomber des arbres les plus proches et atterrir en souplesse, se redressant d'un bond une fois touchés le sol, lançant à peine un regard aux cadavres entassés sur le sol.

Celui qui semblait les diriger carra les épaules et s'approcha de quelques pas, le visage dissimulé sous un masque de lièvre :

- Sixième unité des anbus de Konoha. Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire, là ?

Kakashi tourna la tête, le regard de son vis-à-vis était redevenu gris, froid, parfaitement impassible.

* * *


	13. Hashika

Bonjour à tous! Re-Vendredi et je ne suis plus en vacances la semaine prochaine, ce qui me chagrine beaucoup, mais bon… Plus qu'un mois, mes amis, plus qu'un mois! XD Déjà que mon temps de lecture pompait sur mon temps de travail, maintenant c'est mon temps d'écriture qui pompe sur mon temps de lecture… Ceci dit, ceci dit…

**Tafolpamadlaine:** en fait je considère toujours Sakura comme un «distributeur de lames automatique» (super formulation! Je pourrais te l'emprunter un de ses jours? XD), je crains bien avoir été traumatisée par les «Sasuuuuuuuke-kuuuun!» du début. Mais je n'avais pas envi non plus de me faire du mal en écrivant sur elle...

**Koneko:** Ohira plaît toujours? Tant mieux, même si pour le sourire niais, lui-même serait sûrement assez surpris. Atypique comme réaction. Gai est indestructible. Gai est insubmersible. Gai ne flanche jamais, il ne renonce jamais. Et quand il vous colle aux fesses, c'est pour un bout de temps! J'avais envie d'introduire les anbus dans cette histoire et particulièrement un personnage, enfin vous verrez bien…

**Subakun-sensei:** Pour l'instant Kakashi se contente de patauger, c'est quand le merdier se transformera en sables mouvants que les réels problèmes vont commencer.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture.

**

* * *

CH13 : Hashika.** **

* * *

**

- « Ordre à toutes les unités anbus actuellement en mission dans le périmètre… » Rien à foutre… Rien à foutre… « Nouvelle mission prioritaire … » Noooooon ? Sans blague, par courrier urgent ? Ils voulaient qu'on croit à quoi ? Une foutue invitation pour une foutue fête d'hiver ? « Se rendre sur l'instant au sud du village d'Iwa… » Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent qu'on branle là-bas ? Ces abrutis d'Iwa sont incapables de se débrouiller sans aide? Ils ne sont même pas nos alliés ! Ah si ? C'est nos alliés maintenant ? Oh bon… « Mission d'escorte en besoin urgent de renforts… » Ah tiens, en fait c'est nous les abrutis, tout compte fait. Rhaaaaa et ça se dit des jounins, quand je dis qu'ils laissent passer l'examen à n'importe qui…

Silencieux, médusés, les cinq ninjas d'élite qui constituaient la treizième unité d'anbus fixaient avec une fascination horrifiée leur actuel capitaine, très occupé lui-même à détailler l'ordre de mission fraîchement arrivé qu'il tenait à la main. L'autre main soutenait le long manche d'une pipe de bois sombre coincée entre les mâchoires de l'homme. Avec un grognement, il ôta le tuyau de sa bouche, laissa échapper un épais nuage de fumée bleutée et se mit à en frapper rythmiquement le bord du masque rejeté sur sa nuque au mépris de tout règlement.

Parfaitement inconscient de cet examen, il continua gravement son monologue, haussant le sourcil lors des passages qui lui paraissaient les plus intrigants :

- « Mission de rang B a mal tourné… » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre… Qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu une telle bande d'incapables ? « équipe sept, chef d'équipe : Kakashi Hatake… » Gneuh ?

Il s'interrompit un instant, les yeux brièvement écarquillés.

La pipe s'immobilisa puis reprit son va-et-vient avec un claquement légèrement plus sec.

- Kakashi Hatake? Ka-ka-shi Ha-ta-ke ? Bon sang, s'il existe quelqu'un qui devrait pouvoir régler ses affaires tout seul… Il a du s'amollir en quittant l'anbu. Franchement, aller faire la nurse auprès d'une bande de…

- Il n'est pas allé faire la nurse, sauf votre respect mon capitaine. Il s'est occupé de l'entraînement de futurs ninjas de Konoha, mon capitaine.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la petite troupe, alors que le capitaine Musachi Usama relevait la tête en battant des paupières et jetait un regard vaguement surpris au jeune anbu qui venait d'élever la voix.

Raide comme un piquet, celui-ci releva le menton s'attendant à une réprimande. Rien ne vint. Son supérieur se contenta de l'observer, l'air intrigué comme attendant une explication supplémentaire.

Ibaku, anbu professionnel depuis à présent presque trois mois et subordonné du capitaine de la treizième unité depuis deux jours, considéra la barbe de trois jours, les cheveux scandaleusement ébouriffés, la peau basanée et les yeux bruns et placides de Musachi et sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit forcément y avoir une erreur quelque part. Ce type NE peut PAS être un anbu ! Il NE peut PAS être un capitaine !_

Ibaku était un ninja intelligent et compétent, doué pour son âge comme on le lui avait maintes et maintes fois répété. C'était aussi un jeune homme dévoué à son village et ce dévouement l'avait tout naturellement amené à s'engager dés ses 17 ans au sein de l'anbu de Konoha. Il avait incorporé les unités anbus, décidé à endurer une vie de labeur, de privations et de risques, la tête emplie à en éclater des exploits futurs, rendus encore plus sublimes par le fait qu'ils seraient anonymes, qu'il réaliserait pour son village.

Il était prés à tout endurer.

S'était préparé à tout.

Excepté peut-être à se retrouver sous les ordres directs du capitaine Musachi Usama.

En presque quinze ans de service, celui-ci avait acquis le statut de légende vivante chez les anbus du village de la feuille.

Musachi et sa saloperie de pipe.

Usama était un cas. Supérieurs au bord de la crise de nerfs ou du meurtre pur et simple et subordonnés vacillants entre ravissement et consternation s'accordaient au moins sur ce point. En quinze ans de carrière, il avait réussi à s'attirer la haine farouche de quasiment tous ses supérieurs passés comme présents.

Musachi Usama était à lui seul une provocation vivante pour tout bon shinobi respectueux des règles ou de la plus simple décence.

Musachi était incapable d'accepter un ordre sans donner son avis sur le moindre détail.

Musachi semblait inaccessible à des termes pourtant très simples tels que « tenue correcte », « respect du à un supérieur », « tact » ou tout simplement « Fermez-la ! ».

Musachi, avec une candeur désarmante ou peut-être le cynisme le plus complet, considérait la majorité des règlements comme tout à fait facultatifs dés qu'il s'agissait de les adapter à sa personne.

Musachi fumait en permanence une pipe malodorante, méprisant tranquillement la règle sévère qui exigeait qu'un anbu ne quitte jamais son masque durant son service.

Musachi s'était découvert dés l'âge de quinze ans un don indéniable pour porter sur les nerfs de son entourage et avait passé les vingt années suivantes de sa vie à mettre ce don en pratique.

Seuls des états de service exceptionnels, une compétence étonnante et une capacité plus irritante qu'autre chose à avoir très souvent raison, particulièrement face à un supérieur en fureur, expliquaient sa présence dans les rangs des anbus, ainsi que son poste d'officier. Pas mal de rumeurs couraient sur le bonhomme qui passait pour avoir accumulé plus de dix promotions au rang de capitaine en l'espace de quinze années et pour avoir réussi à se faire rétrograder en temps record dix fois à la suite de diverses gaffes.

Les raisons de ses rétrogradations à répétition étaient aussi diverses que variées : tenue incorrecte, conduite scandaleuse, remarques déplacées, traits d'humour malvenus, abus d'alcool, abus de confiance, abus de substances illicites ( personne ne savait exactement avec quelle immondice Musachi s'obstinait à bourrer sa pipe, mais tout le monde s'accordait à reconnaître qu'au vu de l'odeur dégagée si la substance en question n'était pas encore classée illicite, cela ne saurait tarder …), etc…

Lors de son avant-dernière et dixième promotion, il avait réussi à écraser tous ses records en accomplissant l'exploit de se faire virer de son poste en l'espace de deux jours à peine. Les raisons invoquées avaient été : manque de respect, attitude insultante et harcèlement sexuel à l'égard d'une supérieure directe.

Un an plus tard , l'huluberlu se faisait propulser pour la onzième fois au rang de capitaine et, les dieux seuls savaient comment, il avait réussi à conserver son poste ces deux derniers mois sans accident majeur.

Et Ibaku avait hérité du phénomène comme capitaine.

Ce n'était pas juste. Vraiment pas juste. Rien, ni personne ne l'avaient préparé à cela. Un capitaine se devait d'inspirer le respect et la confiance. Un capitaine se devait d'être un exemple pour ses hommes.

Un capitaine ne _devait_ pas…

Ne _pouvait _pas…

Le phénomène leva un regard songeur au ciel, réfléchit un instant à la remarque du jeune anbu, puis haussa les épaules en concluant par un « On s'en fout » désinvolte, avant de d'émettre un soupir résigné et de fourrer distraitement sa pipe dans une des poches de son uniforme.

Les anbus restèrent parfaitement impassibles, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile quand un masque vous couvre tout le visage. Seul Ibaku ouvrit la bouche, l'œil rond et se penchant dans un mouvement machinal vers son voisin :

- Euh… Est-ce qu'il ne vient pas de… ?

Un violent coup de coude le fit taire, suivi d'un regard furieux et d'un murmure étouffé :

- Ferme-la.

_Mais il vient de… Oh, et puis merde !_

Complètement indifférent aux messes basses de ses hommes, Musachi reprit sa tirade là où il avait été interrompu :

- Le reste n'a pas d'importance. En clair nous devons aider à neutraliser un cinglé qui accompagne l'autre équipe de guignols et qui est aussi accessoirement notre client. Me demandez pas d'explications. La vieille allumée a du péter un câble. Le cinglé serait dangereux. Mouais… S'il a réussi à mettre Hatake en difficulté, effectivement…

En position de repos les anbus assemblés écoutaient la suite de ce qui pouvait passer pour des instructions. Une odeur de brûlé discrète, puis de plus en plus forte commença à flotter en l'air.

Ibaku se força à regarder droit devant lui. _Mais c'est pas possible… Il va bien finir par s'en rendre compte._

- Paraît qu'il faut se presser. Une équipe d'anbus doit être sur les lieux le plus rapidement possible. D'autres renforts viendront plus tard du village.

- Il y a déjà une autre équipe d'anbus dans les environs d'Iwa, mon capitaine, fit remarquer un anbu à la droite d'Ibaku. Vous savez… Au sujet de cette affaire concernant le village d'Hashika ?

- Ah… Mouais… Ce petit con de Gabanju. Pas de chances pour nous les gars, les ordres sont strictes, on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Un léger filet de fumée commença à s'élever, serpentant dans l'air du matin. _Mais c'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas être aveugle à ce point, non ?_

Musachi se redressa et élevant la main, remit d'une pichenette son masque de chat en place, signe que la mission commençait.

Mais aucun des anbus ne bougea. Les cinq shinobis surentraînés retinrent leur souffle à l'unisson, et attendirent.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Trois.

Musachi éleva à nouveau la main, ôta son masque une seconde fois et abaissa les yeux sur son uniforme :

- Oh. Merde.

Quelques instants plus tard, les même shinobis bénirent le ciel et les kages d'avoir rendu obligatoire le port des masques qui dissimulaient le large sourire hilare de quatre d'entre eux. Ibaku, quant à lui, arborait le visage consterné et atterré de qui vient de voir réduire en miettes en quelques secondes ses plus belles illusions sur les ninjas supérieurs et sur les anbus en général, tandis que Musachi tentait frénétiquement d'éteindre à grands coups de masque le début d'incendie provoqué par sa très chère pipe mal éteinte.

_

* * *

Hashika. _

_Enfin…_

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, coudes posés sur les genoux, Meiyamoto esquissa un sourire, englobant du regard les quelques toits enneigés qui s'étendaient à ses pieds. Ils avaient fait halte sur une colline qui surplombait le village, si l'on pouvait en l'occurrence parler de village. Rien de plus en fait qu'une demi-douzaine de pauvres chaumières se serrant frileusement les unes contre les autres. Un lieu isolé de tout, perdu au milieu des forêts glacées. Isolé et vide.

Même de ces hauteurs, on pouvait deviner que seul le silence régnait dans ces rues étroites et vierges de toute empreinte. Même à cette distance, une atmosphère étrange, lugubre semblait émaner du lieu.

_Eh bien, eh bien… Tout compte fait, ça n'a pas été sans difficulté…_

Il fallait bien avouer que les choses ne s'étaient pas tout à fait déroulées comme prévu, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ne rencontrer aucun obstacle. Au fond, il s'en réjouissait. Toute cette histoire se serait probablement révélée d'un ennui mortel, si quelques petits imprévus n'étaient pas venus pimenter la partie. « A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire » comme le disait si bien le proverbe : à quoi bon jouer avec des proies qui ne tentaient pas de se défendre ? Le jeu en perdait toute sa saveur.

Car tout cela n'était au fond qu'un jeu.

Certes le jeu le plus fascinant, le plus amusant et le plus passionnant jamais inventé.

Mais juste un jeu.

Rien de plus mais rien de moins.

L'arrivée impromptue des anbus avait été une surprise et si sa première réaction n'avait été qu'un mélange de frustration et de fureur, frustration et rage d'une bête fauve à qui l'on vient d'arracher la proie qu'elle tenait entre ses griffes, il en était à présent plutôt satisfait. Une bonne chose à la réflexion, les anbus étaient intervenus juste à temps. Un peu plus, trois ou quatre secondes supplémentaires et il aurait probablement arraché la gorge du copy ninja. Une mauvaise idée.

Kakashi Hatake devait mourir. Il en éprouvait un peu de regret, l'homme lui plaisait beaucoup, sincèrement, mais c'était un fait et la capture du démon Renard devait rester prioritaire.

Le jounin mourrait tôt ou tard, plus tôt que tard d'ailleurs si tout se déroulait selon ses prévisions, mais pas si vite, pas en ce moment, ni en ce lieu précis. Il avait bien failli commettre une erreur. Pendant quelques secondes, aveuglé par une soif de meurtre et de violence irrépressible, il avait bien failli mettre en danger ses propres projets. Le massacre de la poignée de crétins suicidaires n'avait qu'en partie apaisé cette soif, un gibier aussi faible n'était guère excitant.

Il haussa les épaules, un mouvement presque imperceptible. Tout pouvoir avait ses inconvénients. Celui-là était notable mais ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

Il faudrait qu'il songe à remercier le capitaine des anbus pour l'aide inattendue et involontaire qu'il lui avait apporté. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit gloussement et ses yeux se détachèrent des bicoques pour pivoter dans la direction de ses nouveaux compagnons. Quatre regards sombres et presque hostiles lui renvoyèrent le sien, trois appartenant au capitaine dissimulé sous son masque de lièvre et à deux de ses hommes, le quatrième à la gamine aux cheveux roses. Accroupi à l'écart, le jinchuuriki était plongé dans sa propre contemplation morne et silencieuse du village en contrebas. Il leur envoya en réponse son sourire le plus rayonnant. Nul besoin d'ôter les masques pour deviner l'irritation naissante et la méfiance des trois hommes. La jeune shinobi quant à elle, serra les poings, rouge de colère, ressemblant plus que jamais à son illustre sensei.

Il détourna les yeux, un rire muet agitant ses épaules. _Des geôliers surveillant un dangereux prisonnier… Alalala… Je me demande ce que Hatake a bien pu leur raconter._ _Rien de bien flatteur sûrement._

Le copy ninja lui-même se trouvait quelque part à l'intérieur du village lui-même, accompagné de l'ahuri terrorisé _Comment a-t-il bien pu survivre au dernier combat celui-là ? _et des trois autres anbus, explorant le lieu.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils allaient y trouver.

Meiyamoto n'avait pas pu suivre en détails la discussion qui avait opposé Kakashi Hatake et le chef des anbus après l'arrivée de la sixième unité, mais avait facilement remarqué l'irritation et la mauvaise humeur des deux hommes. Ils s'opposaient sur un sujet et il ne doutait pas un instant être à l'origine de cet affrontement. L'avis de l'anbu avait emporté.

Ce qui expliquait leur présence à Hashika au plus grand déplaisir du jounin.

La surveillance de ces hommes lui importait peu, il n'aurait pas à la subir bien longtemps. Son regard fut soudain attiré par un éclat blanc de lumière. Il plissa les yeux. Un nouveau clignotement se produisit quelque part dans l'ombre des arbres qui bordaient le côté opposé du village. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Avec un lent sourire, il se redressa de sa position accroupi, et s'étira, faisant jouer les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules avec un soupir de plaisir non dissimulé.

Toutes les pièces étaient en places, tous les joueurs enfin assemblés. Le jeu allait enfin pouvoir réellement commencer. Et ce n'était pas trop tôt.

_Jouons._

* * *

Kakashi se crispa, battit des cils, le regard soudain concentré. 

Un instant, un bref instant, il avait bien cru voir… Quoi exactement ? Rien de plus qu'une lueur tremblotante, un éclair blanc entre les arbres avachis. Il douta un instant de ses propres yeux. Personne ne pouvait traîner dans les bois à cette période de l'année, si l'on exceptait les loups faméliques qui rôdaient à la recherche d'une proie facile ou de n'importe quoi de mangeable en fait. L'hiver avait été dur, cruel pour les hommes comme pour les bêtes. Le village d'Hashika était lui-même éloigné de toutes les voies importantes, un véritable trou perdu. Rien ne pouvait expliquer la présence d'un voyageur dans ces collines, rien si ce n'était…

_Mouais… Une illusion, rien de plus qu'une illusion, un reflet sur une pierre polie. Tes nerfs te jouent des tours, mon vieux et ça ne s'arrange pas…_

La lueur se répéta.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Il s'immobilisa, portant une main machinale à sa cuisse droite. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit deux anbus se positionner derrière lui, le troisième s'approcha et lui effleura l'épaule de la main, l'œil interrogatif. Kakashi pointa un doigt muet en direction de la lisière de la forêt. L'anbu se détourna, haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur le copy ninja. Le message était clair : aucun des trois shinobis n'avait rien remarqué et personne n'avait songé à demander son avis à Hijo. Avec tout le respect qu'on lui devait, est-ce que le copy ninja ne s'était pas légèrement surmené ces derniers jours ?

Question intéressante.

On ne pouvait pas dire que le bref combat, plus proche en vérité du massacre que de l'affrontement, contre les brigands ait été particulièrement épuisant. Mais ses nerfs étaient à vif, il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Tout y contribuait : la quasi-hostilité de Naruto, la présence irritante et inutile d'Hijo, le sourire d'Ohira, l'impression constante d'être manipulé, utilisé, pantin dirigé par des mains habiles, invisibles et maintenant Hashika…

Le hameau était vide, entièrement vide. Ils marchaient au milieu de ce qui devait être la rue principale depuis prés de cinq minutes mais n'avaient toujours pas croisé âme qui vive. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement : un village fantôme aux portes fermées, aux fenêtres closes ou barricadées. La neige recouvrait tout de son manteau blanc et gelé, ruelles, toits, enclos, abreuvoirs à bestiaux où l'eau avait gelé depuis longtemps. Vision étrange, fantastique presque angoissante.

Reflétée sur cette blancheur, la lumière semblait trop vive et blessait les yeux. Les ombres n'en paraissaient que plus sombres et sinistres. Trou noir d'une fenêtre que l'on avait omis de fermer, orbite sombre et aveugle au regard oppressant.

Tous les bruits, même ceux provoqués par les pas prudents des ninjas, étaient étouffés, affaiblis. Eux-mêmes semblaient se fondre dans cette étrange univers immaculé : spectres évoluant dans un monde de spectres. Kakashi se surprit à frissonner à cette pensée, et son malaise s'en accentua. Il n'était pas superstitieux et ne comptait pas le devenir !

Mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère du village incitait à la crainte, à la fuite…

_Les vivants n'ont pas leur place en ces lieux._

Une pensée surprenante, surgie d'un quelconque recoin de son esprit, une pensée qui ne lui ressemblait pas, une pensée qui sonnait désagréablement juste. Ils n'auraient pas du se trouver ici. Ils ne l'auraient pas fait, si la chose n'avait tenu qu'à lui.

En ce qui le concernait, le désir obstiné qu'avait Ohira de se rendre en ce lieu était en sois un argument pour ne pas y aller. Ce qui n'avait pas été l'avis de l'officier anbu.

Il serra les dents à ce souvenir.

Les anbus professionnels étaient choisis pour leur compétence et leurs talents de combattant ; de toute évidence, le discernement n'avait pas été un des talents privilégiés par les instructeurs. En cet instant précis, Kakashi n'était pas loin de partager l'avis du capitaine Musachi Usama sur « ce petit con de Gabanju ».

_

* * *

- Hashika ? Pourquoi désirez-vous vous rendre à Hashika ? _

_La voix de l'anbu au masque de lièvre était sèche, emprunte d'une certaine méfiance. Ni le ton soupçonneux, ni le geste autoritaire qui l'accompagnait ne plurent particulièrement au copy ninja, mais le moment était mal choisi pour devenir susceptible. _

_- Notre client désirais se rendre à Hashika mais…_

_- Le client que vous menaciez d'égorger, il y a cinq minutes ?_

_Kakashi se raidit, réprimant un mouvement d'impatience, il s'efforça de prendre un ton raisonnable. Cela s'avéra plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé : il ne se sentait pas d'humeur patiente et encore moins conciliante. Mal à l'estomac. L'impression d'une boule dure dans son ventre. La gorge sèche. La fraîcheur de la sueur qui commençait à sécher sur son front et sa nuque._

_Il n'était pas un homme lâche, il était un guerrier, un tueur qui avait vu plus de carnages et de champs de bataille que n'en verrait jamais le jeune homme arrogant qui lui faisait face dans l'ensemble de son existence. Mais pendant une ou deux secondes, il avait été paralysé. Paralysé de terreur. Les yeux plongés dans deux abîmes, deux gouffres sans fond s'ouvrant sur les flammes et l'Enfer._

_Il avait déjà éprouvé cette sensation, peut-être moins profonde, moins atroce, mais sensiblement la même. Le même sentiment d'impuissance. La même peur. La même prise de conscience humiliante et cruelle._

« Tout ce que tu fais est inutile. Il viendra à moi. Il viendra à moi, quoi qu'il advienne._ »_

_Ignorant la douleur sourde qui avait profité de l'occasion pour revenir se glisser dans ses pensées, il se concentra sur sa situation présente. Vraiment pas le moment de laisser son esprit battre la campagne._

_- Nous en avons déjà parler. Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer cette mission. Cet homme est dangereux, vraiment dangereux. La meilleur solution serait de… _le tuer, le tuer maintenant avant qu'il ne nous tue _… le ramener sous escorte au village. Vous tombez à pic…_

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible._

_Kakashi avait à peu prés repris sa maîtrise de sois, il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur devant l'interruption._

_- Au dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, non ? _

_Ce fut au tour de l'officier de se raidir, décochant un regard noir au copy ninja qui s'en moqua éperdument :_

_- Cette zone est sous ma responsabilité. Je me fout de savoir à qui vous rendez des comptes, je sais à qui je rends les mien, moi. Votre histoire est loin d'être claire, si vous refusez de me donner des éclaircissements, je…_

_- Je ne refuse rien du tout, l'arrêta le jounin, esquissant un sourire conciliant. Mais cet homme est sous _ma_ responsabilité. _

_- Vous faites erreur. Si cet homme est lié aux problèmes d'Hashika, je ne…_

_- Quels problèmes d'Hashika ?_

_Nouveau regard meurtrier. L'anbu n'appréciait pas de toute évidence d'être interrogé par un simple jounin, fut-il le célèbre Sharingan no Kakashi lui-même, à plus forte raison s'il s'agissait du copy ninja. Un homme jeune, très jeune même pour un tel poste de confiance, jugea Kakashi, sûrement talentueux et tout à fait conscient de l'être._

_En clair : un jeune crétin arrogant bien décidé à en remontrer à ses aînés et particulièrement à un ex-anbu qui avait quitté la section sur un coup de tête. Le jeune loup montrant les dents au vieux loup. Il étouffa un soupir. _Magnifique… J'aurais difficilement pu tomber plus mal.

_Le pire étant qu'il pouvait tout à fait comprendre ce sentiment, ayant été lui-même un jeune crétin arrogant et orgueilleux, aussi borné qu'un mulet. _« HAHA ! Ecoutez-moi ça ! Tu es toujours un crétin arrogant, orgueilleux, borné… ! » _se mit aussitôt à beugler une voix joyeuse. Il réussit à retenir au dernier moment le « La ferme, Gai » qui lui montait aux lèvres et qui n'aurait pas rassurer l'anbu sur sa santé mentale. Il aurait bien aimé être lui-même un peu plus rassuré. Il était à peu prés sûr que posséder un petit Gai vêtu de vert braillant et sautillant dans un coin de son cerveau ne pouvait être interprété comme un signe de bon fonctionnement dudit cerveau._

_- Le village d'Hashika a été déserté._

_Il revint à la réalité avec un « Mmmh ? » qui lui attira un énième regard irrité._

_- Déserté ? Comment ça déserté ? demanda-t-il._

_- « Déserté » n'est peut-être pas le mot juste. Toute sa population a disparu. Du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de traces._

_- Des traces de lutte ? De violence ?_

_- Rien ne le laisse penser mais le village était plutôt isolé, la neige et la glace n'ont rien arrangé. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il en est exactement, avoua l'officier, nous avons été envoyés pour tirer cette situation au clair. Au nom du ciel ! Prés de quarante personnes ne peuvent pas disparaître comme ça! C'est… C'est surréaliste !_

_L'homme était visiblement nerveux, Kakashi se doutait être en partie la cause de cette nervosité. Un autre détail attira son attention._

_- Mmmh… Mais Hashika se trouve bien sur les terres du village caché d'Iwa, je me trompe ? En quoi la disparition de quarante paysans d'Iwa justifie-t-elle la présence d'anbus de Konoha ?_

_Le capitaine paraissait de plus en plus contrarié par la tournure prise par la conversation et marmonna en retour :_

_- Hashika se trouve aux alentours de la frontière…_

_- Aux alentours de la frontière du côté d'Iwa, insista le jounin._

_- Cette disparition n'est pas encore connue des autorités d'Iwa, elle pourrait occasionner un certain trouble une fois découverte. Des soupçons se porteraient naturellement sur Konoha, le conseil a pensé qu'il serait préférable de venir nous même tirer au clair la situation, finit-il par lâcher à regret._

_- Mais ce n'est pas tout, hein ?_

_Si les yeux de l'anbu avaient été de kunais, Kakashi serait déjà mort à plusieurs reprises, transpercé de part en part. Mais peu lui importait. Bien entendu, que ce n'était pas tout ! Une part de la vérité, c'était probable mais pas toute la vérité._

_- Une mission secrète sur un territoire allié ? Sans en avertir les autorités ? Pour une simple inquiétude du conseil ? Les membres du conseil passent leur temps à s'inquiéter, ils sont là pour ça. Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_L'anbu se rebiffa, ce qui était assez prévisible :_

_- Même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas votre affaire. Pensez-vous que votre… « client » pourrait être lié à cette affaire ?_

_Kakashi jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Entouré de cinq anbus vigilants, le « client » les observait tout deux d'un œil intéressé, attendant avec une curiosité détendue la fin de la discussion qui devait décider de son sort. Kakashi haïssait cette expression. Du coin de l'œil, il nota la présence de ses trois équipiers regroupés, Naruto un peu à l'écart des deux autres. Sakura semblait avoir oublié sa récente poussée de rage contre Hijo. Elle lui parut un peu pâle, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour cela. Plus tard, plus tard… Quand on lui laisserait enfin le temps de réfléchir…_

_- C'est plus que probable._

_- Alors je crains que vous ne puissiez pas retourner au village. Cet homme nous accompagne._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il vient avec nous à Hashika. Il peut être utile et possède peut-être des informations dont nous avons besoin. _

_Une inspiration profonde. _Ne t'énerve pas, ne t'énerve pas…

_- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée._

_- Vos doutes ne me concernent pas, rétorqua l'autre. Cet homme va à Hashika. Vous pouvez l'accompagner ou rentrer au village. Ce n'est pas mon problème._

* * *

Et il était venu. 

Pouvait-il vraiment envisager de faire autrement ?

Convaincre l'officier de le laisser prendre la tête du groupe de ninjas destiné à explorer le village avait été un exploit en sois. Il avait abandonné presque à regret la surveillance d'Ohira au capitaine et à deux de ses hommes. Naruto et Sakura étaient également restés sur place, il aurait du en être rassuré, plus grand serait le nombre de ninjas entourant Ohira, mieux il s'en sentirait. Mais il ne l'était pas. _Je ne devrais pas m'en faire autant. Tsunade a raison : ils ont du talent, l'un comme l'autre. Peu d'expérience, bien trop peu d'expérience mais du talent. Naruto deviendra sûrement un jour plus puissant que je ne le serait jamais… Naruto… Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien avoir ce gosse ?_ Il s'inquiétait tout de même, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Une voix hésitante s'éleva, résonnant trop forte et trop aiguée dans le silence de glace qui les entourait :

- C'est… C'est vraiment calme, hein ?

Kakashi adressa un regard réfrigérant au quatrième membre de son équipe, le seul à l'avoir accompagné. Hijo déglutit, émis un marmonnement embarrassé. Un des trois anbus lâcha un grognement méprisant.

- Euh… Je veux dire : c'est vraiment très vide… Hein ? On s'attendrait à… je ne sais pas, moi… Avec ce froid, des loups, des renards… Enfin quelque chose !

Il recula de quelques pas avec un sursaut devant le visage soudain figé du jounin :

- Euh… Kakashi-san ? Il y a un… ?

_Beaucoup trop calme._

_« Il a fait froid, bon sang Kakashi ! Un froid terrible ! »_

_Un froid terrible, un froid qui a forcé les bêtes à sortir des bois…_

_« Elles crevaient la dalle ouais ! »_

_A venir rôder autour des villages…_

_« Des bêtes affamées, prêtes à tout… »_

_Mais qui avaient encore assez d'instinct de survie pour fuir l'homme._

_« Ce village ne devrait pas être vide… »_

_Nous aurions du croiser quelque chose…_

_« Une loup affamé, des empreintes, les signes d'un passage… »_

_Quelque chose…_

_« Mais si il n'y a rien, pas un signe… »_

_Pas un trace…_

_« Cela signifie que… »_

_Cela doit vouloir dire que…_

_« KAKASHI foutu imbécile ! » _

Sa main agrippa le bras d'Hijo et il projeta brutalement le chuunin stupéfait dans une encoignure de porte. Fit volte-face, repoussa l'anbu le plus proche dans l'ombre d'un toit, se jetant lui-même en avant.

Un roulé-boulé, il atteignit l'abris d'un portique. Juste à temps.

Des centaines de sifflements stridents réduisirent le vent en lambeaux et de fines aiguilles de glace s'abattirent du ciel rebondissant sur le sol gelé, s'y brisant dans un bruit de tonnerre. Un anbu cria, ramenant contre sa poitrine son bras transpercé.

Les fenêtres barricadées explosèrent. Les portes des chaumières désertées s'ouvrirent avec fracas.

Un rugissement s'éleva de toutes les ruelles à la fois.

Des armes étincelèrent. L'anbu blessé se mit à jurer.

_Une embuscade ! Merde !_

_OHIRA, ESPECE DE… !_

_

* * *

Hashika… _

Teshiro inclina la lame captant un rayon de soleil qui s'y refléta, signal muet mais bien visible pour qui chercherait à le voir. Et quelqu'un, là-haut sur la colline opposée, attendait avec impatience ce signal.

Il recommença l'opération. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Puis rengaina le sabre. Il avait la tête lourde et sentait venir les prémices d'une épouvantable migraine. Il l'accueillerait presque avec reconnaissance.

Ne pas penser.

Surtout ne penser à rien.

Tout serait bientôt terminé. Enfin.

_Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Si tu lui livres le garçon, tu seras perdu. Définitivement perdu._

Il était déjà perdu. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Ne pas y penser.

Ne surtout pas penser au garçon.

Même si c'était difficile, voire impossible avec les yeux de celui-ci sans cesse posés sur sa nuque. Des yeux durs et tristes où il avait pourtant pu lire de l'horreur, de l'horreur et de la pitié. Il était perdu lui aussi, perdu dans une mer de ténèbres, loin de tous rivages, trop loin, beaucoup trop loin pour trouver même le courage de tenter d'atteindre la côte.

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir._

_Je veux cela finisse._

_Juste que cela finisse…

* * *

_

Vala! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. A la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre très peace and love (comme vous l'aviez sûrement déjà deviné): Ohira au meilleur de se forme se lâche, Kakashi se scratche dans la boue, Hijo se découvre des ressources cachées (si, si, si! bien cachées diraient même certains, mais ceux ne sont que des calomnies…), les autres affrontent des tas de problèmes diverses et variés…


	14. Juste un jeu

Un peu de retard mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle du site, impossible de poster quoi que ce soit.

Nouveau chapitre, Msieurs Dames! Avec beaucoup de violence, pas mal de sang, quelques membres arrachés, rien que du bonheur, hein? Hum… C'est promis, je me calme un peu sur la suite, enfin pas tout de suite non plus Merci aux reviewers! Très contente que mon Musachi (c'est cool le possessif, ça fait chaud au cœur alors que les disclaimers sont déprimants, probablement pour cela que je n'en fait jamais ) ait plu. Vu le direction que prend cette fic, il permet d'amener un peu d'humour bienvenu.

**Subakun-sensei:** J'attend ton commentaire pour Lundi alors . Béh, il est où ton nouveau chapitre? Je croyais qu'il devait être posté endébut de semaine, me sens frustrée…

**Tafolpamadlaine:** J'arriverais presque à te faire admirer Kakashi? Je prend ça comme un compliment:-) Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches au malheureux? Moi, je l'aime beaucoup, la preuve je m'acharne dessus. Dans next-gen Sakura a l'air d'avoir un peu appris de Tsunade (que j'aime) mais bizarrement je la trouve toujours assez insipide (c'est tout de même un peu cher payé 50 euros, tu acceptes les chèques?) Par contre Sasuke est un de mes martyrs préférés donc celui-là je m'y accroche.

**Maetelgalaxy:** Ca va faire un petit bout de temps! Tu commençais à me manquer…

Arakasi vous salue bien et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

**

* * *

CH14 : Juste un jeu.** **

* * *

**

Il tremblait.

Un frémissement constant, nerveux qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Dans une vague tentative pour le dissimuler, il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, les mains enfouies sous les aisselles, les genoux recroquevillés. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui, et surtout pas elle. Il ne voulait pas attirer la pitié et encore moins les regards, car les regards faisaient mal, si mal. Même maintenant, même alors qu'il devait pourtant leur avoir prouvé dix fois, cent fois, sa valeur, les regards continuaient à faire mal.

Il avait pourtant essayé, tellement essayé, essayé à s'en briser le corps, à s'en déchirer le coeur…

Leur prouver qu'il pouvait être fort.

Leur prouver qu'il pouvait être brave.

Être un ninja.

Être un homme.

Être l'un des leurs.

Mais il avait échoué. Tous les regards trop vite détournés qu'il croisait, tous les mots chuchotés sur son passage, tous les sourires forcés, les rictus de peur rapidement dissimulés le lui clamaient à la face. Il y avait bien quelques regards chaleureux, des mains tendues, quelques vrais sourires mais ils étaient si peu nombreux face à la marée de méfiance et de haine aveugles. Si peu nombreux… Trois ans auparavant, il avait cru voir enfin une lueur d'espoir, une lumière au bout du tunnel. De nouveaux sourires avaient illuminé sa vie, le monde s'était enfin éclairci : Iruka-sensei et ses offres plus ou moins spontanées de ramens, Sakura-chan et ses éclats de colères, Kakashi-sensei et ses ricanements étouffés , Ero-senin, Hinata et les autres, tous les autres…

_Et puis toi, bien entendu. Toi avant tout, peut-être._

_Toi qui ne m'a jamais rien dit. Toi qui n'a jamais voulu me laisser partager ta peine. Toi, toujours arrogant, toujours silencieux. Toi qui, mine de rien, m'a tendu la main au dessus des abîmes de la solitude. Toi qui m'a accepté._

L'espace d'une année, il s'était senti entouré, admis. Aimé. Et puis tout avait basculé brusquement, soudainement. Sasuke avait fui, abandonnant Konoha, abandonnant l'équipe sept, les abandonnant tous, fui pour ne jamais revenir. Mais il n'avait pas lâché prise, il n'avait jamais cessé de croire car malgré l'affrontement, malgré les paroles glacées et haineuses échangées, il était toujours vivant et cela devait avoir une signification. Il voulait croire à cette signification, car reconnaître que tout cela n'avait peut-être aucun sens, une simple erreur, une négligence, signifiait la fin de cette période d'espérance, le retour des ténèbres, la fin de tout ce qu'il avait si durement gagné.

Pendant trois ans, il s'était entraîné et il avait espéré.

Mais depuis une semaine, le doute s'était incrusté dans son cœur, sournois et discret, puis de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus insistant :

_Ne le sens-tu pas ? Ne le sais-tu pas ? Tu t'en doutes bien, pourtant… Tu t'en doutes mais tu n'oses te l'avouer… Peur de l'avenir, petit lâche ? Peur d'affronter la vérité ?_

_Il te hait. _

_Tu as tenté de lui arracher sa vengeance, de le détourner de ses buts, de contrôler sa vie, il t'as hait pour cela et au fond n'était-ce pas compréhensible ? Qui étais-tu pour décider à sa place ? Et ce n'est pas seulement pour cela qu'il te hait à ce point… Avant tous les autres, avant tous tes prétendus amis, il a su. Il a su ce que tu étais réellement. _

_Monstre. Démon._

Il serra plus fort les bras autour de son torse, secouant doucement la tête, puis avec plus de véhémence. Il savait, il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, que Sasuke…

_Vraiment ? Mais qu'en sais-tu ? Ne les sens-tu pas, ces regards ?_

_Regardez les bien ces fiers anbus. Ne vois-tu pas qu'ils détournent rapidement les yeux quand par erreur ils les posent sur toi ? Que cachent ces regards ? Du dégoût, du mépris, de la haine, de la peur ? Tu le sais bien pourtant, tu le sais, petit lâche… Observe-la bien ta très chère amie, ta compatissante Sakura-chan. Tu vois, elle baisse les yeux… Qu'a-t-elle peur que tu y lises ? De l'inquiétude ? De l'inquiétude pour qui ? Pour toi, crois-tu ? Ou pour elle… Elle a peur elle aussi, elle te craint. Et qui ne te craindrais pas ? Elle ne sait pas oh oui ! Elle ne sait pas mais elle se doute. Et quand elle saura… _

_NON ! Je n'y crois pas ! Ce n'est pas VRAI ! _

Il prit soudain conscience d'une douleur vive et abaissa ses bras, fixant d'un œil incrédule ses ongles tachés de sang. Ses doigts repliés en griffes avaient labouré la chair délicate de ses aisselles à travers même le tissu de la tunique orange, traçant des sillons rouges et douloureux. Il se força au calme, à apaiser sa respiration haletante. Ces pensées ne pouvaient venir de lui, il n'en avait jamais eu de tel.

Quelque chose tentait de se glisser en lui, quelques chose de noir, de malsain. Un long frisson le parcourut. _Kyubi ? Kyubi, est-ce toi ?_

Mais non, cela venait d'autre part, en partie du démon mais pas seulement.

De l'homme assis au bord de la falaise, de l'homme au sourire froid, de l'autre prédateur. Sous ses yeux, Ohira se releva et s'étira voluptueusement.

Et d'Hashika, du village lui-même, d'où semblaient monter en tourbillonnant, portés par le vent d'hiver, sentiments de haine, de rage et quelque chose d'autre, d'infiniment plus noir, d'infiniment plus mauvais.

- Naruto ?

Il sursauta violemment et la jeune fille qui se penchait vers lui eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Sakura hésita puis lui sourit, presque timidement puis avec plus d'assurance.

- Je pense qu'il serait temps que nous parlions un peu, tu ne crois pas ? dit-elle sur un ton plutôt autoritaire.

Il ne réagit pas, la fixant d'un regard vide.

- Je pense… Oh et puis merde ! Naruto ! cracha-t-elle. Tu commences franchement à me taper sur les nerfs ! Si tu as un problème, tu sais très bien que tu peux m'en parler. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te conduises comme un idiot obstiné et…

- Nous n'aurions pas du venir ici.

Il avait parlé d'une voix blanche, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Nous n'aurions pas du. Ce village… Tout est pourri par ici, pourri et mauvais. Nous n'aurions jamais du…

Elle le saisit par l'épaule, plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens au regard trop fixe :

- Naruto, tu…

Des hurlements explosèrent dans les rues d'Hashika en contrebas. Tout deux firent volte-face. Les anbus bondirent sur leur pieds, leur chef se précipitant vers le point de vue le plus proche. Un nuage de glace s'abattait sur le village à leurs pieds et les cris s'élevaient, de plus en plus forts malgré la distance.

Sans un regard pour ses gardiens ou pour le drame qui se jouait en bas de la colline, Meiyamoto Ohira se dirigea d'un pas lent et assuré en direction du capitaine anbu et s'immobilisa à ses côtés.

* * *

- Hééééé… Il semblerait que Hatake-san et vos hommes rencontrent quelques problèmes, hein ? Fichtrement dérangeant pour vous, pas vrai ? 

Les cinq shinobis sursautèrent à l'unisson. Sakura sentit l'épaule de Naruto se tendre sous sa main, alors que le jeune blond semblait se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même, ses yeux bleus légèrement exorbités fixés sur Ohira.

L'officier gronda et saisit l'homme par le devant de son kimono, l'attirant vers lui d'un geste brusque.

- Vous saviez ! rugit-il. Vous saviez pour ces hommes ! Comment… Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

Pour seule réponse, l'autre ne lui adressa qu'un large sourire muet.

Une main crispée agrippa un kunai. Les anbus se penchèrent légèrement en avant, adoptant des postures d'attaque, alors que leur chef plaquait une lame contre le ventre d'Ohira.

- Vous saviez… Et vous nous avez mené droit dans un piége ! Si vous ne me dites pas immédiatement la raison de cette plaisanterie, je vous jure que je…

- Dans le mille ! gloussa joyeusement celui-ci.

- HEIN ? Que… ?

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'élargit, lui fendant presque le visage d'une oreille à l'autre, alors qu'il répétait :

- Dans le mille. Vous êtes très doué ! C'est exactement cela : une plaisanterie, rien qu'une bonne plaisanterie. Continuez à voir les choses ainsi et nous pourrons vraiment nous amuser !

- Vous vous foutez de moi, gronda l'anbu. Vous…

- Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas ma faute si les ninjas de Konoha semblent souffrir d'un manque désespérant d'humour…

Le ninja poussa un cri de rage incohérent, frappa l'homme de son poing droit. Du moins le tenta.

Meiyamoto se dégagea d'une torsion, évitant la lame acérée.

Un mouvement rendu flou par la vitesse. Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour crier un avertissement. Trop tard, un quart de seconde trop tard. Le cri de l'anbu se mua en un gargouillement étranglé alors qu'une main semblable à une serre agrippait son cou, broyant sa gorge.

Les yeux exorbités, le ninja rua, tenta d'hurler, de se dégager. Il lutta pour respirer, le corps agité de soubresauts.

Ohira commenta d'une ton léger et raisonnable, le ton tranquille presque affectueux d'un homme adulte réprimandant gentiment un enfant trop espiègle :

- Bah… Vous avez tort de le prendre comme cela. C'est un jeu, vous dis-je, rien qu'un jeu. Cela ne vous fait toujours pas rire ? Bien dommage…

Les doigts enfoncés dans la gorge de l'anbu se resserrèrent leur étreinte et du sang commença à sourdre entre les phalanges. L'officier râla. Les deux anbus restants bondirent en avant. Mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'intervenir, ni à sa victime celui de saisir l'arme accrochée à sa hanche que sa main tâtonnante tentait désespérément d'agripper.

Un feulement rauque plus proche de l'animal que de l'homme. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa d'écarlate le kimono immaculé.

Le cadavre du shinobi vibrant encore du souffle de la vie fut projeté nonchalamment sur le côté, la gorge à moitié arrachée.

L'estomac de Sakura se révulsa. Un anbu lâcha un étrange petit bruit étranglé à mi-chemin entre le gémissement d'angoisse d'un enfant apeuré et le bruit d'un adulte ravalant difficilement la bile qui lui monte à la bouche, dans tous les cas peu commun pour un ninja confirmé. Naruto, silencieux et figé sous sa main, ne montra aucune réaction visible.

Ce qui pivota enfin vers eux conservait toujours l'apparence d'un homme, mais le visage, les yeux brûlants qui leur firent face n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

La chose gronda doucement.

Les dévisagea tour à tour de ses yeux rouges et déments.

Puis sourit.

- Jouons.

* * *

Une brûlure vive à la joue. 

Kakashi bondit en arrière, réprimant une brusque envie de jurer. Il n'avait pas été assez attentif, une erreur impardonnable pour un shinobi de son expérience. Pendant une demi seconde il avait hésité, une réaction vraiment stupide. Pendant une demi seconde, devant le regard soudain agrandi par la peur de son jeune, trop jeune adversaire, il avait hésité, avait retenu un coup sûr.

Vraiment stupide.

L'autre avait évidemment profité de la situation : ce petit salaud avait bel et bien essayé de l'éborgner !

A croire que Gai avait raison quand il affirmait qu'il baissait… A croire que s'occuper d'adolescents en crise l'avait amolli, rendu sentimental. Un comble vraiment…

Le champ de bataille ne laisse pas de place aux sentiments, aux remords, aux hésitations. On peut tenter de comprendre l'ennemi, tenter de pardonner, tenter de vivre une vie à peu prés correcte, tenter au fond d'être « un type bien ». Une fois rentré chez soi, une fois le sang et la crasse partis avec l'eau de la douche, le ventre plein, l'esprit non pas apaisé mais au moins endormi pour un temps, on peut tenter d'être humain.

Mais au milieu du combat, toutes les priorités s'inversent. Quand de toutes parts, des adversaires se ruent sur vous. Quand chaque mouvement, chaque clignement de paupières, chaque hésitation comptent. Quand le monde s'emplit de fureur. Quand la peur vous prend à la gorge. Quand à chaque instant la mort penchée sur votre épaule frôle de son souffle froid votre nuque, que ses mains glacées effleurent vos cuisses et votre dos, angoissante. Incroyablement excitante.

Alors, les choses devenaient simples, d'une simplicité extrême presque réconfortante. On en revenait toujours au bon vieux axiome, celui que tout ninja connaissait sans même que l'on n'ait jamais eu à l'enseigner. Celui que ni sans père, ni sans sensei, ni même Obito ne lui avait jamais appris, qu'il avait du comprendre seul comme c'était le cas de tous les shinobis depuis des générations :

_Tue avant d'être tué._

Kakashi se laissa tomber un genou à terre, main gauche plaquée au sol, la main droite fendant l'air. Se jeta sur le côté, évitant une volée de shurikens, cadeau d'un nouveau adversaire impatient de se mêler à la partie, au moment le sort de dôton s'activait.

Son premier agresseur poussa un glapissement quand le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, l'enfouissant jusqu'à mi-poitrine.

Rouler, se redresser en appui sur le bras droit, faucher les jambes du second petit malin, lui trancher la gorge avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de toucher le sol.

_Et d'un._

Sauter, atterrir sur les épaules du premier adversaire, éviter un coup de lame en direction de sa cheville. Pas le temps de prendre une arme. Il saisit le jeune ninja par les cheveux, lui faisant redresser la tête et frappa violemment sa nuque. Le cou du jeune homme se brisa dans un craquement sinistre.

_Et de deux._

Cela n'avait rien de glorieux, rien de propre, rien d'honorable. Kakashi pourrait se dégoûter après coup, une fois face à ses propres œuvres meurtrières, il pourrait avoir envie de vomir sur lui-même et sur le travail qu'il accomplissait. Il le ferait sûrement. Mais pas pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant, il avait trop à faire, trop à penser, à juger.

Ils étaient trop nombreux, peut-être pas d'un niveau exceptionnel bien que largement supérieur à celui des pauvres types qui les avaient attaqué la veille, mais bien trop nombreux. Pour deux ninjas ennemis expédiés, trois nouveaux apparaissaient. Même lui ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Il avait réussi à éviter une blessure vraiment handicapante, mais n'était pas resté intact pour autant. Le jounin pouvait sentir le sang chaud dégoulinait le long de son bras droit, ainsi qu'un humidité désagréable au niveau de sa cuisse, sans parler de la démangeaison juste en dessous de son œil gauche. Rien de bien grave, mais tôt ou tard l'un d'eux se montrerait plus rapide que les autres, aurait de la chance ou Kakashi baisserait sa garde ne serrait-ce qu'un instant…

Comment tous ses hommes avaient-ils pu lui cacher leur chakra ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? _Tu ne le sauras jamais, si tu ne survis pas, si tu ne reviens pas pour faire cracher la vérité à Ohira… _Cerné par l'ennemi, la vue bouchée pas les bicoques, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer les anbus et encore moins Hijo. _Oh bon sang, pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à cet andouille… Qu'il soit au moins encore en un seul morceau…_

Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le chuunin, mais Hijo était son équipier, en tant que tel il ne le laisserait pas périr. Si il avait la possibilité de lui venir en aide, bien entendu…

Des cris s'élevaient des ruelles voisine mais Kakashi aurait été bien en peine d'y distinguer une voix connue.

Une femme poussa un hurlement.

Il releva la tête en sursaut, dérapa sur la neige boueuse, évita de justesse un coup de pied qui lui aurait fracassé la mâchoire, ne parvint pas à garder tout à fait son équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Le jounin roula sur le sol se couvrant abondamment de boue, une pluie de coups s'abattant là où s'était trouvée sa tête une seconde auparavant.

_Sakura. Naruto._

_

* * *

Mais bordeldemerdedeputaindebordeldemerdedeDieuàlacon qu'est ce que je fous ici ? _

Le psychopathe souriant, les brigands, les anbus et maintenant ce foutu village rempli à craquer de tueurs, tous décidés à lui arracher la tête des épaules. La seule chose réconfortante dans toute cette histoire était qu'ils avaient probablement fini par toucher le fond, difficile de descendre plus bas même en faisant beaucoup d'efforts dans ce sens. D'un autre côté, Hijo conservait la bonne vieille certitude que le pire restait encore à venir. Les pires ennuis arrivent toujours par légion.

Probable que les dieux trouvent cela bien plus marrant.

Pour l'instant, Hijo se trouvait assez loin de toute préoccupation métaphysique. Une seule occupation l'absorbait entièrement : paniquer.

Contrairement aux idées reçues, le jeune ninja avait toujours considéré la panique comme un facteur déterminant de survie. Presque un art de vivre, ou de survivre. Le monde se divisait à ses yeux entre deux genres de personnes : celles qui, face à un tigre rugissant, gardaient tout leur sang-froid et lui servaient du « minou, minou » en lui chatouillant les crocs et celles qui paniquaient. Hijo avait toujours opté pour la solution la moins suicidaire.

Pas très glorieux pour un ninja, certes, mais il valait sûrement mieux être un shinobi de Konoha en mal de gloire qu'un shinobi de Konoha déchiqueté à coups de griffes.

La panique réveillait des ressources cachées chez Hijo, « bien cachées » auraient même ricané certains, mais le fait demeurait, il avait survécu à la plupart des situations de crise de sa courte vie en perdant les pédales.

Il zigzagua entre les maison croulantes qui semblaient trembler sur leur base, cherchant désespérément un abris quelconque où il pourrait au moins tenter de reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas vraiment une fuite, non… Plutôt un repli stratégique. Un toit explosa au dessus de sa tête, une pluie de tuiles et de neige s'abattit sur lui, alors que deux hommes atterrissaient devant son nez.

- Hey hey ! Où tu t'imagines foutre le camp comme ça, p'tit gars ? grogna le premier. Tu vas tout de même pas nous fausser compagnie sans même dire « au revoir », non ?

Son compagnon ricana et surenchérit :

- Pas très noble pour un brave ninja de courir se planquer en laissant tomber ses amis, tu trouves pas ?

Hijo réussit à s'empêcher de geindre et s'appuya des deux épaules contre une paroi de pierre, cherchant au désespoir une réponse quelconque. Un « Euh… On pourrait peut-être en discuter ? » ne lui parut pas très indiqué, la discussion n'entrait clairement pas dans les projets des deux armoires à glace qui lui faisaient face. Le premier ninja se rua à l'attaque. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'activer un sort de genjutsu et se jeta sans prévenir sur le chuunin.

Hijo paniqua.

Il saisit au dernier moment le poignet de son agresseur.

Plaqua sa main droite contre la pierre.

Bredouilla quelques mots.

Ferma les yeux avec un glapissement de frousse.

Tira en se jetant sur le côté.

L'autre poussa un cri qui fut brusquement coupé.

Hijo rouvrit les yeux.

Le second ninja considérait la scène, bouche béante, œil écarquillé, fixant Hijo avec stupeur, fixant surtout en fait ce qui restait de son camarade. Le chuunin jeta lui-même un regard au malheureux et gémit. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et pointant un doigt tremblant sur son dernier adversaire, hoqueta :

- Je… Je… Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Et si… Si on en restait là, hein ?

* * *

Un anbu hurla, quelque chose traversa son champ de vision en tournoyant projetant aux alentours un jet écarlate. Un bras ? Une jambe ? Il ne bougea pas. 

Sakura cria.

La jeune chuunin percuta un arbre et s'effondra, crachant du sang. Du sang se mêlait également aux cheveux roses là où sa tête avait frappé l'écorce. Son cœur s'emballa mais il ne réagit pas.

Des bruits de chocs, un éclat de rire rauque et mauvais.

Un jet chaud éclaboussa son dos et sa nuque, alors que Naruto se recroquevillait un peu plus, à moitié inconscient du reste du monde. Les mains crispées sur son visage, luttant contre la douleur effroyable, contre la terreur, contre ce qui montait en lui à la vitesse d'une marée.

Kyubi rugissait.

Le démon luttait pour se libérer, déchirant son hôte de l'intérieur.

Il sentait les crocs invisibles lui lacérer le ventre.

_Ne bouge pas. Surtout ne bouge pas. _

Il voulait leur venir en aide, il le désirait vraiment, il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le faire. Mais quelque chose d'autre, éveillé en lui par ce lieu, par l'odeur enivrante du sang, ne désirait qu'une chose : se joindre au massacre. Sentir lui aussi la chair se fendre sous ses griffes. Redevenir ce qu'il avait été. Ses propres pensées et désirs se mêlaient étroitement à ceux de Kyubi devenant presque indiscernables les uns des autres. S'il se mêlait au combat, s'il commençait à tuer…

_Concentre toi. Calme toi. Peut-être que si tu réussis à reprendre suffisamment le contrôle, peut-être pourras-tu… _

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que les bruits de lutte s'étaient interrompus. Une ombre tomba sur lui, il releva la tête. L'être qui se dressait devant lui émettait des vagues de chakra irrégulières, un chakra noir, malsain, aussi ancien que le monde lui-même , un chakra auquel répondait celui étrangement semblable de Kyubi.

Meiyamoto Ohira baissa les yeux et lui sourit.

- Peur de tuer, petit lâche ? gronda-t-il. Tu aurais du te joindre à moi. Un peu trop tard maintenant… Mais tu peux toujours regarder si tu veux, la fin du spectacle ne va pas manquait d'intérêt.

* * *

Hijo déboula au croisement de deux ruelles et s'immobilisa le souffle haletant, cherchant désespérément un allié du regard. Il soutenait de la main droite son bras gauche blessé. Sa menace plutôt piteuse n'avait pas eu l'effet désiré, et il avait bien fallu se battre. Il n'aurait vraiment pas pu dire comment il s'en était tiré exactement, mais il était toujours vivant. Quant à son adversaire… Eh bien, peut-être valait-il mieux pour lui être mort. Hijo n'avait pas eu le courage de vérifier. Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il détestait faire cela ! 

Les combats continuaient dans les ruelles adjacentes. Une fois encore, il avait été ignoré à la fois par ses alliés ayant d'autres chats à fouetter et par ses ennemis trop occupés à tenter d'assassiner lesdits alliés. Il ne savait plus trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pleurer sur son sort. Il soupira, rassembla sa maigre réserve de courage. _Bon, tu es un ninja de Konoha, un chuunin bordel ! Les ninjas de Konoha n'abandonnent pas leur coéquipiers, même quand ceci semblent oublier complètement leur existence. Alors bouge tes fesses et prouve-leur que tu n'est pas une limace apathique._ Il s'imagina venant en aide à Kakashi Hatake et trouva l'idée si comique qu'il lâcha un petit ricanement nerveux.

Un bourdonnement étrange et soutenu s'éleva de l'arrière d'une habitation. Il tendit l'oreille, cela ne ressemblait à aucune technique qu'il connaisse. _D'un autre côté, tes connaissances sont un petit peu limitées mais bon…_ Il n'aimait pas ce bruit. Sans même pouvoir l'identifier, il était sûr qu'il sous-entendait quelque chose de désagréable, voir d'_extrêmement_ désagréable. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui : prendre ses jambes à son cou et filer le plus loin possible de la source du bourdonnement ou aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Il alla jeter un coup d'œil.

Il mettrait plus tard cette décision sur le compte d'une brusque montée de pulsions suicidaires, ce qui peut au fond arriver à tout le monde. Mais peut-être y avait-il une autre raison : une curiosité un peu malsaine, la fascination bizarre qu'exerçait ce bruit étouffé pourtant angoissant.

A l'arrière de la chaumière, se dressait un petit autel, d'apparence plutôt vulgaire, une grosse dalle posé sur deux pierres mal taillées. Mais l'ensemble dégageait une impression sinistre, presque morbide. Hijo remarqua des tâches sombres et brunâtres qui maculaient la pierre et il grimaça. Le bruit semblait émaner de l'autel lui-même agité d'une étrange vibration.

Une vibration presque vivante.

Soudain, foutre le camp le plus vite possible lui sembla une option tout à fait envisageable.

Ce village empestait. Il suppurait. Rien n'y était normal et ce « truc », quelle que soit sa fonction, était pire que tout le reste.

Des cris de rage retentirent et avant qu'il ait pu se mettre à l'abris, une tornade aux cheveux gris et à l'œil rouge étincelant dégringola du toit, amenant à sa suite un bon paquet de neige qui s'écrasa comme par hasard sur Hijo embusqué et trois ninjas surexcités. Kakashi se releva souplement, engloba la scène du regard et commenta d'un ton plutôt calme au vu des circonstances :

- Toujours vivant ?

Puis il fronça les sourcils :

- C'est quoi _ça _?

Deux secondes plus tard, les cinq combattants, agresseurs y compris, écarquillèrent les yeux.

* * *

Sakura reprit connaissance. 

Elle tenta de bouger la tête et ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur. Son crâne avait frappé de plein fouet une branche basse, la plongeant pour quelques minutes dans l'inconscience. L'esprit embrouillé, elle essaya de se remémorer ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire Shizune sur les traumatismes crâniens.

Sa vision s'éclaircit.

Un homme pendu la tête en bas la regardait d'un œil vide et mort. Le masque blanc à moitié arraché laissait voir son visage lacéré, le reste de son corps était coincé dans les branchages de l'arbre qu'elle avait percuté. Elle rendit pendant quelques instants son regard au cadavre, horrifiée mais incapable de détourner le regard. Les souvenirs des dernières minutes lui revinrent enfin.

Elle déglutit, abaissa les yeux.

A quelques mètres d'elle, le responsable du massacre toisait Naruto. Son ami levait un regard bleu exorbité sur l'homme _le monstre ? La bête ?_ Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu se battre. Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne tentait-il pas de tuer cet homme ? Il avait vu le massacre, avait vu les trois anbus se faire violemment mettre en pièces mais il n'avait pas réagi. Pourquoi ?

Ohira se détourna avec un ricanement, remarqua la jeune femme et lui adressa un clin d'œil :

- Réveillée jeune fille ? Je vous en prie, vous pouvez regarder aussi. Je suis sûr que cela vous plaira.

Le contraste entre le geste familier, le ton amical et le regard écarlate complètement fou l'horrifia peut-être plus encore que les anbus assassinés ou l'atonie de Naruto.

Meiyamoto s'approcha du bord de la colline, laissant son regard tomber sur le village où les combats se déroulaient toujours. Il fit quelques pas à gauche, puis à droite, cherchant quelque chose. Il s'immobilisa au pied d'un conifère et posant un genoux à terre et sans un regard pour les deux jeunes gens, écarta la neige de ses mains nues. Une dalle de pierre sombre apparu sous la couche givrée.

L'homme posa sa main couverte de sang encore chaud sur la pierre et macula de rouge la surface rugueuse, marmonnant d'une voix basse des paroles incompréhensibles.

Il releva la tête.

Le sol se mit à trembler.

* * *

Des flammèches de chakra noir dansaient sur la surface du l'autel comme agitées par un vent inexistant. Des formes noires et tordues semblaient danser au milieu des flammes qui grandissaient, s'épanouissaient de plus en plus, couvrant bientôt tout l'édifice de pierre et léchant le sol glacé. 

Un des ninja ennemis laissa échapper un bruit apeuré et commença à reculer à pas lents vers la ruelle la plus proche.

Cinq regards fascinés et ahuris suivaient cet étrange spectacle, leurs propriétaires oublieux pour quelques instants de leur propre combat.

L'œil rond, Kakashi fixait l'autel.

_C'est quoi…_

* * *

La terre commença à vibrer. Hijo agrippa par réflexe le bras de son supérieur. Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction, n'essaya même pas de se dégager. 

Le chuunin se demanda brièvement si flanquer une baffe à un jounin pour le ramener à la réalité pouvait être considéré comme un acte d'insubordination.

_Là, c'est VRAIMENT le moment de foutre le camp !_

* * *

Ohira plaqua ses deux mains sur la dalle, souffla un dernier mot.

* * *

… _ce bordel ?_

Le chakra s'éleva dans le ciel en un tourbillon sombre et vaporeux.

* * *

Hijo paniqua.

* * *

Naruto hurla.

* * *

Ohira sourit.

* * *

Sakura entendit un grondement s'élever du ventre de la terre. 

Et Hashika explosa. Une immense boule de feu embrasa les maisons branlantes, engloutissant agresseurs et agressés avec la même impartialité meurtrière.

Son souffle brûlant vint caresser les deux jeunes gens et l'homme agenouillé qui se redressa, le visage en sueur, et se mit à rire, d'un rire d'abord bas et grave qui prit rapidement de l'amplitude pour s'élever de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus sauvage, emplissant toute la valais à présent déserte de ses échos sinistres.


	15. Faire ses choix

Je suis un peu surbookée aujourd'hui donc pas vraiment le temps de laisser un commentaire trés détaillé, mais merci tout de même pour les derniers commentaires :-)

Comme d'habitude: Arakasi vous salue bien et vous souhaite une exellente lecture (en espérant avoir vite vos impressions )!**

* * *

CH15 : Faire ses choix. **

* * *

Sasuke tomba à genoux. 

Un geste ridicule, un geste de faible. Mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir la gigantesque secousse qui agita tout le paysage environnant ?

Les arbres décharnés par le froid vibrèrent, faisant s'écraser au sol d'épais paquets de neige. Le sol sembla se gondoler un bref instant sous ses pieds, le projetant à terre. Le ciel d'un gris sale rougeoya, alors que les flammes s'élevaient, dansaient dans les airs, attisées par le vent glacé de l'hiver. Sous ses yeux ébahis, le village inconnu avait disparu, enveloppé dans un enfer de feu rugissant. Les quelques maisons branlantes s'étaient volatilisées, consumées en moins de deux secondes. Disparues également, les silhouettes noires qui s'agitaient dans les rues.

Même de leur position assez éloignée, le jeune homme avait pu distinguer les combats se déroulant en contrebas, sans en comprendre les enjeux. Il avait pu voir danser les petites silhouettes sombres, les voir bondir de toit en toit, s'affronter dans les ruelles enneigées, avait pu entendre les hurlements de douleur et les cris de rage étouffés par la distance. Une embuscade, mais tendue à qui et pour quelles raisons ? Les attaquants étaient clairement inférieurs à leurs cibles, à la fois sur les plans stratégique et technique, mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre : l'issu du combat ne laissait aucun doute.

Mais les ninjas isolés résistaient. Sasuke avait pu voir un shinobi acculé échapper à ses assaillants et leur régler leur compte, l'un après l'autre. Il avait admiré de loin l'implacable efficacité, l'acharnement meurtrier du ninja anonyme. Et si un étrange sentiment de familiarité l'avait effleuré un instant devant les gestes fluides et contrôlés, visibles malgré la distance, le jeune déserteur l'avait aussitôt étouffé. Ces hommes lui étaient inconnus, le contraire aurait été absurde.

Ils étaient si loin de Konoha. Si loin…

Et même si c'était le cas, si l'homme qui avait lutté pour sa vie à quelques centaines de mètres sous ses pieds, l'homme qui venait de mourir consumé par les flammes écarlates, si cet homme l'avait un jour croisé dans les rues de Konoha, avait un jour peut-être partagé un repas avec lui, lui avait parlé, lui avait souri… Cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance ? La moindre importance ? La réponse était évidente, elle n'aurait même pas du avoir lieu d'être.

_J'ai fait mes choix. _

_Cette partie de ma vie est résolue, partie en fumée, évaporée comme l'illusion qu'elle était… Mais je suis éveillé à présent. Je suis éveillé ! Konoha ne m'est plus rien, ne m'a jamais rien été. Tout cela n'était qu'une erreur, une désastreuse erreur. Une illusion…_

_Une si agréable illusion…_

L'incendie s'était éteint presque aussi vite qu'il s'était déclenché. Les fondations de pierre des maisons étaient mis à nu, la roche en fusion commençait déjà à se refroidir, se fendant dans un concert de craquements sous l'air encore brûlant. Plus une seule battisse. Plus un seul être vivant, pas même un corps calciné. Le contraire aurait tenu du miracle pur et simple. Et immense et vaporeux, un nuage de cendres flottait au-dessus du carnage, avant de retomber en flocons gris et cotonneux sur la plaine ravagée.

Il aurait du être plus endurci. Il aurait du pouvoir regarder cet effroyable spectacle sans ciller, sans un tremblement, sans la moindre émotion. Il aurait du pouvoir faire abstraction des dizaines d'hommes sacrifiés sans une once de pitié. Sa gorge n'aurait pas du se dessécher ainsi, il n'aurait pas du avoir cet étrange goût de bile dans la bouche.

Il aurait du être plus fort. Il avait cru être plus fort.

- Sang et cendres…

La voix rauque et épuisée manqua de le faire sursauter.

Il en avait oublié un instant son gardien. Teshiro Nihame lui tournait le dos, lourdement appuyé de l'épaule contre un arbre branlant encore du choc de l'explosion. L'homme pivota et pour la première fois depuis deux jours, se décida à regarder franchement l'adolescent.

Le visage déjà pâle et marqué s'était creusé de façon effrayante en l'espace de deux journées : les yeux bleu délavé, injectés à présent de sang, semblaient s'être enfoncés encore davantage dans les orbites sombres. Le ninja paraissait au bord de l'effondrement physique et moral, qu'il tienne encore debout révélait de l'intervention divine. Mais il ne s'effondrait pas. Comme soutenu par quelque obscur but, il continuait à avancer.

Sasuke se redressa de son mieux, toujours à genoux, il aurait aimé pouvoir se remettre sur pieds mais ses mains liées ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Dieu qu'il haïssait cette position humiliante ! Mais il ne s'abaisserait pas demander de l'aide. Le dos le plus droit possible, il affronta le regard pâle de son vis-à-vis.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à poser cette question. L'autre n'avait jamais jusqu'à là dénié répondre à la moindre interrogation, se contentant d'un regard vide et lasse ou n'affichant tout simplement aucune réaction. Sasuke aurait tout aussi bien pu s'adresser au sol ou un paquet de neige.

- Maintenant ? Maintenant, le voyage s'achève pour toi.

Sasuke battit des paupières, retenant un « hein ? » fort peu Uchiha. Les yeux bleus le fixaient en silence, donnant l'impression pour une fois de le voir réellement et non de le traverser à la manière d'un simple écran de fumée. Et ce que voyait Teshiro ne semblait pas lui faire particulièrement plaisir.

L'Uchiha avala sa salive :

- Je vais mourir ? lâcha-t-il froidement.

Un haussement d'épaule.

- Probablement... Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais dans peu de temps, oui…

Le ton se voulait indifférent, mais la voix de l'homme sonnait étrangement, un peu étranglée, tendue.

- Pourquoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis cette étrange éveil deux jours auparavant, Nihame parut décontenancé par le ton direct et incisif de l'adolescent. Il battit des cils, puis porta la main à ses yeux comme pour les protéger d'une lumière trop vive ou dérober le jeune homme à sa vue. Ses épaules semblèrent s'abaisser un peu plus, son dos se voûter, alors qu'il gardait le silence.

- Pourquoi ? répéta impitoyablement Sasuke.

Sa voix restait ferme, dure. Elle ne tremblait pas. Il refusait de la laisser trembler, de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais il ne pouvait se contrôler entièrement, personne n'en était jamais vraiment capable. Et ses poignets immobilisés frémissaient, agités d'un tremblement nerveux qui menaçait de se communiquer au reste de son corps. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, enchaînés dans son dos, ils étaient dissimulés à la vue de l'autre.

_Sauvegarde les apparences… Qu'ils ne voient pas ta peur… Qu'ils te pensent fort… Ne montre pas que tu trembles… Lutte… Lutte pour paraître ce que tu n'es pas… Montre que tu ne les crains pas… Que tu ne crains pas la mort… Sois fort. Sois Uchiha._

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un outil. Rien qu'un outil sacrifiable. Comme nous tous.

Teshiro se massait le front d'une main un peu tremblante, la voix réduite à un murmure rauque sous le regard stupéfait du jeune ninja.

- Je ne suis pas un outil.

- Oh si, tu l'es… Tu as accepté ta condition d'outil en te vendant au plus offrant… A celui qui semblait te proposer ce que tu désirais. Tu changes de mains, c'est tout. De maître. Et celui-ci te brisera car tu n'es rien pour lui. Rien de plus qu'un moyen d'arriver à ses fins… Comme ceux qui sont morts à nos pieds… Comme moi…

Sasuke déglutit bruyamment, le regard pâle le fuyait à présent, alors que l'homme continuait à voix basse :

- Les outils s'utilisent puis se brisent, dés que leur utilité à cessait d'être. Qu'ils soient faits de métal insensible ou de chair et de sang ne change rien. Strictement rien… Une fois que l'on s'est vendu et que l'on est devenu l'outil d'un autre, reculer n'est plus possible… Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, toi gamin. Toi aussi tu as donné ton âme au démon… Les choses auraient pu en être autrement… Mais c'est trop tard. Bien trop tard… J'aurais pu… J'aurais peut-être pu… Mais je n'ai plus le choix… Je n'ai plus la choix…

Et le désespoir, le dégoût de soi que laissaient transparaître les derniers mots étaient tels que le garçon du lutter pour conserver son sang-froid, pour ne pas baisser les yeux devant le visage ravagé qui lui faisait face.

- Je ne peux plus m'en tirer autrement. Pas d'autres moyens… Je suis navré, gamin… Vraiment navré…

* * *

- A ce point ? lança une voix railleuse surgie de nulle part. 

Teshiro se tendit, sursautant comme cinglé par un coup de fouet. Déjà livide, sa peau devint cendreuse alors qu'il reculait en chancelant. Sans un bruit, sans un craquement, un homme émergea des fourrés et leur dédia un sourire étincelant.

Son regard moqueur glissa sur les deux ninjas, s'attardant sur Nihame.

- Alalala… Il semble bien que j'interromps une conversation fort intéressante, continua-t-il d'un ton léger. Vous m'en voyez navré.

Sasuke fixait avec stupeur le nouvel arrivant qui ne lui prêtait aucun intérêt, toute son attention concentrée sur le ninja à la barbe noire. Il ne songea même pas à s'irriter de ce manque de respect flagrant. Bien qu'apparemment indemne, l'homme était couvert de sang, son kimono jadis immaculé était constellé de tâches brunâtres et écarlates. Du sang également sur les mains fortes et musclées, sous les ongles, maculant ses avant-bras jusqu'au coudes.

Et de lui émanait une odeur particulière, entêtante, sauvage : sueur et sang mêlés, senteur de souffre et de fumée, odeur de charogne avariée. De mort.

Cet homme, cet être _suintait_. Suintait la rage et la violence, suintait la cruauté et la haine. Et une malveillance aiguée, terriblement ancienne, millénaire, dépourvue de pitié, dépourvue de toute morale, dépourvue de la moindre étincelle d'humanité.

Il s'était déplacé dans un silence surhumain, pareil à une ombre, il s'était glissé jusqu'à eux sans faire bruisser un feuillage, ni même faire craquer la couche de neige gelée qui recouvrait le sol. Sasuke n'avait rien entendu, rien vu, ni perçu. Pas un son, pas même un simple mouvement furtif. Et plus inquiétant peut-être, son étrange gardien avait été incapable de repérer son approche.

Un gloussement étouffé :

- Bah… Ne tirez donc pas une tête pareille, Teshiro-kun… Je vous assure que je ne suis pas fâché de vos paroles. Je les approuve, bien au contraire ! Des paroles sages et réalistes, ce brave garçon ferait bien d'en prendre de la graine. Pas votre avis, jeune homme ?

Les yeux gris et perçants pivotèrent vivement, se posant sur le visage pâle du jeune Uchiha. Il dévisagea froidement le genin de la tête aux pieds, caressant son menton d'un doigt songeur.

- Uchiha Sasuke, hein ? continua-t-il. Mmmh… Effectivement... Un jeune homme prometteur. Compréhensible que le vieux serpent y tienne tellement. Ce vieil imbécile n'a toujours pas renoncé à ses plans de jeunesse éternelle ?

La fierté de l'intéressé se réveilla enfin. Il frémit de rage. Au nom du ciel et de tous les enfers, pour _qui_ se prenait ce type ? Il était un Uchiha, l'un des deux derniers membres restants d'une de plus grande familles ninjas de Konoha ! Personne. Personne n'avait le droit de le traiter comme une marchandise, une… _bête de somme. _Qui que soit cet homme, il n'avait aucun droit… Ne pouvait pas…

Les yeux sombres étincelèrent d'une flamme meurtrière et virèrent au rouge sang.

L'autre le remarqua.

Il lui sourit.

Un poing percuta Sasuke à l'estomac, le jetant à terre.

_Comment… ?_

Il roula au sol, agité de violents haut-le-cœur. Tenta de se relever.

_Ce n'est pas…_

Fut rejeté en arrière d'un coup de pied asséné en pleine mâchoire. Cracha du sang et des glaires, en roulant sur le ventre.

_Possible…_

Un pied s'appuya brutalement sur sa nuque, lui en enfonçant le visage dans la neige molle. Impossible de se débattre, impossible de se défendre. La neige glaciale lui brûlait les yeux, ses mains entravées lui interdisaient tout mouvement. La voix calme de son agresseur lui parvint :

- Plutôt du genre agressif, hein ? Agressif et stupide. Vous avez réussi à le traîner jusqu'ici sans avoir à lui casser une ou deux jambes ? Toutes mes félicitations, Teshiro-kun.

- Je… Monseigneur…

- Je m'attendais tout de même à un peu mieux que cela, continua à l'autre, ignorant tranquillement l'interruption. On a fait tellement de cas de ces fameux Uchiha et de leur petit rejeton.

- Monseigneur…

- Comme on le dit si bien, même les plus grandes familles s'abâtardisent. Et ceux qui eurent pour ancêtres des loups grondants et féroces ne sont guère plus maintenant que quelques bâtards dégénérés baignant dans leur médiocrité et leur merde, indignes du sang de leur ancêtres. Attristant, vraiment.

Les insultes tombaient les unes après les autres, comme autant de coups de poignard. Le ton neutre et indifférent ne les rendait que plus blessantes. Le jeune homme gronda, desserra les dents pour rugir. La pression sur son cou s'accentua soudain et la neige s'engouffra dans sa bouche, bloquant sa respiration, l'étouffant à moitié.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, Uchiha, et n'interromps pas la conversation des adultes. Si tu joues les imbéciles, tu risques de vraiment y rester. Tu n'as pas envie de mourir, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Attendez, vous n'avez pas besoin de…

- Un silence.

- Je n'ai pas besoin ? questionna doucement l'étranger.

- Ce n'est qu'un garçon, pourquoi jouer à ce jeu ? Si vous devez le tuer, tuez-le maintenant. Ceci est… inutile.

- Je suis seul juge de ce qui est utile et de ce qui ne l'est pas.

Un nouveau silence, encore plus froid et pesant que le premier. Sasuke était incapable de distinguer les visages des deux hommes mais ne pouvait que trop les imaginer.

- Un problème ?

- Aucun, monseigneur, finit par murmurer Teshiro en réponse d'une voix presque indistincte. Faites comme il vous plaira.

- Mais j'y compte bien.

Sasuke commençait à étouffer, l'air raréfié n'atteignait plus ses poumons et ne pas se mettre à gigoter comme un ver dans la boue devenait de plus en plus difficile. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas disposé à le libérer. Un peur panique menaça de le submerger, alors qu'il luttait pour aspirer une goulée d'air, une lampée de vie. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme cela, pas de manière aussi humiliante, aussi stupide. Pas comme cela.

Il mordit dans la terre à pleine dents, le corps agité de tremblements, alors qu'une voix glacée surgie du fin fond de sa mémoire, une voix qui n'avait jamais cessé de hanter ses plus sombres cauchemars, soufflait à son oreille :

_« Si tu veux vraiment me tuer, garde ta rancune ! Hais-moi ! »_

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

_« Survis à tous prix, même de vile façon… »_

_Je ne veux pas mourir !_

_« Fuis… »_

_Pas maintenant ! Pas ainsi !_

_« Fuis encore et toujours… »_

_Pas avant d'avoir…_

_« Fuis pour te cramponner à la vie… »_

_Je ne veux pas…_

_Je ne veux pas…_

_Je ne…_

* * *

Un rire bruyant et furieux retentit sous son crâne. Deux yeux rouges et fendus le foudroyèrent, tandis qu'une voix claire et aiguée, un voix de gamin, une voix bien trop familière lui crachait à la face : 

_« Alors pas de bobo, espèce de trouillard ! »_

_

* * *

JE NE SUIS PAS UN TROUILLARD, BAKA ! _

Avec un rugissement de rage, Sasuke se dégagea d'une ruade, crachant neige et boue. Il se jeta sur le côté, roulant sur le sol, déséquilibrant son tortionnaire. Celui-ci jura, chancela un bref instant. Les jambes de l'adolescent lancées en ciseaux lui fauchèrent les chevilles. L'homme glissa sur le sol gelé, perdit l'équilibre.

Les yeux de Teshiro s'écarquillèrent.

Se cambrant violemment, Sasuke parvint à se redresser sur les genoux, profitant des quelques secondes de répit durant lesquelles son adversaire tombé sur un genoux se redressait. Manqua de s'effondrer à nouveau, les bras paralysés, chercha désespérément du regard un outil tranchant. Une arme. Un morceau de métal. Un foutu caillou. N'importe quoi. Si seulement il arrivait à trancher ces corde, à libérer ses mains…

Une douleur lui déchira le dos, le sang jaillit de son épaule gauche. Un voile rouge s'abattit sur ses yeux et il bascula en avant. Il se serait à nouveau écrasé la face dans la neige si une main n'avait agrippé son col, le tirant en arrière au risque de lui briser la nuque.

- Petit con, va… gronda plutôt aimablement une voix prés de son oreille.

La main fit pivoter le jeune ninja d'une torsion. Les deux sharingans dilatés se plantèrent dans un regard gris acier, un regard dépourvu de fureur mais où brûlait une cruauté froide, mauvaise, le regard de qui s'apprête à blesser, à faire terriblement mal et s'en réjouit d'avance. Un regard qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui jaune et fendu d'un certain sanin. Il plissa les yeux et serra les mâchoires, s'attendant à un nouveau coup plus violent encore que les précédents.

Il n'en fut rien. L'autre le fixa sans un mot pendant quelques secondes, puis esquissa un sourire ou du moins exhiba ses dents un instant dans ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire. Un frisson traversa Sasuke.

- Hé jeune homme ! J'ai quelques nouvelles d'amis à toi, peut-être cela t'intéresserait-il ?

_Je n'ai pas d'amis._

- Kakashi Hatake et Sakura Haruno, cela te dit quelque chose ?

_Comment peut-il… ? _

- Rien, vraiment ?

_Ils ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne veux rien savoir d'eux. Rien du tout._

- Ils sont morts. Tout les deux. Il y a moins de vingt minutes.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Les prunelles rouges s'agrandirent, fouillant les yeux gris à la recherche d'un démenti. De quelque sinistre plaisanterie. En vain.

- C'est moi qui les ait tué, précisa-il. Le jounin de façon indirecte, hélas, mais je me suis chargé personnellement de la fille.

Le sourire froid s'élargit alors qu'il ajoutait :

- Je ne sais pas trop si tu tiens à le savoir mais elle a hurlé. Vers la fin. Elle a crié ton nom… Pitoyable hein ?

L'étranger fixa la face pétrifiée du garçon et ce qu'il put y voir parut le satisfaire.

Sasuke ne vit pas le poing qui s'abattit sur son ventre, brisant probablement quelques côtes au passage. Pas plus qu'il ne vit ou n'entendit le rire étouffé de son agresseur. Ni le visage figé de Teshiro qui détournait les yeux. Alors qu'il plongeait dans l'inconscience, deux visages flottaient devant ses yeux, des visages oubliés, chaleureux, amicaux…

_« Elle a crié ton nom… Pitoyable, hein ? »_

* * *

Il avait regardé Ohira frapper le garçon, le jeter à terre, le brutaliser et n'avait pas réagi. Il avait entendu le cri de rage de l'Uchiha, l'avait vu se jeter en avant et son cœur s'était emballé sans raison apparente quand Ohira avait trébuché et perdu l'équilibre. Pendant un instant, un quart de seconde, une inspiration, il avait espéré. Espéré quoi exactement ? Il n'aurait su le dire, tellement cet espoir lui paraissait à présent absurde, désespérément risible. A quoi avait-il songé ? Le garçon n'avait jamais eu l'ombre d'une chance. 

Il avait entendu les derniers mots murmurés à voix basse, avait vu le visage pâle se transformer en masque de cire, pendant qu'une incrédulité muette passait dans les yeux écarquillés. Les traits durcis par une maturité précoce s'étaient étrangement adoucis pendant quelques instants, révélant de façon poignante la jeunesse de leur propriétaire. Une nausée l'avait traversé. Les yeux posés sur la nuque de Meiyamoto qui lui tournait le dos, il s'était imaginé un instant agripper son sabre, abattre l'homme agenouillé, lui détacher la tête des épaules. Le tuer. Se libérer enfin. En finir. Personne n'était immortel, il n'avait eu que trop l'occasion de le vérifier et si le coup était bien porté, plus rapide que la foudre, plus silencieux qu'un souffle, si…

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Et Ohira en était parfaitement conscient, n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lui présenter son dos découvert. Teshiro eut même la certitude alors que l'autre se relevait, abandonnant le corps du jeune Uchiha évanoui, qu'il savait exactement quelles pensées avaient traversé l'esprit de son serviteur. Et qu'il s'en amusait.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'en rire ou d'en pleurer, deux sentiments qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis bien longtemps. Mais savait qu'il ne ferait ni l'un, ni l'autre car s'il commençait à rire ou à sangloter maintenant, il serait probablement incapable de s'arrêter, du-t-il continuer jusqu'à que mort s'en suive.

- Avez-vous été suivi ? demanda Meiyamoto.

Les équipes du village du son doivent avoir un à deux jours de retard sur nous, répondit Teshiro réussissant à conserver un ton neutre. Elles ne tarderont pas à vous rejoindre.

- Le sanin les accompagne ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'imagine que c'est probable.

Ohira se gratta le menton, marmonnant dans sa barbe :

- Mouais… Il faudra tôt ou tard compter avec lui, je crains qu'il n'ait un caractère un peu vindicatif.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ignorait sciemment son subordonné. Le serpent de l'angoisse mordit Teshiro aux tripes, il le sentit s'enrouler étroitement autour de son estomac, alors qu'il dévorait le visage de son supérieur du regard.

- Monseigneur… Vous… vous rappelez votre promesse ? bredouilla-t-il, tentant d'ignorer la note se supplication pitoyable qu'il entendait vibrer dans sa propre voix.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un affamé quémandant désespérément une miette à se mettre sous la dent, un chien se traînant devant son maître pour éviter un coup de pied et cette attitude le révoltait, dégouttait la part de lui-même possédant encore une faible conscience de sa propre dignité. Il avala sa salive, lui trouva l'âcre goût de la terre desséchée.

- Quelle promesse ?

Il en aurait hurlé.

- Je vous ai ramené l'Uchiha ! Vous aviez… Vous aviez dit que vous me rendriez la liberté une fois le gamin entre vos mains… Que je…

Ohira leva les yeux au ciel, arborant l'air perplexe de qui cherche à se rappeler quelque lointain souvenir. Les jambes de Teshiro flageolèrent sous lui.

- Ah oui, j'allais oublié, sourit Meiyamoto. Allons Teshiro-kun, vous savez bien que je suis un homme de parole. Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de trahir un serment ! Effectivement, je veux bien considérer notre petite affaire comme résolue.

Les yeux métalliques prirent la même expression de jubilation malfaisante qu'ils avaient eu face à l'Uchiha, quand il ajouta :

- Vous êtes libre de vous trouver un coin sombre pour vous trancher confortablement la gorge, si vous y tenez tellement. Je n'en ai cure. Vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité.

Teshiro inclina la tête sous le commentaire méprisant, la gorge serrée, il s'entendit murmurer d'une voix étranglée :

- Je vous remercie.

Il recula précipitamment, sans relever le regard, fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers l'ombre attirante des arbres. Il pressa le pas, n'osant croire qu'Ohira le laisserait filer si facilement, sur cette ultime et bien trop réaliste raillerie. N'osant croire être enfin libre de mener sa propre vie, ou plutôt de pouvoir y mettre fin.

- Ah, j'oubliais… lança une voix dans son dos, empreinte d'une cruauté malicieuse.

Il s'immobilisa, le souffle coupé. Puis se retourna lentement, conscient du désespoir terrible qui brûlait dans son regard, de la terreur qui lui broyait les côtes. Comment avait-il pu croire… ? Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant… ?

- A la réflexion, il y a encore quelques petits services que vous pouvez me rendre.

* * *

L'homme ouvrit les yeux. 

Les referma aussitôt pour les rouvrir, sourcils froncés, doutant un instant de ses propres sens. Il ne voyait rien, un noir absolu l'entourait, dissimulant son propre corps à ses regards. Parfaitement aveugle, l'esprit embrouillé, il tenta vaillamment de se remettre en mémoire ses souvenirs les plus récents. Le résultat fut assez chaotique : beaucoup d'hurlements, une vague de chaleur brûlante qui lui avait roussi les sourcils et échauffé le visage, une main lui agrippant le poignet. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir heurté le sol, projeté en arrière. Quelqu'un lui avait braillé quelque chose dans l'oreille. Il aurait été bien en peine de mettre un nom sur la personne en question.

Il renonça et se concentra sur son environnement et son état physique.

Le résultat ne fut pas non plus particulièrement brillant. Aucune douleur importante, il pensait être à peu prés intacte. Son avant-bras droit le lançait, ainsi que sa cuisse et un filet chaud et poisseux coulait le long de se joue, mais les blessures paraissaient bénignes. Son dos était appuyé contre une paroi rocheuse dans une position peu confortable et quelque chose était vautré en travers de ses jambes, l'empêchant de se redresser. Le ninja éleva une main prudente vers son visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent le masque de tissu rugueux, suivirent le filet de sang, touchèrent sa tempe. Il grimaça brièvement au contact de la blessure. Puis tâtonna plus haut, touchant la paroi de pierre supérieure à quelques centimètres du haut de son crâne.

Il fit un nouveau violent effort, cherchant à comprendre sans succès comment diable il avait pu atterrir ici.

_« Un fichu piége à rat ! Enfin, tu as toujours eu un bol de cocu, quand même mieux que de se retrouver réduit en poussière, hein ? HEIN ! HEIN ! De la poussière de génie, MUHAHAHA ! »_

- Je t'emmerde, Gai, grogna avec effort et un certain soulagement Kakashi.

Ce ne fut pas Gai qui lui répondit, mais la chose affalée sur ses genoux qui se mit à gémir tout haut, balbutiant quelques borborygmes inarticulés.

- Hijo ?

- Euh… Kakashi-san ? répondit la voix hésitante du chuunin.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, le ninja geignard était mêlé aux derniers souvenirs du jounin. Il avait bondi de toit en toit poursuivi par ses assaillants, atterri dans une ruelle, avait manqué de piétiner Hijo dans sa retraite et… Et après ?

- Qu'est ce que… ? Où sommes nous ?

- Hum… Je crois bien que c'est ma faute, marmonna nerveusement le chuunin.

- Hng ?

- Vous ne paraissiez pas très disposé à bouger et ce machin euh… enfin bon… J'ai pensé que nous ferions peut-être mieux de filer. Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, hein ! Je ne suis pas lâche ! C'est juste que ça commençait à sentir assez mauvais, alors je.. Euh… Vous voyez ?

- Hng ?

Forcé de reconnaître que de toute évidence son interlocuteur ne voyait pas, Hijo continua laborieusement :

- Je nous ai amené hum… sous terre. Assez profondément, je crois. Euh… Pardon ?

Kakashi releva la tête avec un nouveau « Hng… » un peu déboussolé, tentant inutilement de distinguer la paroi qui les surplombait. Au bout d'un instant, une autre pensée flanqua un coup de pied bienvenu dans son cerveau :

- C'est de la roche, lâcha-t-il.

- J'ai un don pour les machins avec la roche. La troisième affirmait que c'était assez exceptionnel. C'est pour cela qu'ils m'ont nommé chuunin, enfin je crois… Peut-être qu'ils ont fait une erreur dans les classements, possible aussi…

Une nouvelle pensée se signala, le tirant de son léger état de choc. Il sursauta, repliant pas réflexe les jambes et flanquant par la même occasion un coup de genoux dans l'aine d'Hijo.

- Ohira est toujours là-haut avec les autres ! Merde ! Sakura, Naruto… Pourvu que… Fais nous remonter !

- Heurgh, hoqueta en réponse Hijo qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Il y a… Il y a un petit problème, je le crains… Je n'arrive pas vraiment à faire ça euh… comme ça…

Le jounin abaissa un regard glacé sur son subordonné.

Celui-ci déglutit :

- Ben … d'abord, j'ai horreur de ça ! Et puis ça ne marche que quand je panique. Je ne sais pas trop comment… L'instinct de survie peut-être ?

Recroquevillé un bras coincé sous la jambe du copy ninja, Hijo sentit descendre sur lui les yeux du jounin. Dans le noir absolu, il put voir briller, unique touche de couleur, un œil brûlant et écarlate à l'expression infiniment féroce.

Après mure réflexion, son instinct de survie revint à la rescousse à la vitesse d'un boomerang.

- Euh… je vais faire un effort, d'accord ?


	16. Colére

Toujours à la bourre je suis. Vivement mercredi prochain où je pourrai me remettre à compter les nuages en paix... Merci pour les commentaires enthousiastes du dernier chapitre et pour l'adresse Email, Subakun-sensei :-)Désolée de ne pouvoir m'attarder, je ferai un effort pour répondre aux commentaires Vendredi prochain, promis!

Nouveau chapitre où pleuvent les bons sentiments, la joie de vivre et où chantent les p'tits zoziaux dans les arbres avant d'être pulvérisés à coups de canon par l'auteur. Non seulement c'est stupide un oiseau, mais en plus c'est bruyant...

Arakasi un peu fatiguée vous salue bien et vous souhaite une trés bonne lecture!**

* * *

CH16 : Colère.**

* * *

Une gifle lui cingla la joue la tirant violemment de l'inconscience.

Sakura gémit quand sa tête projetée sur le côté frappa une surface dure, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne put rien distinguer, des larmes de douleur lui embrumant la vue. Quelque chose lui fouetta de nouveau le visage. Une douleur aiguée à l'œil droit la fit sursauter, elle tenta de reculer, de protéger son visage de ses bras repliés. Mais ses efforts se soldèrent par un lamentable échec : ses poignet ficelés dans son dos lui étaient inutiles et empêchaient toute tentative de fuite. Quelqu'un se mit à rire, un rire gras, vicieux, auquel ne tarda pas à se joindre une salve de ricanements.

- Hé Hukiro ! brailla une voix masculine, modère tes coups, pauvre abruti, tu vas abîmer la p'tite demoiselle ! C'serait bien dommage, r'gardez moi cette gueule de p'tit ange…

- Va t'faire foutre, tas de merde ! grogna en réponse le dénommé Hukiro.

- Si c'est avec la pitiote, moi je veux bien ! gloussa une troisième voix.

Des nouveaux éclats de rire saluèrent ce trait d'esprit.

Enthousiasmé par son succès, l'homme continua :

- D'un aut'côté, c'pas vraiment à sa trogne qu'on en a, hein les gars ?

Nouvelle crise d'hilarité générale.

Sakura battit des cils, tentant de chasser les larmes et considéra avec stupeur son nouvel entourage. Les rieurs devaient être au nombre d'une dizaine, tous vêtus d'habits sale et raccommodés à la diable, mal rasés, les cheveux et la barbe sales et poussiéreux. Tous puaient la crasse et la sueur en hommes pour qui les mots « eau », « savon » et « douche » relevaient de la mythologie. Tous ricanaient, s'esclaffaient et posaient des regards ouvertement appréciateurs sur les cuisses fines et sur la poitrine haletante de la jeune shinobi.

A moitié assommée par les coups et l'incompréhension, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser le sens de leur discussion. Son sang se gela dans ses veines et elle se recroquevilla, jambes ramassées contre la poitrine, rempart dérisoire contre les coups et les regards libidineux. Les deux hommes dressés devant elle continuaient bruyamment leur dispute :

- Pauvre connard ! Si t'crois être le seul à avoir envie de t'taper la môme, tu…

- Chacun son tour, ducon. J'finis de tirer mon coup, l'mecs rigolent un peu et si t'es un gentil merdeux, j'te laisserai faire un peu joujou…

- Tu tires pas ton coup ! Tu la cognes !

- Et alors ? Chacun ses goûts, rétorqua Hukiro adressant un sourire mauvais et édenté à la ronde.

- 'nculé, tu… éructa son interlocuteur.

Un coup de poing foudroyant le projeta en arrière, cul par-dessus tête. Les autres se reculèrent prudemment, observant avec une certaine circonspection le vainqueur. La fille était jolie certes, mais méritait-elle un coup de kunai entre les omoplates pour le plaisir de la chevaucher en premier, c'était une tout autre question… La brute ricana et ramena le regard sur la chuunin pétrifiée, les yeux d'un marron glauque croisèrent le regard écarquillé de la jeune fille. Il grimaça un sourire.

- Réveillée, mignonne ? Tant mieux. Bien plus marrant comme ça.

Il gloussa et se tapota d'un geste amène le bas-ventre.

- T'fais pas de bile, assura-t-il. T'en mourras pas… Enfin, pas tout de suite… Y en a même qu'aime ça, à c'qui paraît ! Si faut t'as pt'être encore jamais eu l'occasion. Devrais nous remercier ! Pas vrai les gars, devrait nous remercier, la p'tite pute ?

Les autres acquiescèrent en cœur, l'air sincèrement navré que personne ne puisse reconnaître l'altruisme évident de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Une voix un peu geignarde s'éleva pourtant dont Sakura ne put deviner le propriétaire :

- Hu… Hukiro ! Chuis… Chuis pas si sûr que c'soit une bonne idée…

- De quoi tu te mêles, spéce de tapette ? Pas les couilles de torcher une donzelle ?

- Mais… Mais… Mais il a dit de ne pas toucher à la fille ! Qu'elle lui était réservée ! Il va…

L'ombre d'un malaise tomba sur le groupe et quelques-uns jetèrent des regards vaguement inquiets aux alentours. Mais Hukiro ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. L'homme cracha à terre, ou plus précisément sur le ventre de Sakura affalée contre un arbre.

- Rien à foutre, gronda-t-il. Pas peur de cet enfoiré. Aura qu'à attendre son tour comme tout le monde.

Des regards nerveux furent échangés, laissant entendre que ses compagnons commençaient à trouver le temps un peu long et qu'un désolidarisation massive était peut-être à envisager. Joignant le geste à la parole, le meneur s'agenouillait déjà devant la captive et étendait une main impatiente vers le bas de sa tunique. La panique submergea Sakura, elle se rejeta en arrière pour échapper au touché repoussant mais ne parvint qu'à heurter rudement du crâne le tronc. La douleur la ramena brutalement à la réalité, lui rendant l'usage de la parole comme celui de ses membres. Elle ne cria pas. N'appela pas à l'aide. Ne sanglota pas. Des gestes bien inutiles, puérils. Avec un hochet, elle releva d'un geste instinctif le genoux droit qui s'écrasa avec un claquement mou sur l'entrejambe d'Hukiro.

L'homme gargouilla, l'œil exorbité, recula d'un pas titubant, manqua de s'effondrer en arrière, retenu à temps par un de ses compagnons.

- Essaies encore de me toucher, salopard puant, et je t'arrache tes couilles de merde avec les dents avant de te les faire bouffer!

Les brigands fixèrent avec ahurissement, voire une pointe de respect, la jeune fille écarlate, écumante de rage. Folle de terreur et de colère, Sakura les foudroya du regard, tandis qu'une partie d'elle-même horrifiée balbutiait : _« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Oh mon dieu, je ne parle pas comme ça ! Pas moi ! »_ De toute évidence, les leçons de Tsunade avaient porté leurs fruits et pas forcément ceux escomptés.

Mais son agresseur se relevait déjà en titubant, pourpre de colère et de douleur, tenta de parler et ne produisit qu'un sifflement enroué déclenchant quelques rires nerveux parmi les spectateurs. Les yeux vitreux se posèrent sur la chuunin emplis de haine : non comptant de lui broyer les testicules et de l'insulter, elle l'avait humilié devant ses camarades. Il ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Elle allait payer pour cela, oh oui ! Et chèrement...

- Sal… Sale… Sale petite PUTE ! finit-il par réussir à émettre. Kagan ! Tiens lui ses foutues jambes ! Vais t'apprendre moi…

Son ami arbora un air peu convaincu mais un rugissement le fit obtempérer. Sakura tenta de ruer tandis que l'homme essayait d'agripper ses chevilles, il lâcha une obscénité quand un pied l'atteignit à la bouche, brisant une dent déjà branlante. Il cracha la dent arrachée et la gifla à la volée. La tête sonnante comme une cloche, elle vit Hukiro s'agenouiller auprès de son compagnon. Une main se saisit de l'avant de sa tunique, un déchirement et le tissu se fendit dévoilant la peau blanche et les formes épanouies de la jeune femme.

Sakura hoqueta et l'insulte qui lui venait aux lèvres s'étrangla dans sa gorge. De nouveaux rires mauvais, moqueurs et stupides. Une main rugueuse se saisit d'un sein, le tordit brutalement, tandis que des doigts sales se glissaient sous ses vêtements griffant sa peau, descendant de plus en plus bas.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle se mordit les lèvres, refusant de les laisser jaillir. _Ne pleure pas. Surtout ne pleure pas. Un ninja ne pleure jamais. Jamais. Ce n'est qu'un moment à passer ! Rien qu'un moment à passer ! Oh, ne pleure pas ! _

Et elle lutta contre les larmes amères, contre la terreur et l'humiliation. Lutta de son mieux, de toutes ses forces. _J'espère juste que cela sera rapide… Mon Dieu, faites que cela soit rapide ! Mais ils auront leur tour. Ils l'ont dit, les uns après les autres ! Oh, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !_ _Je ne veux pas…_

_Que quelqu'un vienne ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait…_

_Naruto ! Kakashi-sensei…_

Mais les doigts avaient atteint leur destination et l'homme abaissait déjà son propre pantalon en ricanant. Naruto n'était visible nulle part et Kakashi… Kakashi…

Le souvenir des flammes lui revint en mémoire, les flammes dansantes et meurtrières. La village réduit en cendres. Le grondement du feu. Le fou rire d'Ohira. Le jounin souriant aux cheveux gris et aux yeux chaleureux.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura… »_

- Ben, tu pleures, p'tite garce ? Regrettes d'jà d'pas avoir été plus gentille, hein ?

Les pleurs brouillaient sa vue mais elle put voir Hukiro se pencher sur elle, sentit son haleine échauffée contre son épaule.

_Oh, Sasuke… SASUKE !_

* * *

Une poigne de fer saisit la brute par la nuque et la tira en arrière, l'arrachant à sa victime. 

Hukiro n'eut pas même l'occasion de pousser un cri. Un horrible bruit de déchirement, un râle aussitôt interrompu et une pluie écarlate s'abattit sur le sol. Le nommé Kagan gisait déjà sur le sol, la gorge tranchée, tripes répandues sur la terre. Le corps de son ami relâché dédaigneusement ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Sakura battit des paupières, le cœur rempli d'un espoir insensé, absurde :

- Sas…

Ohira haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Navré, jeune fille : le prince charmant est actuellement occupé. Déçue ?

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers les mercenaires horrifiés. Les hommes chancelèrent sous le regard acéré, l'un essaya bravement de prendre la parole, de donner une justification dans un vague balbutiement à peine audible.

- La ferme, le coupa Meiyamoto. Nous nous connaissons depuis assez peu de temps mais vous savez tous, n'est-ce-pas messieurs, que je suis quelqu'un d'affable, de tolérant et de patient ?

Les brigands hochèrent énergiquement la tête, blanc comme linge. Ohira parut satisfait.

- Et vous êtes bien conscients que seules cette patience, cette tolérance et cette affabilité expliquent que vous ne partagiez pas le sort de vos deux malheureux compagnons ?

Hochements de têtes. Quelques faces virèrent au verdâtre.

- Bien, sourit-il. Je me sens d'humeur généreuse. Assez pour vous prévenir que j'émasculerai à mains nues le prochain imbécile qui tentera de violer cette fille. Des questions ? Non ? Parfait. Faites votre travail et foutez-moi le camp.

Trop heureux de conserver leur bras, jambes et autres possessions intimes en bonne état, les hommes s'empressèrent de déguerpir. Avec un rire de gorge, Ohira les regarda filer ventre à terre, puis abaissa les yeux sur la jeune femme.

- Une belle bande d'abrutis, commenta-il. Mais on ne peut pas toujours se montrer difficile, hein ? On prend ce que l'on trouve. Plus de peur que de mal ?

Elle ne lui offrit aucune réponse, consciente qu'il n'en attendait pas vraiment. Il badinait, se moquait ouvertement d'elle, et des insultes ou une tentative de révolte n'auraient fait qu'accroître son amusement. Sans prévenir, l'homme s'accroupit auprès d'elle et lui saisit le menton d'un geste ferme mais dépourvu de brutalité, la forçant à relever le visage vers lui. Sakura lui décocha son regard le plus sanglant. Il lui sourit, fit glisser son index le long de la joue humide.

- Vous avez pleuré, jeune fille ? murmura-t-il. Vous ne devriez pas, les larmes déparient votre visage. Les belles jeunes femmes ne devraient pas en verser. Vous ont-ils fait mal ? Ou est-ce pour une autre raison…

Il effleura du doigt la courbe de la mâchoire et le cheveux roses empoissés de boue, jouit du frémissement de dégoût et de peur qui la traversa.

Silence. Les yeux émeraudes flamboyèrent.

- Bah… Je doute que vous pleuriez ces deux canailles. Votre sensei peut-être et son ahuri de coéquipier ? Un satané gâchis, je dois l'avouer : un homme si brillant, si intéressant… Quel dommage... Si cela peut vous être d'un quelconque réconfort, sachez que sa mort me navre presque autant que vous.

- Vous êtes bien pire qu'eux, souffla Sakura.

- Tout à fait exact, acquiesca-t-il. De véritables petits agneaux. Déserteurs affamés et mercenaires avides, mais des agneaux.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? demanda-t-elle. Que puis-je vous apporter ?

Sa voix sonna trop aigue à ses propres oreilles, ne pas détourner le regard de celui de Meiyamoto s'avéra bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Sa question alluma une lueur hilare au fond des prunelles grises.

- Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas sincèrement que je vais vous répondre ? Vous respirez toujours car vous m'êtes plus utile vive que morte. Pour l'instant. Et si vous vous conduisez comme une douce et conciliante enfant, vous avez une chance de le rester encore un certain temps.

- Et si je ne le fais pas ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Leur ancien client fit glisser sa main encore encroûtée de sang séché du visage de la shinobi, jusqu'à en caresser nonchalamment les seins à moitié dénudés. Sakura se tendit, envisagea de mordre si l'autre essayait d'approfondir l'expérience. Mais le toucher ne dura qu'un instant et Meiyamoto Ohira se laissa retomber sur ses talons.

- Inutile de trembler pour cela, petite. Triste à dire mais ce genre de choses ne m'excite pas. Et vous ne tenez pas à savoir ce qui m'excite, vous pouvez m'en croire… En revanche… Je ne doute pas que mes charmants compagnons de voyage ne vous trouvent à leur goût. Mais vous serez sage, n'est ce pas ?

_C'est cela, comptez-y… _

- Qui sont ces hommes ? préféra-t-elle demander. Pourquoi vous suivent-ils ? Ceux qui se trouvaient dans Hashika… _Vos_ hommes… Vous les avez tous…

Ohira haussa les épaules :

- Brigands et mercenaires. Pour la plupart des incompétents. Pourquoi me serais-je soucié d'eux ? Des gibiers de potence ne demandant qu'à suivre celui qui leur propose fortune et gloire et qui accessoirement leur a flanqué la plus grosse trouille de leur misérable vie.

- Quel genre de monstre… ? murmura Sakura vacillant entre l'horreur et une certaine fascination.

L'autre s'esclaffa doucement, se relevant et balayant du regard les arbres entre lesquels d'autre hommes aussi patibulaires que les premiers commençaient à émerger.

Une dizaine transportait deux solides cages de fer rouillé. Les espaces entre les barreaux colossaux avaient été comblés par d'épaisses plaques métallique. Des sceaux formés d'entrelacs complexes aux formes sinueuse tracés à l'encre brune, si d'encre il s'agissait bien, sur du parchemin garantissaient leur solidité. La chuunin n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir de ce genre.

Les mercenaires titubaient sous le poids de leur fardeau. L'un à la barbe ébouriffée trébucha sur une pierre basse, faillit s'effondrer entraînant avec lui tout l'édifice vacillant, se rétablit de justesse avec un blasphème. Quelque chose heurta le paroi de la cage avec un choc sourd. Un bruit étrange s'éleva de la prison opaque, un grondement bas, vibrant, lourd de menaces qui suscita les regard atterrés des porteurs. Nul doute qu'ils auraient planté là leur fardeau et décampé au plus vite sans la présence de leur employeur.

Aucun bruit ne s'élevait de la seconde caisse, mais ses gardiens n'en semblaient pas particulièrement rassurés pour autant.

- Quel genre de monstre ? consentit à répondre Ohira. Une question intéressante à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas le loisir de répondre pour l'instant. Plus tard peut-être… Je crains bien qu'il ne soit temps de partir d'ici. Les renforts de votre cher village ne sauraient tarder et nous avons encore un bout de chemin à faire.

Il se détournait quand elle le rappela :

- Non ! Attendez…

- Mmmh ?

- Et… Et Naruto ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Naruto !

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se fendit d'un large sourire, et leva un bras pointant un pouce désinvolte au dessus de son épaule.

Quelque chose bougeait dans les profondeurs de la cage d'acier. Quelque chose grondait. Griffait les parois, tentant vainement de les déchirer.

Et brusquement jaillit un hurlement. Un rugissement discordant, d'une sauvagerie inhumaine, vrillant les oreilles de tous les auditeurs, déchirant le vent glacé. Cri de fureur, de rage et d'angoisse qui s'éleva se muant en un long hululement aigu et perçant qui dura, dura, dura…

* * *

Ils l'avaient enfermé. 

Ils s'étaient saisis de lui et l'avaient enfermé.

Enfermé.

Dans cette prison de métal exigu. Comme si une simple boite de fer pouvait le retenir ! Comme si l'on pouvait l'enfermer, l'emprisonner, lui ! Comment avaient-ils pu oser ? Comment avaient-ils… ? Mais les parois ne cédaient pas sous ses coups, le fer lui résistait. Impossible. Impossible de déchirer l'acier glacé, impossible de se frayer un chemin vers la liberté, vers la lumière.

Il faisait noir. Entièrement noir.

Il ne voulait pas rester dans le noir, il voulait courir dans la lumière caressante du soleil, sentir le vent sur son visage, entendre les bruissements et les craquements des arbres couverts de copeaux de glaces, le froid de la neige sous ses pattes.

Il voulait sortir.

Nul n'avait le droit. Nul ne pouvait.

L'obscurité le paniquait, le rendait fou de terreur. Terreur insensée du fauve emprisonné, de la bête prise au piége. Les parois obscures se refermaient sur lui, lui broyaient les muscles, lui broyaient les os, lui broyaient l'esprit. On voulait le tuer. On voulait le réduire en charpie sanglante. L'abattre. Abattre la bête. Abattre le démon.

_Pas un démon…_

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Ils avaient décidé de se débarrasser de lui, il avait toujours su qu'ils finiraient par tenter de le faire. Toujours su que viendrait un jour ce moment, celui de la cage. _Faut l'emprisonner…_ _Trop dangereux… Finira par faire du mal à quelqu'un… Faut le tuer… Ouais, serait plus sûr de le tuer… _Mais il ne les laisserait pas faire. Les tuer. Les tuer tous avant qu'ils ne le tuent lui.

_Suis pas un démon…_

Mais il avait beau lacérer les parois, gratter, griffer, mordre, rien n'y faisait. Enfermé. Prisonnier, voilà ce qu'il était. Et il s'arrachait les ongles et le sang coulait des blessures sitôt cicatrisées. Et le chakra rouge dansait, se jetait de tous côtés tentant d'ébranler la muraille inflexible. Et les griffes de feu écarlates ricochaient sans parvenir à trancher. Ses muscles se tendaient, ses habits se déchiraient sous la rage et la pression de l'énergie démoniaque qui se déchaînait dans un espace si réduit.

Il voulait sortir.

Il devait sortir.

Cela où perdre l'esprit.

_Je ne suis pas un démon…_

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla.

* * *

Hashika n'était plus que cendres et pierres noircies. 

Où que se posa le regard régnait un paysage de dévastation : arbres carbonisés, maisons brûlées jusqu'au frondaisons, formes noirâtres, tordues par une agonie aussi brève que violente qui avaient du avoir l'apparence de corps humains… A court de mots et momentanément de pensées, Hijo considérait avec stupeur les maigres ruines du village.

Rien n'avait survécu à l'incendie, pas même l'étrange autel où dansaient les flammes de chakra noires. Des fissures béantes fendaient la roche mise à nue et ses pieds baignaient dans une boue épaisse, presque brûlante, mélange de cendre, de terre, de neige fondue et d'autres substances dont il ne tenait absolument pas à savoir l'origine.

La gorge sèche, les jambes flageolantes, un tremblement violent l'agita, semblable à celui du somnambule découvrant au petit matin qu'il a passé la nuit à arpenter de long en large le bord d'un abîme. Être passé si prés, si terriblement prés du gouffre… le ciel se mit à tournoyer au dessus de sa tête et il envisagea un instant de tourner de l'œil. Un grognement à ses côtés l'en dissuada.

Le copy ninja se releva en chancelant un peu et considéra en silence la scène dévastée.

Hijo lui jeta un regard et réussit de justesse à ravaler un rire nerveux.

Les cheveux gris hérissés à un point défiant l'imagination, encroûtés de terre à moitié séchée, couvert de sang et marron de la tête aux pieds suite à un séjour assez prolongé dans la boue, le pas mal assuré, le jounin frôlait le burlesque. Si l'on exceptait les yeux dépareillés injectés de sang. Quelque chose dans leur regard convainquit le ninja que se mettre à ricaner maintenant serait la plus grande erreur et probablement la dernière de sa vie.

_Bien qu'à y réfléchir, la plus grande erreur de ma vie doit remonter au jour où j'ai fait la connerie de m'inscrire à l'Académie des ninjas de Konoha… Si seulement j'avais su… C'était plutôt cool de cultiver des choux après réflexion… C'est bien un choux… Ca ne tente pas de vous égorger. Ni de vous étriper. Ni de vous arracher les bras. Ni de vous carboniser d'ailleurs._

Kakashi n'émettait pas un son et Hijo, que le silence avait toujours mis épouvantablement mal-à-l'aise, se racla la gorge. Pas de réaction.

- Ah… J'imagine qu'on l'a échappé belle, hein ?

- …

- Pas eu de chance les anbus. Et les autres mecs aussi… Sale mort… Euh… Oui ?

- …

- Béh.. Crever comme ça, je veux dire, continua-t-il au désespoir. Affreux, vous… Euh… Vous pensez pas ?

- …

- Hum… On… On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas.

La voix du jounin sonna creuse, hésitante, il tourna enfin les yeux vers son subordonnée. Ce qu'il y vit fit courir un frisson dans les veines du chuunin. L'homme qui lui faisait face ne ressemblait pas à un génie redouté pour ses prouesses meurtrières dans tous les villages cachés du pays, pas plus qu'à un des plus puissants jounins du village de Konoha : l'œil vide, indécis, le geste vacillant, l'air hébété et déboussolé, le terrible ninja au sharingan semblait soudain incroyablement vulnérable. Incroyablement humain.

Et l'idée effleura Hijo, s'infiltra au milieu de ses convictions que peut-être… peut-être les génies et les ninjas d'élites étaient-ils faits des mêmes chairs et sang que les pauvres types comme lui. Peut-être qu'un génie aussi pouvait hésiter, commettre des erreurs ou se ronger les sangs dans la crainte d'en commettre, trembler à l'approche de la mort.

Peut-être qu'un génie n'était au fond qu'un homme comme les autres.

Juste un peu plus allumé et imprévisible.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

Kakashi Hatake prit une brève inspiration et se redressa vaille que vaille. Le regard chancelant s'assura et s'assombrit. Les mains tâtonnantes reprirent leur gestes vifs et fermes. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au visage encore marqué par le choc pour revêtir à nouveau le masque impassible du ninja professionnel, de l'anbu qu'il avait été. Mais pas tout à fait. Pas tout à fait. Sous le masque neutre et d'apparence calme et maître de soi, le jounin bouillait de rage.

Et Hijo ne s'en sentit absolument pas rassuré.

De son passage à l'académie il avait tout de même réussi à retenir quelques règles vitales, entre autres : ne jamais, _jamais_ et aucun cas se laisser submerger par la haine et le désir de meurtre. Un homme sous l'emprise de la colère a déjà perdu les trois-quarts de ses moyens. Un ninja aveuglé par la fureur est déjà aux trois-quarts un cadavre en sursis. Le copy ninja parvenait à garder un fragile contrôle sur ses actions, mais nul ne pouvait prévoir combien de temps il durerait encore.

Sans un mot, Kakashi se détourna et avant que son subordonné ait osé hasarder une timide opinion sur l'état mental de son chef d'équipe, celui-ci se précipitait déjà vers la forêt.

* * *

La neige avait avidement bu le sang versé, prenant un aspect rosâtre et cristallisé assez agréable à l'œil. On ne pouvait en dire autant des cadavres. Agenouillé, Kakashi fit doucement rouler sur le dos le corps de l'ancien capitaine de la sixième unité et grimaça. L'anbu avait été une satané tête de mule mais personne n'aurait du mériter une telle mort : peut-être qu'à la réflexion le sort des ninjas massacrés dans les rues du village avait-il été le plus enviable. 

Masque arraché et traits décomposés par la peur, l'officier paraissait extrêmement jeune. Presque un adolescent. Lui-même n'avait guère été plus qu'un gamin quand il s'était engagé au sein des anbus, il y avait si peu de temps de cela, du moins lui semblait-il.

_Tu paieras pour cela aussi, Ohira…_

_Oh, si j'y peux quoi que ce soit, je jure que tu finiras par payer pour cela comme pour tout le reste. Si j'y peux quoi que ce soit…_

A la vue des cadavres réduits en pièces, il avait senti distinctement son cœur bondir de sa poitrine et se loger quelque part dans sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration. Saisi d'une brusque frénésie, il avait dévoré les lieux du combat des yeux à la recherche d'un nouveau corps dépecé. De quelques mèches de cheveux roses. D'une crinière blonde indisciplinée. Avait retourné sans précaution les cadavres. La peur au ventre. Mais n'avait rien trouvé à son grand soulagement. Ohira ne se serait pas embarrassé de cadavres ; si ses élèves ne gisaient pas ici, ils ne pouvaient qu'être encore vivants.

Quand Hijo essoufflé avait déboulé à ses côtés, il avait réussi à reprendre un minimum de sang-froid.

Retenant un soupir navré, Kakashi étendit la main et ferma les yeux blancs et révulsés, donnant un semblant de repos au visage de l'officier, puis se releva ignorant de son mieux le gémissement de protestation de sa hanche malmenée.

- Meiyamoto Ohira les a amené, commenta-il avec calme.

Une précision bien inutile mais qui lui avait permis de vérifier le contrôle qu'il gardait sur sa propre voix. Pas mal du tout en somme. Même si Hijo ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu.

- Qu'est ce que… ?

- Tsunade a du envoyer des renforts du village, voire faire appel aux unités anbus. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver mais ils ne peuvent savoir que nous nous trouvons à Hashika. Tu vas aller à leur rencontre et les mener ici. Je ne peux affronter Ohira seul, il me faut de l'aide.

L'œil de chuunin s'arrondit :

- Mais vous… Vous ne comptez tout de même pas… ? bredouilla-t-il.

Le regard froid du jounin le cloua sur place :

- Je pars à sa poursuite. Seul. La piste est encore fraîche, j'ai une chance de parvenir à les rejoindre. Si j'attend encore suivre leurs traces deviendra impossible.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, tu as entendu ! cracha Kakashi. C'est un ordre. Je me charge du reste, compris ?

Le shinobi fit le gros dos et prit un air de chien battu. De façon surprenante l'ombre d'un remord effleura Kakashi devant son apparence assez pitoyable et franchement inquiète. Il finit par murmurer un peu à contrecœur :

- Oh… Et beau travail.

- Hein ?

- Pour Hashika, tu t'en ais bien tiré.

La mâchoire d'Hijo béa et il fixa son supérieur d'un œil hébété, le temps d'assimiler le choc psychologique causé par le compliment, incapable de s'arracher un son ne serait-ce que pour remercier. Un froncement de sourcils agacé le ramena à la réalité et il tourna les talons s'éloignant comme à regret dans l'ombre des bois, marmonnant tout seul dans sa barbe. L'oreille aiguisée par vingt cinq ans de bons et loyaux services du copy ninja parvint à saisir les mots « choux » et « tous givrés », ce qui le perturba un peu.

* * *

Le son des pas du shinobi s'éteignit rapidement, happé par le silence écrasant de l'hiver, le laissant seul parmi les cadavres. Pas vraiment un problème, les morts avaient cessé de l'inquiéter depuis bien des années. Du moins physiquement. Les fantômes persistaient eux, il ne le savait que trop bien. Les fantômes ne pouvaient pas vous enfoncer un kunai entre les côtes, pas plus qu'il ne pouvaient se glisser dans votre dos pour vous trancher la gorge… Mais ils pouvaient s'accrocher à vos épaules, se coller contre vous au plus noir de la nuit, leur contact glacé rendant tout sommeil impossible, susurrer à vos oreilles toute leur haine et leur souffrance… 

Les fantômes ne vous quittaient jamais complètement, ils entraient en vous, s'y mêlaient si intimement qu'ils en devenaient presque une partie.

Mais ce n'était pas des morts dont il devait se soucier à présent. Les morts pourraient attendre un peu, ne leur consacrait-il pas déjà tout le reste de sa vie ?

Kakashi scruta les environs, le sharingan s'arrêtant sur chaque petit détail significatif d'une fuite : branches brisées, empreintes encore bien visibles dans la neige. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que prévu, trente à trente-cinq environ mais une appréciation plus détaillée était difficile. Une piste claire, facile à suivre s'il s'y attelait dés maintenant.

_Et quand tu les auras rejoint, que feras-tu… ?_

Il chassa la question irritante d'un haussement d'épaules. Pas temps de songer à cela, il serait toujours possible d'improviser. Il l'espérait. Kakashi hésita un instant à convoquer un chien ninja mais il ne pouvait se permettre de gaspiller du chakra, ses talents de pisteurs devraient suffire.

Une douleur brûlante lui déchira l'œil gauche, il jura à voix basse, portant vivement la main au sharingan dilaté. Se raidit quelques secondes la main crispée sur son visage, mâchoires serrées contre la souffrance. La brûlure s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne lui laissant qu'un vague mal de crâne et une vision un peu floue.

Un pressentiment. Aussi brusque et violent qu'un coup de canon.

Le sentiment d'un regard posé sur lui.

Un mouvement vif dans son dos.

Sifflement d'une lame.

Kakashi se jeta à plat ventre, roula sur le sol, étouffant un cri de douleur quand son épaule blessée frappa une pierre, sa jambe droite repliée rencontra celle de son agresseur encore en position instable, le projetant à terre. Celui-ci se releva d'un bond, au moment où le jounin se redressait sur un genoux hors de portée.

_Les arbres merde ! Les putains d'arbres ! Toujours vérifier ses abords immédiats et toujours prendre garde aux attaques venues du haut… Gai se bidonnerait à s'en péter la cage thoracique…_

Nullement décontenancé par son premier échec, l'autre se remit calmement en garde, les deux sabres soigneusement entretenus entrecroisés devant sa poitrine. Les yeux bleus pâles posèrent un regard morne sur le jounin.

- Vous auriez du vous laisser tuer, dit-il. Cela nous aurait simplifié la tâche à vous comme à moi.

Le yeux du ninja croisèrent ceux vagues de l'inconnu.

- Chien d'Ohira, hein ? gronda Kakashi.

Le spectre d'un sourire désabusé passa sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis :

- On ne saurait mieux dire, murmura-t-il.

- Et vous êtes … ?

- Teshiro Nihame. Kakashi Hatake, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne pensait pas que vous vous en tiriez. Surprenant, j'imagine… J'était censé retenir le plus longtemps possible vos renforts, mais puisque vous voilà… Il semble que mon rôle consiste également à vous tuer.

- Ohira et mes élèves, où sont-ils ?

Un imperceptible cillement, un vacillement dans le regard pâle.

- Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour eux, finit-il par répondre.

Kakashi se tendit en avant, les mains descendant instinctivement au niveau de ses hanches. Le sharingan rougeoya dans son orbite, tournoyant et se dilatant, brûlant et concentré. Ignorant la fatigue, ignorant ses membres engourdis et maltraités, il se prépara à l'attaque. Se prépara à lutter pour sa vie. Se prépara à tuer.

La colère trop longtemps contenue déferla en lui, accompagnée d'une envie de meurtre comme il ne se rappelait pas en avoir connu depuis l'époque où, encore enfant, le cœur et l'âme déchirés il luttait contre la douleur par le biais du sang et de l'acier. Il avait besoin de se battre. Besoin de faire couler le sang. Besoin de risquer sa vie. Et d'arracher celle d'autrui.

Les yeux bleu de Nihame virèrent au rouge, très semblables à ceux d'Ohira : même folie, même bestialité, avec quelque chose en moins pourtant ou en plus.

Un frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale du jounin. Frisson de peur. Frisson de haine. Frisson d'excitation. Le lent sourire qui se dessina sous le masque de tissu n'avait rien d'aimable ni de chaleureux.

Nihame bondit en avant et les sabres étincelants entrèrent dans la danse.


	17. Combat de fauves

YEPEE! Enfin tranquille! Enfin pas pour bien longtemps, mais un bon mois c'est déjà pas mal XD Mon rythme d'écriture (et hélas de lecture) avait un peu diminué suite à quelques semaines particuliérement remplies (cool les études...).

Autant vous prévenir, mon rythme de parution sur ce site vient de rattraper mon rythme d'écriture. La parution des chapitres ne sera plus aussi réguliére (bien que je pense que lesuivant sera tout de même prés pour vendredi prochain). Il me faut entre une et deux semaines pour pondre un chapitre mais une baisse d'inspiration fulgurante peut toujours arriver (rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas encore eu ce genre de probléme mais sait-on jamais... ), voire autre chose à faire sur le moment.

**Subakun-sensei** (je présume): N'est-ce-pas que c'est attendrissant? Tous les petits protégés de Kakashi réunis au même endroit. Certes il n'est pas au courant et eux n'en sont pas particuliérement ravis mais bon... Bien entendu qu'il a un côté suicidaire ou du moins franchement dérangé, disons qu'en temps normal il le cache plutôt bien . Hijo va reapparaître dans ce chapire puis sera un peu mis à part, mais ne vous inquiétez pas: je n'en ai pas fini avec lui :-)

**Anbu Scade: **OUAIS! Un nouveau lecteur! Félicitation pour ta performance: les 16 chapitres à la suite, cela commence à faire un peu long. Moi qui pensais avoir déjà découragé tous mes lecteurs potentiels :-)

**Tafolpamadlaine: **Faut pas avoir de si mauvais sentiments envers ce pauvre Kakashi (c'est moi qui doit en garder l'exclusivité... Niark niark niark!) J'ai quelques projets de OS sur Naruto mais je crains que ce ne soit pas particuliérement gai non plus. En revanche, j'ai écris entre deux chapitres de "Sang et cendres" un petit one-shot sur BLEACH: c'est beaucoup plus cool (et une romance, bah quoi? Tout peut arriver! XD), l'atmosphére est pour le moins... différente. Je ne sais pas si tu es amatrice (Fais sa pub... Et pourquoi pas? XD)

**

* * *

**

**CH 17 : Combat de fauves. **

* * *

- Sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Le… Le village a euh… Il a… Il a explosé ! Je vous assure ! Enfin… Hum… Je crois. Parce que en fait je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. Rien du tout en fait. Hum… Parce qu'on était sous terre. Enfin pas de la terre. De la roche. Euh… Le sol, vous voyez ? Donc, en fait… Où j'en étais ? On est sorti de la terre. De la roche. Du sol, pardon. Alors euh… Hum… ha… 

Hijo s'embrouilla, sécha lamentablement et finit sa phrase dans un bredouillement incompréhensible, sous le regard impassible de l'officier anbu. Regard qu'il devinait en tout cas impassible, professionnel, peut-être même légèrement méprisant. Pas très facile à juger étant donné que rien ne filtrait à travers les minces entailles du masque de chat qui le toisait. Le chuunin trouvait cela extrêmement perturbant et était incapable de fixer longtemps la face lisse et blanche, préférant se concentrer sur la ceinture de son interlocuteur.

Il était tombé sur le groupe d'anbus pas pure chance, ou plus exactement les anbus _lui_ étaient tombés dessus. Une seconde auparavant il courrait seul dans la forêt, les arbres filant à ses côtés, silhouettes sombres et décharnées rendues floues par la vitesse, une main crispée sur ses côtes douloureuses. Les ninjas avaient surgi de nulle part, tels des fantômes ou quelques esprits des forêts jaillissant de l'écorce même. Le premier réflexe d'Hijo avait été de tenter de prendre les jambes à son cou, réflexe salvateur qui lui avait plus d'une fois rendu service, mais également réflexe inutile, voire suicidaire quand on se retrouve brusquement entouré d'une demi-douzaine de ninjas plus puissants, plus rapides, bien mieux entraînés et en meilleur condition physique que soi.

Après une crise de panique d'assez courte durée, il avait enfin reconnu l'uniforme des anbus de la feuille.

Et avait manqué de s'en évanouir de soulagement.

Il s'était lancé dans un discours un peu hystérique, avalanche de propos incohérents qui avait fini par expirer sous les regards froids des masques aux effigies animales. Le pire étant celui du capitaine. L'homme s'était planté devant lui et l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, sans émettre un son, pas même un grommellement d'irritation. Impossible de deviner la moindre expression. Le moindre sentiment. Si un anbu était capable d'éprouver ce genre de choses.

Le bref aperçu qu'il avait eu de l'univers de ces hommes durs et violents à travers l'attitude et la fin tragique du capitaine de la sixième unité et de ses subordonnés ne lui avait pas donné envie d'en faire plus ample connaissance.

Hijo fit un nouvel effort héroïque :

- Tout avait cramé, marmonna-t-il. Les maisons, les gens, les arbres et euh… les maisons ? Pardon. Nos équipiers, le dém… le garçon et Sakura, ils avaient disparu. Avec Ohira. Vos copains, euh non ! Pardon ! Les autres anbus. Ils étaient tous morts. Pas bien morts. Hum, je veux dire… C'était pas très… beau. Hein ?

Silence. L'autre ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

- Il les avait… Je veux dire : Ohira les avait… Ha… Euh… Vous comprenez ?

- Non, je suis sourd comme un pot. Et légèrement attardé sur les bords aussi. Et cesse de causer à ma braguette mon garçon, tu veux ? Je commence à trouver ça déstabilisant.

Le chuunin releva la tête en sursaut, mâchoire pendante.

L'officier laissa échapper un profond soupir, rejeta son masque sur sa nuque et posa un regard brun, calme et plutôt bienveillant sur le jeune homme paralysé. Celui-ci considéra incrédule le visage bronzé et mal rasé à l'expression un peu distraite.

L'autre lui adressa un hochement de tête :

- Et ramasse ton menton, continua-t-il. Tu vas finir par bouffer de la terre.

Hijo se fit mal aux dents en les claquant sèchement dans sa hâte d'obtempérer. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher aussi facilement de fixer d'un œil exorbité son interlocuteur qui paraissait pour l'instant l'avoir oublié, trop occupé à lever un regard las vers la ciel.

- Rhaaaaa… gémit-il. Bien prévisible ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur a pris de confier une équipe à ce morveux de Gabanju ? Un petit crétin de plus, pas foutu de trouver son cul avec un atlas ! Et on nomme ça capitaine… Ca-pi-tai-ne ! A ce compte là, pourquoi vont pas les chercher à l'Académie leurs foutus capitaines ?

Puis revenant sans transition à la mission :

- Et Hatake ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de foutre celui-là ?

- Ha… Hatake ?

- Kakashi Hatake, précisa gentiment l'officier. Jounin. Cheveux gris. Un œil rigolo. Lit des bouquins pornos. Pas très sociable. Tu le remets ?

Hijo réussit de justesse à éviter un nouveau décrochement de mâchoire, tentant vainement de comprendre quel sens son vis-à-vis pouvait bien donner au mot « rigolo ».

- Ou…Oui. Il est parti à leur poursuite. Pour ses élèves, je crois… Il… Il avait peur.

Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard de se qu'il venait de proférer. Véritable blasphème pour bon nombre de shinobis moyens de Konoha. Kakashi Hatake était un génie. Kakashi Hatake ne pouvait avoir peur.

Mais l'homme qu'il avait observé sur les ruines d'Hashika avait bel et bien peur.

Etait terrifié en réalité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le capitaine ne releva pas la remarque, se contentant d'un mouvement d'épaule fataliste.

- Foutu imbécile suicidaire, commenta-t-il. Sa réputation lui est montée à la tête. Mais un bon pisteur. Un des meilleurs, pas comme les abrutis qu'on nous fourre dans les pattes aujourd'hui.

- Justement euh…

Un haussement de sourcils interrogatif. Hijo prit son courage à deux mains : quitte à dire des blasphèmes autant ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Il… Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller… très bien. Depuis le début de la mission, il… Quand je suis parti, il paraissait un peu…

Il chercha de son mieux le terme le moins embarrassant et finit par opter pour :

- Hum… Détraqué.

- Ah ouais ?

Pour la première fois quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour de l'inquiétude glissa dans les yeux placides. Un léger froncement de sourcils :

- Mouais. Faudrait peut-être envisager de repartir en vitesse, alors. Pas plus de temps à perdre. On…

- Mon capitaine ? l'interrompit une voix féminine, grave et mélodieuse.

L'officier, masque toujours relevé, tourna un regard intrigué vers l'anbu au masque de chouette qui venait de prendre la parole. Celle-ci étendit un bras silencieux vers l'horizon. Vers les nuages épais et gris sombre qui s'étendaient lentement au dessus de l'Est.

Au dessus d'Hashika.

- Et merde, asséna avec conviction l'homme.

* * *

Kakashi dérapa dans la boue, faisant gicler de tous côtés des éclaboussures de neige mêlée de terre. Projeté en arrière par un coup asséné avec la violence d'un taureau, le jounin patina sur le sol glissant, cherchant à recouvrer son équilibre. N'en eu pas le temps. Son bras gauche se releva au dernier moment, parant du tranchant du kunai la lame acérée qui s'abattait sur sa poitrine. 

L'acier crissa sur l'acier.

Une nuée d'étincelles s'éleva brièvement recouvrant les deux hommes.

Les jambes du jounin plièrent sous le choc qu'il tenta tant bien que mal d'encaisser. Y réussit presque. Tomba à genoux, les bras raidis au dessus du front, soutenant à présent à deux mains la force de l'attaque. L'autre pesa de tout son poids sur le sabre, faisant crier l'acier. Les regards meurtriers se rencontrèrent au dessus des lames entrecroisées, rouges tout deux, emplis de fureur, brûlants d'une lueur démente.

Kakashi avait réussi à peine quelques secondes auparavant à arracher la seconde arme de son adversaire, payant cette réussite d'une balafre à l'épaule droite. Pas la première du combat, ni la dernière. Un maigre prix à payer tout compte fait. Si Teshiro avait toujours possédé son sabre, le combat se serait probablement arrêté là et lui aurait été fauché par un coup transversale.

Une épreuve de force, mais ses bras le lancinaient déjà. La sueur et le sang rendaient sa prise traître, ses mains tremblaient sous l'effort, ses épaules blessées hurlaient des protestations stridentes dont il ne pouvait tenir compte.

_Calme-toi. Calme-toi ! Il est puissant, mais il combat aveuglement._ _Ta seule chance. Ne te laisse pas aller. Ne te laisse pas aller ! Reste lucide. Lucide._

Kakashi entrevit une occasion, un échappatoire. Se jeta brusquement sur le côté, libérant ainsi sans prévenir la lame de son assaillant qui lui déchira une manche au passage, sans parvenir à entamer la chair. Teshiro trébucha, enterra en partie son arme dans la neige, ne put éviter le coup de pied qui le cueillit au menton. Le ninja barbu ne tomba pas mais tituba en reculant, crachant du sang et secouant la tête, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées.

Le copy ninja en profita pour se remettre sur pieds, assurant ses jambes flageolantes. Repartit aussitôt à l'attaque. Pas le temps de se reposer. Pas le temps de s'accorder la moindre tranquillité.

Pas face à un tel adversaire.

L'autre était bon, excellent même, doué d'une rapidité hors du commun, de réflexes effrayants, d'une force brute qui ne l'était pas moins. Un adversaire à sa mesure. Et malgré les vies de Naruto et de Sakura pesant dans la balance, Kakashi ne pouvait chasser l'exaltation sauvage qui l'envahissait, le galvanisait, rendant ses gestes plus rapides, plus meurtriers, mobilisant toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Il arrivait encore à garder suffisamment de contrôle et de recul pour analyser la situation : son plus grand avantage. Cela et son utilisation du Ninjutsu. Plus que probable que son adversaire soit capable d'utiliser toutes les ressources du combattant ninja en temps normal mais toute technique élaborée lui semblait inaccessible pour l'instant.

Teshiro Nihame n'était plus que vitesse, violence et instincts, se battant à la manière d'un bête fauve, dominé par une rage aveugle.

Et déjà terriblement dangereux.

Insensible aux blessures qui ensanglantaient ses vêtements, l'une lui zébrant la cuisse, l'autre assez profonde juste en dessous de la gorge ainsi que quelques égratignures mineures, Teshiro ne semblait guère disposé à diminuer le rythme et la vitesse de ses assauts. Et Kakashi fatiguait… Ses gestes ralentissaient ; sa respiration devenait irrégulière et heurtée ; chaque esquive devenait plus difficile, plus lente, moins maîtrisée. Il ne pourrait tenir encore bien longtemps. Finirait forcément par commettre une erreur qu'il paierait de sa vie car l'autre ne lui laisserait pas la moindre chance.

Il devait en finir.

Et tout de suite.

A la moindre occasion. La moindre ouverture.

_Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance._

Le sharingan s'étrécit, les mains gantées s'animèrent alors qu'il feintait sur la gauche.

- Elément eau : lances de glaces !

Jaillissant du sol à ses pieds des pic acérés de l'épaisseur d'une flèches fendirent l'air formant des arcs de cercle scintillants.

Nihame ne se donna même pas la peine de les esquiver. Le sabre dansa, tranchant sans difficultés la glace, réduisant à néant la technique.

Un sourire bref et mauvais dissimulé sous le masque.

_Maintenant._

Au contact de l'acier la glace explosa en une myriade de copeaux miroitants, enveloppant Teshiro d'un nuage de cristal. Les grains translucides se glissèrent dans les yeux rouges, sous les paupières qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer, les brûlant cruellement. Aveuglé, l'homme hésita un instant, recula, portant une main à ses yeux avec un grondement de rage et de douleur. Un instant. Une demi seconde.

Kakashi bondit en avant.

Lièvre. Lapin. Singe… Et le hurlement des « Mille oiseaux » lui déchira les tympans, les éclairs bleus et blancs l'éblouissant à moitié. La pression de l'air glacé sur son corps. Le vent lui hérissant les cheveux. Le paysage rendu indistinct par la vitesse bondissant à ses côtés. Une enivrante sensation de puissance. Les battements du cœur qui quintuplaient alors qu'il se précipitait droit sur l'adversaire. Pour tuer. Pour broyer. Déchirer.

Teshiro frappa du dos un arbre, releva les yeux, les écarquilla.

Kakashi vit la compréhension apparaître dans le regard écarlate du shinobi acculé.

Le vit se raidir

Vit la lame du sabre se mettre en mouvement.

Vit l'acier flamboyer un instant.

Comprit en un éclair que ce même acier lui perforerait le ventre au moment de l'impact.

Comprit qu'il serait incapable d'éviter le coup.

Pas à cette vitesse. Pas s'il voulait en finir maintenant.

Et il s'en moquait. A cet instant précis, malgré ses élèves disparus, malgré sa propre fatigue, malgré toutes les règles qu'on lui avait soigneusement inculpées à l'Académie puis durant toute sa vie d'adulte, Kakashi Hatake se moquait de tout. Avait tout oublié : les fanfaronnades de Gai, les rires de Naruto, les sourires de Sakura, les silences de Sasuke. Les tombes des amis disparus, les noms gravés sur la pierre, le dernier soupir d'Obito, le corps de son père affalé sur le sol. Ne restait plus que lui et sa cible. Et une colère terrible, dévorante.

* * *

Musachi Usama atterrit sur une branche basse, reprit sa course, bondissant de d'arbre en arbre, le pas mal assuré sur l'écorce recouverte de givre. Une course dangereuse même pour des anbus aguerris mais ralentir était exclu. La prudence aurait voulu qu'ils ne dépassent pas une vitesse de sécurité, quitte à perdre un certain temps du moins seraient-ils arrivés à destination avec tous leur membres en bon état. 

Au vu des circonstances, la prudence pouvait aller se faire foutre.

- Bordel… !

Son pied dérapa, il vacilla avec un juron, reprit son équilibre de justesse avant de s'élancer à nouveau. Quelques secondes de perdu. Il dut accélérer l'allure pour revenir à la hauteur de ses hommes au risque de se casser le cou. Selon la procédure, il aurait du en envoyer au moins deux en éclaireurs pour repérer les lieux et prévenir d'éventuelles mauvaises surprises.

A la réflexion, la procédure pouvait également aller se faire foutre.

Sur ses sages réflexions, Musachi rejoignit son unité à temps pour voir un anbu chanceler et manquer de dégringoler de son perchoir. Le capitaine grimaça.

_Foutrement intérêt à être encore vivant, maudit copieur. _

_Ca m'emmerderait assez de ramener ton cadavre à Konoha. Le vieille psychopathe m'arracherait les yeux et je me ferais probablement encore virer… Remarque, après être passé entre les griffes de Gai ce serait sûrement moindre mal… _

_Sois gentil Kakashi: évite de crever. Tu me rendrais service._

* * *

La douleur ne vint pas tout de suite. 

Un choc sourd, rien de plus. Un léger éblouissement. Kakashi cligna des paupières, abaissa machinalement les yeux et considéra d'un air hébété la lame d'acier profondément enfoncée entre ses côtes. Aucune douleur. Stupéfiant… Le sang commençait à couler le long de sa hanche et de sa jambe sans qu'il songea à en arrêter le flot.

Du sang maculait également son bras droit, parsemait son visage d'éclaboussures écarlates. Pas le sien. Il releva le regard au bout d'un instant. Deux yeux d'un rouge brûlant exorbités par le choc le foudroyèrent à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

Les deux combattants étaient presque poitrine contre poitrine, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Kakashi pouvait sentir sous sa paume l'écorce rêche de l'arbre, bras enfoncé jusqu'au coude à la jointure de l'épaule de Teshiro, doigts pétrissant le bois de l'arbre contre lequel l'autre était appuyé. Sonné, le jounin ne put que lui rendre son regard en silence, l'esprit occupé par une seule et unique pensée :

_Je l'ai raté. _

Alors que l'homme se raidissait difficilement, que la lame figée dans sa chair frémissait, lui-même s'avéra incapable de bouger, incapable d'avoir une réaction intelligente.

_Il va me tuer. Même ainsi. Même transpercé de part en part, il va me tuer._

Mais cette pensée n'amena pas la réaction de panique qu'elle aurait du susciter. L'absence de douleur le fascinait.

Puis Nihame se figea, fut agité d'un violent tremblement. Le regard flamboyant vacilla et redevint d'un bleu pâle et délavé. La main crispée qui agrippait le sabre se détendit. Le shinobi au visage amaigri considéra pendant quelques secondes le jounin avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'incrédulité avant de se tordre brusquement en avant, vomissant du sang sur l'épaule du copy ninja.

Kakashi recula, arrachant son bras de l'épaule de Teshiro qui s'affala lourdement contre l'écorce ensanglantée et le lame de celui-ci de sa propre chair.

La souffrance explosa, un brouillard rougeâtre lui obstrua la vue.

Il ne se rappela pas s'être effondré mais se retrouva à quatre pattes, mains enfouies dans la neige, visage effleurant presque le sol, luttant désespérément pour retrouver son souffle. _Reste conscient. Ne t'évanouis pas. Ne t'évanouis pas. Respire. Respire !_ Le monde pris de folie tournoyait autour de lui, des éclairs éblouissants traversaient sa vue. _Reste conscient. Lucide. Conscient. Lucide._

Au bout d'un laps de temps qu'il ne put déterminer, la douleur reflua un peu, lui permettant de se redresser sur les genoux. Teshiro aussi livide qu'un cadavre la considérait d'un œil froidement indifférent. Le sabre avait glissé de sa main privée de force et gisait à ses côtés.

Kakashi se traîna jusqu'à lui :

- Ohira et les autres… gronda-t-il, la voix réduite à un aboiement rauque et bas. Où sont-ils ? Où les a-t-il amené ?

Une ombre de surprise dans le regard cerné. L'autre répondit d'une voix assez claire et forte au vu de son état :

- Que vous importe, maintenant ?

Les mâchoires du jounin se crispèrent brièvement, la souffrance un peu mise en retrait, la fureur affluait à nouveau dans ses veines.

- Ce qui m'importe ! Vous allez me dire où ils sont partis…

- Et qu'en ferez vous ? répondit Teshiro avec calme. Vous seriez incapable de partir à leur recherche et encore moins de les rattraper… Et si par miracle vous y arriviez, Ohira vous mettrait en pièces.

Kakashi résista au désir soudain pressant de rouer de coups le visage vide de son vis-à-vis, contrôla difficilement sa respiration sifflante. _Il a raison. Il n'a que trop raison. Tu ne serais pas capable de faire trois pas sans aide, alors affronter Ohira…_ Cette prise de conscience ne l'aida pas à se contrôler, loin de là en fait.

- Vous vous… feriez tué pour rien. Aucune chance.

- A moi d'en juger, lâcha le jounin.

- Croyez-vous ?

Une très légère ironie dans la voix cassée, comme si à l'approche de la mort, Teshiro Nihame semblait capable de se conduire avec un peu plus d'humanité.

- De toute façon au point où nous en sommes… Vous et moi… Nous allons mourir tout les deux. Moi d'abord probablement… Vous après… C'est mieux ainsi.

Un main couverte de sang agrippa l'épaule valide de Teshiro et le plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre. Les yeux du shinobi se révulsèrent alors qu'il lâchait une exclamation étouffée.

- Parlez pour vous, grinça la voix de Kakashi à son oreille. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Pas avant de les avoir retrouvé. Que leur veut-il ?

- Le fille… probablement déjà morte, parvint à dire l'autre. Elle ne l'intéresse pas. C'est les deux garçons qui…

- Les _deux_ garçons ! hoqueta Kakashi.

Un nouveau vacillement dans le regard vide, presque imperceptible.

- Effectivement, vous ignorez… Il voulait ce gosse aussi : Sasuke Uchiha.

Son cœur fit un nouveau bond et le jounin vacilla, fixant son interlocuteur d'un regard où s'affrontaient le choc et l'incrédulité. Son esprit surmené peinait à suivre le flot de nouvelles informations. Sakura morte. Sasuke de retour.

- Pourquoi ? Où… ?

- Inutile, murmura Teshiro. Et quelle importance cela peut-il avoir pour vous ? Ils ne vous sont rien… OWGH !

La tête du shinobi partit en arrière, frappa le bois quand un poing ganté percuta soudain sa mâchoire. Pas un coup bien puissant en vérité mais décoché à un mourant même par un homme lui-même gravement blessé, il était plus que suffisant. Kakashi faillit bien perdre l'équilibre suite à ce mouvement trop brutal et s'effondrer sur l'autre ninja. _Calme-toi ! Au nom du ciel, calme-toi ! Il ne durera pas bien longtemps si tu es incapable de te contrôler._ Il tremblait de colère et de fatigue, confronté à cette question aussi soudaine que troublante :

_Que sont-ils pour toi ces gosses ?_

Et la réponse lui vint comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde :

_Une petite sœur._

_Deux petits frères._

_Une famille. Ma famille._

Il en resta un instant ahuri, stupéfait de cette évidence qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de reconnaître jusqu'à ce jour-là. Une famille.

A quel moment s'était-il mis à les considérer ainsi ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire. A quel moment avaient-ils cessé d'être les sales marmots qu'on lui avait confié de force sous prétexte qu'un jounin se devait de prendre une équipe sous sa tutelle ( et également qu'il était de son devoir d'homme viril et triomphant de « protéger, chérir et enseigner aux splendides héritiers de la flamme sublime et éternelle de Konoha », dixit Gai mais Gai disait tant de choses…) pour devenir _ses _gosses ?

Mais ceci, il n'avait aucune envie de le confier à Teshiro. En revanche, il se pencha à nouveau sur le ninja blessé, approchant son visage du sien jusqu'à presque l'effleurer et cracha :

_- MES élèves_. Ce sont mes élèves, espèce de salopard.

Teshiro battit des cils à plusieurs reprises, parut légèrement troublé mais ne rétorqua pas. A cet instant les rôles semblaient inversés et c'était le copy ninja qui avait tout du tigre tournant en rond autour de sa proie en grondant, frôlant dangereusement l'incontrôlable.

Kakashi approcha un kunai de la gorge de son ennemi, s'efforçant d'ignorer la manière dont l'épuisement faisait trembler la pointe métallique.

- Je vous laisse cinq secondes pour vous décider. Où sont-ils ?

Un silence.

- Un…Deux…

Un sourire étrange releva le coin des lèvres de Nihame. Sourire qui se mua en un ricanement rauque. Ricanement qui s'amplifia pour devenir un véritable fou rire. Un rire épouvantable, grinçant, douloureux qui convulsait l'homme gisant, lui arrachait des quintes de toux mêlées de sang. Pétrifié, le jounin le fixait sans réagir : il n'avait jamais entendu un rire pareil. N'y avait jamais entendu résonné autant de souffrance destructrice, de désespoir.

Pour la première fois depuis prés de dix ans Teshiro Nihame riait à en perdre haleine, à s'en briser les côtes, à s'en déchirer la poitrine.

Hilarant.

A crever de rire.

A crever tout court.

* * *

Les mains crispées sur une branche d'arbre, Hijo chancelait de fatigue. Un vertige le prit tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au sol une dizaine de mètres sous ses pieds. Il craignit un instant de perdre l'équilibre, de s'écraser sur le sol gelé. Glorieuse façon de finir une mission. 

Le capitaine de la treizième unité l'avait congédié avec autant de désinvolture que Hatake lui-même bien que de façon légèrement plus aimable. Lui faisant comprendre en termes explicites qu'il ne serait qu'un poids mort pour l'équipe. Le chuunin avait bien tenté de protester, ne recevant en réponse qu'un « On s'en fout » plutôt amical.

Les « foutus renforts » du village lui-même n'allaient pas tarder à arriver sur les lieux lui avait assuré l'officier et quelqu'un devait être là pour les guider vers Hashika. Hijo avait compris sans que la chose est eue besoin d'être formulée qu'il était ce quelqu'un en question. Il s'était exécuté avec une dernière pensée nostalgique pour les choux de la maison familiale. Le moyen de faire autrement ?

Il se sentait bizarrement inquiet pour le jounin qu'il avait laissé seul parmi les ruines fumantes d'Hashika. Une inquiétude des plus absurdes qu'il ne confesserait à personne mais qu'il ne pouvait nier.

_J'espère que tout se passe bien. Euh… Relativement peu de chances, ça…_

_Au moins que rien n'est empiré…_

Il en doutait.

* * *

Il s'est traîné sur les mains et les genoux dans la neige humide. A réussi à atteindre un arbre, s'y tient à présent lourdement appuyé, le front posé contre l'écorce, les mains agrippées au bois. Un contact étrangement réconfortant, presque chaleureux. 

Quelques minutes auparavant, la rage l'emplissait entièrement mais fureur et haine se sont envolées ne laissant qu'un vide morne.

Il a fallut que la rage s'en aille, s'écoule hors de lui comme du mauvais pue d'une blessure béante pour qu'il se rende compte de l'état de colère constant dans lequel il a vécu ces derniers jours. Colère contre Ohira et ses machinations. Colère contre Hijo et son incompétence. Colère contre Gai qui lui assénait des vérités qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre. Colère contre Naruto qui avait trop changé en trop peu de temps. Colère contre Tsunade. Contre Konoha. Contre le monde entier.

Contre lui-même.

Une fureur qui date de peut-être bien plus longtemps que le début de cette maudite mission… Fureur contre Sasuke et sa trahison. Fureur contre Obito parti trop vite. Contre Rin qu'il n'a pu dissuader de s'engager au sein des anbus. Contre son père et son abandon. Une fureur concentrée, dissimulée, endormie qu'un moment de crise intense à suffit à éveiller.

Envolée à présent.

Evaporée.

Douchée par le rire sans joie de Teshiro.

Il se sent vide, apathique, épuisé. Complètement épuisé. Comme si une vie entière de combat et de lutte constante venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules, broyant ce qui lui restait d'énergie, terrible contrecoup de ces dernière heures. Recroquevillé dans la neige, pour la première depuis qu'il a dépassé l'âge de six ans Kakashi Hatake a désespérément besoin d'aide. Besoin d'une main réconfortante posée sur son épaule, des doigts de son père lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection, besoin que quelqu'un le rassure, lui dise que tout ira bien, qu'il en a assez fait.

Un désir bien inutile que ne peut se permettre un shinobi et encore moins un jounin de Konoha.

A défaut de mieux, une voix amicale suffirait, lui amènerait un semblant de réconfort. Mais Gai toujours aussi contrariant, après l'avoir harcelé durant toute une semaine, semble s'être volatilisé de son crâne, l'abandonnant lui aussi.

_Maudit… Maudit Gai…_

Il est seul, complètement seul. La présence de l'autre homme dont la respiration s'affaiblit de minute en minute ne compte pas. Il ne s'est jamais attendu à mourir autrement. Ne pense pas avoir vraiment mérité une mort différente. Il a tué, torturé, assassiné plus qu'à son tour et une certaine justice sombre lui semble apparaître dans cette mort solitaire et glacée. Justice également pour toutes les erreurs qu'il a commises, pour toutes les dettes qu'il n'a pu payer.

Une humidité sur sa joue.

Kakashi trouve encore assez de force pour s'en étonner : une larme ? Il ne pleure pas, n'a jamais pleuré depuis sa petite enfance, n'en a jamais été capable. Et effectivement il ne s'agit pas de pleurs. Des flocons blancs dansent dans les airs, tombent de plus en plus dru alors que le jounin remarque enfin les nuages gris qui s'amassent au dessus de sa tête. La neige poudreuse commence à recouvrir le paysage environnant, à recouvrir les traces d'Ohira et de ses hommes.

Plus de piste à suivre. Plus d'espoir de retrouver les jeunes ninjas. Et lui va mourir ici.

Quelque chose se brise eu fond de sa poitrine, un petit craquement qu'il est le seul à entendre. Sa résolution ? Sa volonté de lutter ? De vivre ? Un point de rupture a été franchi, il ignore lequel et s'en fiche éperdument.

Il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. On ne peut lui en demander plus. Tout le monde a le droit de craquer un jour, n'est-ce-pas ? Tout le monde a droit à un peu de repos.

_Du repos… C'est tout ce que je demande. Qu'on me laisse enfin faire une pause. Juste une pause. Une heure. Une minute… J'ai envie de dormir. Je souhaite seulement dormir un peu…_

_Tu les abandonnes._

Il roule sur le dos, l'écorce de l'arbre lui semblant soudain incroyablement confortable. Le douleur de ses blessures semble déjà s'atténuer.

_Tu les abandonnes._

_Je n'abandonne personne… Je meurs. Tout le monde a le droit de mourir, non ?_

La neige virevolte au dessus de la clairière, se dépose doucement sur les corps des deux hommes, commençant déjà à former une pellicule immaculée sur les cheveux gris ébouriffés et sur ceux noirs maculés de sang. Deux pairs d'yeux se ferment d'un commun accord, laissant aux autres le soin de lutter, de combattre. Le soin de vivre.

_Tu les abandonnes…_

* * *

Une heure plus tard Ibaku contemplait sans un mot les corps martyrisés de ses anciens coéquipiers, tentant d'ignorer la boule amère qui lui obstruait la gorge. Il était anbu, avait vu de nombreux massacres dans sa jeune vie. Mais jamais rien de tel. Jamais rien de tel. 

La gorge serrée, il trouvait un certain réconfort dans le silence consterné de ses compagnons.

Un profond soupir à sa droite.

D'un geste lent le capitaine repoussa son masque sur le front, tira sa pipe de sa poche et sans prendre la peine de l'allumer se la coinça entre les dents. Ibaku ne songea même pas à s'en indigner comme il l'aurait probablement fait ce matin.

- « Mission B en difficulté », marmonna Musachi d'un ton morne. Tu parles d'un putain d'euphémisme…

D'un mouvement du menton il désigna sans grande espoir les gisants à ses subordonnés, s'éloigna lui-même en direction du corps d'un homme masqué couvert de sang et de boue séchée. S'immobilisa, contemplant le cadavre une lueur attristée au fond du regard.

- Ah le con… l'entendit murmurer sombrement Ibaku.

L'officier tâtonna dans une de ses poches probablement à la recherche d'un briquet, s'arrêta soudain. Ibaku le vit froncer soudainement les sourcils. S'agenouiller après une hésitation au côté du jounin aux cheveux gris. Les doigts habiles firent glisser le masque de tissu, dévoilant le visage livide et le cou de l'homme, s'appuyèrent contre sa gorge à la recherche de la jugulaire.

Musachi se figea, écarquilla les yeux puis se laissa retomber sur les talons avec un long sifflement admiratif :

- Pas possible… Cui-là est toujours vivant.

Il se tourna vers Ibaku, remarqua son regard, lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Faut croire qu'il y a un dieu pour les abrutis à pulsions suicidaires.


	18. Craintes

Silence choqué...

Pincez moi, je dois rêver...oO Plein de lecteurs sont apparus pendant cette semaine, c'est de la magie! Moi qui croyais cette fic irrécupérable (c'est pas mal 17 chapitres à rattraper tout de même, je ne sais pas si j'oserais m'y mettre moi...). Un d'autant plus grand MERCI à tous les reviewers, ainsi que des félicitations pour avoir réussi à digérer tout cela d'un coup. J'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre pour vendredi (plus tôt même en vérité mais tant qu'à respecter le rythme de parution...), ce ne sera probablement pas le cas du prochain mais il arrivera surement dans la semaine qui suivra.

**Subakun sensei: **Musachi me fait rire, ces dialogues sont amusants à écrire et je m'en suis d'ailleurs donnée à coeur joie dans ce chapitre. A tout prendre, malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour ce petit crétin, je le préfére à Hijo. Kakashi est coriace mais il commence à fatiguer un peu :-), risque d'être OUT pour un certain temps. Et vivement la suite de ta fic!

**Tafolpamadlaine: **j'ai réussi à te faire éprouver du soulagement pour notre jounin mal-aimé? Vive moi! XD Tu vois que le pauvre garçon n'est pas si antipathique. Et non pas de Rin. Personnellement moi je la vois bien en train de pourrir six pieds sous terre alourdissant la conscience déjà surchargée de l'autre mazochiste.

**Tayuga:** c'est pas bien de se cacher XD Un nouveau lecteur pas vraiment nouveau en vérité (mais comme dirait Musachi "On s'en fout"). Un vrai plaisir de lire ta review. Plein de personnes s'attachent à Hijo et à Ohira. A croire que les gens ont un faible pour les crétins et les psychopathes... Meuh non! Moi aussi je les aime XD

**Ambroise Blue: **Le pauvre petit Kakashi va être hors-service pendant un certain temps suite à un certain nombre d'incidents de travail,mais rassure-toi je n'en ait pas fini pour autant avec lui :-)

**Koneko: **J'ai pas mal ronronné également à la lecture de vos commentaires (j'ai également fait plusieurs tours de mon studio en bondissant et en braillant mais c'est une autre histoire...), une réaction qui n'a rien d'anormal. M'enfin, j'espére...

Ceci dit, Arakasi vous salue bien et vous souhaite une trés bonne lecture!**

* * *

**

**CH 18 : Craintes**

* * *

Blanc. 

Ni ténèbres, ni ombres grisâtres, juste une blancheur immaculée. Un néant sans ombres ni lumières, sans joies ni tourments. Reposant et étonnamment confortable.

A se demander pourquoi la mort effraie tant. A se demander pourquoi les hommes luttent si obstinément pour se rattacher à une existence chaotique emplie de frustrations. Evaporés les douleurs, les souffrances et les remords. Eteins les hurlements, les cris et le brouhaha incessant de la vie.

Ni paradis, ni enfer. Juste la douceur de l'oubli, la tiédeur de la mort. Plus douce que les mains d'une femme, plus confortable que le giron d'une amante, plus tiède que la sueur de l'amour, ne promettant ni plaisir, ni même un oubli temporaire mais une ultime plongée hors du monde.

_Neige... _

Une pensée paresseuse et lasse mais une pensée tout de même rompant cette uniformité. Il la repoussa avec impatience, presque irrité de cette interruption mais elle s'obstina, s'agrippa bec et ongles à ce qui lui restait de conscience.

_De la neige._

Elle se précisa, s'affirma, repoussant de son murmure têtu la blancheur bien-aimée. Il tenta bien de se rebeller, de protester, de la rappeler de ses prières mais sa révolte n'eut pas l'effet espéré. Au contraire : les doigts brumeux du néant ne s'en écartèrent que plus vite. La pâleur de l'oubli se ternit, s'assombrit, remplacée par l'obscurité de ses paupières closes.

La douleur se réveillait , émettant par vagues nonchalantes de la région de son nombril pour le recouvrir ensuite de la tête aux pieds. Il gémit. Un murmure grave et irritant s'élevait à ses côtés, devenant de plus en plus sonore alors que lui-même émergeait lentement.

Il garda les yeux clos dans le vain espoir que le murmure se tairait de lui-même.

Mais encore une fois, ses espérances furent déçues. Des mots commençaient à se faire entendre incompréhensibles et dénués de sens :

- Pauvre imbécile… maboul… veux ma mort ?... putain… Kakashi ? Hé Kakashi ?

Il serra les paupières.

_Peut-être que si je me tais…_

_Peut-être que s'il me croit mort…_

_Peut-être que…_

Une baffe retentissante l'arracha soudainement à ses pensées. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux sous le choc. La lumière vive l'éblouit, le blessa, il tenta de les refermer, reçut aussitôt une nouvelle gifle sur l'autre joue cette fois aussi sèche que la première.

- Mais reste conscient bordel ! Vraiment pas le moment de piquer un somme. Surtout en plein hiver et dans la neige, bon sang. Franchement a-t-on idée d'être aussi stupide ? Je t'ai dit que tu étais un crétin ? Tu es un crétin.

Kakashi essaya avec difficulté de faire le point sur le visage penché sur lui : des yeux marrons, des cheveux de même couleur tombant en mèches brunes sur le front, une pipe fumante au coin de la bouche. L'odeur du tabac lui emplit les narines. Le visage lui semblait vaguement familier et il était à peu prés sûr de pouvoir avec un peu de concentration mettre un nom dessus.

Un exploit au dessus de ses forces.

Se concentrer, formuler une simple pensée cohérente tenaient du calvaire.

Il n'en avait même pas le désir. Il voulait que ce type se taise, qu'il s'en aille, qu'ils partent tous, qu'on lui foute la paix. La paix… Mais l'autre ne manifestait aucune velléité de l'exaucer. Tendant la main, il fit claquer ses doigts devant les yeux du copy ninja, parut satisfait du résultat, le gratifia d'une tape amicale sur le haut du crâne.

- Un vrai manque de professionnalisme, continua d'un ton affable la voix grave. Se faire tuer comme ça, sans demander leur avis aux autres. Tu as pensé aux renforts ? Aux pauvres gars envoyés pour sauver ta fichue vie ? Hein ? Non, bien sûr que tu n'y as pas songé… D'un égoïsme… Un soupir navré, alors que l'homme secouait la tête d'un air peiné : tu devrais avoir honte. Je t'ai dit que tu me mettais dans la merde avec tes conneries ? Tu me mets dans la merde. Je fais quoi moi si tu me meurs sur les bras ? Bien failli y passer cette fois. D'ailleurs tu peux encore le faire mais ce serait le comble de l'impolitesse, si tu veux mon avis. Et… Kakashi ? Hey Kakashi, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Abruti, le cerveau ramant pitoyablement à trouver un sens au flot de paroles, le jounin sentit ses yeux se fermer à nouveau.

- Tu veux te manger une nouvelle baffe ?

Un sursaut. Le fumeur ricana :

- J'aime mieux ça. Aicha va s'occuper de toi. Une chouette femme, bon médic. Je te la présenterai. Tu devrais t'en sortir si tu y mets un peu du tien. Dirais pas autant de l'autre… Un beau trou que tu lui as fait là.

Deux ou trois neurones revinrent péniblement à la vie, traînant à leur suite des souvenirs embrouillés.

_L'autre?_

La mémoire lui revint. La neige ensanglantée. Nihame. Le combat. Ohira.

Sakura. Naruto. Sasuke.

- Costaud pourtant, jt'le dis. Mais je crains bien qu_gneurgh?_

* * *

Musachi Usama ne l'aurait avoué à personne dut-on lui proposer pour cela tout l'or des caisses de Konoha, ce dont il n'avait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose à faire, mais il commençait à se sentir franchement inquiet. 

Il avait éprouvé un bref éclair de soulagement quand le copy ninja s'était enfin décidé à ouvrir les yeux après un court traitement de choc. Traitement qui aurait probablement attiré la réprobation indignée de n'importe quel médic mais la fin justifiait les moyens n'est-ce-pas ? Son soulagement avait été en grande partie effacé par le regard de rat crevé que lui avait adressé Kakashi. Pas très brillant. Le jounin était déjà dans un état physique pitoyable mais des lésions internes, voire cérébrales étaient toujours à craindre. Pas de blessures apparentes à la tête, semblait-il. Un assez bon point de départ. Il avait couvert aimablement l'homme d'insultes et de commentaires divers sans obtenir de réactions intelligentes autres que ce regard vide et quelques crispations nerveuses.

L'anbu dissertait sur les mérites de son nouveau médic et allait enchaîner sur les mérites de la poitrine de cette même médic quand l'autre se jeta brusquement sur lui. L'agrippa par le col avec une vivacité stupéfiante. Le tira brutalement en avant, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et l'étranglant à moitié.

Les yeux dépareillés roulèrent dans leur orbites, le jounin se crispa pendu au col de l'officier assez surpris.

- Cet enfoiré… bredouilla-t-il. Mes gosses… MERDE ! IL SAIT OU SONT MES GOSSES ! Ce connard d'Ohira… Rien pu faire… Rien… Rien… Il n'a pas le droit de mourir… Il n'a pas le droit… Il sait où ils sont partis…

Le blessé chancela, une convulsion l'agita. Musachi eut la présence d'esprit de le retenir alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le côté, épuisé. Il l'entendit marmonner quelques phrases incohérentes où il était question de cet « Saleté de Gai » et de « putain de flamme de la jeunesse ».

Musachi considéra quelques secondes l'homme évanoui, les sourcils froncés, se demandant si une nouvelle séance de gifles s'imposait, depuis quand Kakashi était marié et où diable pouvait bien être le rapport avec Gai et la flamme de la jeunesse.

A la réflexion il décida de renoncer aux coups et entreprit de détacher les doigts crispés du jounin de son uniforme. Impossible. L'homme s'agrippait à lui comme un noyé à son esquille. Il haussa à nouveau les sourcils, regarda plus attentivement le visage livide et tendu du blessé.

- Oh bon… D'accord, finit-il par murmurer pour lui-même.

Musachi haussa les épaules, tira un kunai et déchira le tissu auquel se cramponnait le jounin. Se redressa avec une grimace songeant après un dernier examen qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde ses dernières 24 heures contre celles de Kakashi. Celui-ci semblait avoir eu une journée plutôt… éprouvante.

Le souvenir qu'il avait du ninja n'était pas celui d'un homme susceptible de paniquer facilement et encore moins de divaguer à voix haute.

Un nouveau léger rictus. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas de voir Hatake dans un tel état : bouleversé, délirant, balbutiant. Cela ne correspondait pas au personnage, sonnait faux et dérangeant. Peu de chose arrivait à déranger à Musachi, mais assister à une telle scène l'embarrassait profondément.

Autre chose le perturbait.

_SES gosses ? Mais de quoi il… ?_

_Ah._

_Mouais…_

_Ces gosses là…_

Il fallait croire que les choses avaient bel et bien changé en quatre ans.

On lui avait confié des gamins paraissait-il. Une foutue absurdité de l'avis de Musachi : si lui avait eu des enfants (ce qui n'était pas le cas, les dieux miséricordieux en soient mille fois loués) , il aurait préféré les précipiter du haut d'une falaise plutôt que de les laisser entre les mains de Kakashi Hatake. Il avait aussi entendu dire que Maito Gai avait également été nommé sensei. Ce qui l'avait conforté dans son opinion sur les dirigeants de Konoha en général : il s'était toujours douté de l'incompétence crasse mêlée de folie douce de ceux-ci. Il en était à présent persuadé. Confier des adolescents impressionnables aux griffes de Gai… Et puis quoi encore ! Les pauvres genins en seraient sûrement traumatisés à vie.

_Pas à dire, ce village court à sa perte._

Se relevant il croisa à nouveau le regard de son nouveau subordonnée (Comment diable s'appelait-il ce gosse, Abiku ? Iroku ? Araku?) , lui adressa un signe de tête.

- Cui-là va beaucoup mieux qu'il n'y parait, affirma-t-il avec optimisme. En pleine forme.

Inutile de voir le visage de l'anbu pour deviner son regard dubitatif alors qu'il pivotait vers le jounin couvert de sang et de boue.

- En… pleine forme, mon capitaine ?

- Presque, convint Musachi. Il est un peu abîmé mais c'est du bon matériel. Résistant.

Pour appuyer sa déclaration, il flatta d'une main distraite les cheveux gris hirsutes.

Un petit bruit étranglé qui pouvait tenir lieu de réponse.

Musachi fut pris d'un léger remord assez inattendu: peut-être y allait-il un peu fort avec ce garçon. Quand on parlait de traumatismes…

- Il a tenté de m'étrangler, précisa-t-il. Et il braille rudement fort pour un mourant.

L'autre gargouilla quelque chose. Pris de pitié l'officier lui signifia d'un coup de menton d'aller s'occuper des morts, ce que l'anbu s'empressa de faire. Il le suivit des yeux, vérifia rapidement que ses ordres précédents avaient été correctement suivis. Presque tous les corps avaient fini d'être incinérés : une tâche désagréable mais nécessaire. On ne pouvait se permettre de laisser les corps des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha traîner en pleine nature, véritable invitation aux villages voisins désireux d'enrichir leur palmarès de techniques. _Ou plus probablement aux loups désireux de faire un bon repas_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avec cynisme, si l'on tenait compte du lieu et de ce satané hiver dont on ne voyait pas la fin.

Un mouvement à sa gauche. Le visage dissimulé sous son masque de chouette, la médic s'agenouillait auprès du jounin, les mains déjà auréolées de chakra.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil approbateur. Une très bon médic. Une femme intelligente. Efficace. Et une très jolie femme également. Ce qui avait conduit tout naturellement son capitaine à lui faire un certain nombre de propositions plus ou moins subtiles, allant du badinage au franchement indécent. Propositions qu'elle avait toutes repoussées fermement, arguant d'une part que ce genre de relations était strictement déconseillé entre membres d'une même équipe d'anbus (strictement déconseillé d'ailleurs en général) et d'autre part qu'il faisait le même genre de propositions à tout être montrant une vague parenté avec la sexe féminin qui croisait sa route.

Musachi devait reconnaître qu'il y avait peut-être du vrai dans sa première affirmation. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir signé un certain nombre de paperasses le jour de son engagement quinze ans plus tôt ; avoir peut-être même lu le flot d'instructions et d'interdictions diverses d'un œil à peu prés attentif, histoire de ne pas contrarier son instructeur qui semblait y apporter une importance disproportionnée. Mais Musachi avait toujours été indulgent envers les bizarreries d'autrui. Il aurait bien entendu été incapable d'en citer la moindre ligne cinq minutes après la fin de la lecture mais ceci personne n'avait eu l'idée de le vérifier.

L'anbu se sentait quand même légèrement indigné vis-à-vis du second argument : ses critères étaient _tout de même_ un peu plus sélectifs que cela ! Comme quoi une mauvaise réputation pouvait vous coller à la peau…

Il ne s'était pas découragé pour autant, dans certains cas l'obstination pure et simple pouvait être payante et la jeune femme lui plaisait vraiment. Mais le temps n'était plus au badinage et il détacha un peu à regret son regard de la courbe de la nuque de sa subordonnée.

- Un instant.

Il effleura le coude de la médic qui tourna vers lui son visage masqué.

- Et l'autre ? L'homme barbu, son adversaire ?

Un léger mouvement d'épaule, signe d'impuissance :

- Je l'ai déjà examiné, mon capitaine, répondit-elle. Son état est désespéré. Si j'avais eu un meilleur matériel, de l'aide, un peu plus de temps… Peut-être… C'est déjà un miracle qu'il respire encore. Celui-ci a une chance de survie assez importante si on s'occupe de lui dés maintenant. Attendre…

- L'autre d'abord, la coupa l'officier.

La kunoichi bénéficiait d'un contrôle de soi exemplaire mais elle ne put retenir un sursaut. Ses mains se figèrent au dessus du ventre de Kakashi. Elle était anbu et avait appris depuis longtemps à ne jamais s'opposer aux ordres d'un supérieur, fut-il aussi excentrique que Musachi Usama, mais il y avait des limites à tout.

- Mon capitaine… Vous ne… J'ai très peu de chances de sauver cet homme, je vous l'ai dit ! Ce jounin a besoin de soins immédiats. Dans ce genre de situation, le règlement veut que l'on privilégie…

L'officier leva la main, l'interrompant du geste. Enleva la pipe de sa bouche, nota avec une ombre d'agacement qu'elle s'était éteinte, sortit du tabac d'une poche pour se mettre à la bourrer posément.

- J'emmerde le règlement, la renseigna-t-il avec calme. Il tiendra le coup. Il a intérêt à tenir. Les renforts de Konoha ne devraient pas tarder pour peu que ces larves se pressent un peu.

- Et s'il meurt tout de même faute de soins ?

Une question assez gênante. _S'il meurt, Gai m'écorchera vif et se servira de mes tripes pour jouer au jokari…_ Tout aurait été bien plus simple si l'autre combattant avait eu l'amabilité de mourir avant leur arrivée ou si Kakashi ne lui avait pas sauté à la gorge sans prévenir. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ?

_« mes gosses »…_

_Ah merde._

Musachi résista à l'envie légitime de bourrer le jounin à terre de coups de pieds pour l'avoir mis dans une telle situation. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et de répéter d'un ton subitement durci :

- L'autre d'abord. C'est un ordre.

La médic inclina la tête sans un mot, se releva d'un mouvement souple et élégant pour se diriger rapidement vers le coin opposé de la petite clairière. L'officier adressa un regard mécontent au blessé, s'agenouilla dans l'intention de commencer à frictionner les membres engourdis, se ravisa. L'obstination était une très belle chose mais une attaque frontale avait aussi ses mérites.

- Oh, Aicha-san !

La médic se retourna :

- Mon capitaine ?

Musachi lui dédia son sourire le plus candide et avec un manque d'à-propos proche du spectaculaire :

- Vous êtes vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir coucher avec moi ?

* * *

Uko avait toujours été un imbécile. 

Un imbécile imprudent et impulsif.

Ce qui ne lui avait jamais apporté que des problèmes, l'imprudence et l'impulsivité étant loin d'être les qualités premières demandées à un ninja. Un shinobi impulsif ne valait guère mieux qu'une taupe claustrophobe et possédait à peu prés autant de chances de survie. Le fait même qu'Uko ait pu survivre jusqu'à ses vingt-deux ans frôlait l'intervention divine. Le pire n'étant pas cette stupidité. En temps normal les imbéciles se suffisent à eux-mêmes mais ils leur arrivent parfois hélas de se mettre en tête de gâcher la vie d'autrui.

Yarua retint un gémissement, prenant pour la millième fois peut-être les cieux à témoin de son infortune : Pourquoi ? mais au nom du ciel, des enfers et de tous leurs démons, pourquoi lui avait-on infligé un crétin pareil pour frère aîné ?

Tout était la faute d'Uko.

Depuis le début jusqu'à la fin. Depuis leur fuite éperdue trois ans plus tôt à travers les sables de Suna, traqués par les chasseurs de déserteurs, jusqu'à ce plateau rocheux ombragé par quelques arbustes rachitiques. Plateau où le groupe s'était arrêté pour un frugal repas et où l'abruti qui lui servait de frère se dressait à présent, poings sur les hanches, nez au vent, jambes fermement écartées. Une pose tout à fait ridicule de l'avis de son cadet et une attitude tout aussi suicidaire.

- Allez vous faire foutre ! beuglait présentement l'andouille. Si vous croyez qu'on va continuer à s'pisser dessus de trouille à chacune de vos conneries… ! Personne a peur d'vous ici, on est des durs nous ! On…

Yarua rentra la tête dans les épaules et se concentra sur l'examen de ses pieds sales et ses scandales marron de crasse. Comment ? Mais comment pouvait-on être d'une stupidité aussi criminelle ? Un silence horrifié avait suivi les premiers rugissements d'Uko. Paralysés les hommes tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer leur panique. Yarua loucha prudemment dans la direction de la bouteille abandonnée qui traînait sur le sol. Temps glacial ou non, boire du saké à une heure aussi avancée de la journée avait été une idée exécrable mais allez expliquer cela à l'autre brute ! Uko devait bien faire une tête de plus que son cadet avec des poings deux fois plus colossaux que les siens, ce qui rendait assez difficile toute discussion raisonnée.

_« Pas peur d'vous ! » Parle pour toi idiot !_ Personnellement Yarua s'était bel et bien pissé dessus de trouille quand leur employeur avait brusquement surgi de nulle part et arraché Hukiro du corps de la fille avant de le mettre en pièces sous leurs yeux. Essayer de violer la gamine avait été une putain de mauvaise idée également ! Leur employeur avait pourtant bien spécifié qu'il la voulait intacte mais encore une fois à quoi bon tenter de raisonner une telle bande de brutes ?

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, rétorqua une voix nonchalante. Vos amis partagent-ils vos opinions ?

Yarua tressaillit nerveusement, tout comme le reste du groupe. Eux au moins semblaient avoir compris la leçon.

Leur employeur promena ses yeux gris acier sur le groupe de gibiers de potence qui l'entourait. Il était assis sur un éclat de roche, coudes posés sur les genoux et menton appuyé sur ses mains entrecroisées. Et il souriait. Il souriait presque en permanence, avait fini par remarquer Yarua. Un sourire étrange, moqueur qui vous glaçait les os. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas quitté au moment d'arracher les tripes de Hukiro. Un sourire qu'il arborait toujours alors qu'il ramenait le regard sur Uko toujours vociférant.

- C'tait pas prévu dans le contrat ! On devait vous attendre au village, z'aviez dit ! Juste tuer les chiens d'Konoha et enlever les deux mômes ! Pas… Pas prendre la fille. Ni tuer Hukiro et les autres ! Ni… Ni aller dans ce coin pourri !

Aucune réaction. Aucune marque de colère, juste ce sourire détendu et une lueur de mépris amusé dans les yeux à l'éclat trop brillant.

Uko avait raison d'une certaine façon, son frère devait bien en convenir. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il ferma les yeux un instant, ne réussit pas à dissimuler complètement le brusque haut-le-cœur qui le traversa au souvenir d'Hashika. Du rideau de flammes rouges et noires. Il aurait pu se trouver en bas. N'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu se trouver en bas. Ohira avait ri, avait affirmé que les hommes en bas avaient tenté de le trahir, qu'ils avaient exigé le triple de l'argent proposé pour mener l'embuscade, une imprudence mais eux ne commettraient pas la même erreur, n'est-ce-pas ? _N'est-ce-pas ?_ Et nul n'avait osé le contredire.

A la vérité, ils étaient tous morts de peur.

Et leur nouvel environnement n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Depuis un peu plus de dix heures, ils avaient abandonné les sombres forêts de Konoha pour pénétrer dans une zone rocheuse presque désertique. Des éclats de pierre parsemaient le sol couvert d'une fine couche de glace qui rendait le pas incertain et trébuchant. De la roche. De la roche à perte de vue creusée régulièrement de trous sombres assez grands pour être l'entrées de cavernes. Yarua n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas ses cavernes et n'y aurait pour rien au monde passé la nuit. Il haïssait ce lieu tout autant. Un parfum d'étrangeté semblait y flotter presque indécelable, une impression troublante un peu comparable à celle qu'avait dégagée le village d'Hashika.

Ancienneté. Malveillance. Pourriture.

Et il y avait les prisonniers.

La jeune fille n'avait pas posé beaucoup de problèmes, bien qu'elle ait arraché à moitié l'oreille de ce couillon d'Uko d'un coup de dent quand celui-ci avait eu la brillante idée de la trimbaler sur l'épaule pour plus de commodité.

Mais il y avait les deux caisses. Les deux cages de fer qu'il fallait bien porter à dos d'hommes malgré le terrain accidenté qu'ils traversaient. Si le premier occupant restait mystérieusement silencieux, ce n'était pas le cas du second. Loin de là en vérité…

Des recoins obscures de la cage s'élevaient nuits et jours d'étranges grondements, grincements et raclements de griffes, se muant parfois en hululements suraigus ou en rugissements déchirants qui terrifiaient les mercenaires. Ils avaient même cru y discerner à plusieurs reprises des mots humains.

Yarua aurait pu pourtant jurer avoir vu Ohira y projeter nonchalamment le corps d'un adolescent blond inconscient au début du voyage. Mais _la chose_ enfermée dans cette cage n'avait certes rien d'un adolescent.

Trois heures plus tôt dans le matinée, la chose s'était tu.

Plus un bruit. Plus un choc.

Un silence absolu qui avait fini de mettre en lambeaux les nerfs déjà surmenés des bandits. Quoi que _ça_ puisse être, _ça_ s'était enfin calmé. _Ca_ patientait. _Ca_ attendait.

C'était peut-être cela qui expliquait l'explosion de fureur d'Uko. Un acte d'une stupidité sans bornes mais un acte compréhensible. Stupide tout de même. Vraiment très stupide.

- Jm'fous de vos histoires ! gueulait Uko. On ira pas plus loin, pas vrai les gars ! Z'avez qu'à vous les trimbaler tout seul vos putains de monstres ! Et vous taper la fille tant que vous y êtes ! Rien à foutre ! Je… Je…

Haletant, il finit par s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Probable qu'il avait également épuisé son stock d'inspiration, pensa _in petto_ son frère. Un peu trop tard malheureusement. La gorge de Yarua se dessécha tandis qu'il tentait vainement de déglutir. Et le pauvre idiot ne se rendait toujours compte de rien !

Ohira se redressa.

- Vous en avez terminé ? s'enquit-il poliment.

L'autre lui jeta un regard soupçonneux :

- Ouais ! Et alors qu'est-ce vous avez à dire à ça!

- Moi ? Rien… Si ce n'est…

* * *

Uko avait toujours été un imbécile.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, agenouillé un peu à l'écart du groupe, Yarua vomissait bruyamment tripes et boyaux. 

Secoué de convulsions et de tremblements, le mercenaire s'appuya contre un rocher pour conserver son équilibre. Faillit s'effondrer à plat ventre submergé par un nouvelle vague de haut-le-cœur. Il réussit enfin à se redresser un peu mais préféra rester recroquevillé sur le sol. La main appuyée contre la roche tremblait convulsivement.

A sa grande horreur, il se sentait au bord des larmes.

Cela avait été rapide. Inhumainement rapide. Personne n'aurait du pouvoir se déplacer à une telle vitesse, avec une telle aisance. Un instant auparavant Ohira souriait assis sur sa pierre et la seconde suivante… La seconde suivante…

Il avait pourtant pensé avoir l'estomac vide. Le nouveau jet de bile qui jaillit à ce souvenir lui prouva le contraire. Courbé en deux, il s'étrangla, cracha et hoqueta. Une humidité poisseuse sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses lui confirma qu'il s'était une fois de plus souillé. Il ne songea même pas à en avoir honte.

Tout était la faute d'Uko. De ce foutu foutu foutu crétin d'Uko.

C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de se joindre à ce groupe malfrats, lui qui avait décidé d'accepter la proposition de l'homme inquiétant qui s'était un jour présenté à la porte du campement. Son idée. Sa propre fichue idée. Probablement la pire qu'il ait jamais eu et pourtant Dieu savait combien il en avait accumulé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Yarua tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler une nouvelle salve de sanglots. Ce n'était pas à cause de cette andouille d'Uko, l'autre avait mérité son sort et son frère n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui venir en aide. Uko avait vécu et était mort stupidement comme le veau incurable qu'il était. Non, ce n'était pas cela…

Il avait peur.

Peur de mourir.

Peur à en hurler.

Voir Hashika exploser était une chose.

Voir Hukiro et son acolyte se faire démembrer en était une autre.

Mais voir son frère lui-même…

Yarua était prés à reconnaître avoir fait plus d'une erreur dans sa vie, prés à reconnaître avoir tué militaires et civils sans état d'âme, avoir été probablement ce que l'on pouvait appeler une vraie crapule. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir mérité un telle mort. Pas une telle mort. Personne ne méritait de mourir ainsi. Pas même Uko à la réflexion.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Aucun d'eux ne le pouvait.

_Mais je ne veux pas mourir !_

_JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! _

* * *

Des silhouettes sombres s'agitaient sur l'étendue neigeuse qui recouvrait à présent les ruines d'Hashika, couraient de droite à gauche telles des fourmis affairées. Un certain nombre s'était regroupé autour du lieu du massacre. Plus de corps à présent. De ceux-ci ne restaient que quelques marques noirâtres et charbonneuses, là où ils avaient été incinérés sur place. La neige avait recouvert le sang et les traces de lutte, jusqu'aux armes abandonnées par les victimes. 

Une paix surnaturelle régnait, contrastant avec l'explosion de violence qui avait eu lieu moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

Frustrant. Vraiment frustrant.

Un des hommes, immobile un peu à l'écart laissa échapper un long sifflement d'irritation. Ses mains blafardes fendirent l'air dans une muette démonstration de fureur. Les yeux jaunes étincelèrent et tournèrent leur regard venimeux vers le reste du groupe comme à la recherche d'une victime sur laquelle déverser son trop-plein d'exaspération. Tremblants les shinobis vacillèrent, terriblement inquiets à l'idée d'une nouveau débordement de fureur. Le sanin ne s'énervait presque jamais ou du moins ne le laissait jamais deviner à ses serviteurs. Jamais avant qu'il ne soit bien trop tard.

Or Orochimaru crachait et sifflait, dardant sa langue dans l'air froid. Il était fou de rage et ne tentait même pas de le dissimuler. Son entourage posait sur lui le regard terrifié que l'on peut adresser à une bombe à retardement susceptible d'exploser à n'importe quel moment. Un peur qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi. Leur maître appréciait la terreur d'autrui, en éprouvait un plaisir presque sensuel mais il pouvait aussi s'en irriter et personne ne tenait à irriter plus que de raison le plus maléfique des trois sanins de Konoha.

- Ah, marmonna un des jounins dans un effort assez malheureux pour diminuer la tension. Hum… Euh… Il semblerait qu'ils soient déjà partis, Orochimaru-sama. Et…

- Taisez-vous, cracha froidement le serpent. Tous. Et le prochain idiot qui osera proférer une évidence d'une telle bêtise le paiera chèrement. Je puis vous l'assurer.

L'homme lâcha un « couac » étranglé et s'empressa de rentrer dans les rangs. Mais le sanin ne lui prêtait déjà plus aucune attention, faisant glisser son regard sur les lieux. Les longs doigts blanchâtres dansaient de colère, tandis qu'il murmurait pour lui-même :

- Partis en effet. Ils devaient être un certain nombre et il y a eu affrontement. Konoha… Pourrait-il s'agir de Konoha ?

Les yeux jaunes dérivèrent vers les restes du village, se plissèrent.

- Peu de chances… Peu de chances… Ils sont sûrement mêlés à ça. Mais…Mais cela ne leur ressemble pas. Trop radical. Celui qui a fait cela ne s'embarrassait pas de scrupules. Mais qui… _Qui ?_

Les jounins échangèrent des regard inquiets, pas tout à fait sûres d'être censés écouter les marmonnements de leur maître mais on leur avait demandé de garder le silence. Dans certaines circonstances la prise d'initiative est franchement déconseillée si l'on souhaite conserver la totalité de ses bras, jambes et tête jusqu'à un âge avancé ou du moins relativement avancé.

Les doigts fins figèrent un instant leur mouvement saccadé et le sanin émit un nouveau sifflement plus aigu que les premiers. Un sifflement qui ne montrait pas cette fois une rage rentrée mais une satisfaction soudaine, surprenante. Il s'approcha à pas vifs d'une étendue neigeuse qui ne semblait guère différente de celles qui l'entouraient, s'accroupit et dégagea d'un revers de main une plaque de pierre usée par les siècles. Des marques rouge sombre la striaient formant un étrange et complexe dessin. Les yeux fendus s'étrécirent puis s'élargirent soudain, traversés par une impression proche de la stupeur.

- Impossible, souffla-t-il. Tout à fait impossible…

Il caressa du plat de la main les signes indéchiffrables, suivit du doigt une ligne brunâtre.

- Cela ne peut être, murmura-t-il. _Ils_ ont tous disparu. _Ils_ auraient du tous disparaître… Si l'un d'eux était encore vivant… Si l'un d'eux errait encore en toute liberté… J'aurais du le savoir. Comment ne l'aurais-je pas su ? Comment… ?

Orochimaru se demanda brièvement si Tsunade se doutait seulement de ce à quoi elle avait à faire. Peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non, en dépit des apparences la kage ne manquait pas d'intelligence mais elle n'avait pas son érudisme.

Et ces signes étaient anciens, terriblement anciens.

Tout comme l'être qui les avait tracé.

Le sanin se rappelait parfaitement où il avait vu de tels signes pour la toute dernière et unique fois. Il se releva, se drapa plus étroitement dans le large manteau qui l'entourait.

- Nous repartons. Je sais où ils sont allés.


	19. Pauvre petite sotte

Nouveau chapitre Msieurs dames! Un peu en retard, voir un peu beaucoup mais comme dit précedemment, vous allez devoir à présent supporter mon rythme d'écriture. Musachi semble attirer la sympathie de tout le monde, tant mieux, tant mieux, je l'aime beaucoup moi ce type!

Salut à toi Yune-chan66 et merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir un nouveau lecteur. Merci également à tous les autres reviewers même si je manque de temps pour leur répondre pour l'instant.

Arakasi vous salue bien et vous souhaite une trés bonne lecture!**

* * *

CH19 : Pauvre petite sotte.**

* * *

Un filet de feu courait le long de sa peau. 

Sasuke pouvait le sentir serpenter sur son visage et sa nuque, couvrir son dos et ses omoplates humides de sueur. Le jeune déserteur n'avait besoin d'aucune lumière pour deviner que la marque vampirique rongeait à nouveau son corps, s'étendant comme une lèpre, dévorant ses bras et ses jambes. Le métal froid contre lequel il s'appuyait était un soulagement, un baume glacé mais apaisant.

Il s'enjoignit au calme, serra les dents dans la pénombre.

_Tu peux la contrôler. Tu le peux._

_Tu l'as déjà fait._

_Desserre les poings, ferme les yeux, respire, respire. Pas de haine. Pas de colère._

_Oublie. Oublie pour un instant._

_Le vide. Le vide apaisera ta douleur comme il l'a toujours fait._

Mais la colère ne s'en alla, ni la souffrance et du sang coula de ses paumes écorchées. Il leva ses mains invisibles dans l'obscurité, commença à lécher machinalement le sang qui en couvrait les ongles avant de s'arrêter avec une grimace dégoûtée. Un réflexe qui ressemblait bien trop aux habitudes du Serpent. Ce maudit reptile pervers goûtait la saveur du sang, du sien comme celui des autres. Il avait même semblait-il développé un penchant tout particulier pour celui de son jeune élève.

Un frisson le traversa, frisson qu'il aurait bien voulu pouvoir imputer au froid réfrigérant qui transformait ses membres aux plomb, gelant le sang dans ses veines malgré la chaleur de la marque. Mais ce n'était pas le froid qui le faisait grelotter, pas seulement.

Une ombre de sourire désabusé glissa sur ses lèvres. Sasuke avait sa fierté mais n'avait jamais été homme à se cacher des vérités désagréables, du moins si l'on exceptait un certain jour et un certain combat trois ans plutôt, un combat qu'il avait été incapable d'achever, incapable de mener jusqu'à son issue finale et tragique… Mais c'était une autre histoire, une autre époque et il avait mûri depuis, avait appris ce qu'il en coûtait d'hésiter, de faire des concessions.

_Mûri toi? _

_Amusant… Ce qui explique probablement ta position actuelle :désarmé, l'estomac aussi vide qu'une bourse de mendiant, prisonnier comme un ours en cage, le dos en sang, perclus de crampes, en train de te faire bouffer de l'intérieur par la marque d'un reptile mégalomane. Brillant, réellement brillant ! Et tellement… Tellement digne d'un noble descendant de la famille Uchiha…_

Sasuke grinça des dents, puis finit par lâcher un ricanement bas. Oh oui, en vérité il avait belle allure le fameux descendant des Uchiha ! Et il devait avoir assurément l'air bien redoutable ainsi recroquevillé dans son coin, faible et aussi inutile qu'un nouveau-né. L'idée lui vint qu'il avait d'une certaine façon réussi à échapper aux poursuites d'Orochimaru et son rire redoubla emplissant de ses éclats sinistres l'étroite prison de fer. Le vieux fou n'aurait jamais son corps pour la bonne raison que ledit corps ne serait plus qu'un monceau de chairs sanguinolentes avant la fin du voyage. La brûlure de la marque augmenta soudain comme sensible et indignée de son hilarité. Le jeune homme grogna sourdement et posa son front contre ses genoux repliés. Un brusque cahot le fit basculer et son dos blessé heurta une paroi, lui arrachant un nouveau grondement plus rageur que douloureux.

Orochimaru n'abandonnerait pas la partie aussi facilement, pas après trois ans d'entraînement intensif et sa marque perdurerait jusqu'à la mort de son créateur. Il existait bien entendu un autre moyen de s'en débarrasser…

_Allez mon garçon, tu as le choix ! _

_Que préfères-tu ? Donner ton corps en pâture à un fou furieux assoiffé de puissance et accessoirement en quête de l'immortalité ou te faire dépecer vivant par un hurluberlu non moins cinglé pour les dieux seuls savent quelle raison…_

En vérité, il y avait vraiment de quoi rire.

Et quelqu'un se mit bel et bien à rire.

Un rire clair, franc et joyeux mais où résonnait une note désagréable et discordante. Un rire s'éleva, à moitié étouffé par l'épaisseur du métal, dura quelques secondes avant de mourir dans un murmure. Le premier son extérieur qu'il entendait depuis le début de son enfermement. Sasuke se rencogna dans un coin de la cage, ignorant de son mieux une nouvelle série de chocs qui lui lancinèrent les muscles ainsi que les battements désordonnés de son propre cœur. Perdus entre les ombres, deux yeux gris inflexibles semblaient le toiser, flottant à la limite de sa vision.

Un goût amer lui tapissait la bouche.

Qui n'était du ni à la peur, ni à la honte, ni même au souvenir repoussant des mains blanches et maigres du sanin caressant son visage, de sa langue chatouillant son menton.

Mais au souvenir de deux noms murmurés.

_Kakashi Hatake et Sakura Haruno. _

_

* * *

Ne pleure pas. _

_Une shinobi ne pleure jamais. Ne s'humilie pas._

_Même face à la peur, à la souffrance, à la mort de tes amis. Tu ne pleureras pas._

_Ils en tireraient trop de plaisir._

Mais c'était difficile, bien plus difficile que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer jusqu'à là : retenir l'eau traîtresse qui lui montait aux yeux, serrer les dents, lutter contre les sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger, encaisser sans broncher chaque coup, chaque moquerie imbécile, chaque regard concupiscent. La démonstration mémorable d'Ohira avait bien éloigné les mains indiscrètes mais n'avait pas pour autant découragé ses ravisseurs. La fille était bien jolie et nul ne pouvait blâmer un brave homme harassé de se rincer discrètement l'œil. Marcher était un supplice mais Sakura se prit rapidement à redouter les courtes poses où la horde de maraudeurs ne tardait pas à se chercher des divertissements plus excitants que la partage de quelques coupes de mauvais saké. Ohira semblait se moquer éperdument de ces pratiques et avoir complètement oublié la présence de sa jeune prisonnière. Ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas :l'idée d'être forcée d'endurer injures, coups et obscénités sous le regard narquois de cet homme lui retournait l'estomac.

Les mercenaires se livraient à un certain nombre de jeux, montrant en la matière une imagination étonnante. L'un des plus populaires avait été celui de la «garce noyée» qui consistait à poser en équilibre sur la tête de la prisonnière une petite coupe remplie à déborder de saké, puis à lancer avec une habilité plus ou moins prononcée diverses armes de jet, shurikens, kunais, voire d'autres projectiles plus hétéroclites mais tout aussi tranchants dans le but de trancher une mèche de cheveux roses ou d'entailler une joue pâle. Celui qui parvenait couper la plus belle mèche remportait la manche. Au moindre mouvement de la jeune fille, l'alcool se renversait, lui inondant le visage, brûlant ses yeux comme du vinaigre, l'aveuglant pour plusieurs longues minutes.

Malgré son succès, le jeu avait pris fin assez rapidement. Suite à un lancé particulièrement hasardeux qui avait laissé une longue marque ensanglantée sur la gorge de Sakura, un ninja aux cheveux clairs presque gris de saleté qui s'était contenté de regarder la partie d'un œil renfrogné avait fait remarquer d'un ton rogue que le pauvre couillon qui aurait la malchance de couper une oreille à la gamine se verrait assurément arracher oreilles, yeux et tête par la même occasion par le patron dés que celui-ci serait rentré de sa ballade. L'atmosphère s'était soudain refroidie et chacun s'était trouvé une occupation pressante à accomplir.

Faute de mieux, ils se livraient pour l'instant au jeu intitulé « Taquiner la gueuse pour voir quand elle se déciderait à chialer ». Assis en demi-cercle autour de la jeune fille, les hommes se faisaient passer de main en main une lourde ceinture cloutée puis chacun à son tour en cinglait brutalement le visage de la kunoichi. Le jeu était accompagné de force rires et commentaires obscènes qui redoublaient à chaque fois que la ceinture arrachait un fragment de vêtement à sa tunique déjà endommagée. Sakura serrait les dents à s'en briser les mâchoire, encaissait encore et encore, foudroyant ses tourmenteurs du regard. Une erreur, elle le savait bien. Son mépris et son défi ne pouvaient que les irriter. C'était des larmes qu'ils voulaient voir, des larmes et des gémissements de douleur, des supplications et des prières. A défaut de ne pouvoir la chevaucher, ils voulaient la voir geindre sous la douleur.

Mais elle ne baisserait pas les yeux, pas devant cette meute de chiens errants. _Je préférerais encore crever. Non. En fait je préférais les voir crever tous. Tous jusqu'au dernier._

Sakura se demanda brièvement entre deux gifles quelle réaction auraient pu avoir Naruto et Kakashi-sensei s'ils avaient eu l'occasion de la voir dans cette situation. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Naruto aurait hurlé, agoni les mercenaires d'injures, se serrait jeté sur eux de tout le poids de sa rage pour l'arracher à mains nues s'il le fallait de leurs griffes. Il les auraient réduits en pièces, réduits en lambeaux sanglants, le petit Naruto aux grands yeux rieurs. Et Kakashi-sensei ? Lui n'aurait rien dit, aurait peut-être à peine froncé le sourcil, crispé les mâchoires mais quelque chose en elle pressentait que l'explosion de sa fureur n'aurait presque rien eu à envier à celle de son élève.

Et Sasuke ? Qu'aurait-il fait, Sasuke ?

Aurait-il regardé tout cela d'un œil glacé et indifférent, le regard que l'on réserve à une étrangère, à une moins que rien, à une ennemie ? Une partie d'elle-même refusait de croire un telle chose, tandis que l'autre la craignait sourdement. Elle voulait croire, elle _avait besoin_ de croire qu'il aurait… Qu'il…

_Ah, saleté ! Saleté de bâtard d'Uchiha ! Si seulement tu pouvais aller te faire voir, toi et ta stupide vengeance ; me foutre au moins la paix dans ces circonstances. Ou venir à mon aide. Revenir. Revenir auprès de moi. Oh, Sasuke… _

Inattentive, elle ne vit pas venir la gifle suivante. Le sang jaillit de sa joue entaillée par la boucle aux bords rendus acérés par l'usure. Un des hommes jura avec énergie tandis que les autres s'esclaffaient bruyamment. Le coup avait été mal donné et n'aurait du occasionner qu'un bleu s'il n'avait pas frappé la visage de la jeune fille en oblique. De l'argent changea de mains. Sakura résista avec difficulté à l'envie pressante de sauter à la gorge des joueurs pour leur arracher la glotte à coups de dents.

_Tu n'arriverais qu'à t'étaler sur le ventre. Et ils riraient. Ils riraient à s'en tenir les côtes._

L'un des mercenaires détourna les yeux et interpella un de leurs compagnons qui émergeait de l'arrière d'un rocher, le pas un peu hésitant.

« Hé Yarua ! beugla-t-il. Viens tenter ta chance, mon vieux ! La p'tite pute a bien appris ses leçons, la moitié de ma paie qu't'arrives pas à la faire brailler ! Viens, merde ! »

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard vide et s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main, s'éloigna en chancelant. Sakura eut le temps de reconnaître l'hommes aux cheveux blonds et au regard morose qui avait rabaissé l'enthousiasme de ses compagnons lors des jeux précédents. Livide à présent, il semblait avoir du mal à se tenir debout. Elle distingua une matière marronnasse qui souillait l'avant de sa tunique et de son pantalon. _Des excréments ou du vomi… _

« Putain de pète-sec, grommela l'autre faisant circuler la ceinture. Pas capable de s'amuser. Et un trouillard avec ça, bon qu'à se chier dessus à…

- Uko s'est fait zigouiller, l'interrompit son voisin. Ca a de quoi vous retourner les tripes un frère qui se fait zigouiller sous votre nez. »

Il surprit le regard de la chuunin, cracha au sol et brandit l'épaisse lanière :

« Kest'ce tu regardes, sale petite putain ! T'en veux encore ? Dis-le qu't'en veux encore ! »

Sakura se raidit dans l'attente de la douleur tandis que la ceinture fendait l'air en sifflant semblable à la queue d'un fouet. Elle la vit s'abattre, ferma les yeux au dernier moment de peur d'être aveuglée.

Aucune morsure. Pas de douleur.

Juste un claquement sec et sonore, suivi d'un lourd silence.

Ohira arracha la ceinture étroitement enroulée autour de son poing de la poigne pétrifiée du ninja, s'en claqua avec désinvolture la cuisse.

« Quelle regrettable manque d'inventivité, gloussa-t-il. Alors qu'il est possible de se livrer à d'autres activités tellement plus divertissantes avec ce genre d'ustensiles. Si vous y tenez, je peux facilement vous faire une démonstration… Un volontaire ? »

Il dénuda brièvement ses dents blanches dans un sourire vorace. Les mercenaires se répandirent en remerciements embrouillés avant de se souvenir d'un feu à allumer et d'un abri à construire en toute urgence.

Ohira s'inclina vers la jeune chuunin :

« J'imagine que pas plus que la dernière fois vous n'avez l'intention de me remercier, mmmh ?

- Plutôt me faire foutre par la moitié vos bâtards galeux, cracha-t-elle. Sommes-nous vraiment obligés d'en passer par tous ces simagrées ? Peu vous importe ce qui peut m'arriver et moi je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de vous voir au diable. »

Nullement décontenancé, Meiyamoto Ohira redoubla de gloussements :

« Savez-vous que vous avez un langage incroyablement ordurier pour une si frêle jeune fille ? Et un sacré courage également. Digne élève de Tsunade-san semble-t-il…

- Vous ne savez rien de Tsunade-sensei ! »

Cette fois-ci, l'homme éclata ouvertement de rire et s'assit souplement en tailleur devant elle, toujours en proie à l'hilarité.

« Crois-tu ? s'amusa-t-il passant au tutoiement. Je l'ai tenu entre mes cuisses ta sensei. Et tu peux me faire confiance, elle a aimé ça. Je l'ai fait gémir et hurler de plaisir comme une chienne en chaleur. Tu refuses de me croire ? Je te jure que c'est vrai. Si tu le souhaites, je peux te donner plus de détails… Par exemple, elle possède une assez belle cicatrice juste en dessous du téton droit et elle aime oh… particulièrement que l'on lui lèche cette cicatrice en descendant vers la naissance du sein pour…

- Assez ! »

Sakura détourna les yeux, déglutissant avec peine. A tout prendre la présence des mercenaires et leur jeu stupide étaient peut-être mille fois préférables à ce genre de discussion. _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ment ! Il tente de te déstabiliser mais il ment, il ne peut que mentir. Tsunade-sensei n'aurait jamais… Jamais…_

« Je… n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre davantage.

- Ce en quoi tu as tord, répliqua Ohira. On ne devrait jamais négliger de s'instruire et n'était-ce pas toi qui souhaitais mettre fin aux simagrées ?

- Vous êtes répugnant, murmura la kunoichi, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Un assassin, un tortionnaire, un monstre. Espèce… Espèce de _démon !_ »

Un court instant, elle crut qu'Ohira allait derechef s'esclaffer mais un changement soudain se produisit dans la physionomie de l'homme assis au sol. Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent et pour la première fois, l'autre la dévisagea avec sérieux et une froide perspicacité. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se remit à sourire mais d'un sourire singulièrement macabre, presque un rictus. Les yeux gris plus acérés que des lames de rasoir posèrent sur elle un regard de noir mépris, tandis que leur propriétaire laissait échapper un ricanement rauque.

« _Démon _? » éructa-t-il.

Un frémissement dans le regard d'acier où elle crut voir danser fugitivement une flamme écarlate. Il dévoila ses dents qui lui firent un instant l'effet de crocs étincelants, les crocs brillants et aigués d'un carnassier, de quelque gigantesque fauve prés à jeter sur elle pour déchirer ses chairs et se repaître de ses entrailles palpitantes. Au lieu de cela, Ohira lâcha un petit rire mais il aurait aussi bien pu s'agir d'un grognement.

« Démon… Voilà qui est amusant. Moi, je suis un monstre ? Un _démon_ ? »

Sakura tenta de reculer sous l'haleine brûlante de l'homme qui se penchait sur elle, se sentit défaillir et ne dut la conservation de son équilibre qu'à la main qui lui saisit durement le bras. Elle retint un hoquet de douleur. Des éclairs sanglants semblaient traverser les yeux étrécis de Meiyamoto.

« Petite sotte, gronda-t-il. Pauvre petite sotte. Je suis un tortionnaire ? Un assassin ? Remarque je ne nie aucune de ces accusations, elles sont toutes pleinement justifiées mais tu oublies tout de même un petit détail. Je ne suis pas _le seul_.

- Je… Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Je n'ai jamais connu… Aucun être de votre espèce ne serait admis dans mon village, nos chef ne le permettraient pas. »

Un aboiement rocailleux :

« Ah ! Parlons en de ton village ! Parlons en de tes chefs. Beau ramassis d'hypocrites tous autant qu'ils sont. Ne pas perturber la jeunesse. Protéger nos enfants, les pauvres petits innocents. Mentir donc. Car ils vous ont menti. Ils vous ont menti à tous.

- De quoi…

- Le portrait craché de Tsunade effectivement, ricana-t-il. Tout aussi obtuse. Voyons petite sotte, fais un effort. Est-ce moi qui ait ravagé Konoha il y a quinze ans de cela ? Est-ce moi qui ait abattu vos murailles et brûlé vos maisons ? Est-ce moi qui ait tué vos pères et éventré vos mères ? Fauché vos hommes et vos enfants ? Ensanglanté vos rues ? »

Les yeux soudain emplis de larmes amères, Sakura lutta pour calmer sa respiration et les battements hystériques de son cœur. Elle avala sa salive, réussit à balbutier :

« Kyubi est mort. Le Yondaime l'a tué. »

La remarque déclencha la féroce jubilation d'Ohira.

« Parce que tu crois qu'un démon cela se tue aussi facilement ? Kyubi n'est pas mort. Il a été scellé, rendu inoffensif, du moins c'est ce que ces imbéciles se plaisent à croire. Depuis des années il rôde parmi vous et vous êtes trop aveugle pour vous en rendre compte.

- Qui… ? »

Elle n'avait pas voulu poser la question mais le mot avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'en prenne conscience. _Qui ?_

Ohira laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux :

« Pourtant pas bien difficile à deviner. Qui a toujours été exclu, rejeté et brimé ? Qui n'a jamais eu droit aux mains d'une mère, aux sourires d'un ami ? Qui ? Allez encore un effort, petite sotte, je suis sûr que t'en doutes. Il ne peut en être autrement. »

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Sakura ferma les yeux et ressentit une violente bouffée de haine contre elle-même et sa propre faiblesse quand un liquide fluide commença à couler sur ses joues. _Il ment. Il n'a jamais cessé de mentir. Je sais. Je sais qu'il ment. Je le sais._

Au bout d'un instant, elle entendit Ohira lâchait un curieux petit rire. Quand elle releva le regard, cils empoissés par les larmes, il la considérait avec un léger sourire, toute tension évaporée. Mais le mépris perdurait dans les yeux froids à nouveau amusés. Meiyamoto se remit debout, lui jeta un dernier bref regard où se mêlaient sarcasme et indifférence.

« Tsss tsss… Quand je te disais qu'il ne fallait jamais négliger une occasion de s'instruire. En fait, ajouta-t-il avec une dernière grimace moqueuse, tu devrais peut-être songer sérieusement à me remercier. Ce voyage risque fort de se terminer assez abruptement pour toi mais, crois-moi gamine, tu aurais vraiment fait une shinobi exécrable, beaucoup trop émotive. C'est pitié que de t'achever maintenant. »

Et sur ces mots il l'abandonna, jetant un ordre à l'intention d'un brigand désoeuvré.

Sakura enfouit son visage entre ses genoux relevés, convulsée de sanglots qu'elle n'osait laisser entendre, le cœur déchiré par le doute.

_Il ment… Oh Naruto, il ment…_

* * *

Recroquevillée sur le sol, jambes ramenées contre la poitrine, la jeune chuunin n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Les hommes l'avaient jeté au sol à quelques distances du feu de camp et la chaleur des flammes n'atteignait pas sa position reculée. Elle tentait de son mieux de réchauffer ses membres engourdis puisque personne ne semblait se soucier de lui apporter une couverture ou juste un peu de nourriture. Peut-être aurait-elle du attirer l'attention, prier qu'à défaut d'un peu de chaleur on lui apporte un quignon de pain, une gorgée d'eau. Mais elle n'aurait réussi qu'à s'humilier en vain. 

L'une des deux sentinelles agenouillées auprès du feu partit d'un rire éraillé.

_Qu'ils crèvent tous._

Son regard haineux et désespéré glissa sur les corps endormis que l'on devinait affalés sur le sol à peine effleurés par la lueur des flammes. Certains trop pauvres pour s'offrir une paillasse dormaient à même le sol gelé enroulés dans d'épaisses couvertures. De temps en temps un ronflement sonore s'élevait du groupe, suivi de grognements et de grincements de dents assourdis. Une heure ou peut-être trois ou quatre auparavant, elle n'aurait su le dire, un homme avait poussé un hurlement affolé dans son sommeil réveillant ses compagnons paniqués et faisant sauter en l'air les sentinelles. L'importun avait été bourré de coups de pieds et couvert d'insultes. Puis le silence s'était rétabli à nouveau, uniquement interrompu par les murmures des sentinelles et les soupirs des dormeurs.

Un silence profond, lourd de craintes et de tension que ne troublait nul bruit nocturne. En tout autre lieu, auraient retenti les bruits de la forêt et de la vie nocturne : craquements des buissons couverts de givre, battements d'aile étouffés, souffle du vent dans les feuilles, pas léger d'un jeune renard affamé, attiré par les lueurs dansantes du feu. Mais pas ici. Pas dans ce lieu désertique couvert par les glaces et la pierre.

Ohira avait disparu à la tombée de la nuit comme il le faisait chaque soir depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt si familière de Konoha pour la roche et la poussière. Il s'était éloigné aussi silencieux qu'un grand loup noir, avait disparu dans les ténèbres qui les cernaient. Personne ne savait où il se rendait et à quelle activité il se livrait durant ces escapades au clair de lune et nul n'avait été assez stupide pour poser la question.

Avec un chuchotement indistinct un garde se leva, étira ses bras ankylosés avant de disparaître dans les ombres. Son compagnon grelottant se rapprocha de feu rougeoyant. Sakura l'entendit jurer à voix basse quand un tison brûlant s'écrasa prés de son pied. L'homme jeta un regard inquiet sur les alentours s'attardant sur les deux caisses qui gisaient en marge du groupe.

Sakura frémit. Dans une de ces caisses était enfermé Naruto, Ohira le lui avait affirmé. Il avait également dit bien d'autres choses…

_Mensonges. Mensonges que tout cela._

Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir s'en convaincre. Mais les cruelle paroles assénées par son ravisseur avaient eu l'accent glacé de la vérité et elles expliquaient tant de choses… La solitude du blondinet, le mépris méfiant que semblait lui vouer la plupart des adultes du village, la peur d'Hijo, la lueur sombre qui s'allumait parfois au fond du regard de la Godaime, l'ombre d'inquiétude qui affleurait par moment dans l'œil noir de Kakashi-sensei. Tant de choses qu'elle n'avait pu comprendre, tant d'indices dont elle n'avait su saisir le sens.

_Il a raison, j'ai été aveugle. Si stupidement aveugle._

Son monde s'effondrait autour d'elle et elle ne savait comment s'y opposer. Sasuke disparu, Kakashi-sensei et Hijo enfouis sous les cendres et Naruto…

Immergée dans de douloureuses pensées, elle ne prêta aucune attention au manége des deux gardes, l'un surgissant de nouveau des ténèbres pour s'accroupir aux côtés de son compagnon. A quoi bon ? Elle était pieds et poings liés, jambes et bras raidis par le froid, l'estomac déchiré par la faim et n'aurait pu s'opposer aux deux gardes, à plus forte raison aux trente hommes d'Ohira. Impuissante. Encore une fois.

Elle s'était pourtant jurée… Avait fait tant et tant d'efforts…

Ne plus être un poids. Devenir une shinobi. Une vraie. L'égal de Naruto, de Sasuke, de Kakashi, des hommes qu'elle aimait et souhaitait aider, protéger.

Mais les railleries et les coups des mercenaires ne lui avaient que trop cruellement rappelé la condition de toute femme plongée dans un monde masculin et stupidement violent.

_« Petite sotte. Pauvre petite sotte »_

Une main agrippa son avant-bras.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, des doigts crasseux s'y engouffrèrent aussitôt réduisant ses cris à un gargouillement étranglé. Un bras replié s'appuya sur sa poitrine, la plaqua contre la pierre tandis qu'un corps osseux roulait sur elle, l'immobilisant de son poids. Au bord de la nausée, elle essaya de mordre, ne réussit qu'à saliver abondamment. Un souffle chaud contre sa joue, une respiration hachée à son oreille. _S'il vous plait ! Je ne veux pas ! je ne veux…_

« Vtr'gueule, bordel ! murmura furieusement une voix tremblante. Vous voulez qu'on nous trucide tout les deux ou merde ? Fermez la. »

Sakura cessa de se débattre et écarquilla les yeux dans le noir, tentant de distinguer la visage de l'homme allongé sur elle. Une masse sombre s'agita au dessus de son visage et le poids qui l'encombrait se retira, la main rugueuse toujours pressée sur sa bouche.

« Je vais retirer ma main mais aux noms des enfers ne hurlez pas, grogna-t-il. Les deux gardes sont morts. Faut foutre le camp d'ici avant que quelqu'un se réveille ou que l'autre taré revienne de ballade. »

Les yeux de la chuunin pivotèrent vers le feu de camp auprès duquel gisait allongé le premier garde toujours enveloppé dans son manteau. Elle hocha la tête, prit une aspiration haletante quand l'air atteignit à nouveau ses poumons, ravala une brusque envie de vomir, le goût de la poussière et de la sueur lui maculant encore l'intérieur du gosier.

L'homme recula sur les genoux, entreprit de libérer les poignets de la jeune fille.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi… ?

- Je vous ai dit de la fermer, putain ! glapit-il. Yarua. Teshimoto Yarua. Et qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre ? Je suis en train de vous tirer de là, ça devrait vous suffire. »

Les mains agitées d'un frémissement presque frénétique, il se pencha sur se chevilles. Sakura réprima un nouveau mouvement de recul.

« Vous êtes un des leurs.

- Plus maintenant, m'est avis. Pas après avoir tranché la gorge à San et Yoko.

- Vos amis… mais pourquoi… ?

- Z'êtes sourde ou stupide ? cracha-t-il à voix basse. J'veux pas crever, me laisserai pas trucider par ce fils de chienne. Nous tuera tous si on reste ici. J'le sais, j'le sens ! Pas envie non plus de me faire rétamer par les roquets de Konoha. Fais pas ça pour vos beaux yeux. »

Yarua se redressa tandis que la jeune fille vacillante reprenait son équilibre. Le sang affluant librement à ses doigts gelés manqua de lui arracher un geignement de douleur. Un bras brutal la força à se remettre sur pieds sans lui laisser le temps de masser ses poignets douloureux. Avant d'avoir pu reprendre ses esprits, elle se faisait entraîner vers les amoncellements de rochers qui bordaient la route.

Alors que les lueurs du feu s'évanouissaient derrière eux, Sakura se dégagea.

« Attendez, souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, je ne peux pas abandonner mon équipier. Il faut revenir sur nos pas. Je ne peux…

- Quel putain d'équipier ? »

Son sauveur, bien que ce terme ne sembla guère indiqué, fit volte-face écumant de fureur et de terreur.

« Mon… » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter la gorge asséchée, un boule acide lui nouant le ventre. Qu'était donc Naruto pour elle à présent ? Un ami, un frère d'arme, un coéquipier ou un parfait étranger, l'incarnation d'une obscure terreur, celle des flammes et de la rage démoniaque ?

« Mon équipier est enfermé dans une de ces cages, nous devons…

- J'm'en branle, répliqua le mercenaire. Sais pas c'qu'y a dans ces saloperies mais j'ai aucune envie qu'ça en sorte ! Du suicide de revenir en arrière. Faudrait traverser tout le camp. Si vous tenez tant que ça à vous faire zigouiller, pourquoi z'allez pas balancer des tisons sur la gueule de ces abrutis ? Plutôt enculer toutes les vieilles gâteuses du conseil de Suna.

- Je n'abandonne pas un membre de mon équipe.

- Ah ouais ? Moi ça me gênerait pas plus que ça. Je vous dis que vous vous ferez tuer ! Z'arriverez jamais à le sauver. Le seul moyen c'est de partir pour r'venir avec des renforts. D'la connerie pure et simple de rester. L'autre monstre ne tardera pas à r'venir de sa chasse et j'resterai pas là pour l'attendre ! »

Paralysée par l'indécision, Sakura secoua la tête dans un refus véhément. Elle ne pouvait partir, ne pouvait laisser derrière elle Naruto. Dans sa situation le jeune genin lui n'aurait jamais songé à l'abandonner.

Mais Naruto n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour analyser une situation et pour agir au mieux des intérêts d'un groupe. Un médic se devait de savoir considérer avec une froide objectivité les risques de ses actes, de cela dépendait bien souvent la vie de ses compagnons, Tsunade-sensei le lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois. Et à sa situation présente, la froide logique n'offrait qu'une réponse…

Retourner libérer le jeune homme revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Une absurdité qu'aucun ninja responsable n'aurait envisagé.

_Tu as voulu être kunoichi ? _

_Et bien agis en tant que telle !_

_Assume tes choix ou tu n'es rien de plus qu'une gamine pleurnicheuse jouant à la guerrière ! Rien de plus qu'une « petite sotte »… _

Un sanglot de peur, de colère et d'impuissance désespérée la secoua. Ecartelée par un choix qu'elle ne pouvait se décider à prendre, Sakura voyait ses convictions s'éparpiller en lambeaux déchiquetés. Tant de choses qu'elle avait tenu pour acquises et qui ne lui étaient pourtant à présent d'aucune aide. Elle qui avait toujours tiré une telle fierté de la vivacité de son intelligence, ne pouvait à l'heure du choix que geindre et se morfondre.

Peut-être Ohira n'avait-il que trop raison.

Peut-être n'était-elle qu'une exécrable shinobi.

_Oh Tsunade-sensei! Tsunade-sensei! _

_Que puis-je faire? _

_Que dois-je faire?_

* * *

La conscience lui revint par fragments, chacun de ses sens s'éveillant paresseusement. La sensation du tissu frais sous ses doigts, de pansements humides sur ses plaies, si réconfortante qu'il en aurait soupiré d'aise. Une puanteur acide lui agressa soudain les narines effaçant aussitôt ce bref sentiment de bien-être. Il grimaça, s'agita faiblement. Un odeur douçâtre et désagréable flottait dans l'air un peu en arrière-plan, une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop : corps en sueur, antibiotiques et désinfectants. 

_Un hôpital. Je suis dans un hôpital._

Il eut un peu plus de mal à distinguer la source de la première odeur, finit par reconnaître qu'elle ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule origine. Ce qui lui arracha un second rictus.

_Dieu c'est moi qui shlingue comme cela ?_

Quelque chose lui effleura l'avant-bras.

Il se tendit inconsciemment, paupières toujours closes, tentant de réunir ses maigres facultés de concentration pour localiser l'intrus. Se détendre. Respirer calmement. Eviter tous mouvements suspects. Malgré la fatigue et ses membres alourdis, les bons vieux instincts paranoïaques rappliquèrent en flèche, lançant des signaux d'alerte en tout sens. Ses blessures avaient été soigneusement pansées et aucune contention ne bridait ses bras, deux points incontestablement positifs qui auraient pu contribuer à le détendre si il avait eu les idées un peu plus claires. Ce qui n'était hélas pas le cas.

Un déplacement d'air à sa gauche.

Un mouvement brusque.

Il se jeta sur la côté, roula sur un surface molle, tentant d'échapper à une hypothétique attaque.

L'explosion de douleur imprévue qui suivit le plia en deux. Il hurla, s'emmêla les jambes dans un drap détrempé de sueur, chuta. Deux bras la saisirent à bras-le-corps lui évitant de peu une collision des plus douloureuses avec le sol carrelé.

Un beuglement jovial lui fracassa les tympans :

« BRAVO ! Quelle énergie ! Voici une conduite positive et énergique qui change des tes perpétuels maussaderies ! Je savais que je finirai par avoir une bonne influence sur toi, bien que ce ne soit peut-être pas exactement le moment de se livrer à ce genre de démonstrations ceci dit… »

L'œil exorbité, Kakashi fixa avec stupeur la chose vociférante penchée sur lui. Incapable de réagir alors même qu'elle le saisissait sous les aisselles pour le remettre au lit. Un élancement de douleur lui arracha un jappement plaintif que l'autre ignora superbement, l'enfonçant énergiquement entre les couvertures.

« Le manque d'entraînement ! rugissait à plein poumons Gai tout en bordant son cher rival avec les soins délicats d'une mère attentionnée. Le manque d'entraînement ! Combien de fois me suis-je échiné à te le répéter, HEIN ? Mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, HEIN ? Non tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Perpétuellement méprisant et supérieur voilà ce que tu es.

- Hng… ? tenta vaillamment le jounin.

- Tout à fait ! brailla en réponse Gai plongé dans sa propre conversation intérieure et nullement soucieux de s'entendre donner la réplique. Et voilà à quoi te mène tes airs dédaigneux ! Te voici encore une fois faible et amoindri alors que je me dresse devant toi éclatant de santé et de saine virilité.

- Hng… ?

- Et ne tente pas de détourner la conversation ! Sans l'intervention courageuse et héroïque de Musachi tu ne serais plus qu'un glaçon aux formes fantaisistes. Et sans MA propre intervention il t'aurait probablement égorgé lui-même avant l'arrivée à Konoha. Mais il ne te viendrait jamais à l'idée de me présenter tes humbles remerciements, HEIN ? HEIN ? »

Kakashi ferma les yeux, essayant vainement de faire abstraction de la présence bruyante de Gai (ce qui se révéla quasiment impossible, Gai avait toujours été très difficile à ignorer). _Je suis à Konoha. L'hôpital militaire de Konoha. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et comment…_

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap blanc.

« Une vraie loque, assenait impitoyablement le jounin à la coupe invraisemblable, ponctuant chacune de ses déclarations d'une grande claque sur la table de chevet contre laquelle il s'appuyait. Incapable de faire un pas. Et tu l'as bien cherché ! Se faire ainsi mettre en pièces par un seul adversaire de rien du tout ! Saches-le, tu baisses…

- Gai…

- … dans mon estime ! Les prétendus génies ne sont que des lavettes boursouflées d'orgueil imbécile. Kakashi no sharingan, AHA ! Rien de plus…

- Gai…

- … qu'un crétin suicidaire et égocentrique dépourvu de la moindre étincelle de…

- Gai! » aboya soudain le blessé.

L'interpellé interrompit son monologue, l'air mi-surpris, mi-vexé d'avoir été coupé en si bon chemin. Après un coup d'oeil interrogatif à la main bandée qui enserrait sa manche, il croisa le regard de son ami. L'inquiétude succéda à l'indignation sur sa face bronzée.

« Nihame » souffla Kakashi.

Le jounin fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

« Qui ?

- Teshiro Nihame, s'obstina rageusement l'autre. Mon… Mon adversaire… Blessé… Sais pas si… Vivant ? _Vivant ?_»

Gai garda le silence quelques secondes, une impression étrange, inhabituelle effleura un instant ses traits habituellement épanouis. Il finit par hocher la tête :

« J'imagine que l'on peut dire ça. Mais il n'a pas ouvert les yeux depuis qu'on l'a secouru. Pas un mot, pas un geste. Il respire, c'est tout ce que l'on peut assurer pour le moment. Les chances de réveil sont extrêmement faibles. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, considéra les traits figés de son interlocuteur, haussa les épaules :

« Je suis… navré. »

Le jounin aux cheveux gris ne répliqua pas, se contenta de détourner le regard et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller sans mot dire. Visage vide aux traits tirés, insensibles.

Gai ne reprit pas la parole.

Au bout d'un instant, Kakashi l'entendit se lever et quitter la chambre.

* * *


	20. Vie brisée

Alalala… Encore un chapitre qui a pris son temps mais pas par manque de motivation, je vous assure! Je viens de débuter un stage qui va me durer encore un certain temps, je ne peux donc écrire qu'en soirée et je n'en ait pas toujours l'occasion. Je pensais écrire cette partie depuis un certain temps et à tout prendre, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite bien qu'elle est été assez difficile à écrire (je pense que vous allez aisément deviner pourquoi à la lecture…).

**Tafolpamadlaine:** perso, je pense que Sasuke prendrait la mort heureuse avec pleins de fleurs et de petits zoziaux comme une insulte personnelle XD Et je n'ai absolument rien contre les Happy end moi! C'est quoi ces idées préconçues. Je veux bien qu'ils vivent heureux et de reproduisent comme des lapins, tant qu'ils souffrent atrocement avant… Et je n'ai aucune pitié pour Sakura:-)

**Subakun-sensei:** _Elle va finir par nous faire une syncope avec tous ces chocs émotionnels._ Mais c'est le but voyons! Ca fait des mois que je cherche un moyen convenable de mettre en miettes Sakura. Lebibou sur le forum de narutotrad à affirmer que je laissais libre court à mes pulsions destructrices envers la pauvre chuunin par l'intermédiaire d'Ohira. Il n'est probablement pas loin de la vérité XD Mais vu que je massacre également allégrement Kakashi et Sasuke ce ne doit pas être ça exactement.

**Yune-chan66:** mais non ils ne sont pas cns… Disons juste un peu mal-dégrossis.

**Etincelle:** Cool une nouvelle lectrice! Merci beaucoup et félicitations pour le bloc de chapitres que tu as du t'enfiler. Kakashi est mon copain mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il bute le barbu moi! Je l'aime beaucoup ce type là.

Grand merci à tous les reviewers, Arakasi vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous salue bien!**

* * *

**

**CH20 : Vie brisée.**

* * *

« Mais défends-toi, petit imbécile ! Défend-toi donc ! » 

La lame s'abattit dans un sifflement, fauchant les hautes herbes jaunies par le soleil, manquant de peu sa cible qui esquiva d'un bond désespéré. L'enfant glapit de terreur et recula en trébuchant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais on n'est pas bien rapide sur des frêles jambes de bambin et le coup suivant le cueillit en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant roulé à terre. Le plat seul de la lame avait frappé et la chair ne fut pas entamée mais le choc suffit à lui couper le souffle, étranglant les sanglots qui lui déchiraient à la gorge.

Il se roula en boule, suffoqué, mains sur le visage dans une tentative futile de protection.

Voulut parler, supplier. Mais les paroles lui manquèrent également et les larmes l'aveuglèrent à nouveau, dérobant à sa vue son cruel agresseur. Un coup de pied bien placé l'envoya valser à nouveau dans la poussière.

Les cailloux lui lacérèrent les mains alors qu'il reculait précipitamment, fuyant encore, fuyant toujours, fuyant les rugissements féroces, les yeux de glace étincelants, les sabres acérés qui frappaient, coupaient, fendaient l'air. Des sabres qu'il connaissait si bien, oh si bien. Des sabres qu'il avait tant de fois caressé avec respect et délice, aimant à sentir leur douce fraîcheur contre ses paumes. Des sabres qu'il avait vu manier si souvent, non pas pour tuer, non pas pour cisailler, déchirer et mordre la chair, mais pour sculpter habilement de ces délicates figurines de bois que l'on offre parfois aux enfants de cinq ans. Le dernier en date avait été un petit cavalier de frêne, à la hallebarde plus fine qu'une épine de ronce, au cheval aux longues jambes effilées. La trop fragile lance s'était brisée tandis qu'il s'essayait pour la première fois à le faire galoper dans les fougères. Il en avait pleuré de frustration.

Il avait à présent bien d'autres raisons de pleurer.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Réagis, aux noms des enfers ! REAGIS ! »

_Pourquoi ? Oh, pourquoi ? _

Le gamin sanglota, se traîna au sol en geignant. Un hideux cauchemar, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer cette explosion de violence et de sauvage colère. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, n'avait rien brisé ni abîmé, n'avait pas pourchassé les oiseaux qui nichaient dans les buissons qui bordaient la maison ni même cherché à dérober leur nid. Et de tels larcins communs à tout gamin un peu espiègle et curieux ne lui avaient jamais attiré qu'un sermon vaguement amusé, voire une légère taloche. Alors pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi me fais-tu mal ? Pourquoi me frappes-tu ?_

« Si tu ne te défends pas… » martela la voix grave si terriblement familière.

Un claquement sec et la pointe d'acier se planta dans le sol, frôlant presque au passage son visage strié de larmes. L'enfant leva un regard apeuré par l'incompréhension sur l'homme qui se dressait de toute sa taille devant lui, ombre noire et menaçante qui lui dérobait le soleil, obscurcissant le monde de sa rage concentrée. Deux paires d'yeux bleus se croisèrent, du même bleu pâle, bleu de glacier, si surprenants en de tels climats, si parfaitement identiques.

« Si tu ne te défends pas… JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Il voulut hurler de terreur mais n'aboutit qu'à un gémissement horrifié. Même à ce moment, même alors que l'adulte s'avançait à grands pas dans sa direction, il refusait d'y croire, refusait de penser que celui-ci puisse réellement désirer sa mort. Pas lui. Pas cet homme-là. Cet homme qui, la veille encore, se vautrait volontiers dans l'herbe à ses côtés pour l'écouter déblatérer des histoires sans queue ni tête sur de courageux ninjas et de terribles dragons, l'encourageant d'un sourire, riant de ses maladresses et compatissant gentiment aux malheurs du cavalier à la hallebarde fracassée.

Mais il n'était plus question de rires ou de plaisanteries.

Plus question de soldats de bois.

Les yeux qui le toisaient ne reflétaient à présent qu'une noire colère, une terrible envie de sang et de meurtre. L'adulte carra les épaules et dans un grondement, éleva à nouveau les deux armes jusqu'à hauteur d'épaules.

Les mots jaillirent enfin, gargouillis lamentable :

« Papa… Je t'en prie, papa… Arrêtes, ne me fais pas de mal… Papa… »

Un légère hésitation, l'ombre d'un ébranlement sur le visage impassible penché sur lui. Puis les mains armées se raffermirent. L'homme écarta les jambes, assura son coup.

Une femme cria :

« TESHIRO ! NOOON ! »

Et son père se figea dans un sursaut, sabres toujours brandis.

L'enfant recroquevillé le vit détourner le regard, le poser sur la jeune femme livide immobile sur le seuil de la maison, vit ses lèvres bouger, formant silencieusement un nom.

_« Kisura… »_

* * *

Il se haïssait de faire cela. 

Haïssait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, chaque coup, chaque injure. Etait consumé par le dégoût le plus intense qui l'ait jamais envahi depuis l'instant où il s'était éveillé ce matin, un goût de pourriture dans la bouche, le cœur empli d'une noire certitude. _Je n'ai pas le choix. Je devrai le faire tôt ou tard. Cette année ou la suivante, ce mois-ci ou le prochain, aujourd'hui ou demain._

_Je n'ai pas le choix._

Les yeux mi-clos, allongé sur le dos, Teshiro avait contemplé en silence les premiers rayons du soleil se glissant furtivement par la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre, s'efforçant de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucune autre solution et qu'il saurait lui-même se montrer assez fort pour la mener à bien, faire ce qui devait être fait. Difficile. Presque aussi difficile que de brandir le sabre sur son propre fils, sa propre chair.

Quand sa femme avait ouvert les yeux à ses côtés, cheveux ébouriffés et visage brouillé par le sommeil, il avait trouvé la force de sourire, ignorant la nausée qui lui tordait brièvement l'estomac. Il l'avait attirée à lui, l'avait embrassée, une main effleurant affectueusement un sein découvert. _« Bonjour mon amour… »_ Et Kisura lui avait rendu son sourire, s'était pelotonnée un instant contre lui avant de se dégager un peu regret. _« Plus tard »_ avait-elle murmuré et il avait protesté pour la forme, le cœur douloureusement noué.

Comme il était facile, si facile de mentir aux gens que l'on aimait…

Teshiro avait suivi des yeux la jeune femme alors qu'elle descendait la colline, se dirigeant vers le village que l'on pouvait entrapercevoir en contrebas à moitié dissimulé par les replis du paysage, petite bourgade isolée et pacifique de la province d'Iwa. Il l'avait regardée disparaître au tournant d'un bosquet, avait attendu encore quelques longues minutes supplémentaires, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse changer d'avis, revenir sur ses pas et remettre cette excursion à un autre jour. Mais elle n'en avait rien fait.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres s'était alors détourné, s'était vivement dirigé vers la petit maison isolée au milieu des bois et en avait tiré sans un mot le gamin surpris. « _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi maman est partie sans moi ? Moi aussi je veux aller au village ! Moi aussi je veux… »_

Puis l'enfant s'était mis à gémir, à pleurer. Teshiro avait vu l'angoisse et l'incrédulité envahir le regard bleu et innocent et il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de flancher, de laisser tomber les armes, de tomber lui-même aux genoux du bambin pour le réconforter, l'enlacer. Il ne l'avait pas fait. _Pas le choix… Je suis désolé mon petit. Oh tellement désolé. Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner._

L'enfant trébucha et s'effondra au sol.

Des yeux embués de larmes se levèrent vers lui.

« Papa… Je t'en prie, papa… Arrêtes, ne me fais pas de mal… Papa… »

Ses jambes tremblèrent un instant sous lui mais les sabres s'élevèrent tout de même, implacables.

Une femme cria.

Teshiro fit volte-face, abasourdi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, se justifier, bredouiller il-ne-savait-quoi exactement mais le regard que lui jeta la jeune femme pâle comme un linge le paralysa, bloquant un instant jusqu'à sa respiration haletante. Un regard glacial, si froid, si froid… Un regard qui jugeait et condamnait sans pitié ni merci et où régnait une peur terrible. Peur de la bête. Peur du monstre. Du démon. Ses forces lui manquèrent et sa vision se troubla. Le monde qui l'entourait vacilla sur ses frondaisons

_Oh non, pas elle. Je vous en supplie pas elle aussi !_

Il aurait du parler, aurait du courir vers elle pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Il en fut incapable. Pas plus qu'il ne songea à l'arrêter quand elle se précipita vers le garçonnet en pleurs pour l'emmener dans ses bras, courant vers la sécurité de la cabane. Fuyant. Fuyant loin de lui. Teshiro reprit enfin ses esprits et se jeta à leur poursuite. Une pierre le fit trébucher, la même qui avait déchiré les tendres mains de son fils quelques secondes auparavant, et il s'étala à plat ventre, visage frappant durement la terre.

« Kisura ! Je t'en supplie, Kisura ! Attends… Je vais t'expliquer… Je… Je… KISURA ! » tenta-t-il.

Trop tard. Bien trop tard. Et la porte d'entrée claqua avec violence, un claquement qui résonna dans tout son être, vibrant et féroce, emprunt d'une sinistre fatalité.

L'homme se releva difficilement, essuyant machinalement le sang qui commençait à couler sur son visage jaillissant d'un sourcil fendu par le choc. Les montagnes boisées tournoyaient autour de lui, bondissaient en tous sens dans une folle sarabande. Il tituba puis se remit à courir au risque de s'effondrer à nouveau. Un effort bien inutile, la porte était à présent solidement fermée.

Au désespoir, Teshiro envisagea un instant de l'enfoncer avant d'y renoncer, terrorisé en songeant à la réaction que pourrait susciter une telle entrée. Ils partiraient. Ils s'enfuiraient. Ils l'abandonneraient et il se savait incapable d'endurer cela, de les perdre tous deux à jamais.

_Fou que tu es ! Fou ! Fou ! Fou ! Tu les as déjà perdu… Jamais, jamais elle ne te pardonnera…_

Mais il ne pouvait y croire, ne pouvait l'accepter. Peut-être était-ce stupidité, peut-être était-ce lâcheté, refus de reconnaître la réalité mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, ne le pourrait jamais. Il avait trop besoin d'eux, de leur amour, de leur confiance. Tambouriner de toutes ses forces contre le bois ne lui apporta aucun soulagement et il s'effondra à genoux, épuisé presque sanglotant.

« Ecoute-moi… souffla Teshiro aux planches malmenées. S'il te plait… S'il te plait… Ecoute-moi juste un instant, je vais tout expliquer ! Kisura… »

Le silence seul lui répondit.

Un instant il se crut bel et bien sur le point de fondre en larmes, chialant comme un nourrisson. Mais cette envie se dissipa, remplacée par un abattement écrasant. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer un seul instant qu'elle lui pardonnerait ? Quelle femme ferait une chose pareille ? Quelle mère ? Il ne sut trop ce qui le poussa à continuer d'une voix morne et basse, sans espoir d'aucune clémence. Pouvait-il raisonnablement en attendre une ? L'homme qui s'attaque à son propre enfant mérite-il la moindre pitié ?

« Je devais le faire… Pour lui. Pour toi. Pour moi. Oh mon Dieu, pour lui ! Pour Shonto ! Je devais savoir… Savoir si… si… si il était comme… _moi_. »

Ces derniers mots lui déchirèrent la gorge et ses ongles raclèrent la bois usé. Pas un son ne s'éleva. Pas même une insulte ou une malédiction.

« Si il y avait eu un autre moyen… Oh, n'importe lequel… Mais il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en avait pas ! On ne pouvait pas savoir autrement… Il était trop jeune pour haïr. La peur… C'était le seul moyen. Le seul. La terreur, la panique, le choc. Oh si tu savais… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… »

Teshiro appuya son front contre la porte, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. Vivre dans la peur et dans l'incertitude chaque jour… Je ne pouvais pas. Et toi non plus. Comment aurais-je pu t'imposer cela alors que tu endurais déjà ce que j'étais ? »

Un craquement bas et la porte s'ouvrit.

L'homme agenouillé et la femme debout sur le seuil échangèrent un long regard, tout deux immobiles, tout deux muets. Lui, la gorge sèche, ne pouvait émettre le moindre son. Elle ne disait mot, son regard sombre abaissé gravement sur son époux.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla durer une éternité, elle soupira.

« Est-il… ? » finit-elle par murmurer.

Teshiro déglutit, réussit à émettre :

« Non. Il… C'est un petit garçon. Juste un petit garçon comme les autres. »

Un silence. Un si long silence…

La jeune femme ferma un bref instant les yeux, un frisson la parcourut.

« Il n'y avait vraiment aucun… ?

- Aucun, répondit-il dans un souffle. Je… Je suis navré. Tellement, tellement… »

- Non » le coupa-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Et Kisura Nihame s'accroupit lentement et noua ses bras autour des épaules de son mari, glissant son visage au creux du cou de celui-ci. Teshiro sentit son haleine tiède lui caresser la joue et des larmes chaudes inonder son épaule, imprégnant ses vêtements tandis qu'elle ajoutait doucement:

«C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je te demandes pardon. »

* * *

L'enfant dormait. 

Son souffle régulier s'élevait dans la pénombre, si calme, si apaisé. Un rayon de lune se glissait furtivement par un volet mal refermé effleurant le visage blanc et lisse enfoui parmi les plis de l'oreiller. Un visage sans ombres ni duretés, tout en rondeurs enfantines, un peu trop pâle mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion due à la lumière nocturne ou son propre esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Tant de tranquillité… Tant de douceur… Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Après les hurlements, la peur et les coups, comment pouvait-on dormir aussi paisiblement ? Comment pouvait-on seulement trouver le sommeil ?

Les enfants cicatrisent vite, ils savent oublier, chasser de leur esprit les sombres souvenirs, les gifles et les injures. La réalité se dissipe dans les brumes du sommeil et ne laisse au matin que le vague souvenir d'un mauvais rêve. Une faculté fascinante et tellement, tellement enviable.

Un mouvement léger, engourdi par le sommeil et le drap glissa à terre, révélant le corps à moitié nu du petit garçon. Teshiro se pencha en avant doucement, lentement pour ne pas éveiller l'enfant endormi. Les pieds de sa chaise grincèrent sourdement sous son poids et il s'immobilisa, hésitant. Un faible soupir s'éleva de la paillasse surélevée.

La main de l'adulte se remit en mouvement, ramassant le drap pour en recouvrir le gamin, survola l'hématome violacée qui s'étalait sur la maigre poitrine sans oser le toucher. Shonto ne bougea pas, ni même ne frémit.

Comme cela dort bien un enfant de cinq ans.

_Dors mon petit. Dors et oublie si tu le peux. Et si oublier est impossible, alors pardonne… Pardonne-moi. Un jour peut-être tu comprendras. Du moins, je l'espère. Je l'espère…_

Un frôlement se fit entendre dans son dos. Il ne se retourna pas, écouta les pas légers qui s'approchaient. Ne dit mot quand deux mains s'appuyérent sur ses épaules, effleurant sa nuque au passage. Teshiro rejeta la tête en arrière et adressa un vague sourire à la jeune femme. L'œil grave, visage bronzé à moitié dissimulé par sa chevelure brune et abondante, traits calmes et fermes, Kisura Nihame resta impassible.

Son époux détourna les yeux.

Un court silence suivit entrecoupé par les soupirs étouffés du petit dormeur.

« Je t'ai effrayé. »

Une simple constatation énoncée avec un calme qu'il s'étonnait de pouvoir encore conserver. Un fait simple et dur qu'elle ne tenta d'ailleurs pas de nier.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner son léger haussement d'épaules.

« Tu m'as terrifiée.

- Kisura, je suis si… » commença-t-il

Elle l'interrompit :

« Nous avons déjà parlé de cela. Je ne te reproche rien. Et entre nous… »

Une nuance taquine s'introduisit soudainement dans sa voix, aussi inattendue qu'un rayon de lumière perçant un ciel d'orage. Un rire étouffé, réellement amusé. Un petit miracle qui le laissa bouche bée tandis qu'elle achevait :

« … Qui eut la plus belle terreur aujourd'hui ? Toi ou moi ?

- Kisura… »

Teshiro tenta bien de continuer mais les mots s'étranglèrent au fond de sa gorge le laissant désemparé et muet. Elle souriait à présent. Il le savait. Il connaissait si bien ce sourire, avait cru un instant en être à jamais privé. Une pensée insupportable, inhumaine.

« Et la peur t'as ôté tout sens de la répartie, continua-t-elle de ce ton si particulier où se mêlaient à part égale gravité et légèreté. Si ce n'est pas malheureux…»

Les mains posées délicatement sur ses épaules s'activèrent, caressant et massant ses muscles contractés, descendant jusqu'au bas de son dos pour remonter en serpentant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'homme immobile frissonna. Teshiro tendit le bras et saisissant le poignet de sa femme, l'attira face à lui. L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de distinguer clairement ses traits mais il ne lui sembla pas y lire la moindre surprise.

« Que suis-je pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Un demi-sourire presque imperceptible à la faible lumière de la lune.

Plus de gravité que de légèreté dans le ton :

« Mon mari. Mon amant. Le père de mon fils. Quoi d'autre ? »

Teshiro prit une profonde inspiration, libéré de la sensation d'oppression qui n'avait cessé de comprimer sa poitrine depuis son éveil, sensation dont il ne mesurait que maintenant la douloureuse emprise. Il trouva enfin la force de rire avec elle, porta la main qu'il tenait toujours à ses lèvres, en baisa tendrement la paume fraîche et douce sous ses doigts.

« Je t'aime.

- Je le sais » énonça-t-elle calmement

Et de rire à nouveau tout bas, tout en repoussant d'une caresse la main qui se posait sur sa hanche et cherchait à l'attirer.

« Mais tu m'aimeras aussi bien hors de la chambre de ton fils, ne penses-tu pas ? ajouta-t-elle. Tu ne voudrais pas le réveiller, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il acquiesça.

Bras glissé autour de la taille souple de son épouse, Teshiro la reconduisit à l'entrée de la chambre d'enfant, non sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter sur le seuil pour fermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui. La main posée sur la poignet, contemplant une dernière fois le petit endormi, il esquissa un demi-sourire et se laissa aller à un soudain élan d'optimisme. La pensée lui vint que peut-être… peut-être en n'avait-il enfin fini avec la crainte et la fuite, qu'il avait eu plus que sa part de rejet et de mépris et que cette chose idyllique et fugitive que les niais imbéciles nomment le bonheur lui était enfin accordée. Peut-être…

_« Que croyez-vous donc être ? Un ninja ? Un homme ? Un être humain ? Si vous pensez vous illusionner longtemps, vous vous trompez. » _

Son sourire se figea.

Il se détourna un peu trop vivement, suscitant un regard inquiet de Kisura. Son compagnon la rassura d'un murmure et l'enlaça à nouveau. Pendant quelques secondes le visage enfoui dans la chevelure de sa femme, Teshiro Nihame se laissa aller à penser que pour une fois Meiyamoto Ohira avait fait erreur.

Comme il est facile, si facile de s'aveugler soi-même.

* * *

La pluie tombait sans interruption, une de ses rudes averses de printemps dont les gouttes acérées comme de fins poignards vous transpercent la peau et frigorifient le sang dans vos veines. Le rythme régulier des gouttes frappant le bois emplissait la nuit parfois interrompu par un lointain roulement de tonnerre. Une nuit grisâtre, peuplée de brumes et de brouillard, où de lourds nuages dissimulaient les étoiles. 

Teshiro essuya de la main droite son front humide, repoussant les mèches imbibées d'eau qui lui obstruaient la vue. Les tremblements fiévreux de ses doigts empirèrent et se communiquèrent au reste de son corps. Un tremblement absurde, risible, dénué de toute raison. Une nuit comme tant d'autre, froide mais pas tant que cela, humide mais il avait eu l'occasion de voir bien pire. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Aucune.

Juste cette porte ouverte à tous vents, ouverte malgré la pluie qui s'introduisait à l'intérieur du cabanon, éclaboussant le seuil. Une porte qui aurait du être fermée comme chaque soir. Une bête porte de bois rongée par les intempéries aux planches disjointes. A l'intérieur brillait le lueur jaunâtre d'une lampe à huile, lumière familière et rassurante.

_Qu'as-tu donc ? Elle a mal fermé la porte et n'a pas eu le courage de t'attendre pour aller dormir. Ce ne serait pas le première fois. Qu'as-tu ? _

Il s'arracha un maigre sourire d'autodérision. Il fallait croire que le vie familiale l'avait rendu nerveux et peureux comme un animal sauvage trop longtemps traqué. Ses craintes étaient ridicules et il devait avoir l'air remarquablement stupide planté devant chez lui, incapable d'y pénétrer, paralysé par ses doutes insensés.

Et ce fut presque un ricanement aux lèvres que l'homme se dirigea vers l'entrée, épaules un peu voûtées sous la pluie battante. Avant de se figer.

Sur le mur assombri par l'humidité une large tâche brune se déployait tout prés de la chambranle de la porte.

Teshiro resta un long moment à la fixer, stupide et pétrifié. L'eau glacée inondait sa nuque, transperçait ses vêtements sans qu'il y prête la moindre attention. Une pensée effleura son esprit inerte puis s'y cramponna en chassant tout autre idée cohérente :

_Fuis._

_N'entre pas._

_Pars. Pars vite._

_Pars loin d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Mais la connexion entre son cerveau et ses membres semblait temporairement interrompue. Ceux-ci se mirent en mouvement lentement, laborieusement, sans qu'il ait conscience de l'avoir désiré. Une impression des plus troublantes, presque surnaturelle, un étrange dédoublement de personnalité lui donnant l'impression de jeter sur la scène un regard extérieur à la fois fasciné et effrayé. Il se vit repousser doucement la porte vers l'intérieur. Se vit pénétrer d'un pas hésitant dans la pièce, plisser un court instant les yeux dans la lumière. Se vit abaisser le regard.

Et réintégra brutalement son corps. L'impression absurde presque amusante en d'autres circonstances de sentir le sol frapper sèchement la plante de ses pieds lors de ce retour forcé à la réalité.

Puis plus rien.

Rien qu'une sensation d'immense stupeur, un étonnement tel qu'il anhilait jusqu'à la douleur, jusqu'à la terreur.

L'œil rond, ahuri, Teshiro Nihame fixait d'un air incrédule le cadavre de son fils.

Une seul plaie marquait le corps de l'enfant mais si abominable qu'elle attirait le regard et semblait dévorer tout l'espace autour d'elle. Le coup avait été donné avec tant de violence que la tête s'était presque entièrement détachée du corps, seulement retenue par un lambeau de chair déchirée. Désarticulé, le reste du corps gisait en tas informe au centre de la pièce, éclairé crûment par la jaune lumière de la lampe. Une marre de sang couvrait le sol, commençant déjà à sécher et à cailler sur les bords, virant du rouge profond au noir charbonneux.

Absurde… Comment un si petit corps pouvait-il contenir tant de sang ?

Il aurait du hurler. Aurait du se jeter sur le corps sans vie. Aurait du avoir mal, terriblement mal. Mais il ne fit rien de cela, se contentant de contempler en silence l'enfant massacré, incapable de la moindre réaction, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il voyait, d'y trouver le moindre sens. La souffrance viendrait ensuite, seulement ensuite quand le brouillard opaque qui lui paralysait l'esprit se serait enfin dissipé mais pas tout de suite. Pas tout de suite.

_Comme cela dort bien un enfant de cinq ans._

Teshiro réussit au bout d'une éternité à détacher les yeux du gamin. Son regard hébété fit machinalement le tour de la pièce, nota sans y accorder d'importance particulière la porte entrouverte de sa propre chambre d'où s'échappaient des rires graves et des exclamations incompréhensibles. La chambre d'enfant à sa gauche était plongée dans la pénombre. Son œil incertain dériva encore vers le petit cadavre pour se poser ensuite sur les deux sabres que ses propres mains agrippaient. Quand les avait-il dégainer et pour quelle raison exactement, il aurait été incapable de l'affirmer.

De belles armes sans contredit, splendides même, qu'il n'avait jamais manqué de soigneusement entretenir bien qu'ils aient été bien peu utilisés durant ces six dernières années. Ils avaient à l'époque fait déjà couler bien assez de sang, avaient eu plus que leur comptant de meurtres, bien plus… Quelques mois après leur rencontre, Kisura l'avait pressé de s'en débarrasser. Elle avait toujours détesté ces armes alors que Shonto pour une obscure raison en raffolait. Il avait refusé arguant de l'époque dangereuse, des routes mal gardées mais peut-être y avait-il à ce refus une raison plus profonde et moins avouable.

Peut-être ne pouvait-il tout simplement envisager de s'en séparer, de renoncer entièrement à la sensation de puissance et de contrôle que seul pouvait lui donner le rugosité du cuir entrelacé sous ses doigts, l'odeur dense et chaude du sang frais…

Une mouche bourdonnante se posa sur le visage du gamin avant de se remettre à tourbillonner, son vrombissement étonnamment audible malgré la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tambouriner sur la toiture.

Absurde… Tellement absurde…

Un hurlement d'agonie déchira le nuit jaillissant de la chambre.

Et le brouillard se leva.

* * *

La vie est pleine d'imprévus et elle peut parfois se révéler étonnamment cruelle. 

Si l'on avait demandé deux ans plus tôt à Shokei où le mèneraient ses pas dans les années à venir, il n'aurait certes pas fait mention d'une maison isolée et perdue dans les bois quelque part au nord d'Iwa, pas plus qu'il n'aurait songé au meurtre d'un petit garçon et au viol de sa mère durant une sombre nuit pluvieuse. Il n'y aurait peut-être même pas songé deux heures plus tôt alors que lui et ses compagnons d'infortune cherchaient vainement un abri où échapper à l'orage qui s'annonçait. Un abri ou un lieu à piller.

Il n'avait jamais été dans ses projets non plus de devenir un déserteur, un brigand et un assassin mais la vie vous joue de ces tours stupides. Cet nuit entre toutes, Shokei prit conscience que le contrôle de la sienne lui avait totalement échappé et ceci depuis déjà un certain temps.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. La faute à « pas de chance » comme on dit parfois dans ce genre de situation. La faute au hasard, au destin, à la malchance éprouvante qui s'était abattu sur le jeune homme un an plutôt lorsque sa famille accusée de trahison et collaboration avec l'ennemi avait du quitter en catastrophe son village natal sur les hauteurs du mont Kuga. Une malchance qui n'avait cessé dés lors de lui coller au train, l'entraînant de vols en brigandages à cette petite pièce mal éclairée où une femme se tordait sur le sol en gémissant.

Ni elle, ni le gamin n'auraient du se trouver là. La chaumière aurait du être vide, abandonnée. C'était pure démence que d'abandonner une femme et un enfant dans un lieu si isolé par une telle nuit. Pure démence. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour cela, ni pour tuer, ni pour violenter, juste pour chercher un lieu où dormir, un toit où se protéger de la pluie glacée. Mais le poisse en avait décidé autrement. Encore cette malchance, cette foutue, foutue malchance.

Shokei aurait presque pu jurer qu'ils n'avaient pas même eu l'intention de faire du mal à la femme ou au gosse, du moins pas au début.

Mais les choses s'étaient soudainement emballées.

L'enfant avait braillé. Leur chef avait voulu le faire taire d'une gifle. Peut-être avait-il frappé trop fort, assez fort en tout cas pour faire valdinguer la gamin. La femme avait crié. Elle avait saisi un poignard. Avait frappé, blessé. Il y a avait eu empoignade et lutte.

En quelques secondes le garçon gisait à terre et les lames dégoulinaient de sang. Et quelques minutes plus tard la jeune mère était écartelée à même le sol dans la pièce voisine. Et ses cris et sanglots éclataient, perçants, si perçants.

Shokei avait quatorze ans cette nuit-là. Il était encore puceau. N'avait encore jamais tué un homme, ni une femme et encore moins un enfant. Il n'aurait jamais du se trouver là, n'aurait jamais du participer à une telle infamie et aurait presque tout donné pour qu'il en soit autrement. Tout donner pour revenir au temps heureux où il avait encore un foyer, une famille, où la vie paraissait si simple et où les petits garçons ne se faisaient pas égorger pour le seul crime de s'être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Tentant de son mieux de cacher son écoeurement, il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, le regard concentré sur la pointe de ses scandales sans oser le lever. Le jeune homme aurait aimé pouvoir également se boucher les oreilles mais ce geste aurait trop attiré l'attention. Il avait donc du entendre, n'avait pu s'en empêcher : les halètements de plaisir, les grognements, les geignements, les bruits mous de friction, le frottement des corps contre le plancher. Accroupi dans son coin, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux.

Peut-être aurait-il du s'interposer, tenter de venir en aide à la victime _leur_ victime, au moins protester. Mais même cela, il en avait été incapable. A quoi bon ? Il n'aurait réussi à sauver personne, n'aurait abouti qu'à perdre lui-même la vie. Vivre en rat valait parfois mieux que de ne pas vivre du tout.

Les heures s'étaient écoulées.

Les autres avaient fini par se lasser.

Shokei vit leur chef dégainer un kunai en piètre état, se pencher sur le corps blanc qui se convulsait encore faiblement. Il détourna rapidement la tête, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage. Elles paraissaient si loin, si terriblement loin les blanches pentes enneigées du mont Kuga.

Qui aurait cru que la femme puisse encore crier si fort ?

Que dans son état, elle puisse encore souffrir ?

Un cri aigué qui lui retourna le cœur. Un ultime hululement d'agonie.

Auquel répondit un rugissement terrifiant issu de la pièce voisine.

Tous les hommes présents firent volte-face juste à temps pour voir la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas tandis qu'une silhouette sombre bondissait dans la pièce. Des glapissements de stupeur jaillirent de tous côtés mais le nouvel arrivant ne leur prêta aucune attention, ne leur accorda pas même un regard. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur le corps étendu et il émit un nouveau son inarticulé, à peine humain, avant de se précipiter au sol. Shokei entraperçut un visage livide aux traits glabres tordus par la souffrances, deux yeux très pâles exorbités par le choc brièvement éclairés par la lumière de la lampe. Eberlués les bandits le virent s'effondrer avec un feulement étranglé sur le cadavre encore tiède, l'enserrer dans une étreinte de fer, enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de la morte.

Et il gémissait, râlait.

Des lamentations rauques, animales, épouvantables à entendre. Des supplications entrecoupées de sanglots écorchés. Parfaitement inconscient de la présence de Shokei et de ses compagnons comme de sa propre dignité, l'homme agenouillé ne pleurait pas : il hurlait. Hurlait à la mort comme le font parfois les loups sur le corps de leur compagne.

Il hurlait.

Et eux terrifiés n'osaient faire un geste, tétanisés par cette douleur sauvage, aveugle au reste du monde. Leur chef fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et fronça furieusement des sourcils en direction du reste de sa troupe. Des regards furent échangés et sans un mot, les armes à nouveau dégainées. Les bandits se regroupèrent prudemment autour de leur cible, hésitèrent un instant encore, s'encourageant mutuellement des yeux, personne n'osant porter le premier assaut.

L'autre n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux, ne semblait même pas avoir noté la présence de ses assaillants. De nouveaux gémissements rauques avaient succédé aux hurlements d'où s'échappaient parfois quelques mots incohérents :

« Pitié… Vous en prie… Pas cela… Je l'avais fait pour lui… Pour lui ! Pitié… Pitié… Pitié… Pitié… »

Pitié pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Suppliait-il pour sa propre vie ? Ou bien inutilement pour celle de la jeune femme ? Pour l'enfant massacré dans la pièce voisine ? Shokei n'en savait rien, ne le saurait jamais et de toutes façons le temps de la pitié était passé depuis bien longtemps.

Agacé par l'absence de réaction de ses compagnon, leur chef fit un pas en avant, suivit d'un autre qui l'amena dans le dos de sa victime. Et le kunai s'abattit une seconde fois fusant vers la nuque découverte. Un coup efficace, meurtrier qui aurait du mettre un point final à cette maudite nuit.

Une gerbe écarlate.

Une exclamation de stupeur étranglée.

Le brigand recula en chancelant, pointant devant lui son arme ensanglantée. Les gémissements** s'étaient tut**. L'homme affaissé se détacha enfin de la morte, essuya sans un frémissement sa main transpercée de part en part sur sa tunique, puis éleva le regard. Les dévisagea silencieusement de ses yeux brûlants. Tour à tour.

Et Shokei dut faire face à un certain nombre de certitudes aussi soudaines que désagréables. Entre autres, celle que nul ne sortirait vivant de cette petite pièce aux murs de chêne usés. Que lui-même ne reverrait jamais les falaises du mont Kuga, ni les toits enneigés de son village.

La faute à « pas de chance ».

A cette maudite, maudite poisse.

* * *

Le soleil se levait, caressant de ses chauds rayons les arbres encore humides. Un vent léger soufflait, agitant les herbes hautes, dispersant les cendres encore tièdes qui tapissaient la clairière. Du pauvre édifice de bois ne restaient que quelques charpentes noircies et brûlées, quelques planches brisées. Une odeur fade, un peu écoeurante flottait dans l'air que n'arrivaient pas à dissiper les senteurs printanières. Cendres, souffre et chair brûlée. 

La brise était fraîche. La chaleur délicieuse.

La journée promettait d'être belle.

Magnifique en vérité.

Assis sur un tronçon de poutre à moitié calciné, l'homme contemplait d'un air absent les ruines qui l'entouraient. Il tripotait parfois machinalement les sabres entrecroisés sur ses genoux, en testait le tranchant d'une main distraite, admirait leur éclat luisant dans le soleil matinal. Une tache de sang attirait de temps en temps son œil et il l'essuyait soigneusement. Chose étrange, il avait en revanche négligé le sang qui le couvrait de la tête aux pieds, maculant ses vêtements, formant en séchant une croûte épaisse sur ses mains et son visage. Des mouches indiscrètes, attirées par l'odeur, poussaient parfois la hardiesse jusqu'à se poser sur son front et ses épaules, avides et affamées. Il n'y portait pas plus d'attention, les laissant faire à leur guise. Un certain nombre se pressaient autour de sa main blessée et un frisson involontaire lui échappa quand quelques unes effleurèrent la chair à vif. Un geste machinal les chassa .

Le regard pâle et vide dériva sur la végétation roussie, les murs fracassés, s'arrêta un instant sur les cadavres entassés à quelques distances. Deux corps avaient été traînés un peu à l'écart. Il devait y avoir à cela une raison quelconque même si il était incapable pour l'instant d'affirmer laquelle.

Cela n'avait probablement pas d'importance.

Rien n'avait vraiment d'importance.

Quelques heures auparavant il se rappelait **avoir extrait** les corps de la cabane avant d'y mettre le feu, avoir longuement regardé les flammes danser, animant la nuit de leur lueurs fantasques, sans en éprouver d'émotions particulières. Il aurait du pourtant. Il aurait du. Quelque chose en lui s'obstinait à prétendre que cette indifférence n'avait rien de naturelle. Son foyer se consumait devant ses yeux. Sa vie s'effritait, s'éparpillait comme cendres au vent. Et il était incapable d'y accorder une once d'intérêt.

Etonnant que le bois si humide se soit enflammé avec tant de facilité.

Vraiment étonnant.

La pensée lui vint qu'il était peut-être censé faire quelque chose pour ces deux corps-là. Une sépulture. Les enterrer. Les brûler tout comme avait brûlé la maison. Ce genre de choses se faisait, c'était la coutume et dans certaines situations, il était important de respecter les coutumes.

L'homme fronça un peu les sourcils en posant les yeux sur sa main déchirée. La chair commençait déjà à gonfler et ne tarderait pas à s'infecter. Une telle blessure pouvait facilement vous coûter la perte d'un membre. Soit. Il n'en ressentait aucun trouble, constatait juste un fait sans trouver en lui le désir d'y remédier.

Des détails que tout cela.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi, assis sur sa poutre, l'esprit parfaitement vide, au repos. Longtemps probablement. Plusieurs heures peut-être. Mais il ne pouvait rester éternellement ainsi aussi tentante que puisse paraître pour l'instant cette idée.

Une chose restait à faire.

Une seule.

Une simple formalité.

Un autre petit détail à régler.

Teshiro Nihame se leva, jeta un dernier regard indifférent sur les ruines de ce qui avait été le centre de son existence. Le sabre était étonnement léger entre ses mains quand il le saisit, le retourna et en appuya la pointe sur sa poitrine.

Une formalité. Un pas en avant. Une inspiration. Une seconde à peine de concentration.

Rien de plus.

Il ferma les yeux, assura sa prise, se tendit.

_Maintenant._

* * *

Deux yeux gris attentifs et narquois. 

Un sourire étincelant.

Un rire léger, amusé qui se mua en une grimace faussement navrée alors qu'une voix calme et railleuse laissait froidement tomber :

« Vous vous êtes raté. Sacrément dommage, hein ?»

* * *

...

Humph…

Beuah… J'ai plus ou moins réussi à me foutre le cafard toute seule, moi… J'aime beaucoup Teshiro mais ce mec va finir par me rendre dépressive. Heureusement que Pratchett vient de sortir un nouveau bouquin, mon ami…:-) 


	21. Des murmures dans la nuit

Bon, ça va faire un certain temps que je n'avais pas posté mais j'ai beaucoup de circonstances atténuantes, si, si! Je vous assure.

Entre autres: ordi en rade, beaucoup de déplacement et acquisitions simmultannées de la 2e saison de Desperate Housewives et de la 4e de 24h chrono (comment ça c'est pas des bonnes excuses:roll: )

Nouveau chapitre où l'on commet des petites lâchetés, l'on mâche des pierres et shoote dans les poubelles.

Je suis un peu pressée et répondrai au commentaires dés que j'en aurai l'occasion mais sachez tous que vos commentaires m'ont fait trés plaisir :-). Je vous adore tous!

Arakasi vous salue bien et vous souhaite une trés bonne lecture:

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**CH21 : Des murmures dans la nuit.**

Les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel nocturne, myriade de lucioles gratifiant de leur froide lumière le plateau au sol gelé et la végétation rachitique qui le couvrait. Vision d'une beauté étrange, un peu triste, un peu morbide mais belle tout de même. Les nuages sombres qui avaient obscurci l'après-midi, avaient fui vers l'Est en début de soirée et n'étaient plus à présent qu'un mauvais souvenir.

« Je suis revenu. »

Les mots flottèrent un instant dans l'air glacé, avant de s'évanouir, happés par le silence environnant. Le cri d'un oiseau de nuit résonna loin, très loin au dessus du sol, réduit à un faible gémissement perçant par la distance. Les oiseaux ne s'aventuraient pas dans ces territoires glacés, jamais au point d'effleurer dans leur vol la cime des quelques arbres qui daignaient y pousser.

Ils avaient leurs raisons pour cela.

« Je… suis… revenu.»

Pieds bien écartés, mains appuyées sur les hanches dans une pose un peu théâtrale, Ohira éleva un regard souriant vers le firmament. Les yeux gris parurent un instant refléter l'éclat blafard des étoiles avant de se détourner, balayant lentement les lieux.

« … revenu. » répéta-t-il dans un murmure, tendant l'oreille aux faibles échos qu'éveillait ce mot dans son esprit, goûtant sa saveur si particulière, douceur et amertume entremêlées. Rehaussées d'une pointe d'ironie. Un mot qu'il ne s'était guère attendu à s'entendre prononcer, du moins pas avant des années, voire peut-être bien davantage. Mais ses pas l'avaient finalement ramené en ces lieux, peut-être les seuls qu'il soit capable de considérer comme un _« chez-lui » ;_ non pas une demeure mais un endroit où il pouvait s'arrêter un instant, le temps d'une pensée, le temps de se souvenir.

Le sourire moqueur qui flottait en permanence sur ses lèvres vacilla et disparut. Une ombre glissa sur le visage dur à nouveau dressé vers le ciel. Un bref instant, si bref qu'un éventuel témoin aurait peiné à s'en apercevoir, les traits de l'homme faiblement éclairés semblèrent s'adoucir, perdre un peu de leur calme cruauté. Il éleva la main, s'en frotta distraitement la nuque d'un geste songeur, un peu las. La ramena devant son visage pour y étouffer un bâillement.

Un instant, il parut presque humain.

Un instant.

Puis Ohira gloussa et l'illusion se dissipa.

Un léger haussement d'épaule chassa la brume de souvenirs et il reprit son chemin à grands pas silencieux, un rire muet secouant ses épaules, tournant en dérision ce qui aurait pu presque passer pour une démonstration de sentimentalisme déplacée.

Les lumières du feu de camp s'étaient depuis longtemps évanouies derrière lui. Il s'était éloigné à dessein : les ronflements des hommes, leur grognements et leur proximité grouillante réveillaient ses instincts de prédateur. Ses sens en étaient brouillés et il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'intention de se livrer à un massacre général.

La tentation avait pourtant été forte et seul un contrôle de soi particulièrement rigide l'avait empêché d'en arriver à cette extrémité : ces sombres imbéciles avaient laissé échapper la gamine. Une adolescente d'à peine quinze ans, attachée et à moitié morte de faim et de fatigue ! Il s'étonnait qu'un de ces pleutres ait eu assez de tripes pour oser passer à l'acte et tenter une trahison. Lui-même aurait du en toute logique lui faire payer chèrement son audace et exécuter par la même occasion quelques uns de ses compagnons à titre d'exemple.

Il n'en avait rien fait.

Avait à peine élevé la voix pour commenter la disparition de la jeune fille.

Etrangement, la peur au fond des yeux des mercenaires en avait été décuplée. Aucun d'eux n'avait deviné ses raisons d'agir ainsi. Comment l'auraient-ils pu ? Les hommes sont parfois si prévisibles, dans leurs craintes comme dans leurs désirs…

_« Seuls… Ils nous ont laissés… seuls…»_

Ohira se figea, tous ses sens en éveil, ses yeux mi-clos fouillant les ténèbres. Un vent léger inexistant quelques secondes auparavant soufflait à présent sur la roche aride. Et ce vent charriait des murmures, des sanglots étouffés, râles presque inaudibles mais emplis d'une sombre tristesse se glissant entre deux bourrasques.

_« Pas le droit… pas le DROIT… Pas NOUS… »_

L'homme immobile esquissa un sourire un peu méprisant avant de s'avancer vers un amas de rocher fracassés qu'il avait failli ignorer, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il lâcha un ricanement._ Des lamentations ! Encore et toujours. A croire qu'ils ne sont plus capables d'émettre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quelle pitié…_

Les chuchotement devinrent de plus en plus audibles et quand il s'immobilisa au pied de l'amoncellement rocheux, il pouvait presque y distinguer des phrases entières.

_« Comment ont-il osé ? Comment… ? NOUS qui FÛMES… qui SOMMES… »_

Ohira chassa d'un haussement d'épaules agacé les gémissements aigus qui lui transperçaient le crâne. L'entrée sombre d'une grotte se dessinait dans la pénombre, s'enfonçant au cœur de la roche dans les entrailles gelées de la terre. Arrivé sous son porche, le rôdeur nocturne cessa soudain sa progression, le regard fixé sur le sol humide qu'il foulait.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent, incrédules. Un rire où se disputaient le ravissement et la surprise lui échappa.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, quelqu'un semblait bel et bien être arrivé avant lui. Et il avait une petite idée sur l'identité de l'intrus.

_Eh bien, eh bien…En voilà une surprise ! Et moi qui commençait à craindre de m'ennuyer…_

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Des voix résonnaient autour de lui.

Des voix d'hommes et de femmes, irritées pour la plupart, inquiètes ou courroucées qui s'entrecroisaient au dessus de sa tête, s'invectivant furieusement. Un femme aboya un ordre. Un homme marmonna des blasphèmes. Des formes floues s'agitaient derrière ses paupières closes. Les membres lourds, la crâne douloureux, il tenta sans conviction de trouver un sens aux sons qu'il percevait. Sans résultat. Ses pensées le fuyaient obstinément, se dissimulant craintivement dans les méandres douteux de son cerveau, soldats terrifiés désertant le champ de bataille dévasté.

_Je devrais être mort._

Une constatation amère sur un état des faits qu'il ne pouvait espérer changer. Pas tout de suite. Un brusque accès de colère suivit, absurde et violent : contre lui-même, trop faible ou trop indécis pour porter de sa propre main le coup final, et contre son adversaire qui avait négligé de terminer proprement le travail. Il avait pourtant fait en sorte de lui faciliter la tâche. Avait voulu mourir, pouvoir enfin lâcher prise. Sa première décision prise en toute liberté depuis si longtemps. Et on la lui avait déniée.

C'était injuste, tellement injuste.

Tellement…

Une voix au timbre sec et autoritaire chassa brusquement ses pensées, le forçant sans douceur à reprendre pied dans la réalité :

« Il est éveillé.

- Hokage-sama ? Vous êtes sûre… ? Il parait…

- La ferme. Je suis médic, merde ! Je sais reconnaître quand un homme simule l'inconscience ou quand il se paie ma tête. VOUS ! Ouvrez moi les yeux immédiatement ou je vous flanque par terre moi-même. Je n'en éprouverai aucun remord et dans votre état, je vous jure que vous le regretterez amèrement. »

Teshiro s'exécuta docilement. Fixa une portion de plafond grisâtre, éclairé chichement par une ampoule dénudée fixée à une cloison. Un pâle visage de femme se pencha sur lui, encadré de cheveux noirs coupés mi-longs. De grands yeux sombres au regard plus perplexe qu'agressif, surplombés de sourcils bruns légèrement froncés. Le souffle lui manqua. Une bouffée d'espoir, si stupidement humaine.

« Kisura… ? » murmura-t-il.

Le visage fin se durcit.

« Je ne pense pas, non. » répondit la jeune femme.

Et effectivement ce n'était ni la voix de Kisura, ni son visage. Juste une vague ressemblance sans plus, une illusion surgie du passé. Il n'en éprouva pas moins un pincement de cœur quand elle se recula. Il se redressa un peu en la suivant des yeux et fut bien forcé de constater la présence d'une demi-douzaine d'autres personnes dans la pièce. Et aucune ne semblait dotée de pensées amènes à son égard.

« Savez-vous où vous êtes ? »

La voix sèche et incisive encore. Elle appartenait à une autre femme, aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage crispé semblable à un ciel d'orage. Teshiro songea qu'elle devait probablement être belle mais il n'était plus à même de juger réellement ces choses-là, ni d'y accorder une quelconque importance.

« Répondez. Je vous ai demandé si vous saviez où vous vous trouviez. Répondez immédiatement ou il vous en cuira. »

Non, il ne savait pas.

Et pour tout dire, il s'en moquait. Le ninja blessé se contenta donc de dévisager son interlocutrice d'un œil bovin.

Celle-ci réprima un mouvement de colère. La jeune médic aux cheveux sombres esquissa un vague geste d'apaisement et fut repoussée sans ménagement. Un shinobi de haute taille marmonna énergiquement dans sa barbe, exigeant qu'on le laisse mener l'interrogatoire de cette ordure, ce qui était tout à fait son droit en tant que meilleur rival auto proclamé de la victime et que… L'homme fut réduit au silence par ses compagnons. Le regard de Teshiro glissa d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, une chambre d'hôpital semblait-il, si l'on se fiait au sol blanc et carrelé et au mobilier réduit au stricte minimum. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, froids et dénués de toute compassion, si l'on exceptait ceux d'un homme vautré sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre qui observait avec intérêt la rue en contrebas, une pipe fumante à la main, un masque de chat rejeté sur la nuque.

Il se surprit à chercher distraitement l'homme aux cheveux gris qu'il avait affronté prés des ruines d'Hashika. Ne le trouva pas. Se demanda un instant s'il l'avait tué. Etrangement, il en éprouva comme un regret.

La femme blonde changea d'approche.

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital militaire de Konoha où _JE _me suis occupée personnellement de sauver votre misérable vie, asséna-elle. Savez-vous qui je suis ? »

Oui, Teshiro le savait.

Mais il garda le silence, s'absorbant dans le contemplation du plafond au dessus de sa tête.

« Regardez-moi. Vous êtes un complice de Meiyamoto Ohira. » continua-t-elle.

Une affirmation nette et claire.

L'homme blessé ne nia, ni n'acquiesça. Il commençait à avoir mal maintenant. La douleur se réveillait doucement, envahissant ses membres les uns après les autres. Un épais bandage lui couvrait presque la totalité de la poitrine et des plaies en bonne voie de cicatrisation striaient ses jambes et ses bras.

« _Regardez-moi. _Vous avez participé à l'enlèvement de trois de nos ninja. Au massacre d'une patrouille d'anbus. Une équipe entière a également été exterminée, il y a plus d'une semaine. On a retrouvé leur corps dans une forêt au sud du village. J'imagine que vous n'y êtes pas étranger. »

Un nouveau silence.

Les ninjas présents échangèrent des regards nerveux. Le géant excité s'était remis à maugréer des phrases sans queue ni tête. L'homme à la fenêtre avait reporté son attention sur l'intérieur de la pièce, l'air vaguement intéressé.

« Vous m'écoutez ? Vous _comprenez_ ce que je vous dis ? Pour ces crimes, vous méritez la mort. Mais bien que cela me donne la nausée, je pourraisenvisager de vous éviter l'exécution. Parce que je désire des informations sur Ohira et que vous seul êtes en mesure de me les donner. »

Bien entendu. Il s'en était douté.

Mais ce n'était pas si facile, même si elle l'ignorait, même si tous l'ignoraient. Car révéler ce qu'était Ohira, c'était révéler ce qu'il était lui-même, montrer au grand jour l'effroyable secret. Il s'était cru libre, avait voulu y croire mais savait au fond de lui que cette liberté-là lui était à jamais interdite. Car il était ce qu'il était et ne pourrait jamais rien y changer.

Oh, comme Ohira avait eu raison. Tellement raison.

« Où les a-t-il amenés ? questionnait sans trêve la kage. Que recherche-t-il ? Que peuvent-ils lui apporter ? Vous le savez, je sais que vous le savez. JE VOUS AI DIT DE ME REGARDER ! »

Le fer se tordit sous les mains qui agrippaient le bas du lit, celui-ci crissa sous la pression. Les jounins se mirent brusquement à parler tous en même temps, se coupant mutuellement la parole. La petit chambre sombra en quelques secondes dans un chaos bruyant et braillard.

« Cela ne sert à rien, hokage-sama, tentait de raisonner la jeune médic.

- Je vais m'en occuper, Godaime-sama ! gueulait le jounin surexcité. Laissez-moi seulement…

- Livrez cette ordure à Ibiki ! asséna un autre. Dans deux heures minimum…

- Z'êtes tous cinglés ! s'indigna l'anbu adossé à la fenêtre, oubliant pour le coup de feindre l'indifférence. Livrez ce type à Ibiki et il lui crèvera entre les bras ! Je ne me suis pas cassé le cul à le sauver pour… »

Et les autres de donner leur propre opinion. Tout ceci en produisant le plus grand vacarme possible.

Un rugissement de lion enragé réussit à rétablir le silence, faisant rentrer quelques têtes prudentes entre deux épaules.

« VOS GUEULES ! TOUS !

- Mais…

- VOUS AUSSI, MUSACHI !

- Oh bon… »

Les yeux flamboyants pivotèrent vers lui:

« Je ne peux vous forcer à parler, grinca-t-elle. Pas plus que je ne peux vous faire torturer. Mais je vous jure que vous parlerez, même si je dois m'y atteler nuits et jours... Des hommes sous ma responsabilité sont en danger par votre faute. Et probablement plus encore… »

Teshiro ne répondit pas.

Que lui importait ? Il désirait simplement un peu de silence, un peu de repos, le temps de calmer le mal de tête tenace qui lui vrillait les tempes, réunir ses idées éparpillées aux quatre vents. Quelques heures de tranquillité, rien de plus mais c'était probablement demander beaucoup trop.

Il ferma les yeux, fuyant les regard accusateurs et lourds de haine qui le cernaient.

Un visage se dessina dans les ténèbres.

Pas celui de Kisura, ni celui de Shonzo.

Pas même celui glacé et railleur d'Ohira.

Un visage d'adolescent aux traits pâles et fatigués, strié de mèches noires désordonnées, aux yeux sombres brûlant de haine et de rage impuissante. Et tout au fond de ces prunelles durcies : une tristesse insondable.

Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, un tourbillon sombre et glacé qui menaçait de l'engloutir, de l'attirer vers ce regard sans fond, de l'y noyer. Son cœur se tordit dans sa poitrine, réveillant une souffrance ancienne et aiguée. Un autre enfant allait mourir dans peu de temps.

Mais cette fois, ce serait lui qui tiendrait le couteau de l'assassin.

Le précipice s'élargit, dévorant l'espace. Et il commença à glisser. Glisser lentement, inéluctablement vers les abîmes.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Tout cela ne servait à rien.

Musachi en avait eu la certitude dés la première seconde où les yeux morts du prisonnier s'étaient posés sur la kage. Autant tenter de démolir un mur à coups de crâne. On n'en récoltait que plaies et bosses, sans réussir à faire vaciller la moindre pierre. Ils ne disposaient d'aucun moyen de pression digne de ce nom, cette scène était donc totalement ridicule. Mais la Godaime l'avait décrétée et même lui n'était pas assez fou pour lui opposer une opinion contraire.

Il n'en pensait pas moins : une satanée perte de temps, voilà ce que c'était ! L'anbu commençait à sérieusement regretter d'avoir cédé aux prières de Kakashi. Le copy ninja n'avait plus les yeux en face des trous quand il l'avait ramassé sur le champ de bataille et il aurait du en prendre compte. Il ne l'avait pas fait, les dieux savaient pour quelle absurde raison, et tout l'état major de Konoha s'obstinait maintenant à interroger un muet dans une pièce qui puait la sueur et la pisse de chat.

« Lei » murmura une voix plate, dépourvue d'intonations.

Le bois lisse de la pipe lui glissa entre les doigts et il la rattrapa avec une malédiction marmonnée, juste avant qu'elle ne se brise sur le sol carrelé. Puis releva une paire d'yeux écarquillés vers le lit trônant au centre de la chambre. _Bordel de Dieu, ça parle !_

Le regard bleu pâle fixait le vide sans ciller, tandis que l'homme ajoutait doucement :

« Il les a amenés au plateau de Lei. »

Surpris par ce brusque revirement, les jounins restèrent un instant silencieux. Tsunade se redressa, ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompue avant d'avoir pu sortir un son.

« Y a rien à Lei, laissa tomber Musachi. Un putain de trou perdu aride. Rien que de la caillasse. Pas plus de brins d'herbe que de poils sur le cul du vieux Sandaïme. »

Un certain nombre de regards ulcérés lui firent comprendre que la métaphore était mal choisie. L'officier adressa un sourire aimable à la ronde. Il avait un faible pour ces regards-là mais savait également qu'il ne devait pas trop en abuser, sous peine de se réveiller un de ces jours avec un kunai planté entre les omoplates.

« Fermez-là Musachi, grogna la kage, trop préoccupée pour s'irriter vraiment de l'interruption. Où exactement ? »

L'homme ne la regardait toujours pas mais il haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Une… grotte quelque part… au centre du plateau.

- Quelque part, hein ? gronda Tsunade. Que va-t-il leur faire ?

- Je ne…

- Vous savez ! »

Les yeux délavés se fermèrent à nouveau, comme aveuglés par une lumière trop intense :

« Il va les tuer… Tous les trois. Mais seul Kyubi possède une réelle importance à ses yeux. Les autres ne sont que des outils. Il va les tuer puis il fera bien pire encore… Il libérera les exilés. Il rétablira leur règne. Et ensuite… Ensuite… »

Musachi perplexe vit le visage de l'hokage se décomposer. Les yeux marrons s'élargirent et brillaient un instant d'une terreur incompréhensible. Il fallut quelques secondes à Tsunade pour reprendre le contrôle de ses traits sous les regards consternés et anxieux de ses subordonnés.

« Comment ? demanda-t-elle. Comment Kyubi… ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Un soupir à peine perceptible. Mensonge ou vérité, ils n'auraient pu en juger mais le prisonnier ne semblait pas disposé à lâcher quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il semblait s'être détaché de la réalité, plongé dans un obscur monde intérieur. Un lieu qui n'avait rien d'agréable si on en jugeait son expression.

L'espace d'un instant, Musachi éprouva une ombre de pitié pour lui.

La kage rompit brusquement la silence.

« Cet interrogatoire est terminé, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton métallique et sans appel. Retournez tous à vos tâches. Jiko. Orime. Shizune. Dans mon bureau. Une expédition doit partir dés cet après-midi. »

Les jounins congédiés se hâtèrent vers la porte, imités moins promptement par Musachi. Une voix sèche le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer sa révérence :

« Pas vous, capitaine Usama. Vous nous accompagnez. »

_Et merde…_

« Et débarrassez vous de cette saloperie puante ou c'est moi qui vous balance par la fenêtre, compris ? »

Musachi abaissa un regard offensé sur sa pipe injustement incriminée, puis après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, décida que sa sécurité personnelle méritait bien quelques sacrifices et engouffra l'objet de du délit dans sa poche. Ceci fait, il emboîta en soupirant la pas à la kage.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Ils s'étaient tous retirés le laissant seul dans la petite pièce aux murs trop blancs.

Teshiro considéra en silence la porte fermée, le regard fixe, la face plus figée que celle d'une statue. Puis lentement, sans un mot, il se redressa, enfouit son visage entre ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Gai était inquiet.

Un sentiment qui ne lui était pas naturel, par conséquent légèrement déroutant. Peu de choses arrivaient à inquiéter Maito Gai.

Le leader de l'équipe six était avant tout un optimiste inébranlable persuadé que rien ne pouvait résister à qui possède enthousiasme, force, saine virilité et énergie inépuisable de la flamme de la jeunesse. Gai était également sincèrement convaincu que la jeunesse était une chose extensible que l'on pouvait conserver jusqu'à un âge avancé tant que l'ESPRIT était là. Il se considérait lui-même comme un éternel adolescent (certaines mauvaises langues, dont celle d'un meilleur rival à l'humour désabusé et sarcastique, laissaient également entendre qu'il n'avait toujours pas dépassé les six ans d'âge mental, mais Gai ne s'abaissait pas à répondre à d'aussi basses calomnies).

Des notions qu'il avait, durant toutes ces dernières années, tenté d'inculquer à un Kakashi assez réticent, puis à un trio d'adolescents en pleine crise prépubére. Ses efforts s'étaient soldés par une réussite éblouissante, preuve s'il en était encore besoin que rien ne pouvait faire obstacle au torrent tumultueux de l'enthousiasme juvénile.

Enfin : une quasi-réussite éblouissante.

Lee était le type même de l'adolescent épanoui, Tenten une charmante jeune fille en fleur et après cinq ans de travail d'équipe, Néji réussissait à adresser plus de dix mots d'affilé dans le même journée à ses coéquipiers. L'un dans l'autre, leur affectionné sensei trouvait qu'il n'avait pas mal réussi son coup.

Kakashi était un cas à part.

Kakashi avait toujours été un cas à part.

Il avait de quoi lasser l'optimisme d'à peu prés n'importe qui.

Quatre ans auparavant, le copy ninja avait enfin montré quelques changements positifs. Tancé d'une part par l'administration, de l'autre par Gai débordant d'affectueuse sympathie, il avait fini par accepter de prendre charge une équipe de trois genins. Après avoir rejeté impitoyablement les premiers candidats sous divers prétextes dont celui récurrent qu'ils n'étaient tous que _« des petits cons égocentriques »_ (Gai en avait hurlé de rire. Kakashi était resté imperturbable), il avait fini par adopter trois gosses aussi dissemblables qu'il était possible de l'être. Et il s'y était attaché à ces gamins.

Il les avait aimé. Aimé comme un grand frère bourru et hésitant.

Konoha en avait été sans dessus dessous et tout le monde de s'ébahir, quoique assez discrètement de peur d'attirer l'attention de l'intéressé, sur ce brusque revirement si surprenant de la part d'un asocial confirmé. Musachi avait du en avaler tout net sa précieuse pipe. Gai avait dissimulé sa propre stupeur sous une avalanche de défis tapageurs et de félicitations tout aussi bruyantes.

Un an plus tard, Sasuke avait trahi.

Naruto était parti sur les routes.

Sakura avait été confiée aux bons soins de la kage.

Et Kakashi avait très calmement sombré dans la dépression.

A partir de cet instant, Gai lui-même avait commencé à nourrir certains doutes sur l'équilibre mental chancelant de son ami. Ces trois dernières années, le copy ninja était parti à la dérive, réduisant toute vie sociale au minimum, affichant en toutes circonstances une impassibilité désinvolte que son rival trouvait à peu prés aussi convaincante que les grimaces d'un comédien de fête foraine. Il s'était bien entendu empressé de le faire remarquer et s'était fait remettre à sa place avec une férocité surprenante. Certains sujets semblaient à présent tabous, s'ajoutant à une liste déjà assez imposante. Pas découragé pour un sou, la bête verte de Konoha avait continué à surveiller de son œil félin et vigilant les éventuelles défaillances de Kakashi.

Une semaine auparavant, ses pires inquiétudes s'étaient vu confirmées.

Une hokage vociférante avait convoqué toutes les équipes vacantes dans son bureau pour une mission de renforts d'urgence. L'équipe six était rentrée d'une mission routinière deux jours auparavant et ses membres n'avaient donc qu'une vague idée des récents événements. Une fois mis au courant, Gai avait si bien rugi et tempêté que la Godaime à bout de nerfs l'avait flanqué à la tête des secours, en leur recommandant d'aller tous au diable mais d'en revenir à peu prés intacts, avec si possible Kakashi et le reste de son équipe.

S'en était suivi une course à travers les bois gelés de Konoha, entrecoupée de brèves haltes. Guidés par un énergumène bredouillant, répondant au nom de Hijo qu'ils avaient croisé en cours de route, ils avaient fini par arriver sur les lieux pour y découvrir – première et unique bonne surprise de la journée – Musachi Usama, mains dans les poches et pipe au bec. L'officier anbu avait paru soulagé de leur arrivée et avait aussitôt arboré l'expression de satisfaction mauvaise de qui s'apprête à se décharger d'un poids particulièrement agaçant sur les épaules d'autrui. _« Yo Gai. Putain, on peut dire que vous avez pris votre temps ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a que ça à foutre de jouer les gardes-malade ? »_

L'anbu avait accepté d'assez bonne grâce l'étreinte chaleureuse et musclée de son ancien équipier, lâchant à peine un grognement étouffé sous le choc._ « Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Gai. Mais tu pourrais pas me lâcher maintenant ? Ma médic commence à nous regarder bizarrement et j'aimerais pas qu'elle se fasse des idées… »_

Le jounin l'avait libéré, puis le tenant à bout de bras, mains posées sur les épaules, lui avait demandé comment se portait la fougue de la jeunesse. Musachi avait souri puis ricané. _« Elle vient de se faire mettre en pièces sur la colline. Tu veux voir ça ? »_

Et Gai avait vu _ça_.

Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'était trouvé à court de mots.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Le jounin arpentait à présent à vive allure les couloirs de l'hôpital militaire de Konoha, sourcils froncés et regard déterminé. Tourna brusquement à l'angle d'un mur, arrachant un cri de terreur à une jeune infirmière civile, remontant le couloir en sens inverse, les bras chargés d'une pile de draps en équilibre instable. Gai lui adressa un sourire rassurant. La jeune femme lâcha un glapissement horrifié et laissant choir son fardeau, s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Le grand ninja ne s'en offensa pas, mettant l'incident sur le compte d'une de ces intrigantes et secrètes impulsions inhérentes à la gente féminine, trait de caractère qui rendait toute femme à la fois mystérieuse et si attirante.

Arrivé presque à destination, il ralentit le pas, s'immobilisa devant une porte d'un gris sale laissée entrouverte par une main distraite. Un bruit de bri de verre s'éleva aussitôt de l'intérieur de la chambre, suivi de quelques jurons murmurés avec conviction.

Gai laissa généreusement passer quelques secondes, le temps de laisser le convalescent reprendre une contenance. Il aurait également pu entrer en coup de vent dans la pièce surprenant son meilleur rival si arrogant en temps normal dans une position dégradante ou ridicule, mais s'en abstint. Profiter ainsi de la faiblesse de Kakashi lui semblait indigne de lui.

Ce délai écoulé, il ouvrit énergiquement la porte qui s'en alla rebondir contre le mur, avant de claquer durement contre son coude, gâchant un peu son entrée solennelle. Mais au diable les apparences ! Seul le cri du cœur importait :

« KAKASHI ! BONJOUR ! Très cher rival, mon cœur se réjouit de te voir si bonne mine. Ton prompt rétablissement fait plaisir à voir ! »

L'interpellé risqua un regard méfiant au dessus de la couverture du cinquième tome du « Paradis du batifolage », puis finit par s'arracher un maigre sourire :

« Gai… marmonna-t-il aigrement. Comme c'est… hum… gentil de venir me voir.

- N'est-ce pas ? rayonna l'autre, affectant une surdité parfaite au sarcasme à peine voilé. Franchement qui songerait à venir te voir si je ne le faisais pas, hein ? »

Son regard balaya la pièce, notant au passage plusieurs détails que dans un brusque élan de tact, il renonça à relever à voix haute. Entre autres, les éclats de verre gisant au pied de la table de chevet, vestiges du gobelet que son ami avait fracassé dans sa hâte d'agripper le livre à couverture orange, à l'approche d'un visiteur. Une belle flaque d'eau, où nageait un comprimé à moitié fondu, s'étendait à présent sur le carrelage et menaçait d'aller inonder la moquette du couloir.

L'homme alité suivit le regard du ninja. Toisa d'un air réprobateur la flaque, l'air de se demander ce que diable elle pouvait bien faire là, avant de relever un regard mauvais vers le visiteur, le mettant en défi d'oser le moindre commentaire.

Sans lui prêter attention, Gai traversa la salle et s'assit à son chevet.

« Je suis d'ailleurs le seul à se soucier de ta santé, continua-t-il gaiement. Qui se soucierait d'un atrabilaire nombriliste et agressif et… »

Kakashi grogna puis soupira en écartant son livre de prédilection, dévoilant un visage amaigri. Gai hésita, s'interrompant au milieu d'une tirade pourtant bien démarrée.

Non, il n'avait pas bonne mine.

Le jounin n'avait plus l'air non plus d'un cadavre ambulant, ce qui était sans contexte un net progrès. Son regard avait retrouvé sa clarté et il semblait à nouveau capable de suivre une conversation. Il était également beaucoup plus propre et sentait moins mauvais que lorsque Gai l'avait ramené à Konoha. Le sharingan avait été couvert d'une pièce de tissu sombre, lui évitant de se surmener inutilement. Mais ses traits restaient pâles et tendus, la mâchoire contractée et hérissée de poils gris clair (à son réveil le jour précédent, les infirmiers avaient refusé obstinément de le laisser manier un rasoir. Le shinobi excédé avait eu beau les assurer que s'il se mettait en tête de prendre du personnel en otage dans une hasardeuse tentative d'évasion, il pouvait très bien se passer de rasoir, ceux-ci étaient restés insensibles à ses arguments.)

Gai devait se rendre à l'évidence : son meilleur rival n'était pas sorti indemne de cette mission éprouvante, pas plus que des trois sombres années qui l'avait précédée.

Il avait l'air… _vieux_.

Vieux et fatigué.

Et cette prise de conscience concernant un homme qui n'avait pas dépassé la trentaine mit le jounin mal à l'aise, lui coupant un instant toute inspiration. Il se tu, frottant machinalement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

« Alors ? demanda sèchement Kakashi.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors cette opération, bon sang ! S'est-il éveillé ? Est-ce qu'il a dit _où_ ils sont ?

- Ahaaaaaa… »

Gai fit durer le « aaaaa » jusqu'à la limite du supportable, avant de se sentir finalement obligé de donner une réponse un peu plus concrète. Il prit une inspiration circonspecte.

L'œil sombre de son ami se plissa.

Une voix désinvolte s'éleva à l'autre bout de la pièce :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu as tenté de prendre une douche dans cette chambre ? On se croirait dans un satané bain. Merde. Mes godasses sont trempées. »

Les deux jounins se tournèrent à l'unisson. Gai dédia un sourire éblouissant à l'intrus, Kakashi une vague grimace et un hochement de tête.

Le capitaine anbu se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche, contournant prudemment la flaque d'eau, puis s'y adossa et entreprit de bourrer sa pipe, ignorant royalement le panneau proclamant _« Interdiction de fumer »_ fixé au dessus de sa tête. Cette opération requerrant toute son attention, ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir soigneusement allumée qu'il daigna répondre au salut des deux ninjas.

« Yo Kakashi. Gai. »

Il plissa les yeux à travers la fumée qui s'élevait déjà, abondante et nauséabonde, commenta :

« Tu as une tête de zombie. Ce n'est déjà pas brillant en temps normal mais là vraiment…

- Trop aimable, rétorqua le copy ninja avant d'ajouter à contrecœur : Je… Enfin je pense que je dois te remercier pour… Hum…

- Pas d'effusions, je t'en prie » le coupa Musachi.

Et souriant avec affabilité :

« En ce qui me concerne, je t'aurais bien démoli le crâne contre un tronc d'arbre, histoire de me passer les nerfs sur quelque chose. Mais ma médic m'a assuré que c'était médicalement contre-indiqué et comme je souhaite l'attirer dans mon lit, j'ai préféré ne pas la contrarier. »

Kakashi haussa les sourcils mais un demi-sourire amusé releva un instant le coin de ses lèvres, rappelant les jours de l'équipe sept avant la dissolution. Puis s'effaça aussitôt.

L'œil unique considéra avec intensité les deux hommes, glissant de l'un à l'autre, exigeant une réponse. Musachi adressa un bref regard à Gai, lui signifiant qu'étant le meilleur ami en titre, c'était à lui de se charger de la sale besogne.

_Lâcheur, va…_

Le jounin brun résuma en quelques mots l'interrogatoire de Teshiro et les révélations fournies par celui-ci. Le regard sombre de son vis-à-vis se mit à briller d'une flamme inquiétante. Dés que son ami fit silence, il commença à s'agiter impatiemment dans son lit.

« Qui dirige cette expédition ?

- Moi, annonça tranquillement Musachi. Elle comprendra les autres membres de mon équipe et peut-être quelques anbus supplémentaires. Et c'est : non. »

Un court silence suivit ses paroles. Gai grimaça et tenta à grands gestes frénétiques et bien peu discrets de persuader l'anbu de modérer son ton et ses paroles. Mais celui-ci, plongé dans l'examen attentif de son tuyau de pipe, ne parut pas les remarquer.

« Non quoi ?

- Non, tu ne nous accompagneras pas. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. »

Kakashi inspira bruyamment, une fois, deux fois, le regard luisant dangereusement. Sa voix était calme bien que glacée quand il réussit à émettre :

« Lesquelles ?

- Eh bien… commença Musachi, le regard toujours vissé sur sa pipe, évitant avec entêtement celui de l'autre homme. En premier lieu, Tsunade m'a formellement ordonné de rejeter toute requête de ta part sur ce sujet. Et je ne peux me permettre de désobéir à un ordre direct.

- Je me rappelle un temps où tu n'étais pas si respectueux du règlement, fit remarquer d'un ton neutre Gai, s'insinuant dans la conversation.

- Je partage son avis. »

Un filet froid, métallique s'était glissé dans la voix de l'anbu. L'ami s'était effacé devant l'officier. Mais il ne relevait toujours pas les yeux.

« Kakashi… Tu n'es pas en état de mener une mission. Tu as été très gravement blessé et tu es encore convalescent. Tu serais un fardeau pour l'équipe et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'ennuis supplémentaires. Tu as montré également certains… troubles psychologiques, lors de cette dernière mission, si j'en crois ce que m'a dit ce gosse, Hijo. Et je n'ai aucune raison d'en douter. Et enfin… »

Il hésita, fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

Se gratta le menton avec le tuyau de sa pipe, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Gai devina avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer, il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur rival et su que celui-ci le savait également. Kakashi donnait l'impression de mâcher des pierres, mâchoires serrées à s'en faire éclater les molaires.

« Et enfin… La priorité de cette mission est le meurtre de Meiyamoto Ohira. S'il se trouvait que la vie de tes élèves fasse obstacle à cette priorité… nous nous verrions dans l'obligation de… enfin… de… »

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Il l'avait su.

L'avait deviné au moment même où il avait pris conscience que depuis son entrée dans la chambre, Musachi n'avait pas une seule fois croisé franchement son regard. Une petite lâcheté qui ne ressemblait pas au capitaine anbu et qui avait immédiatement éveillé les soupçons de son ancien équipier. Kakashi encaissa donc le choc sans broncher. Il s'y était préparé. Mais cela n'excluait pas la boule de fureur qui lui comprimait à présent la gorge.

A ses côtés, Gai paraissait désemparé. La chose était rare et en toute autre circonstance, Kakashi s'en serait discrètement réjoui. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Dans un effort presque violent, il réussit à grincer entre ses dents :

« En clair… Si les circonstances s'y prêtent, vous n'hésiterez pas à marcher sur les corps de _mes élèves_ pour atteindre Ohira ? C'est cela ? Causer la mort de trois adolescents qui n'ont pas encore atteint leur majorité ? Sans aucun remord ? Pour obéir aux ordres ? C'est cela, Usama ?»

L'officier releva brusquement les yeux.

Une étincelle de colère y brilla, alors qu'il portait sa pipe à sa bouche et refermait rageusement les mâchoires, faisant claquer le métal contre ses incisives.

« Mais je t'emmerde, Hatake, gronda-t-il. _Je t'emmerde_. J'ai fait pire que ça. _TU_ as fait pire que ça. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale sous prétexte qu'il s'agit de tes putains d'élèves. Toutes les vies valent le même prix, à Konoha comme ailleurs. Il n'y a pas d'exception. »

Kakashi allait répliquer vertement mais une voix grave et étrangement posée le devança :

« C'est vrai : toutes les vies ont le même prix, commenta calmement Gai. Mais l'affection et le dévouement d'un maître envers ses élèves sont sacrés. Et ceci, tu auras du mal à le comprendre, Musachi, si tu n'en es pas tout simplement incapable. Tu as toujours refusé de quitter l'anbu pour prendre en charge une équipe de genins, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Oubliant un instant son indignation, le jounin aux cheveux gris battit des paupières, levant un regard un peu ahuri sur son ami. Il aurait pu compter sur les doigts de sa main les fois où il avait vu Gai s'exprimer avec calme et dignité.

Musachi les dévisagea tour à tour. Sa propre colère semblait s'être évaporée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerde aussi, Gai. » grogna-t-il.

Puis il leur tourna le dos et ouvrant brusquement la porte, sortit dans le couloir. Un pied sur le seuil, il sembla se raviser, pris peut-être d'un remord. Leur adressa une rictus un peu contrit, souffla un nuage de fumée odorante, ajouta maladroitement :

« Kakashi… Je… Hum… Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour préserver tes élèves. Je ne te promet rien mais je te jure que j'essaierai. »

_Possible. Mais rien ne dit que cela suffira._

L'anbu disparut et la petite pièce empestant l'antibiotique, l'alcool et maintenant le tabac de mauvaise qualité, sombra dans le silence.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Gai reprit l'initiative et flanquant une grande claque fraternelle sur l'épaule blessée de son meilleur rival et ami, beugla avec un enthousiasme forcé :

« Courage, ami ! La situation n'est pas encore désespérée ! Reprend du cœur ! »

L'autre chancela et roula des yeux avant de grommeler:

« Bonne idée. A qui ? »

Un certain nombre de tentations se présentèrent aussitôt à lui.

Ohira et Musachi y figuraient en bonne place.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Un petit effort de volonté permit à Musachi de ne pas claquer la porte comme une brute en quittant la salle. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Un vigoureux coup de pied envoya valser une poubelle traînant dans la couloir, projetant généreusement son contenu au quatre coins de la pièce. Compresses usagées, bandages souillés et diverses ordures non identifiées allèrent s'écraser sur les murs, laissant ici et là de larges balafres jaunâtres.

Il se sentit un peu mieux.

_Abruti buté de Kakashi. Satané ingrat ! AHA ! Sauvez les gens, vous verrez à quel point ils vous en seront reconnaissants !_

Il se surprit à regretter de ne pas avoir succombé à la tentation de cogner une ou deux fois la crâne de Kakashi contre un tronc d'arbre. L'opération n'était peut-être pas médicalement recommandée et elle n'aurait pas forcément suffit à remettre les idées en place au copy ninja ; mais lui-même en aurait éprouvé un soulagement certain.

L'anbu remarqua un éclat de verre logé dans sa semelle, sautilla sur un pied en essayant de l'extraire, tout en jurant copieusement. Il reprit son équilibre, lâcha un soupir agacé.

La suite des événements s'annonçait gratinée.

Une mission où l'on se mettait à dos l'illuminé et le maniaco-dépressif les plus instables de Konoha était forcément une mission qui débutait foutrement mal.

_Et pourtant ce n'est pas comme si on manquait de névrosés à Konoha… _

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Les minutes avaient filé, les heures peut-être et ses sanglots s'étaient apaisés.

La gorge douloureuse de larmes qu'il ne pouvait verser, les épaules agitées de tremblements nerveux, il avait fini par réussir à réguler sa respiration affolée. Teshiro se sentait mal, affreusement mal. Mais les sanglots, la rage et la douleur ne servaient à rien. N'avaient jamais servi à rien.

Kisura et son fils étaient partis, l'avaient quitté, tout comme il l'avait craint durant toutes ces années.

Et rien ne les ramènerait jamais.

C'était avec une douleur étonnée qu'il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : malgré toutes ces années, malgré tout ce sang écoulé, versé par lui et par d'autres, il pouvait encore souffrir. Pouvait encore se conduire en être humain. Il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou voir en cela une malédiction supplémentaire, une dernière féroce ironie du sort, peut-être encore plus cruelle que les précédentes.

Teshiro ferma les yeux, se laissant aller en arrière sur le lit blanc. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Les poings posés de part et d'autre des draps humides se serrèrent convulsivement.

Une autre surprise.

Une autre évidence.

Un autre sentiment humain qui n'avait pu être détruit, lui qui avait cru pourtant en être complètement privé. Malgré toutes ces années, malgré tout ce sang, toute cette brume, il semblait bien qu'il puisse encore haïr.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**


	22. Confrontations

Vous n'y croyez plus ? Et bien, sincèrement moi non plus…

Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais douter du pouvoir magique de l'inspiration boostée par l'influence bénéfique quoique plutôt capricieuse de ce bon vieux Thot.

**Un p'tit résumé car j'ai conscience d'avoir vraiment abusé…**

Un soir d'hiver un étrange visiteur prétendant se nommer Meiyamoto Ohira se présente aux portes de Konoha et exige de rencontrer immédiatement la kage. Après des retrouvailles plutôt orageuses incluant des chaises fracassées, divers hurlements et des menaces réciproques, Tsunade accepte de lui donner une escorte pour l'accompagner jusqu'au frontières d'Iwa. Pourquoi ? On ne sait pas, le client paie et les employés se la ferment. Dure loi du commerce…  
L'huluberlu, doté de penchants sadiques et d'une bonne humeur indécrottable se fait confier aux bons soins de l'équipe 7 reformée depuis peu moins le petit brun irascible parti donner libre cours à ses penchants mégalomanes entre les mains d'Orochimaru. La mission commence dans une atmosphère exécrable avec un Kakashi d'une humeur de dogue, un Naruto morose tourmenté par un Kyubi en mal de chair fraîche, une Sakura inquiète et un chaleureux ahuri Hijo, embarqué par la force d'un destin sournois dans cette affaire foireuse.  
Parallèlement, un homme de main d'Ohira, Teshiro Nihame, individu dépressif tourmenté par son passé, se rend au village du son dans l'intention de ramener à son maître le petit brun égocentrique déjà mentionné. A l'issu d'un bref combat avec Kabuto, on constate qu'il partage plusieurs particularités avec Ohira, dont une tendance certaine au meurtre sauvage et sanglant.  
Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et co cheminent vers le village d'Hashika situé à la frontière de Konoha et d'Iwa. L'ambiance se dégrade rapidement à la grande satisfaction d'Ohira et atteint des sommets quand l'escorte est attaquée par une bande de ninjas dépareillés. L'équipe sept s'en débarrasse facilement, mais Kakashi prend violement à parti Ohira suite à l'exécution sommaire et injustifiée d'un des bandits. La querelle est interrompue par l'arrivée d'une équipe d'anbus enquêtant sur la disparition subite de la population d'Hashika. Ohira passe, sans s'émouvoir outre mesure, du statut de client à celui de prisonnier et les membres de l'équipe 7 sont contraints d'accompagner les anbus jusqu'au village.  
Arrivé à destination, les ninjas de Konoha tombent dans une embuscade et Ohira « se lâche », massacrant allégrement la patrouille d'anbus et entraînant la destruction totale du village. Kakashi n'échappe à la mort que grâce à un coup de génie aussi inattendu que providentiel d'Hijo et Sakura et Naruto tombent entre les mains d'Ohira dont toute l'attention semble concentrée sur le jeune réceptacle du démon renard.  
Entre-temps, Teshiro Nihame est revenu du village du son et retrouve Ohira à Hashika pour lui confier à contrecoeur la garde du jeune Uchiha. Conscient de l'arrivée imminente des renforts de Konoha, ainsi que de celle d'Orochimaru ulcéré et de ses troupes, Ohira s'empresse de quitter les ruines du village, emportant avec lui les trois adolescents sous bonne garde.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Kakashi arrive sur les lieux du drame et décide d'envoyer Hijo à la rencontre des potentiels renforts, tout en se mettant lui-même à la poursuite. Il se retrouve confronté à Teshiro Nihame laissé en arrière par son maître. Les deux hommes s'affrontent dans un combat qui se solde par un superbe match nul, les laissant tout deux couchés sur le carreau, incapables de continuer la lutte et à plus forte raison de poursuivre Ohira et ses complices. Ils sont sauvés de la mort par une patrouille d'anbus dirigée par la capitaine Musachi Usama, ancien coéquipier de Kakashi et de Gai, qui décide de ramener les deux blessés à Konoha.  
Dans l'hôpital de Konoha, les deux hommes reprennent lentement des forces. Tourmenté par les remords et par les souvenirs de son passé plutôt lamentable, Teshiro finit par indiquer la destination finale d'Ohira : le plateau de Lei. Musachi Usama se voit confier la charge d'une équipe de secours mais remet sèchement Kakashi à sa place quand celui-ci insiste pour les accompagner, laissant le copy ninja coincé dans un lit d'hôpital, fulminant de rage impuissante.  
Parallèlement, Sakura réussit à échapper aux griffes d'Ohira aidé par un des mercenaires engagés par celui-ci. Ohira juge inutile d'engager une poursuite et atteint sans encombre les grottes désolées du plateau de Lei où l'attend une surprise… Contre toute attente, quelqu'un semble bel et bien être arrivé avant lui.

Ceci dit, je remercie chaleureusement ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur cette fic: chiiyo, Tsunaade-sama, angua, Elava, Subakun-sensei, chuck, Ambroise Blue, Tayuga et que les autres me pardonnent si je les ai oublié. J'ai mis votre patience à dure épreuve et si vous avez décroché depuis longtemps, sachez que je vous comprends... Oh oui...

Arakasi implore votre pardon à plat ventre, vous salue bien et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Et elle promet également que le prochain chapitre arrivera bien plus rapidement, honte sur elle…

**

* * *

**

**CH22 : Confrontations.**

Les dés roulèrent sur le sol, s'éparpillant en claquant sur le carrelage de la salle de repos.  
Quatre têtes masquées se penchèrent vivement à l'unisson, leurs propriétaires accroupis à même le sol se bousculant mutuellement dans leur hâte de prendre connaissance des décrets de dame Fortune.  
Six. Cinq. Cinq.  
Une main frappa sèchement le sol.  
« YIHAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!  
- Et merde… »  
Des jurons marmonnés fusèrent du groupe. Les joueurs se redressèrent les uns après les autres, rageant et dissimulant des grimaces plus ou moins dégoûtées sous les masques blancs qui leur voilaient la face. Deux regards assassins fusillèrent l'heureux vainqueur qui les ignora superbement, gloussant avec ravissement et raflant la monnaie éparpillée à ses pieds. Son hilarité bruyante ne fit qu'accroître l'irritation de ses compagnons. L'anbu au masque de singe affalé contre le mur grommela quelques imprécations à voix basse. Il effleura fugitivement de la main le manche du katana glissé à sa ceinture, un mauvais rictus plaqué sur les lèvres.  
Son voisin siffla entre ses dents, laissant échapper d'entre ses mâchoires serrées un sardonique :  
« La chance sourit aux fous et aux ahuris à ce qu'il parait...  
- Mauvais joueurs, se gaussa le vainqueur. La chance sourit aux audacieux et aux beaux gosses, tout le monde le sait. Et encore, z'avez de la chance que j'ai le triomphe modeste…  
- Ta gueule…  
- Va te faire foutre, répondit gaiement l'intéressé puis tournant sa face lisse de lézard vers le quatrième larron : Pas vrai 'Baku que ces deux crétins sont des mauvais joueurs ? Et même pas foutus de jouer aux dés correctement !  
L'interpellé abaissa un regard bienveillant sur l'assemblée, lâcha un grognement qui pouvait passer pour un acquiescement, mais ne pipa mot. Même accroupi, le dos callé contre un banc renversé il mesurait une bonne tête et demie de plus que le plus grand de ses compagnons, sans mentionner une musculature digne d'un mastodonte.  
Son silence ne perturba pas le moins du monde le vantard et les deux autres ne prirent pas même garde à l'interruption, se contentant d'émettre un double reniflement agacé devant ce qu'ils considéraient comme un enfantillage. Habaku ne parlait jamais. Tout membre de la troisième unité savait cela. Pas un mot. Pas même un « merci » ou un simple « bonjour ». Du haut de ses deux mètres dix, il toisait le monde d'un œil affable et tolérant, enfermé dans son armure de silence, plus impénétrable que les meilleures cuirasses forgées par les armuriers du Shogun.  
Des rumeurs avaient longtemps circulé d'une unité à l'autre, inépuisable source de distraction pour des ninjas d'élite en mal d'action et comme c'était presque toujours le cas, la vérité avait fini par faire jour. L'histoire peu reluisante d'un jeune anbu de seize ans capturé par les forces de Suna lors de la troisième guerre mondiale…  
_« Seize ans… Un adolescent engagé depuis à peine trois mois… Presque un gosse… Mais fallait comprendre, c'était la guerre, merde… Trois jours durant dans leurs putains de salles de torture… Tu parles d'une bande d'enfoirés… Et faudrait les traiter comme des alliés, maintenant ? Faire copain-copain ? Mon cul ouais… Trois jours avant qu'on ne le récupère… Un geôlier qui se croyait très spirituel lui avait arraché les deux oreilles… Moche… Très moche… Les tympans se sont infectés, c'était à prévoir et les services médicaux n'ont rien pu faire… Ils n'ont pas compris non plus pourquoi il avait brusquement cessé de parler… Cordes vocales en bon état et tout et tout… Mais il causait pas. Il causait plus… Les services psychiatriques ont également fait choux blancs… Tu parles d'une blague ! Comme si ces connards avaient jamais compris quoi que ce soit… »  
_Et les rumeurs avaient cessé aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient pris forme.  
Certains sujets de discussion répugnaient même aux anbus les plus endurcis. Habaku était un coéquipier et un brave « p'tit gars » malgré son mutisme et sa surdité. Pas contrariant. Toujours serviable. Toujours calme et patient. Toujours prés à donner un coup de main, voire à vous remplacer au poste l'espace d'une soirée si vous aviez envie de vous détendre à la taverne ou au bordel du coin.  
Un brave « p'tit gars », ouais.  
Assis en tailleur, l'anbu à face de lézard continuait à persifler d'un ton joyeux:  
« Remarque, comme on le dit si bien : Malheureux au jeu, heureux en amour ! Toutes les filles de Konoha vont tomber à vos pieds, les gars, c'est certain ! Quoique… Tu t'es bien fait plaqué par ta copine avant-hier, Tsukido ?  
- Connard… grinça le singe, un éclair sanguinaire filtrant entre les fines fentes de son masque. Tu vas la fermer, oui ?!  
- Rappelle moi ce qu'elle a dit déjà… Qu'elle ne voulait pas rester avec un mec incapable de bander correctement si on ne lui frottait pas d'abord l'engin avec un kunai durant cinq minutes, non ? A moins qu'elle n'ait fini par découvrir que tu étais gay… Ca a du lui faire un sacré choc après presque cinq mois de fréquentation, la pauvre fille… »  
L'anbu au masque de singe se redressa brutalement, éructant un blasphème. Son voisin agrippa de justesse la main qui tentait de dégainer le katana reposant sur sa cuisse. Image même de l'impassibilité flegmatique, Habaku ne montra aucune réaction, contemplant la scène avec la tolérance placide d'un adulte observant des enfants se disputer une sucrerie.  
Le lézard se mit à rire.  
Le singe gronda.  
La dispute aurait probablement dégénéré en affrontement armé, si un curieux incident ne l'avait soudainement interrompue.  
Un beuglement rauque, inhumain, à mi chemin entre le rugissement d'un lion blessé et le mugissement d'un bœuf à l'agonie.  
Trois paires d'yeux pivotèrent d'un bloc vers une porte située à l'autre bout de la pièce, donnant sur un des nombreux couloirs qui sillonnaient le quartier général des anbus de Konoha. Un bond souple et les anbus furent sur pieds, oubliant instantanément leur querelle, muscles bandés, nerfs tendus à se rompre. Deux kunais étaient apparus comme par enchantement entre les mains du lézard. Accroupi en position d'assaut, katana dégainé et tenu à hauteur d'épaule, le singe marmonna :  
« Mais qu'est ce qu… ? »  
Au bout de quelques secondes d'immobilité, Habaku qui avait suivi docilement le mouvement, non sans un brin de perplexité, laissa échapper un grognement indistinct. Puis sous les regards interloqués de ses trois coéquipiers, se laissa lourdement retomber en position assise, le banc grinçant dangereusement sous son poids. L'anbu au masque de lézard se détendit imperceptiblement, abaissant les armes qu'il tenait.  
« Eh ben dis donc…  
- Quoi ?  
- Semblerait bien que le cap'taine Usama ait décidé de rendre une petite visite au vieux. »  
Et son visage masqué se fendit d'un large sourire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quatre ninjas d'élite de Konoha, figurant parmi les plus exercés et les plus mortellement doués de leur promotion, se pressaient contre la porte de leur supérieur, luttant férocement à coups de coudes et de genoux pour la possession du trou de serrure.

* * *

« Mais cessez donc de brailler comme un veau, mon vieux… On s'entend plus causer ici. Et z'allez finir par vous faire du mal. Et puis vous ressemblez à la siphonnée qui nous sert de kage comme ça… La poitrine et les fesses en moins, bien sur. Ce qui n'est pas à votre avantage, je dois le dire... On pardonne beaucoup aux femmes à belle poitrine. Même d'être kage. Toujours pas compris pourquoi les vieux crétins du conseil l'avaient rappelée à Konoha. On n'a pas assez de timbrés dans ce bled ? Si faut en plus qu'on aille les chercher ailleurs, j'vous jure… »  
Luttant pour retrouver son souffle, une lueur démente brûlant dans ses yeux exorbités, le capitaine de la troisième unité, Jira Tsumo agrippa convulsivement le rebord de son bureau.  
Le visage moite de sueur sous son masque de fouine, seule l'expérience gagnée durant presque dix années de commandement et la présence soudain réconfortante dudit masque lui permirent de garder l'apparence d'une certaine impassibilité. Il était un ninja expérimenté, un officier, nom de Dieu ! Un homme calme et bien que d'un caractère trop froid et inflexible pour être réellement apprécié de ses subordonnés, doté d'une réputation impeccable de travailleur acharné et consciencieux. Pas le genre à perdre facilement son sang-froid. En aucun cas.  
Excepté…  
Excepté peut-être à l'occasion d'une visite surprise du capitaine Musachi Usama.  
Son regard haineux ne quittait pas l'homme debout devant lui.  
Celui lui renvoya en retour un sourire jovial, assis à moitié sur le bureau de l'officier, enfumant en toute quiétude la petite pièce. Tsumo contempla fixement la pipe coincée entre les lèvres de son interlocuteur.  
Il se souvenait très bien de cette pipe.  
Très très bien même.  
En rêvait parfois même la nuit avant de se réveiller en sueur, hurlant à plein poumons dans son sommeil, terrorisant ses voisins de palier.  
_Musachi Usama.  
Usama et sa saloperie de pipe.  
Ici.  
Dans mon bureau._  
La présence même de l'autre homme réveillait d'atroces souvenirs. Musachi avait toujours entretenu des rapports pour le moins « tendus » avec ses supérieurs mais la brève période passait sous les ordres du capitaine Jira Tsumo avait été mémorable. Sous tous les rapports. Elle s'était terminée de manière assez chaotique, marquant durablement les esprits des membres de la troisième division, avec force hurlements hystériques du capitaine et protestations offensées de Musachi, dont la conception de la hiérarchie et de ses exigences avait toujours été assez floue. Des mois après, le sujet suscitait encore des commentaires passionnés de la part de ses anciens équipiers, hors de portée des oreilles du capitaine Tsumo bien entendu, celui-ci faisant encore preuve d'une certaine fragilité psychologique.  
Parfaitement inconscient de l'examen de son vis-à-vis pétrifié, l'intéressé ayant abordé un de ses sujets de prédilection, continuait paisiblement son monologue :  
« J'avais rien contre le vieux singe, remarquez… Je l'aimais plutôt bien… Un peu trop gentil a mon goût et vaguement gateux sur la fin, mais un brave type quand même. Et qui ne balançait pas les tabourets au travers des murs à la moindre petite contrariété. Elle le fait vraiment, vous savez ? Bakuro s'en est pris un en pleine mâchoire. Trois jours d'hôpital et quatre dents en moins. Le médic était écroulé et … »  
Musachi sembla enfin noter les tremblements nerveux qui agitaient son interlocuteur, haussa un sourcil compatissant :  
« M'avez l'air un peu stressé, commenta-t-il. Trop de boulot ? Devrez vous calmer, vous allez finir par choper un ulcère. Pas très glorieux comme façon de finir à l'infirmerie…  
- Gghmhung…tez ici ? »  
Le fumeur parut surpris.  
« Hein ? Articulez, mon vieux. »  
Au prix d'un violent effort, l'officier réussit à écarter assez les mâchoires pour grincer :  
« Je vous demande pour quelle putain de raison vous osez vous présenter dans mon bureau !»  
Pas offensé le moins du monde, Musachi fronça les sourcils, arborant une expression vaguement perplexe. Fit mine de réfléchir, grattant distraitement du tuyau de sa pipe sa joue hérissée de poils bruns. Puis sourit.  
« La nostalgie ? » proposa-t-il candidement.  
Un tic nerveux agita le sourcil droit de Jira Tsumo.  
Les jointures des mains qui agrippaient la table blanchirent et craquèrent sous la pression. Tuer par strangulation un pair aurait probablement un effet désastreux sur son avancement mais la tentation en devint soudain dévorante.  
« Je plaisantais, Tsumo, le renseigna aimablement Musachi, puis souriant toujours : En fait, je viens vous emprunter quelques hommes.  
- Vous… quoi ?  
- Je vous les rendrai en bon état, promis. Enfin… Hum… Je tâcherai. »  
Ulcéré, l'officier prit une inspiration sifflante.  
Retint de justesse une nouvelle explosion de fureur, louchant sur le papier que son vis-à-vis venait brusquement de lui fourrer sous le nez. Déchiffra tant bien que mal les quelques lignes griffonnées d'une écriture irrégulière à la limite de l'illisible. Ses yeux s'arrondirent.  
« Qu'est ce que… ?  
- Un mot de notre vénérée hokage me permettant de réquisitionner n'importe quel anbu actuellement en poste.  
- Mais pour… ? bredouilla-t-il désemparé. Je n'ai pas été infor…  
- Ouaip. La vie est injuste, que voulez vous, assura Musachi hochant gaiement la tête, puis ajoutant avec une mauvaise foi flagrante et totalement dénuée de remords : Ceci dit, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre moi. »  
Il tourna la tête vers la porte du bureau.  
« Lâche moi cette porte et ramène-toi, 'Baku ! »  
Des chuchotis furieux et assez consternés s'élevèrent du couloir, tandis que le capitaine Tsumo foudroyait l'entrée du regard et que le gigantesque anbu à masque d'ours pénétrait dans la pièce. Habaku Hime salua docilement ses deux supérieurs, ignorant à la perfection la face convulsée du premier, tout comme l'hilarité mal dissimulé du second.  
Dédaignant le « A… Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas… ! » étranglé de son ancien supérieur, Musachi se planta devant le sourd-muet, articulant soigneusement chaque mot :  
« On y va, mon gars. Je t'expliquerai la suite plus tard, ok ? »  
Puis l'entraîna sans autre forme de procès, gratifiant à peine le capitaine de la troisième unité d'un bref signe de tête au passage.  
Arrivé au seuil, il se ravisa soudain :  
« Ah, j'oubliais. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vos hommes, Tsumo, ils vont bientôt hériter d'une mission très désagréable. A hauts risques. Potentiellement mortelle même. »  
L'autre lui lança un regard soupçonneux, tentant de déterminer si oui ou non cet enfoiré se payer une fois de plus sa tête.  
Musachi lâcha un ricanement de mauvais augure.  
« Empêcher Kakashi Hatake de foutre le camp de l'hôpital de Konoha. Et très sincèrement je n'échangerais pas ma place contre la votre. A la prochaine. »  
La porte se referma dans un claquement sec.  
Une demie seconde plus tard, l'encrier du capitaine se fracassait sur le chambranle, aspergeant généreusement les alentours et manquant de peu la tête de Usama.

* * *

Les flammes des torches brûlaient doucement dans la pénombre, ondulant sous l'effet d'une brise inexistante, faible rempart contre l'obscurité qui baignait les lieux. Des flaques jaunes de lumières parsemaient le sol, laissant distinguer par endroit les dalles immenses, usées par les siècles, recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière grisâtre. Jadis de nombreux pieds avaient foulé leur surface rugueuse, imprimant leur marque année après année, lissant leurs aspérités jusqu'à leur donner la douceur satinée du métal. Il y avait de cela si longtemps.  
Si longtemps…  
Mais les échos des pas anciens s'étaient éteints.  
La poussière avait recouvert toute chose, n'épargnant aucune saillie, aucune faille, aucun recoin de l'immense salle. L'obscurité et l'usure avaient avidement dévoré les riches fresques qui en avaient durant tant d'années décoré les murs, les rendant à jamais invisibles au regard. La table qui en ornait le centre était le seul endroit bien éclairé. De longs flambeaux, fixés à chacun de ses pieds, illuminaient de leur lumière vacillante sa surface rêche et les bancs inconfortables taillés à même la roche qui l'encadraient. Espacées d'une quarantaine de mètres, deux portes rustiques cernaient la salle.  
Au-delà, résidaient les ténèbres. Une nuit insondable. Oppressante.  
Une chaleur suffocante régnait qui n'était en rien due au pauvre chatoiement des torches, telle qu'un être humain normalement constitué aurait du lutter pour conserver son souffle, expulser de ses poumons l'air brûlant qui lui asséchait la gorge.  
Mais la pièce n'était pas tout à fait silencieuse. Pas totalement.  
Craquements discrets du bois brûlé. Sourds échos d'une chute de pierres s'élevant des profondeurs. Murmures… Des ombres dansaient lentement sur les parois de la salle souterraine, éveillant d'ici de là d'étranges reflets sur la roche usée par les siècles. Des spectres sombres et hagards paraissaient courir le long des anciennes peintures, se dissimulant sournoisement aux yeux des improbables visiteurs, s'insinuant dans quelque fissure pour réapparaître un peu plus loin, ombres parmi les ombres, leur yeux pâles brûlant d'une haine impuissante. 

Debout dans la pénombre, le visiteur sourit.  
La lueur des torches fit étinceler un instant ses canines aiguées, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la paroi, s'approchant d'une fraction du mur faiblement éclairé.  
Ses doigts fins et blancs effleurèrent les vestiges des anciennes fresques, caressant la roche tiède. Leurs couleurs s'étaient ternies depuis bien longtemps et une main barbare avait sauvagement labouré la pierre. Le temps avait fait le reste, les réduisant à l'état de pâles fantômes de ce qu'elles avaient été.  
L'intrus laissa échapper un sifflement de frustration.  
La chaleur ne l'incommodait pas. Pas plus que la morne solitude qui régnait dans ses lieux. Les ombres menaçantes elles-mêmes l'indifféraient. En toutes autres circonstances, leur fureur stérile l'aurait même probablement amusé. Il les sentait faibles, avides et envieuses et n'avait que mépris pour cette apparente faiblesse. Mais les destructions perpétrées sur ces fresque, autrefois si splendides, le révulsaient.  
Nul ne saurait jamais qui les avait gravées et pour quelles raisons. Disparus à jamais les secrets si bien dissimulés. Evanouis les trésors inestimables des temps passés.  
_Quelle pitié…_  
Un pas calme et sonore retentit soudain dans son dos, rompant le silence.  
Il se tendit instinctivement, plissa un instant les yeux. Mais ne les détacha pas de la surface rocheuse, ne se retourna pas. Les pas s'interrompirent brusquement, puis après une courte hésitation, reprirent leur avancée. Le nouvel arrivant s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce. Il ne parla pas, n'en avait pas besoin, n'ayant nullement tenté de dissimuler son arrivée, se contenta de fixer sans un mot le dos du visiteur. Celui-ci resta stoïque, toujours plongé dans la contemplation des peintures à moitié effacées, attendant patiemment que l'autre se décide à prendre la parole.  
« Vous admirez la décoration ? »  
Un rire étouffé, incongru.  
La voix grave reprit d'un ton léger et vaguement goguenard, son propriétaire apparemment peu soucieux de recevoir une réponse:  
« Vous ne perdez rien, je vous l'assure. Un ramassis d'élucubrations barbouillés par des illuminés. Aussi ridicules que lamentables. Pour autant que je m'en rappelle, la majorité de ces imbéciles ont fini complètement fous… Et pourquoi ? Ah ! Rien de plus qu'un amas de poussière et de crasse ! »  
Et le nouvel arrivant se laissa aller à un nouvel accès d'hilarité, son rire franc et bruyant éveillant des échos sacrilèges dans les hauteurs de la grande salle. Les ombres s'agitèrent rageusement le long des parois, comme indignées de ce manque flagrant de respect. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention.  
Le visiteur se détourna sans hâte des fresques ravagées, son visage pâle figé en un masque impassible et hautain. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes, s'affrontant mutuellement du regard. Les yeux jaunes et fendus s'étrécirent. Ceux gris et calmes du nouveau venu s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Les respirations des deux hommes s'élevaient à l'unisson dans le silence de la pièce.  
Appuyé contre la table de pierre, bras croisés sur la poitrine, Meiyamoto Ohira se fendit d'un sourire éclatant.  
« Vous ne sauriez deviner quel plaisir me procure cette rencontre, affirma-t-il. J'ai tant entendu parler de vous… »  
Puis déportant son regard sur les bancs taillés grossièrement, il esquissa une mimique navrée, avant de laisser échapper un soupir fataliste :  
« Fichtrement inconfortables, je le crains bien. Mais vous et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, n'est-ce-pas ? Me feriez-vous l'honneur… ? »  
Orochimaru hocha lentement la tête, puis au bout de quelques secondes, retourna un sourire glacial à son interlocuteur.  
« Tout l'honneur sera pour moi. »

* * *

Ils avaient parcouru à toute vitesse les étendues enneigées de Konoha, faisant fi de toute prudence, coupant au travers des forêts de pins, massacrant au passage deux ou trois patrouilles de chuunins du village de la feuille qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser leur route. Engourdis par le froid et l'inactivité, ceux-ci n'avaient même pas eu la présence d'esprit de leur opposer une résistance digne de ce nom. Pressé par le temps, le sanin avait exhorté ses troupes à quitter les lieux, laissant les cadavres sur place. Si quelques jounins avaient trouvé ces mesures imprudentes, ils s'étaient prudemment abstenus d'en faire la remarque. Orochimaru n'avait jamais été homme à prêter une oreille tolérante à la contestation.  
Et au vu des circonstances, éveiller la colère de Konoha était le cadet de ses soucis.  
La troupe de jounins n'avait pas perdu une seconde depuis son départ d'Hashika, s'arrêtant à deux ou trois reprises pour se bourrer jusqu'à la nausée de pilules énergétiques et de potions concoctées par le sanin, au goût infâme mais à l'efficacité sans conteste remarquable. Ils avaient ainsi pu conserver une bonne allure et une forme relative, même si la plupart en paieraient chèrement le prix, une fois la mission terminée. Les médicaments que le sanin réservait à ses troupes en cas d'urgence avaient souvent pour effets secondaires d'épouvantables diarrhées et ulcères à l'estomac.  
Quelques semaines de convulsions et de vomissements semblaient pourtant un maigre prix à payer face à la fureur grandissante de leur maître. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les frontières du village du son, celui-ci n'avait pas décoléré. Chaque jour semblait augmenter sa rage silencieuse. Aiguillonnés par la terreur, ses hommes n'avaient pas osé élever la moindre réclamation sur le rythme infernal qui leur était imposé. Mais Orochimaru n'était pas satisfait.  
Leurs proies avaient plusieurs jours d'avances et devaient probablement mener bon train. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre une seule heure supplémentaire. Le sanin avait donc du se résoudre à une décision particulièrement désagréable. Regrettant plus que jamais l'absence de Kabuto pourquoi diable ce petit imbécile avait-il eu la stupidité de se faire se tuer ? il avait pris à part le chef des jounins, un homme expérimenté et fiable, en qui il éprouvait une confiance relative. Dissimulant tant bien que mal son anxiété, celui-ci avait écouté les consignes de son supérieur, avait hoché silencieusement la tête avant de s'exécuter.  
Quelques heures plus tard, perché sur la tête d'un gigantesque reptile, Orochimaru abandonnait ses troupes. Ondulant le long des troncs d'arbres couverts de givres, glissant sur les congères verglacées, le monstrueux animal dévorait l'espace, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'est de Konoha.  
Vers les étendues glacées du plateau de Lei.  
La sanin s'était rendu dans cette région, il y avait un certain temps de cela, quelques mois après avoir quitté l'Akatsuki. Sa quête de l'immortalité l'avait mené dans l'ombre de ces grottes poussiéreuses aux murs couverts d'étranges dessins gravés ou peints à même la roche sombre. Ses recherches s'étaient avérées vaines. Lei n'avait rien à offrir à qui cherchait la vie éternelle. Ceux qui avaient un jour régné sur ses lieux étaient morts ou disparus depuis des siècles et leur savoir s'était évanoui avec eux. Il y était demeuré quelques jours, puis avait quitté les lieux, emportant avec lui une désagréable sensation de malaise. Lui qui appréciait tant les sombres bibliothèques aux multiples recoins, avait éprouvé un étrange sentiment de répulsion à parcourir ces galeries obscures et surchauffées.  
Des années plus tard, il était à nouveau forcé de s'y rendre.  
Quelqu'un s'était emparé d'une chose qui lui appartenait.  
Il ne pouvait l'accepter.  
Ne pouvait tolérer une telle arrogance, un tel mépris. Jamais depuis qu'il avait accédé au statut de sanin, jamais personne n'avait osé le traiter comme _quantité négligeable._ Homme, monstre ou quel que soit l'être qu'il pourchassait, celui-ci regretterait amèrement son erreur de jugement. Mais de quel être s'agissait-il exactement ?  
Oh, il en avait bien une idée… Une intuition soudaine qui n'avait cessé de s'affirmer ces derniers jours, jusqu'à en devenir presque une certitude.  
Le souvenir de quelques phrases griffonnées dans la marge d'un manuscrit.  
Une vieille légende dénuée de sens, même si lui-même savait que les légendes détiennent toujours une part de vérité, aussi obscure soit-elle.  
Un conte grinçant destiné à terrifier les bambins.  
Un simple conte… 

_« Par les soirs glacés d'hiver, ils viennent frapper à vos portes._

_Etranges voyageurs aux habits blanchis par la poussière des chemins, aux bottes usées et aux yeux brillants comme de pâles étoiles.  
Prés de votre foyer, il réchauffent leurs mains gelées, font fondre la glace et le givre qui recouvrent leur manteau.  
Assis à votre table, ils s'abreuvent à votre coupe, partagent votre souper.  
De leurs doigts froids, ils enserrent les votres.  
Caressent les joues de vos enfants.  
Sourient à vos femmes.  
Complimentent vos sœurs.  
Embrassent vos parents.  
Puis le lendemain, alors que l'aube éclaire de ses pâles rayons les restes de votre demeure, ils s'éloignent dans le silence hivernal, ne laissant derrière eux que ruines fumantes, désespoir et obscurité. Malheur à celui qui ouvre sa porte aux rôdeurs. A celui qui les laisse franchir le seuil de sa demeure. A celui qui ose croire à la gratitude des vagabonds de la nuit »._

* * *

« Je regrette profondément de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir à boire. C'est bien ce que l'on est censé faire dans ce genre de situation, n'est-ce-pas ? Je fais vraiment un hôte détestable… »  
Assis dans la semi pénombre, ses mains maigres glissées à l'intérieur de ses manches, Orochimaru renvoya un regard aigu à son vis-à-vis. Appuyé du coude sur la table, une main jouant distraitement avec les débris qui la jonchaient, Ohira monologuait gaiement, apparemment peu troublé par le quasi-mutisme de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux un instant, le regard perçant notant chaque geste, chaque mimique, recherchant en vain un signe quelconque de tension dans la physionomie ouverte et épanoui qui lui faisait face. Le moindre signe de faiblesse. La moindre faille exploitable.  
En vain.  
Ohira avait ri, plaisanté, lâchant même d'un ton léger un commentaire obscène et absolument hors-sujet portant sur Tsunade _« Une connaissance commune ! Charmante femme, un peu impulsive tout de même. Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, vous savez ? »._ Après cinq minutes de conversation décousue, durant lesquelles son interlocuteur n'avait cessé de sauter du coq à l'âne avec une aisance et une bonne humeur déconcertantes, il n'avait pu en apprendre d'avantage.  
« Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici. »  
La voix rauque interrompit Ohira.  
L'homme attablé battit des paupières, une ombre tension effleura un instant les traits bruns ruisselants de sueur avant de s'évanouir. Il sourit, essuyant machinalement son front humide du revers de la main, maculant son visage de poussière grisâtre.  
« J'imagine que si j'affirmais ne pas savoir de quoi vous voulez parler, vous ne croiriez pas, hein ? Il hocha gravement la tête en réponse au regard réfrigérant du sanin. Vous n'êtes pas forcé de répondre. Pour tout dire, je m'en doutais un peu… Vous êtes venu pour l'Uchiha?  
- Je suis venu récupérer mon bien.  
- Impossible. »  
Un frisson effleura l'échine du sanin. Les doigts fins se crispèrent dans les plis du tissu.  
« _Impossible ?  
_- Ou du moins hautement improbable. Vous m'en voyez navré, vraiment navré, mais il se trouve que j'ai besoin de cet enfant. Je ne peux pas vous le laisser. Vraiment. Cela gâcherait tout le spectacle. Ce ne fut pas facile, voyez-vous, de le traîner jusqu'ici. Les ninjas de Konoha se sont montrés étonnamment peu coopératifs. »  
Ohira secoua la tête d'un air chagriné.  
« J'ai même du faire l'abandon d'un serviteur des plus utiles. Tout à fait dérangé, certes mais compétent. Un vrai gâchis, si vous voulez mon avis et…  
- _Ne vous jouez pas de moi ! »  
_La voix du sanin siffla dans l'air, sèche et acérée tel un coup de fouet, réduisant au silence son interlocuteur. Orochimaru s'était dressé, son visage livide illuminé par la lumière mouvante des torches, tâche pâle se détachant sur les ténèbres de la salle. Les yeux fendus flambaient d'un feu intérieur, jaune et malsain. Un rictus dénuda brièvement des crocs blancs et aigués où perlaient quelques gouttes de venin. La peau blanche et lisse sembla soudain se flétrir. Les traits harmonieux se crispèrent, puis se déformèrent, prenant un aspect presque reptilien. Métamorphose hideuse, presque insupportable à observer. Des serpentins luisant d'un vert irréel s'échappèrent de l'extrémité des doigts tendus du sanin, s'étirant sur la surface graveleuse de la table.  
Ohira n'avait pas esquissé un geste.  
Les yeux écarquillés, il avait contemplé la scène avec une attention fascinée, proche de la jubilation. Sous le kimono où se dessinaient encore des auréoles de sang séché, ses muscles se tendirent, dans l'attente impatiente de l'assaut qui ne pouvait manquer d'arriver.  
Il n'en fut rien.  
Doucement, presque avec précaution, Orochimaru abaissa ses mains. Les serpents de chakra se tordirent brièvement sur la pierre avant de se dissiper dans un frémissement. Le sanin n'y prêta aucune attention, bien plus concentré sur le sol à ses pieds.  
Les ombres étaient venues à eux.  
Se détachant des murs sombres, elles s'étaient glissées dans leur direction, rampant sur le sol poussiéreux telle de la vermine. Elles avaient étiré leurs doigts fantomatiques et avides jusqu'à en effleurer presque les appuis rocheux de la table. Masse sombre et mouvante se refermant lentement sur les deux hommes. Et vibrant dans la silence soudain, s'élevaient des chuchotis étouffés, presque inaudibles, semblant jaillir des murs même de la salle : 

_« Seuls…_

_Si seuls…_

_Comment ont-ils osés ?_

_Misérables…_

_Misérables humains… cloportes…_

_Envahis…_

_A nous…_

_A NOUS… »_

« Vous tairez vous, pitoyables moribonds ? »  
Un frémissement agita les spectres qui refluèrent vers les parois rocheuses, accompagnant leur retraite hâtive d'un cortége de gémissements plaintifs et irrités. Des menaces murmurés. Des sanglots étouffés. Ohira laissa échapper un bref ricanement satisfait, puis reporta son regard sur le sanin.  
Il sourit, son visage vidé de toute tension.  
« Ne vous souciez pas d'eux, ils ne sont pas dangereux tant que vous ne les laissez pas vous approcher de trop prés. A propos, je ne dépenserais pas inutilement du chakra si j'étais vous.  
- Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils de nous ? »  
Un léger haussement de sourcils :  
« Qui pourrait vraiment l'affirmer ? Ils n'ont rien et prendraient tout s'ils le pouvaient, n'en doutez pas un instant. Souffle. Vie. Âme. »  
Puis embrassant l'immense salle d'un large geste des bras :  
« Nous sommes chez eux, sur leur territoire, vous comme moi. Des intrus, voilà ce que nous sommes. Vivants arpentant le royaume des morts. Êtres de chair et de sang suscitant la jalousie des ombres…Attristant, n'est-ce-pas ?  
- Si vous le dites. »  
Orochimaru s'était rassis, le front à nouveau lisse et l'apparence placide, comme si leur bref affrontement n'avait pas eu lieu ou ne valait pas la peine que l'on y attache la moindre importance. Mais les yeux jaunes regardaient à présent son vis-à-vis avec une curiosité presque dévorante. L'érudit s'était soudain éveillé en lui et d'adversaire Ohira s'était transformé en un puit de savoirs potentiels. Puit sombre et insondable certes, eu fond duquel s'agitaient des eaux croupies et nauséabondes, mais qui savait ce que pouvaient dissimuler ces noires profondeurs ? Ce qu'avaient contemplé ces yeux calmes et l'expression bien trop flegmatique ? Quelles merveilles ? Quelles atrocités indicibles ?  
Il en savait peu, bien trop peu et à lui qui avait placé le savoir au-dessus de toutes choses, cette ignorance apparaissait comme la pire des faiblesses. Un mouvement d'humeur. Il avait bien failli céder à un ridicule mouvement d'humeur, risquant ainsi sa propre sécurité dans une lutte hasardeuse, défaillance honteuse pour un homme renommé pour son sang froid et sa perspicacité. Peut-être était-ce du à la chaleur étouffante. Peut-être à l'attitude aussi agaçante que désinvolte de Meiyamoto. Peut-être juste aux ombres vacillantes. Aux fresques étrangement balafrées. Aux murmures. A l'obscurité. Compacte.  
Hostile.  
_Ridicule._ Le sanin s'ébroua mentalement, recentrant son attention sur son hôte, toute vigilance accrut.  
L'autre semblait plus que disposé à continuer la conversation, discourant avec l'animation ravie d'un homme depuis trop longtemps contraint au silence, et son visage s'épanouit quand la sanin reprit la parole :  
« Quel est ce lieu ?  
- Aaaah… Vous me surprenez je l'avoue. Votre présence a été une plaisante surprise. En toute sincérité, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quiconque puisse me précéder dans ce lieu. J'en conclus donc que vous êtes déjà venu et qu'un homme aussi savant et brillant que vous l'êtes…  
- J'ai mené quelques… recherches dans ces grottes. » l'interrompit Orochimaru dissimulant son irritation devant le ton faussement flagorneur emprunté par Ohira.  
Celui-ci n'en parut pas particulièrement troublé et élevant un regard distrait vers les voûtes rocheuses qui les surplombaient :  
« Peu de choses à dire, en vérité, bien peu de choses. Certains affirment qu'Ils auraient construit cet endroit, qu'il ya de cela des centaines d'années, Ils auraient traversé le couche terrestre et auraient ramené de leurs mains noires des morceaux de lave brûlante et les auraient amoncelés pour créer ces grottes. Mais ceux qui parlent ainsi sont de sombres nigauds, de stupides colporteurs de ragots, ignorants des vérités de ce monde. Moi je sais qu'Ils n'ont jamais rien construit de leur propre initiative. Ils n'en étaient probablement pas capables. Pourquoi diable l'auraient-Ils fait ? Pourquoi bâtir quand il est si facile de voler l'œuvre d'autrui ? J'ignore qui a élevé ces murs et très sincèrement, je m'en moque. »  
Les doigts bruns ramassèrent quelques débris gisant sur la table et les réduisirent en fines poussières. Le sourire d'Ohira s'élargit.  
«_ Cendres, tu retourneras à la cendres…_ Belle maxime, n'est-ce-pas ? Dont auraient du s'inspirer ces pauvres bougres, de même que les imbéciles qui pour quelques obscures raisons se mirent en tête de couvrir ces murs de graffitis absurdes. Les dieux seuls savent ce qui a bien pu les motiver. Une secte de plus probablement, fanatiques pourchassant des chimères qui ont fini par se noyer dans leur propre démence. Ces grottes ne font pas un très bon lieu de séjour et bien peu de gens en réchappent sains d'esprit. Bon débarras, si vous voulez mon avis.  
- Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
Une lueur presque admirative affleura un instant dans le regard d'acier. Meiyamoto acquieca, arborant l'expression satisfaite et légèrement condescendante d'un professeur approuvant un élève particulièrement vif d'esprit.  
« Non, ce n'est pas tout. Et il y aurait encore bien des choses à dire, trop de choses peut-être… Et si vous désirez… ?  
- Qui êtes-vous ? »  
Pour la seconde fois, Ohira sembla un peu désarçonné :  
« Qui suis-je ? Répéta-t-il. Une question surprenante. Vous trouvant ici, j'imaginais que vous en soupçonniez au moins la réponse. »  
Un coup d'œil glacial du sanin l'avertit que son interlocuteur commençait à se lasser de ses réponses sibyllines. Il éleva brièvement les mains dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant, contrastant avec l'étincelle moqueuse qui n'avait pas quitté un instant son regard. Arbora un air vaguement songeur :  
« Qui suis-je ? Et bien peut-être avez-vous déjà entendu parler… Oh et puis non ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses doivent être faites. Il faut parfois procéder dans les formes, vous comprenez. Les formes sont bien plus importantes que l'on ne se l'imagine… »  
Et d'un bond souple, Ohira se dressa soudain debout sur la table sculptée, ignorant le brusque mouvement de recul de son visiteur. Avant que le légendaire ninja puisse seulement s'interroger et s'inquiéter de cette étrange attitude, l'autre avait fléchi les genoux et s'était assis à même la pierre, mains posées fermement sur les cuisses, parodiant l'attitude des conteurs itinérants. Puis commença à psalmodier :  
« Dames et Seigneurs, réjouissez-vous car voici venu le temps des mythes et des histoires, des frissons et des chants, des pleurs et des rires. Dames et Seigneurs, ouvrez-nous votre esprit car aujourd'hui, s'écartent devant vous les voiles vaporeux de passé. Dames et Seigneurs, prêtez-nous l'oreille car les nués sont noires et l'avenir indistinct. Dames et Seigneurs… Il était une fois…  
- Ohira ? Ôtez moi un doute. Vous payez-vous ma tête ? »  
L'intéressé sourit de toutes ses dents, une expression qu'un observateur peu perspicace aurait pu juger presque puérile. L'infortuné aurait probablement payé cher cette erreur.  
« Loin de moi cette idée, s'indigna-t-il. Et vous plus que quiconque devez savoir que tout conte contient sa part de vérité et ne doit pas être prit à la légère. Sur ce, ne m'interrompez plus, je vous prie. Vous m'en verriez fâché et vous perdriez l'occasion d'un divertissement des plus instructifs. »  
Un silence.  
« Où diable en étais-je ? Ah oui… »

« Il était une fois… »


End file.
